


Revenge of White Rabbit; Alone

by TiBun, UnknownPaws



Series: White Rabbit [3]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kuroshitsuji Fusion, Choose Not To Use Tags, For Fun Alternate Ending, I Don't Even Know, Look to the main fic for possible warnings in tags, Mpreg, messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 92,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownPaws/pseuds/UnknownPaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Butterfly Effect. One small choice can cause catastrophically different outcomes. And Barnaby made his choice: To save Kotetsu, he would go it alone. </p><p>Revenge of White Rabbit Ending Option 2 (Alternate ending just for fun)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is the second of two optional endings for our fanfiction "Revenge of White Rabbit". Please read that fanfiction first before reading this. ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/4832390 )
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own any recognizable characters. We only explore the possibilities.  
> Malvolio belongs to UnknownPaws.

Barnaby weighed his options. There were only two, and both had pros and cons and served as a huge risk overall to both the city, and ultimately Kotetsu.

One hand told Barnaby to be rational, to use his brain and think. He didn't trust his clone to keep true to his word, not at the rate the battles and series of events had been going. The bombs themes, from what he was hearing now from Ryan, were most likely a ruse. He'd manipulated and tricked Kotetsu into exhausting himself over and over again mercilessly and, when he was at his weakest, cut him down with more lies and falsified information.

Therefore, it seemed most logical to gather the other Heroes and come up with a plan. Sneak into the hideaway of the clones, and attack when they weren't expecting it. There was no doubt they were expecting them to come, so it made sense that they come in unannounced and with greater numbers instead of giving the clones more time to prepare.

And yet...

Some part of him wanted to go alone. To send his message to his clone that he was wrong, that Kotetsu was loved and wanted. That he would do anything to bring his husband home to his bed and to his daughter, mother, and brother. The clones were still hiding something, and if he didn't say anything he could be making a fatal move in this chaotic chess game of pain and fury. That part of him sounded like his husband, wild and unthinking, bold and daring.

Risking everything to save everything.

Risking himself, the city, and his husband in general, more than he would be than being cautious.

But which to choose...?

Ryan gave an over exaggerated sigh as he leaned back against the gargoyle, "I doubt you are wondering if you should save him or not, so I assume what has you taking pause in action to save him, is what action to take to save him, right? You know you can bounce your ideas off me, Junior."

Barnaby was about to snap at the younger Hero, then stopped and deflated with a sigh of defeat. There was no reason to get annoyed. Ryan was only trying to help. And truthfully, Barnaby knew his help would be more welcomed than not.

Turning so to face the other blond at a safe angle, Barnaby relayed their options.

"We have only two choices at hand - go quietly or go alone. Either way we are walking into fire, but it's the only options we have. Kotetsu is in danger - I need to get him out of there, no matter what happens."

He looked back out at the stretching horizon of the city, the stars dancing overhead in the night sky. "If we go quietly, we can gather the other Heroes and form a sneak attack. It would benefit us more than ...going alone."

"I am unofficially appointing myself as your temporary partner again. We worked together well that one time, and this is your mission. Whichever you choose, I'll help you bring home your raccoon." Ryan vowed.

Despite the situation, Barnaby couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you." he said, for once with real gratitude towards the other man.

"No problem." Ryan grinned, slapping Barnaby on the back encouragingly. "We'll bring him home and you can show him how wrong those other-us-es are!"

Barnaby nodded, silently weighing his options again. Finally after moments of thinking, he decided.

"We'll go alone."

Ignoring Ryan's surprised look, Barnaby stared out at the city, at the faint glow of screens showing the grinning face of his clone.

"Can you tap into his communication system? If what you say is true... If what he said is true... Then he should have left his end open."

"Hey, I'm not a nerd. How about you go use the equipment at the station? I'm sure they will let you." Ryan said, pocketing his phone, "We aren't far from them as it is."

Barnaby scowled, but complied. There was no time to waste, and with what he'd seen so far Barnaby wouldn't count on his clone to keep his hands off his husband for very long. Making use of his boosters, Barnaby leapt off the ledge, zooming fast across the cityscape to the Apollon Media building.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Ryan shouted, then let out a heavy sigh, "We still don't make great partners…" he muttered as he fallowed Barnaby.

Barnaby made no attempt to slow down for Ryan, his mind set on getting to the station in time. And he did, crashing through the window of his and Kotetsu's office space without care or consideration.

"Crusher for Justice Junior, I see… Ryan said soon after, landing in the broken window and climbing through. "Come on, I know a short cut to get to the broadcasting room. We won't get stopped by security and need to hassle with our access cards."

Barnaby decided not to question exactly how Ryan knew where he was going, too distracted with getting to his husband to remember he mentioned his plans to his former partner, and instead followed him with haste.

Ryan led Barnaby through some back halls used mostly by cleaning crews, and soon, as promised, they arrived at their destination and Ryan opened the door for Barnaby.

Without a word, Barnaby slipped inside as quietly as he could in his bulky suit, preparing to usher past anyone who got in his way. But to his immense surprise, the room was empty, Agnes and her crew no where to be found.

Frowning, Barnaby slunk forward, creeping about cautiously. But when nothing jumped out at him, or came out of hiding, he released a sigh and turned his attention instead to the large control panel. Hovering over it, he gazed down at the buttons and switches, looking for the communications panel.

"Know what you are doing?" Ryan asked.

"I hope so- There!"

Watching with satisfaction as the screens before him flicked to life, Barnaby quickly removed his helmet and took a seat next to the panel. Grabbing Mary's abandoned headset, he switched on the mic and began to speak, right as Malvolio did, looking irritated at a lack of response.

"No? Well, I suppose if no one wants him-"

"You lack patients." Barnaby hissed, narrowing his eyes, "That was hardly enough time for me to get to a place to return your broadcast. Now, step away from my husband."

"Oh?"

Grin returning, Malvolio searched for his objector with intrigue. Finding him on a spare screen, located in the studio for HeroTV, he let out an amused chuckled.

"Ah, if it isn't my original~ How nice of you to drop in. Your poor husband has be _dying_ to see you again-"

"If you touch him again, I won't be as nice as he has been to your group when I show up to bring him home." Barnaby promised darkly.

"Oh?" Malvolio was almost giddy now. "Does that mean you accept my offer?"

"Obviously, you are nothing like me if you had doubts of my loyalty to the man I took as my husband." Barnaby said dryly.

"Well, you are correct on that bit." Malvolio chuckled. "We are nothing alike, my dear Barnaby. Quite the opposite of each other, actually. I was modeled after you, made to be a perfect clone. And yet here I am; the embodiment of imperfection itself?"

He hummed, pulling Kotetsu up by the hair, darkness crackling around his hand.

"It's quite humourous, don't you think? How something so similar can be so different. Just like your husband's true self. I wonder if he agrees-"

He gave Kotetsu a shock.

"I told you not to touch him!" Barnaby yelled, slamming his hands down on the controls. The screens showing himself flickering odd colors as the color balance became unstable.

Kotetsu began to whimper and squirm in pain, his eyes cracking open.

Malvolio snorted, braying laughter at his original's fury. Yanking Kotetsu up higher, he shook him like a doll and relished in the loud noises of pain and distress echoing from his victim.

"Wakey, wakey, Tiger~ Today is your lucky day. Look who it is-"

He projected a holographic screen, displaying Barnaby's furious face.

"-look how angry he is~"

Kotetsu's eyes filled with tears, yet he spoke not a word.

"Kotetsu-Kotetsu! I'm coming for you. Hold on—don't give up! I love you!" Normally Barnaby wasn't one to declare his love in front of others, but he knew his husband needed to hear it. It would, hopefully, give him strength enough to wait just a little longer.

"Awwww, cute. Dumbass rabbit _pities_ you." H-01 sneered, his metallic voice holding a bitter note.

Kotetsu whimpered again, raising shaking hands to hide his beaten and burned face. Truly, he was a broken man.

"You twist my words—I'll wring your neck." Bunny threatened his double.

But Malvolio ignored him, instead focusing his energy on his broken toy.

"My dear... do you want to say anything to your husband? Anything at all?"

"I'm not—worth it…I deserve this…" Kotetsu slowly spoke in a very low, broken voice, exhausted from screaming and trying to reason with his captors.

"You really think so?" Malvolio grinned at him.

"…Leave me…" It was directed at both of them.

"Kotetsu—no! Don't give in to those lies! Please! I'm coming for you because I love you—you _are_ worth it! I won't leave you!"

Malvolio had grown bored again. The constant sober talk of love and affection from Barnaby was grating on his nerves and he knew now the path he was going to take. His next course of action. He had to act fast.

"You have a week to fetch him, Mr. Brooks. Then he's mine to toy. Until then, I bid you adieu~"

Still dragging Kotetsu by the hair, he turned, swiftly making his way towards the arena doors with H-01 in tow.

"In the meantime... I have very special task for you, Tiger~"

Kotetsu didn't respond, only looking longingly back at the hologram of his husband.

How? How could Barnaby still want him after all this? He was toxic to the blond…Barnaby had so much more to live for…

Disappearing into the darkness of the underground, leaving Barnaby's protesting hologram behind, Malvolio grinned and picked up the pace. At last, someone had finally come to play with him! He was ever so excited, very much so. Glancing down at Kotetsu, his grin turned malicious, the man nothing but an object to him now.

"H-01... take this man to the operating room. I will join you shortly. I have some... preparations to make before Thanatos arrives."

Kotetsu was roughly passed between the two clones and carted away and slammed down onto a hard metal table. He tried to get up but H-01 easily held him down and strapped him in place after removing what was left of his hero suit.

It wasn't over yet—his punishment wasn't over…

Kotetsu squeezed his eyes shut, dreading what would come next.

H-01 ignored him at first, busying himself with setting up cameras and screens, preparing for what looked like to be a large broadcast. Then he stopped, the door to the room opening in time and Malvolio stepping into the room with his sister and son. All three clad in white doctor's garb, and a large box held in Malvolio's hands. He grinned at Kotetsu.

"Ready for some fun, Tiger?"

"I'd rather not…" Kotetsu closed his eyes, knowing he had no choice. He'd given himself up when he decided to save the city.

"Awww, that's too bad... Because Ryan had the best idea for you, didn't you sweetheart?" Malvolio purred, glancing fondly at the boy sitting tiredly in his mother's arms.

"Kitty!" Ryan grinned, throwing his hands up before climbing up onto the table, bumping Kotetsu's leg which had been bitten and torn.

Kotetsu cried out in pain at the simple touch, and Ryan frowned. "Oh, he has owy…I wanna see!" He removed the clean sheet H-01 had paced over Kotetsu, looking down at his wound, blackening around the angry red infection overtaking the leg.

"Ohh-that looks yucky!"

"Hmmm, that's a gross little bugger isn't it?" Malvolio tutted. "Shame... would have been useful having another leg for balance, but I suppose... if it cannot be saved-"

"You could combine it." H-01 pointed out, working to sort through Kotetsu's armor bit by bit.

"True enough." Malvolio shrugged, turning his attention away from his victim and setting the box down on a nearby table. "Considering we'll have to do so for the tail, I don't see why not. Better than removing the thing entirely."

Kotetsu didn't like the sound of that. He was tempted to ask them in a panic what they were talking about when little Ryan suddenly pressed down on his bad leg with all his might, causing Kotetsu to scream out again. The sound of his pain obviously bringing the boy joy as he giggled with the glee of any child on Christmas morning receiving a gift.

Malvolio chuckled, paying no attention as he fiddled with the lock of the box, the lid opening with a hiss and cold, dry ice spewing out like smoke. Reaching in, his robotic hand unhindered by the cold vapors, he fumbled around for a moment before extracting two things; a needle, and vial of pink liquid.

"Hmm, not bad quality. 'Bengal Tiger DNA'. A little outdated, old, but it will do nicely think, yes..."

Humming, he closed the lid, gesturing for H-01 to turn him over.

"Cameras on? Good. Start the broadcast and administer medicine. Not anesthetic - I want him to be awake for this. He needs to stay awake from this. Family tradition, after all~"

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Kotetsu tried to fight against his restraints. He was convinced he deserved everything, but he just wanted it to end. He would be happier if they just put a gun to his head and pulled the trigger…if only they would end it all…

But then again…Bunny…his Bunny said he was coming…

"Bad kitty! No wiggle!" Little Ryan slammed his hands down, a gravitational force halting Kotetsu's movement with practiced skill, the zone following only the shape of his body and ice starting to build up around his figure.

"Good boy, Ryan. Keep that leg of his cold for Daddy, hm?" Malvolio cooed, watching as his sister snuck up to the distracted man and administered a needle into his spine, like an epidural. "Well now, shall we begin, my dears?"

"Yeah!" Ryan cheered, and his mother nodded, not daring to speak. If she did, Kotetsu would fall under her spell and be distracted from what he was about to undergo.

"Good." Malvolio carefully inserted the needle into the vial, extracting a large quantity of pink fluid before pulling out. Moving over to the operating table, he brushed his fingers over Kotetsu's back before stopping just before the end of his tail bone.

"Let's make some magic happen."

Then he plunged the needle into the spot.

" _Ah_ —AH!" Kotetsu gasped out, his eyes wide. Such a small pain compared to things before, but it was in a sensitive spot.

Malvolio watched with amusement as Kotetsu cried out in pain, the pink fluid slowly draining into his body. Satisfied, he yanked the needle out, standing back to watch the effects take place.

It was slow and excruciating, the skin at the site of injection began to blister and discolor. Tan skin taking on an irritated red hue before Kotetsu screamed out a few minutes later, his canines seemingly a little larger and sharper than they had been before and his pupils contracting into slits rather than the usual circles. The brunet felt a painful and rapid pulling on his tailbone, and if he could look, he would have witnessed that it was growing, the blister following the bone and stretching as the skin formed a thick layer of orange-ish brown and black striped fur. Kotetsu's cries of pain held a low, dangerous growling sound to them.

Malvolio tilted his head, daring to approach the panting man. Reaching out, he brushed his fingers along the length of Kotetsu's newfound tail, marveling in its softness.

The tail twitched away and its owner gave a warning hiss, though was unable to do much more than that.

"Interesting." Malvolio noted, ignoring the angry noise, fingering the tail tip with curiosity. "Thicker, stronger... a real tiger tail. Shame... It's such a beautiful tail that I hate to do this-"

Taking a scalpel sitting on a nearby tray, he measure the length of the tail before slowly cutting it open. A long, clean line from the tip to the base, like a fish being gutted.

"Dear sister, would you hand me the parts?" Malvolio cooed, gently prying the tail open an exposing the spine. "The fibres first, if you please."

Kotetsu screamed, his fingers gripping the table as he tried to activate his powers, the blue glow around his body and in his eyes flickering for only a few seconds before going out completely.

White Rose paused in handing over the requested items, watching the unstable fail at power activation. Truly, he shouldn't have been able to even try it after H-01 touched him so recently.

Malvolio, on the other hand, did not seen to notice as he took the items from his sister's hands and set them on the table for preparation. Pausing, he reached over to his left arm, feeling along the bone for a moment before stopping just before the bone.

Pressing down, his arm came off clean like the lid to a jar with a loud pop, the stump baring loose wires and metal parts.

"Sister, my other arm, if you will."

Shaking herself out of her thoughts of Kotetsu's powers, she obeyed, moving to a trunk and opening it, soon taking out another arm. But one lacking a hand. In stead, it supported a strange tool-like end. She carried it over and helped her brother attach it to his shoulder.

"Thank you, my dear." Malvolio smiled, pressing a kiss of gratitude to her cheek before pressing on with the task at hand. "Now then..."

Tool whirling to life like a mini-monster of parts and wires, Malvolio carefully removed the first fibre piece from a long, thin tube and with his other hand pinched open the wounded tiger tail. No one spoke a word while the White Rabbit worked, his focus deep and locked as, one by one, fibers were set in place and combined with the flesh of their host.

H-01, bored of sitting around in wait, moved up to the front end of the table, kneeling down before Tiger's face.

"Does the kitty bite?"

Kotetsu snarled, barring his teeth at his robotic clone. The pain had taken over and he reacted only on instinct.

"Hm..." H-01 dared to poke his original's newfound fangs. "How odd... he grew some chompers."

Were it someone else speaking, the words may have even been humorous. But alas, with a clone that has nothing but a flat, metallic tone by default, comedy was lost on the tongue. Instead, betraying a look of stone cold boredom to his master, Malvolio busy inserting a metal structure into the tail now, H-01 took amusement in touching his clone's face, gently stroking along the bridge of his nose with a tender finger.

With a feline-like growl, Kotetsu snapped, catching H-01's pinky finger between his teeth and biting down hard, his teeth cutting into the flesh on his finger easily.

Narrowing his eyes, H-01 lashed out and struck the man across the face. Malvolio glared at him, and H-01 in return, placing the last bit of the bioorganic parts into Tiger's flesh and turning away almost bored. In doing so, thus letting the new adjustments arrange and perfect themselves before merging with the Hero's flesh completely.

"It shall heal itself when it's done." Malvolio commented, though neither H-01 or Kotetsu seemed to hear.

Kotetsu's ears began to change, growing to a point and flattening out as they moved upwards on his head and grew fur to match his tail. Once they had finished their transformation, they flattened back against his head, his brown hair supporting a slightly orange tint in a few places.

H-01 blinked, for once supporting emotion on his pale face. "Uh-"

"It'll even out." Malvolio assured him, busying himself with preparing more fibres for Kotetsu's injured leg. "His DNA will fight back and combine with the Tiger DNA. So those will either stay or go. I'm not picky either way."

Moving around the side of the table, he examined the Hero's infected leg, tutting crossly. "Stupid bloody bastard knew better than to bite... I can salvage it but it's a waste of parts."

Growling, he reached for his scalpel again, the cleaned instrument sitting in his sister's palm, and went to work. H-01 watched him for a moment then shrugged, turning his attention back to poking Kotetsu in the face.

Kotetsu hissed again, trying to bite off the annoying digits poking him, though this time H-01 was ready and able to avoid his teeth. It did, however, help provide distraction for Kotetsu from the fact his leg was being dissected, the dying and infected tissue being cut away.

H-01 smirked, much like a child who'd found an effective way to annoy a younger sibling, and snuck a hand up to pet the new, soft kitten ears sitting atop Kotetsu's head.

"You'd better hope those go away." he chuckled. "No one will take you to be a serious man otherwise - I wouldn't doubt your own husband and family would be embarrassed by you with them."

The ear that was being stroked twitched, flicking as if trying to ward off a fly that had landed upon it.

"It be funny!" Little Ryan laughed, "More inside pain for kitty!"

"His husband will toss him to the street when he sees him." H-01 sniggered. "After all... who would want a half-cat freak for a husband? Or a father?"

Karina's clone stepped into the next room and returned with a deep tray containing something floating in a strange blue-tinted liquid and another long needle ready for injection.

They weren't done yet, then.

Malvolio finished up his work a couple of moments later, leg laced with tiny branching veins, glowing a light blue beneath the skin, armor covering the thigh, knee and half of his calf. Satisfied, the White Rabbit set his scalpel aside, allowing the leg another moment to heal before grabbing the attention of his manservant. He was less than pleased to see the clone preoccupied with stroking the tigerman's ears still, like a child fascinated with a toy.

"If you are done fooling around," Malvolio's voice spoke up sharply, H-01's head slowly rising to accommodate his master's request, "then turn him over. It is time for the final effect."

Ryan released his icy, gravitational hold on Kotetsu to allow the hero to be rolled over before he once again held him down still.

"Good boy." his father praised, petting the child's head. Situating himself once again on Tiger's other side, he ran his hand down the man's front, stopping at his naval.

"My dear..." he spoke, just as the pain was wearing off for Kotetsu. "What was the sex of the Bengal Tiger DNA?"

"Female." Rose spoke, "The scientists had wanted to inject it into me after ' _Flower's_ ' success."

"Ah, that's right. I had forgotten about that."

The White Rabbit held a note of distaste in his voice, the memory of his creators sending waves of hatred and fury through his veins. Shaking his head, he glanced down at Kotetsu, smiling.

"Scalpel." he all but purred, seemingly eager to begin on... whatever it was he was doing.

When handed the knife, he repeated the same tactics as he had before. Feeling along Tiger's stomach, he paused at the spot right below his naval, studying it for a moment before plunging in, cutting into Kotetsu's body.

"Broadcast still on?" he asked his sister.

She nodded, not bothering to try and speak over Kotetsu's cry of pain. The louder she spoke, the more it'd mess with their victim's mind.

Tears flowed out of the corners of Kotetsu's eyes, soaking his hair.

H-01 patted his head, standing still at his side like a soldier as the 'doctor' continued his work, messing around with Kotetsu's insides. Moving organs, taking some out to temporarily rest them in bowls, administering another dose of medication to numb the pain (and slow the bleeding), and then gazing down at the space he made, watching with interest as Kotetsu's body seemed to widen and shift slight. Almost as if in anticipation for what would come.

Amaryllis stood by with the tray in waiting, the blue liquid giving off a very sterile, chemical smell. Malvolio, however, gave no notice as he plunged his hand in; pulling out what looked like to be-

"Know what this is, Tiger?" he purred, holding it up. "A synthetic womb."

Kotetsu's eyes widened. Why? Why would he show him such a thing? It wasn't as if…surely they didn't plan to…right?

Malvolio smiled at him, the gesture sickly sweet.

"It's amazing, isn't it? Artificial, constructed, and yet... it works perfectly. They haven't released these to the public, you know. A large controversy over them sparked a ban. It's a shame really - such a unique advancement. An upgrade in the medical world. Women, who haven been unable to have children... their savior lies here. But not just women - men, too... and this model in particular..."

Malvolio's grin widened, as he bent back down and started to work again.

"Made just for you~"

No…

Kotetsu tried to stop it, but his head and fingers were the only things he could move. He didn't want this—he wanted to be left alone. He wasn't a science experiment or a test subject—he was a human being! Even if he was a horrible one deserving of abandonment—this was too much.

Trying to voice his objection, he opened his mouth, but again, only a hiss escaped his lips.

Malvolio snorted, letting out a content, relieved noise as he set the uterus in place and removed himself from the body, leaving to grab the giant needle Amaryllis had brought in with the womb's tray as Kotetsu's body and the organ began to shift, merge and change, reorganizing.

The sensation was painful and indescribable to Kotetsu, he just wanted it to end. Ice cracked around him as he fought against little Ryan's powers, forcing the boy to add extra layers of ice.

Finally, it was over, his body settling down mercifully as the uterus was set in place and merged, almost as if it had been there Kotetsu's whole life. Almost like it was... natural.

Which, of course, it was not; not in the slightest.

But to Malvolio and the clones, it was a sign to finish up. Bringing the needle over, Malvolio hummed a little tune under his breathe as he inserted the tip into the folds of the synthetic womb, injecting a large spurt of thick liquid. Ignoring Kotetsu's cries, he waited until the last drop had left the syringe before pulling out and setting it aside. Working fast, he quickly replaced the organs back into Tiger's weary body, setting things back in place and perfectly restructuring the Tiger's inside to the last exact detail, with the added "exception".

Finally, finishing with a needle and thread and a few other doses of unnamed - and rather suspicious - medications, Malvolio was free to move away and pull his gloves off.

"All done." he chirped, looking thoroughly pleased. Glancing over at Kotetsu, he smirked at the man's ashen face, and spoke with a false cooing concern, "How do you feel, my dear?"

Only a low growl and a hiss was his answer. No matter how hard he tried, Kotetsu found himself unable to form words.

"Let me rephrase myself - how does it feel knowing that, inside you, a 'cub' grows?" Malvolio smirked.

Kotetsu's hissing abruptly stopped.

What? No way…

He paled. Of course his body felt all wrong now; they had spent the last few hours messing with it inside, and out. But there just was no way they could have _impregnated_ him, right?

 But Malvolio's widening grin told him otherwise. "Don't worry, little kitty. You'll feel it soon enough."

A terrified look crossed Kotetsu's face, his lips parting as he tried to speak, but nothing came out.

Unfortunately, H-01 took notice and took glee. "Ah, it appears he can no longer speak like a human... how shameful..."

Malvolio snorted, "So more cat than human? Pity - at this rate, his rescue will lead to him being placed in a zoo. After all..."

He grinned at Kotetsu.

"Who would want a half-cat for a husband? One that cannot even speak?"

Tiger ears flattened back against Koetetsu's head again.

"Especially one carrying." Amaryllis agreed.

"One that's carrying a child not of his...Oh my!" Malvolio mock gasped, staring at Kotetsu with wide eyes. "This means... in a way... you've cheated on your husband! How dreadful!"

He gingerly patted the Tiger's front, watching the body finish up healing and settling things in.

"And now... it begins... and he won't be here for another few days. Poor Barnaby... he doesn't even know his husband is both a freak _and_ unfaithful~"

"I wonder if the father will want him." H-01 smirked, "The child, after all, is Lunatic's clone. Such a shame, Wild Tiger carries that anti-hero's DNA in your womb."

"Yes, a shame indeed." Malvolio tutted, smirking at the changes already starting to happen ever-so-slightly to Tiger's body. "And now... all of Sternbild know too. Don't you, my dear citizens?"

He smirked, tuning into the change and expecting to hear people crying out in anger at their Hero, wanting him arrested or dead.

Kotetsu flinched, ready for more voices of disproval and hate directed at him.

_"You're disgusting!"_

_"How can anyone do such a thing!"_

_"Shame on you!"_

The voices were shouting, phrases being picked out and amplified above the others.

_"You have gone too far!"_

_"This is all too much!"_

_"Leave Wild Tiger alone!"_

Malvolio frowned, his brow furrowing as the cries of the city rang out about the room, all braying support and sympathy for the injured and abused Wild Tiger. His irritation peaked, the clone of Barnaby grunted, glaring over at Kotetsu with loathing.

"Very well then... if the city wishes me to 'leave Wild Tiger alone', then I shall respect the wishes of the people... in fact-"

He snapped his fingers at H-01.

"Take him out and tie him to the post. In the back fields. Hands above his head. And then, do what you do best. Let his idiot husband find him on his own."

"It will snow tonight." H-01 pointed out.

Malvolio rolled his eyes. "Give him something then, I don't care! Just go!"

Being shooed, H-01 rolled his eyes, waiting for baby Ryan to release the gravity force over Kotetsu before gathering him up roughly off the table and carrying him out.

 

* * *

 

Lunatic frowned, putting his phone away inside his suit, taking the controls of his private plane, he double-checked his course. He had already been on his way to bring his flame of justice to the clones, but now he had to ensure his identity would stay secret. He hated to have to bring harm in any way to the already overly tortured Wild Tiger, but he had little choice, and little time.

 

* * *

 

H-01 had taken Kotetsu out of the lab, stepping out of the doors into the arena. But to the Tiger's surprise, he didn't stop there. Continuing on, he climbed up over the rock and stone, climbing the ancient stairs until he reached the top. Nothing but forestry and mountains surrounded them for miles, but for the large body of water to one direction. But none of that was of concern to the White Tiger, who leapt up high into the air and down again, leaping at long lengths over trees and rocky outcrops, soon putting some distance between them and the laboratory.

Finally, about fifteen minutes later, in an area completely unfamiliar to Kotetsu, H-01 landed at long last. A field, long and stretching, surrounded by an array of forest, stood lonely to greet them. Ignoring the Hero's confused look, Tiger's clone carried on, carrying Kotetsu all the way to the centre of the field.

There, in a small circle patch of dirt, sat a long, thick wooden post. A ring stuck out the top, chains hanging ominously like dead limbs, and patches of dried blood, body fluids and who knows what else surrounding the area like splatters of paint on a child's art project.

Roughly dropping Kotetsu down in front of the post, H-01 barely gave Tiger a second to right himself before he rudely situated him. Grabbing and turning him around, his arms yanked and pulled up into the chains, held above his head.

Finally, Kotetsu was able to find his voice again, not looking up at his clone as his hands were locked in place.

"Why?" he croaked.

H-01 didn't answer, instead checking the chains and making sure Kotetsu was securely in place before beginning to unbutton his vest and shirt.

"Why?" Kotetsu repeated, "Why treat me the way those Oroboros Scientists treated you?"

H-01 paused, staring Kotetsu straight in the face. "Is there not another way to treat humans? This is what we know. This is how humans treat one another. It is what we know."

Shrugging off his shirt and vest, leaving his upper torso exposed, H-01 tossed the shirt over Kotetsu's shoulders, the vest falling over his belly. "Keep warm under that. You need to keep your baby warm."

"That doesn't make it right…" Kotetsu shivered and looked at the vest, "I don't have a baby."

"You say that, and yet," H-01 gestured to the vest, "your body says otherwise. Give it time and you will see. There is no going back now Clones grow much faster than humans."

Turning on his heel, he made to leave.

Kotetsu let his hair fall over his eyes. "What even am I anymore?" he muttered when he was alone again.

But no one answered him, the area lonely and desolate, completely isolated away from human civilization. H-01 returned briefly to set down and light a small candle, the only other source of "warmth" for the Hero as the hours ticked by and the sun eventually started to set. Temperatures dropped, and it wasn't long before the air was cold enough to make Tiger's breath cloud and frost over.

Shivering and teeth chattering violently, Kotetsu sat weak and exposed in the night's frosty air. He pulled his legs up to himself to try and conserve warmth, but it, like the thin shirt and small candle flickering in the breeze, it didn't do much.

It didn't help that his body was betraying him at the same time, Malvolio's words sticking in Kotetsu's head as already the embryo inside Kotetsu started to grow and develop slowly, yet quickly. It was unnaturally fast compared to the nine months it naturally took babies to develop. The clones had all been designed to develop and grow to adulthood much faster than normal humans.

Then, in the darkness of night, something rustled in the grass.

Kotetsu looked up, his silted eyes picking up movement in the darkness. His heart beat faster. What now?

When would the nightmare end?

Was Bunny still coming for him?

The rustling grew closer, and from in the shadows of the grass, two pairs of red eyes glowed.

Frightened, he tried, again, to activate his powers. He had tried a few times already with no luck. They would only ever flicker and then go out, and he feared that it was more permanent loss in his NEXT abilities. This time was no exception and they flickered.

A low growl echoed from the shadows, the red eyes narrowing as the creature began to slink closer to the helpless Hero.

Kotetsu squeezed his eyes shut, expecting a wolf or some wild predator to attack.

Hot breath raked across his face, the smell stale and old. A wet nose sniffed him, hot steam blowing against his icy skin, checking him out. And then, a little whimper sounded and a familiar pink tongue licked his cheek.

Kotetsu's eyes snapped open and he turned to see Ivory and Flower standing over his shivering and frostbitten form. He tried to say their names, but his chattering teeth wouldn't stop enough for him to properly say the words.

Ivory whimpered softly, moving in to sniff his mother over again, stopping when he reached his belly. A small whine bubbled up from his throat, and he tapped his hook rapidly against the ground. Flower glanced at him, her mangy form a menace to see even in the dim light of the candle. Yet, she moved slow and soft like a cat, clambering over Kotetsu and coming to rest around him, what fur she had warm to the touch.

Kotetsu was drawn against her, accepting the warmth she was willing to share with him.

Ivory flopped down at his side, rest his head almost protectively on Kotetsu's belly. He looked up at his mother with worried eyes, sniffling.

After a while, Kotetsu was warmed enough to where he could weakly speak again. "Th-thank you, Flower—Ivory." He shivered, curling up into them as best he could with his restraints.

Flower licked his cheek gently, a soft purr rattling from deep within her chest. Ivory paused, lifting his head to glance up at the wooden post holding Kotetsu captive. Getting up, whimpering a soft apology for the loss of heat, he limped over to the post and stared up at the ring holding the chains in place. Rising up on his hind legs, the large wolf reached up with his hook, grabbing onto the ring and starting to tug.

Kotetsu looked up and watched, huddling with Flower as he did so. A soft smile crossed his lips, "The two of you…I'm glad to have met you." The kindness from them meant more to him than they knew.

Ivory growled, tugging stubbornly at the ring, his front paw scratching at the wood. Finally, the metal gave way and split down the centre, stopping midway on the post. It wasn't freedom... but at least it gave Kotetsu some mobility to finally move his arms, if a little limitedly.

Flower purred more, snuggling her face into Kotetsu's shoulder as Ivory came trotting back, pleased with himself as he flopped back into position with his furry head on Kotetsu's stomach.

The brunet pulled his frozen arms down, his fingertips blue with cold, and he tucked them in between his body and Flower, though his fingertips were still exposed.

Flower took notice and leaned her head over his shoulder to deliver small, warm 'kisses' to his fingertips.

* * *

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

"How much longer is this trip going to take?" Ryan complained in a bored voice, "We have been traveling for over two days already!"

"I do not know." Barnaby murmured, absent mindedly not for the first time on the trip overseas.

It took a bit, but they had managed to bully the location out of city council after Barnaby - and sort of Ryan - threatened to hack into government security to grab it himself, exposing extremely private and classified information to the enemy.

The rest had been, strangely enough, extraordinarily easy. Though they had Saito to thank for that.

"This trip sucks." Ryan huffed, "They just couldn't set up their evil lair closer to the city, could they?"

Barnaby ignored him, busy with checking the distance from their target. Saito had outdone himself this time. When Barnaby came down to fetch his Lone Chaser, Saito had come to him with a 'present'.

A prototype jet plane he'd been designing for Barnaby and Tiger.

"Fine, be boring." Ryan huffed, stretching his legs, "Not like we have been cooped up together in silence for days…"

Barnaby resisted the temptation to snap at him. Instead, he heaved a deep sigh and spared a glance back at the younger man.

"If you want something to do, check on our target. I want to be certain of Kotetsu's safety."

"I checked five minutes ago, no signal on my phone to see if there have been more broadcasts. I'll check again in a few." Ryan shifted closer to Barnaby, studying his face, "Hey Junior, why don't you tell me the story of how you ended up with the old raccoon?" he asked, hoping to distract his past partner's brooding mind with a happier memory.

Barnaby gave him a strange look from the side. "What?"

"Tell me a story." Ryan shrugged, "It's obvious you love the guy, so I'm curious. I would have never pegged you to be the type of guy to settle down into a marriage."

"You say that as if I have no drive." Barnaby scowled, but relented. "If it shuts you up for five minutes... Kotetsu and I have a strange dynamic. Neither of us realized we were in love until after we went back to the first league. Even then... neither of us picked up on it until one night. It was winter, we were snowed in... I was visiting Kotetsu that night and ended up having to stay due to bad road conditions. He wouldn't let me drive home on my own. Then the power went out. Kotetsu started worrying about the food going bad in the fridge, particularly the milk. So we ended up spending two hours on the couch drinking milk and eating cookies - well, Kotetsu was. I prefer not to eat too much sugar (and he wonders why he puts on weight fast) but he was enjoying it. Until he got his hand stuck in the glass. He was dunking a cookie in, and got his hand stuck. Completely sealed. But you know how stubborn Kotetsu is - he shook and banged the glass around, making a mess all over himself and the floor, and still was unable to get it off. So, naturally, I realized we would have to break it off. I got a hammer from under the sink in his kitchen and smashed it open. Kotetsu freaked out - I guess it was a little too rough. His hand was fine, but his nerves were shot a little. So I checked to make certain he was uninjured and that's when it happened. I took his hand in mine, and something just clicked. We looked at each other then and just... we knew. 'I have been waiting for you for so long'. That's it. After that, we took it slow for a couple of months before getting into the swing of things, and well... you know the rest. You were at our wedding, so I don't need to describe that-"

Ryan's phone went off and he reached for it, grinning at Barnaby, "Got you to smile." He said, noting the small smile that had graced the hero's cheeks while he remembered back to the day when Kotetsu's child-like stupidity had lead them to realize that they had feelings for each other beyond friendship and partnership.

Barnaby blinked, not realizing he had let his composure slip in the midst of his talking. Shaking his head, he returned his focus to the skies ahead, squinting in hopes of spotting land nearby - which he did not.

"I know you are worried, Junior, but it's okay to refresh yourself with thinking to happy memories you have with your husband.  It'll help you in your resolve to save him." Ryan said, opening his phone to see he not only had a signal again, but they had missed one broadcast and another one was just starting. He glanced at Barnaby, not knowing if he should share this information.

But it appeared to be unnecessary, for at that moment a screen was brought up in the glass of the cockpit and Malvolio's face greeted the duo one more.

"Very touching story about an idiot who can't tie his own shoes without trapping his fingers."

"Hey now, be nice!" Ryan's tone indicated he was treating Malvolio as a child, "No one likes to play with a meanie-face."

"And no one likes an egocentric brat." Malvolio responded dryly, though clearly unamused.

"I have several girlfriends who prove you wrong." Ryan smirked, "You clones have no understanding of people outside your little world.

"Several... that explains a lot. Do you also have fifty bastard children to go along with them? Or are you fortunate enough to be sterile - not spread your diseases around like some rabid dog."

"I use protection. Kids aren't my thing. And my girlfriends all know they aren't the only one. Be more open-minded, kid." Ryan said without a hint of shame.

"Ugh, I can already see the mess..." Malvolio grimaced. "Out of the two of you, the dumbass was a better fit. Though... I doubt kitty has more to worry about than his low IQ level."

The way he said hinted at something unpleasant, the smirk on the clone's face too happy and giddy.

Ryan raised an eyebrow, "I'm not interested in Junior. He has nice hair but I prefer boobs, thanks."

"I wasn't talking about him." Malvolio purred. "His dear husband... or should I say... his dear little pussy of a spouse~"

Ryan frowned and glanced at Barnaby who'd been unusually quiet.

"Junior-" he started to say before being interrupted yet again by the obnoxious clone.

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

The screen flashed, switching over to another camera, situated outside. It was dark, the area indistinguishable through a thick blanket of cold snow and frost. But in the centre, a small little dirt circle isolated from the white mounds, the golden glow of a small, weak fire gave light to the shivering, huddled forms of two (one mutated) dogs... and the experimented form of Kotetsu T. Kaburagi.

Barnaby gripped the joystick tighter in his hands, the plastic making up the comfort handle creaking under his fingers as his eyes locked onto the damage done to his naked husband.

Dangerously thin and beaten, Kotetsu was pale and shivering as he desperately sought out the warmth of the two animals he'd befriended. He was, once again, in need of a shave, his face sunken, and leg—in part of his suit still?

And then there was some odd bloating going on with his stomach, the way it bulged out slightly. Atop his head it appeared that Kotetsu was wearing some sort of cat ears accessory, and his hair had grown out to his shoulders, a little longer than that in the back.

It wasn't until the tail came into view, a mix of robotics and organic flesh coated with vivid tiger-striped fur, that Ryan realized this was no 'accessory'.

"Junior... that tail... those ears..."

"Interesting, is it not? What a small amount of DNA can do when you splice it into something bigger. This was only 5% of Bengal Tiger DNA, and the changes are enormous. Science is but the most wondrous of things - how little we know and how big things really are. But I digress - look at him. Is he not hideous?"

"I told you…" Barnaby looked down, his glasses reflecting the light from the control panel and hiding his eyes, "I warned you not to touch him!"

"Did I ever say I would comply to your wishes other than keeping him alive? Look, I'm not touching him now! Well... I won't be until it's time to pick up the charred pieces of his corpse... but that just might be your job, hm? Thanaos is unkind, after all-"

Barnaby slammed his hands on the control panel, standing up to lean into the computerized window, the action causing his knee to bump the joystick and sending them into a nose dive, "When I get my hands on you—"

"Fuck, Junoir!" Ryan yelled, stumbling as he made a dive for the stick, Malvolio's laughing echoing about the cockpit.

"Oh, that's right, I didn't mention that bit, did I? Well, surprise-surprise my darlings, but you are not the only ones after us." Malvolio chortled, Ivory raising his head on the screen at the sound of the White Rabbit's voice to growl at the camera before going back to nuzzling Kotetsu's belly comfortingly. "Well, you see... A certain messenger of Thanatos is on his way now to put an end to our fun. Or, rather, he was... now, I believe he has a new target."

He nodded to the freezing Kotetsu.

"After all... the baby inside him holds his identity. Wouldn't want that coming loose, now, would we?"

Malvolio mock gasped, covering his mouth.

"Oh! Was I not supposed to reveal that? Oh dear... Barnaby, whatever will you do? Your husband, little kitty over there... the Queen doth have a kitten in him!"

"That is utterly impossible. Don't be ridiculous. Kotetsu's a man."

"I know he is, but I assure you... its completely possible... would you like to know how?"

"…What have you sick bastards done to him?"

"See for yourself." Malvolio shrugged, another screen popping up to display highlights of the last broadcast.

Barnaby's eyes widened behind his glasses as he watched key points in the surgery his husband was forced to undergo, hear the screams of pain, and the cat-like noises that seemed to replace his speech. The hero looked as if he was in physical pain by simply watching the scenes.

Ryan turned a sickly shade of green, turning his face away from the screen. "You... You're disgusting." he choked out at last. "Holy shit... Junior..."

"Well, do you understand it now? Look at him now... disgusting, isn't it? So unnatural. So hideous. An embarrassment. I wouldn't blame you for being grossed out... you don't blame him for feeling that way about you, do you, Kotetsu?"

Kotetsu only curled up into himself more, hiding into Flower and Ivory with a whimper.

Barnaby practically spat venom, "When I get my hands on you—"

"You'll do what?" Malvolio drawled, giving him a bored look. "You're husband is a mess of a man, with as much use to you as a dead, used condom. You'll be the laughing stock of Sternbild for keeping him. You'd be better off without him - how could you want something like that as your spouse? He's ruined now - face it, you lost. Best put him out of his misery before that 'Lunatic' does. Or the baby. One of the two, I'm not picky."

"DO YOU THINK I CARE WHAT OTHERS THINK? HE'S MY HUSBAND—HE'S MINE!" Barnaby shouted.

"Why don't you tell that to him? The thing seems so convinced he's unwanted. How nice of you to let him feel that way. From the day you met to now... he's always been lonely. And now, he's finally realized how ugly he truly is, inside and out, figuratively and literally~"

Losing his temper, he grabbed Ryan's sunglasses off the dash of the plane and threw it at the window with enough force to break them.

"JUNIOR, WHAT THE HELL?!" Ryan screeched, scrambling over to pick up the remains of his beloved glasses.

Malvolio cackled, Ivory letting out a whimper on screen as Kotetsu started to shake, as if sobbing. Flower licked his cheek, both dogs doing their best to soothe the man.

"Shut up and get out of my way." Barnaby snapped at Ryan, pushing him away so he could take back the controls. He didn't trust his clone, not even to let Kotetsu hear his words. For all he knew, Kotetsu could only be hearing bits and pieces.

Malvolio only smirked more, relishing in the fury of his original. "So you won't say anything? Very well. You hear that, Tiger? It seems your husband has nothing to say to you~"

"You just don't now when to shut the hell up, do you?" Barnaby hissed.

"I only make the rules, dear boy. It's your call whether or not to play by them - however, it is unfair to break the rules, so... I must punish those who break them. He is no exception."

"He can not break your stupid rules when you never tell him what they are!" Barnaby shouted, "You only told him he had to fight to save Sternbild, you never set any ground rules on those fights. He only had to win—he did that! Take him inside where it's warm and stop torturing him!"

"Mmmm, no. If I do that, then the whole place will get too hot, don't you think?" Malvolio hummed. "You best hurry, little Bunny - I fear his spirit and life may be on their last line as it is~ Ta-ta~!"

Malvolio's screen flickered out, leaving the one with Kotetsu up to keep Barnaby company on his flight.

Barnaby grit his teeth, "I'm going to kill that man…"

Ivory glanced up at the camera, whimpering softly.

"…I'm coming, Kotetsu…we'll get you safe and to a doctor, soon…" Barnaby pressed on, wishing the jets could push them faster.

"How much farther?" Ryan asked after his a moment, his face unusually grim. "I know your wanna-be was talking out his ass, but... your Raccoon really doesn't look too good at all. And... Junior... what about that... baby-thing?"

"…Too far…" Barnaby said, gripping the handle of the joystick tighter again.

No matter what, they were too far out.

Ryan sighed, "Do you think we can make it?"

Barnaby didn't answer him, pushing the joystick as far as it would go instead of responding.

 

* * *

 

Days, it had been a series of bitter cold days attached to the post. Ivory and Flower only moving from his side one at a time to go find food to share or build up the fire. Flower had used the candle before it had gone out to light a pile of wood, and they built it up as best they could with Kotetsu trying to weakly coach them as to how to best stack the wood. It helped, but Kotetsu could feel himself growing weaker and weaker, and yet, his belly seemed to grow unnaturally fast. It was painful, and often reduced him to tears as his skin was stretched so quickly.

Frozen and weak, despite his companion's best efforts, Kotetsu found himself hardly able to keep his eyes open as he lay against Ivory's fur; he didn't have much time left, and he knew it. He feared if he fell asleep again, he'd never wake back up again… He couldn't let that happen. Bunny said he'd come. Even if he was to be rejected, he knew Bunny would still keep his word. He had to stay awake—stay alive.

Ivory whimpered from his side, the wolf lightly resting his front over Kotetsu's body to keep him warm. Flower had gone off earlier to hunt for their sickly mother but had yet to return. Winter meant prey was scarce, and every day the two dogs found themselves traveling further away in order to find any food at all. It was worrisome - despite their best efforts, Mama only got weaker as the time passed.

Ivory feared they may loose him soon.

Kotetsu's head slowly drifted down before he jerked it back up, blinking in need of keeping himself conscious.

"Do you think they will forgive me, Ivory?" Kotetsu moaned out, almost delirious in his mutterings, "My Bunny…my daughter…mother and brother…"

Ivory whined, licking his face in a desperate attempt to keep Kotetsu awake. His ear flicked, catching the sound of something calling out, a young voice crying out off in the distance.

"I hope they can forgive me…" Kotetsu continued, "They mean more to me than anything…I was wrong to put hero work before my family… The city has other heroes…better heroes…heroes the citizens actually like…If I live, more than anything I want their forgiveness…" Tears ran down his sickly cheeks, freezing in the air as they dripped from his jaw, crating sickles of ice in the scruffy beard that had grown in.

Suddenly, a small twitch occurred from within the veteran Hero, something small making its presence known. To which went unnoticed by Ivory, who lifted his head hearing the sounds, voices, steadily grow closer.

Kotetsu looked down at his bloated belly, unable to even touch it with his hands.

"So you are real…" he muttered, a pang of guilt piercing his heart. There really was a life inside him—and it would die with him. He could not protect it, could not help it. He even couldn't be a good hero to a single life growing within his own body.

He made up his mind right then—if he got a chance to life, he'd raise the child. True, it was a clone and did not share DNA with himself or even Barnaby, but he could raise him in a loving home. He could show—this clone, at least—that life can be full of love…he'd take it away to a place he wasn't known, he'd raise him away from the shame of his past…

The thing, the baby, seemed to shiver within him, pressing up against his skin in a desperate search for warmth and comfort. A low growl of concern rose in Ivory's throat, the dog's eyes narrowing at the sight of two figures running through the snow... and Flower just a couple of steps ahead of them.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't that Kaede didn't trust her step-father, it wasn't that she didn't have faith in his abilities. Quite the opposite. She knew that if anyone could save her father, Barnaby would be the one to do it. But she knew he'd be outnumbered, and even knowing this, Barnaby had refused to allow her to help him, leaving her under the watchful eye of the other heroes.

Knowing that the clones would be expecting Barnaby, but not her, she slipped away as Barnaby and Ryan prepared to leave, and found Saito waiting for her in a back room of his lab. He was pleased to see her and showed her to a prototype suit he'd designed just for her, and gave her a quick run-through as to how to use it. Saito wasn't irresponsible in undermining Barnaby's wished, however, and had called Blue Rose to pair up with the young teenaged daughter of Wild Tiger, and sent them off on their way, driving across the icy waters thanks to their combined ice powers working with the winter chill in the air and salty water.

And finally, they had landed, working together to scope out the area, planning their course of action. Kaede wanted to wait until they knew where her father was and when the clones were busy facing off with Barnaby who wouldn't be too far behind them to make their move, saving her father while the villains were all distracted. That way Barnaby wouldn't have to worry so much about Kotetsu during his fight. It was a perfect plan—one that would likely get her grounded, but perfect nonetheless.

What they hadn't expected, however, was to overhear the clones speaking of her father's location being outdoors in the snow, far from the actual center, and they had changed their planned course of action, turning away from the center to find her father faster, and hoping there were no guards posted around him so that they could save him without an alarm being raised.

Now the two young women rushed as quick as they could through the frozen wood, following a strange creature they had a feeling knew where Kotetsu was.

Seeing the two approach; Flower carved a path through the snow for them to follow quicker, Ivory raised his head and let out a loud, desperate howl for help. He didn't know if they were safe or not, but one of them smelt like Mama. He had a small feeling, that this was the daughter Mama had spoken of. _If_ so... then maybe...

He howled a little louder, shifting his body to reveal Kotetsu's weakened, pregnant form.

Upon getting close enough to see, Kaede skidded to a stop, her eyes wide. "Oh God—Daddy!"

Ivory whined, looking desperate between her and Mama.

The girl approached, cautiously at first until she was sure that the wolf and creature she had followed would not attack her, before speeding up to hurry across the field.

Half way there, a line of green and blue fire sprang up, blocking her path. "Please stand back. There is no reason you should burn within my fires of justice." A voice spoke.

"Kaede!" Karina called out, finally managing to catch up to the girl - curse her heels - almost bumping into her when she abruptly stopped. "Kaede, what-"

Her eyes widened at the sight of blue green fire, springing up tall before them an impassible wall. A gasp rasped from her throat, her chest tightening with fear.

"No... NO! GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU BASTARD! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"I can not. You understand, my hand is forced. I regret this as I have always been fond of Wild Tiger, despite his constant attempts to snuff out my flames."

Lunatic, in his full suit of grey, blue, and green, turned to approach the helpless hero, eyeing his growing belly.

"I should have known they would all be modified to grow at such a pace…" he muttered, "Think of this as being put out of your misery, Tiger." He raised a hand to summon fire to it. "All the clones must be destroyed."

"No!" Kaede screamed, "Don't touch him! That's my dad—not a clone!" She tried to run around the wall of fire, but Lunatic turned, extending the fires in a circle around himself and Kotetsu.

Ivory snarled, baring his teeth and raising his hackles and hook threateningly, ready to defend his mother. Blue Rose provided her own aid, shooting ice out of her gun in attempt to cool the fires, but without much result.

Flower watched the display silently, observing the chaos and the ones fighting against it. Then, almost eerily, the orange glow of her eyes brightened, the snow around her starting to shift and move. Slowly, like an oncoming wave, a huge blanket formed and rose up, crashing down on the fires and providing a small and short-living entrance.

Kaede took the opportunity, leaping through the opening in the flames without thought on how she'd get back out.

"If you murder my dad, your flames are no longer flames of justice—you'll be no better than every other heartless murderer in this cruel world!" Truly, she was her father's daughter as she stood strong, ready to fight. Her suit even reflected Kotetsu's in design, only supporting a more feminine flair.

"KAEDE!" Karina screamed, rushing forward to accompany the girl but stopped short as the snow finally melted away and the fires sprang back up to close her off. "Shit-! KAEDE!"

"I'll be fine, Rose!" Kaede shouted over the crackling flames, "I'm just making sure my dad doesn't get hurt anymore. Work on trying to stop the fire."

Lunatic turned his head towards her, his voice cool and unwavering. "Those who step in the way of Thanatos... will burn without mercy. Those who impede on the hands of justice, are undone sinners themselves."

He raised his crossbow, loading it with a brand new arrow of fire.

"If you wish to stand in my way... then with your father you shall be put down."

"You say you burn for Justice—but right now you prove you kill for power." Kaede snapped, moving around to place herself between the anti-hero and her father. "You can't kill people just because someone accuses them of something! My dad never took a life! He protects people! He's a hero!"

"Child, I am not here because of false accusations against your father." Lunatic droned, his unblinking mask staring coldly at her like a poisonous snake waiting to strike. "I am here because of the child he carries inside of him. Look at his stomach - the clone of myself, it resides there... A bastard creation of nature I am against. See, how it moves inside of him even as we speak."

Lunatic aimed the bow at Kotetsu's belly, his breath rattling sharply behind the mask as a small flicker of movement shifted across the pale, tortured skin.

He didn't want to do this... his code of justice was to make sinners repent and punish the evil that rotted away society's core. But this... this was something the even he felt sick with. Tiger was already in pain - and the child, in a sense, was an innocent being free of evil. Had it been another circumstance, Yuri would have even believed Tiger capable to raising the thing into a noble, good-spirited citizen.

But as it stood, growing fast too soon, he knew he had no choice but to destroy it if he was to keep himself hidden. A small, sad sacrifice for what was needed. Lamb to the slaughter, pig to the wolf. The small dying so the strong can live - that was the cruel code of "justice" here.

"What?" Kaede shook her head, "I don't know what you are talking about, but if that is true then you are only a coward, murdering for selfish reasons! Remove that weapon from my father's direction!"

"No," Lunatic drawled. "What has to be done-"

"Stop making excuses for yourself! My dad is innocent! He deserves to be saved, to be nursed back to health!"

"Whether or not you believe me, I care not." he cocked his bow, now aiming at her. Standing between her father and death, there would be no escape, no chance to move away. "The time is nigh... Hear me sinner... Hear the voice of Thanatos-"

"K-Kaede!" Kotetsu choked out.

He had dreamed of his daughter so often that when he heard her voice, he was sure he'd drifted off again, but seeing his daughter facing Lunatic's flames, a rage boiled up within him. Even if this was all in his head, he had to save his baby girl!

The blue glow of his power flickered violently before finally, at long last, it stabilized giving him enough strength to finally pull the chains free of the post with a clatter and rush over to Lunatic, his glowing blue eyes alight with furry.

"Don't. Touch. My. Daughter!" he rasped, grabbing Lunatic's arm and easily crushing it; the bone snapping in half before he kicked him back just as his powers fizzled out and he collapsed in the mud left by the melted snow.

"Dad!" Kaede ran to try to catch him, pulling him into her arms as she kneeled at his side.

Lunatic let out a pained noise, a cross between a gasp and a shriek, his arm breaking from the sheer strength of Kotetsu's Hundred Power grip. Then he felt himself go flying, outside of his own fire ring as Kotetsu kicked him away, landing hard and unconscious in the snow.

Ivory howled, rushing over to his mother's side as the fires slowly started to die down, pulling up to Kotetsu's side and nuzzling his way into his arms and licking his face.

"Dad! Dad, hang on! Don't go!" Kaede pleaded to her weakening father. She could see the energy draining from him, his eyes hardly able to stay open. "Dad—I love you! Please—don't leave me alone! I—I need you, Daddy—don't go! I—I'll let you hug me every day if only you stay with me!"

Ivory whined, agreeing with the girl, silently begging his mother to stay awake. The fires finally extinguished, Blue Rose came rushing over to their side, Flower hot on her tail.

"Kaede! Kaede, are you- Tiger!" she gasped, collapsing to her knees beside the girl and her father. "Oh God... We... We need help... We need to get help!"

"He's cold…we need to get him someplace warm!" Kaede insisted. She tried to activate her father's Hundred power so that she could carry him, immediately knowing something was wrong when only ice seemed to form around her feet. Her father's powers—they were…gone. "Dad, hang on! Rose, please help me move him! These two—I think they will help us. Barnaby should already be here—he has that jet thing, I'm sure it's warm inside! We only need to know where he landed it!"

When Karina gave her a confused look, Kaede shook her head, "I can't carry him—I…can't copy his powers…I think…they are completely gone…"

* * *

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Barnaby groaned, lifting his head up from the dirt, the system of his suit flickering to life weakly like a patient coming out a coma. What... happened?

Last thing he remembered was pressing on the control stick of the plane and then... nothing.

However, judging by the hissing sound similar to steam and the faint wafting scent of smoke and burning metal, he had an unfortunate clear idea of what did happen. Groaning, he rested his head back down the ground, he mentally cursed at himself before shooting up to his feet - a bad idea, his head spinning and stomach churning.

"RYAN?!"

"Over here, Idiot. I told you we were coming in too fast! I told you I should be the one to land!"

Upon arriving at their destination, Barnaby hadn't thought to pay attention as he brought it in for a landing, too desperate to get to his husband. He hadn't even made it to the clearing Ryan had suggested they land in, touching down in the trees and destroying the prototype plane in the process.

"You are too emotional to drive, Dipshit. Now help me out, I'm stuck!"

Ryan was pinned down under a large piece of debris, the large size of his super suit helping to pin him down.

Barnaby cursed, scrambling to his feet as best he could and stumbling over to where Ryan lay. Doing a quick once over of he situation, he reached down and struggled to lift the spare metal sheet up high enough to allow Ryan to scramble out.

Ryan got up and stretched, "Next time we need to save your husband in distress, I'm driving."

Barnaby choose not to respond, instead focusing on scoping out their area in search of his husband or the clones.

Ryan sighed and walked out to take a look in the opposite direction, separating from the moody hero. Soon, he spotted the building they were after, and he called Barnaby up on their intercom, "Hey, I found the evil lair."

Barnaby paused, turning his head to the direction Ryan had left in. Frowning, he carefully made his way over, pushing past the thick underbrush of the forest until he reached the Golden Hero's side.

"What?'

"Lair? Evil lair? Ah, man, you need to watch more movies…" He pointed thrugh the brush at the old science center, "Pretty sure that's the building we saw from above."

Barnaby stared up at the old decaying ruins, his eyes narrowing a fraction. It was the old place, and yet... Barnaby was wary. He didn't trust it.

"We'll sneak around inside. Give ourselves enough t-"

"To do what, my dear bunny rabbit? Turn tail and flee?"

Standing behind them, unarmed and alone, Malvolio smirked.

"So much for that plan." Ryan sighed, "Got a back-up plan, Partner?"

But all Barnaby did was let out an enraged scream, losing his composure in less than three seconds and throwing a well aimed kick in his clone's direction. But where his foot should have met flesh instead hit a wall of dark matter, the sheer force enough to blow Barnaby back. Malvolio grinned, taking a step forward, his whole form glowing a sickly dark orange.

"Cute. I was waiting for that. You never change, do you? I saw your past fights, your memories, your pain... You say you have healed, but it's clear to me now that you are just as broken as your idiot husband."

"Hey now. Children need to learn to play nice." Ryan warned, moving to help his partner up, "You can't take things that don't belong to you and expect things to go well for you—and calling people names is mean."

"I really could careless for your chiding" Malvolio waved him off. "For the record, I am not a child, dear boy."

"From what I have seen in your little broadcasts? You are. This is all just a game to you. A game created by bullies with power."

"Say what you will, I care not."

"Where did you put Wild Tiger?" Ryan asked.

"Where do you think?"

"How the hell should I know? Just tell us so Junior can stop freaking out."

Malvolio was about to answer when a loud popping sound echoed out over the forest, the distant horizon off to the left glowing a greenish-blue. He chuckled, "Ah... I believe you have your answer right there... and it seems to me that Thanatos has already found him~"

Ryan blinked, "…What do you mean? He isn't even here?"

"He's-"

"KOTETSU!" Barnaby screamed, his eyes going wide at the sight of the light. No... it couldn't be. Was he... was he too late?

No, nonononoNO!

"KOTETSU! KOTETSU HOLD ON, I'M COMING! LUNATIC, LEAVE HIM ALONE! IF YOU TOUCH HIM, I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS!"

"Wh-Whoa, Junior, settle down!" Ryan grabbed Barnaby before he could run off, "We'll go together—safer that way. We'll get him."

"Ahem." Malvolio tapped his foot impatiently on the ground. "Are you forgetting why I let you come here? I asked for a playmate, and a playmate I shall have. If you don't want to... then I will play with Tiger so more!"

"You can go find a playmate in Hell." Ryan snapped.

"Then I suppose Tiger can too... I'll tell you what." he grinned at the two seething men. "Since you seem so keen on being the 'show boy', Mr. Goldsmith... I'll let you have the spotlight as the big hero. You may go find Kotetsu... but Barnaby stays here with me to play~ Refuse, and I can easily send H-01 in to finish him off. He is much fast than you. He can beat you."

At this point, he was bragging, but the point was across. Barnaby gritted his teeth. He wanted desperately to grab his husband and go but... Malvolio was right. H-01 was a much larger threat, strength, speed and all. Even with his hundred power, there was no way he'd reach Kotetsu in time... and he didn't even know completely where he was or where he was going.

So the only option left was...

"Go." he said to Ryan. "Get my husband and get him to safety. I'll hold this bastard off."

"But—he's expecting you. It'll mean more to him if it's you…" Ryan said, hoping to switch.

"If I go, then he'll set off the attack... isn't that right?"

Malvolio chortled.

"Well put and well discovered, my dear! So... do we have an accord?"

He held out his hand, but Barnaby didn't take it, staring hard at his clone.

"Ryan... watch over Kotetsu if something happens to me."

"Good, good... I like your way of thinking, Mr. Brooks. Almost like mys- Oh wait, it is~"

Laughing, the childish White Rabbit turned on his heel, heading back through the trees towards the facility. Barnaby followed him, sparing no glance back at Ryan. If he turned away now... he may lose his composure to the temptation of rescuing his husband himself. But he had to do this - for Kotetsu, for Sternbild, for everyone.

Ryan sighed, "I'd rather rescue an unmarried young woman over a married old man…" he muttered, "Fine. I'll bring him back to you, Junior. Just do yourself a favor and kick this jerk's ass while you're at it."

With that, Golden Ryan turned to go, running towards the glow.

 

* * *

 

Off in the distance, among the sound of crackles and pops of fire breaking the silence of the night, a loud howl echoed out.

Ryan grit his teeth as he sped up, "You better not be burning…I promised your husband I'll bring you back to him!"

A suddenly scream echoed out, the voice of someone yelling out in rage followed by a sickening crack.

"Shit!" Ryan pushed himself through the thick woods, branches scraping his suit as he ran.

A cry sounded, the voice of a young girl screaming "DAD!".

Ryan's eyes widened. The girl's voice was somewhat familiar. He hadn't met Kotetsu's daughter more than once or twice, but it was definitely her voice. But there was no way she could be _here_ , right? This was no place for children! Even if she was Wild Tiger's daughter…

But that was it, wasn't it? She was _Wild Tiger's_ daughter, and the apple rarely falls far from the tree…

Another voice calling out, cool ice laced with worry screaming "KAEDE!".

"Sweet cheeks, too?" Ryan frowned. Just how many had run off on their own to save Kotetsu?

Another long howl, this time almost desperately, something coming towards Ryan through the trees.

Ryan braced himself, ready to fight or use his powers on whatever it was.

From the trees came a large, mangy creature. Crossed between a cat and a dog, it growled and hissed softly, slinking over to Ryan with suspicious eyes. But after sniffing the air about him, it pulled back slightly and made an odd crooning noise.

Ryan eyes the creature, recognizing it from broadcasts, "You're one of the ones that like Wild Tiger, aren't you? Please don't attack, I'm one of his friends (kind of)! I came to help him."

The thing blinked at him, thin red eyes glowing orange in the dark of the forest. Then it turned, its tailless form trotting away through the trees.

"Please tell me this means you know exactly where he is…" Ryan muttered, hurrying after the creature.

The creature took him out of the forest, leading him far into the open vicinity of a large, snow covered field. The scent of smoke and burning wood arose, tickling the Golden Hero's nose as the glow of blue and green slowly grew closer. And then, just before they came into view, the glow ceased to exist and the dog leading Ryan let out a worried howl, taking off.

She thundered across the snow, following a thin trail until coming up to the clearing where she'd left her brother and sister with mother (and the other girl).

Ryan was hot on her tail, raising an arm over his head as he approached, "Oi! Sweet Cheeks! Little Tiger!" he called out as he watched the two trying to carry Kotetsu's exposed form.

The two girls looked up, Blue Rose scowling while Kaede looked half relieved, half confused. Ivory, on the other hand, growled, raising his hackles and ramming his hook on the ground in warning.

Ryan halted, pointing at Ivory, "Calm that thing down and I'll help you carry him. Junior's being held up by his clone."

Ivory snarled at him, moving to stand protectively by Kotetsu, nuzzling his mother affectionately as if to say "Don't worry - I'll save you".

"Ladies?"

"He won't listen to us." Blue Rose snapped, his voice holding a rather bitter note. "We've already tried. He only listens to Tiger."

Tiger only gave a weak groan.

"Well, that's not going to help any of us. Tiger looks half-dead as it is! He'll be all dead if we don't get him help soon!"

"What do you think we are trying to do?!" Blue Rose snapped, holding onto Kotetsu tighter, then sighed. "Look, just... he needs warmth... can you carry him to your ship? We can contact help there... he..."

She swallowed, looking nervously at Kaede.

"...We think he's lost his NEXT powers... for good..."

Ivory growled again, staring up at the new man with caution. He didn't know this person... he smelt strange, and Mama's scent didn't radiate off him like it did with his sisters... and yet he didn't seem like he wanted to hurt Mama...

It was all too confusing.

But one thing was certain - he wasn't getting anywhere like this. Groaning, his body shaking and shifting, the dog slowly changed back into a boy, standing up naked in the snow with his tail twitching.

"Settle down, Sweet cheeks! I am trying to get Tiger's watchdog to understand I can help! You have a thing for Tiger, and she is his daughter, of course I know you two are trying to get him to safety! But Junior crashed our ship. It's pretty useless so we'll have to think of something else."

"I do not hav- Wait..." Karina stared at him, her face falling. "Please... tell me you're joking..."

"Not at all." Ryan shook his head.

Karina looked like she wanted to scream.

Ivory looked between the two of them, then quickly jolted to the side to hold his mother and sister, slapping a hand protectively on Kotetsu's stomach and holding his hook out to defend his sister.

Kaede reached her hand out, guiding Ivory's hooked arm down before shuffling them closer.

"I can't copy my dad's Hundred Power, so I can't carry him myself. Please…You'll be faster at carrying him, even if we don't have a place to take him."

Ivory glanced at her, making a confused noise, then looking back at the strange golden man. He looked at Mama, the tiger-man's face pale and tinted blue from the cold. He didn't trust him, but... if sister did...

Grudgingly, he shifted away, looking straight up at Ryan with a serious expression.

"Y...Yo...You-ll b..e... f-faster a-a-at...car...ry...in-g h-h-him..."

"Good enough for me!" Ryan said, trusting that he wouldn't be attacked. He scooped Kotetsu up into his arms like a bride, allowing Karina and Kaede to be free of their berden, "Alright, let's go. Once we find a safe, warm place for Tiger, we can go get Junior."

The two girls nodded, Ivory attempting to do the same princess carry to Kaede.

Kaede yelped, "I—I appreciate the thought, but I'm able to walk!" she reassured him.

He whined but let her back down, taking to trotting beside her instead. Karina moved up to Kaede's other side, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I—I don't know… I was really relying on Barnaby having a ship to use to get back and get Dad to the hospital!"

"Well, he did, until he crashed it..." Karina grumbled, irritated more at the situation now that they had someone else to carry the weak Kotetsu around. "... Hey, Goldie, be careful with him. I don't know if it's true or not, but Lunatic said he was-"

"Pregnant, yeah. They operated on him, put some sort of synthetic inner-woman parts in him and then injected him with…clone juice."

Karina swallowed, her eyes feeling unnaturally wet. "So... So it is true..."

"Afraid so. He's been thoroughly messed up, inside and out. Physically and mentally…" Ryan shrugged, "I don't envy the long road to recovery he has ahead of him…don't know if doctors can really fix much, but at least he'll have you and your step dad." Ryan sighed.

"C-Can they fix...?"

Karina nodded towards the twitching tail and ears.

"I'm not a doctor. I don't know what they can do for him on any of the…unnatural things." Ryan insisted, leading the way back towards Barnaby for lack of a better direction.

Karina was about to answer when the sound of something whirling and buzzing in the skies above them cut her off. Frowning she glanced up, a small shriek ripping from her throat at the sight of a huge thing coming towards them.

"FUCK! SHIT, WHAT NOW?!"

Ryan paused and looked up, his shoulders relaxing. "Look closer, that's a Sternbild carrier owned by the government."

"Oh shit..." Karina groaned.

"Why? Isn't this a good thing? They probably came to help Barnaby bring Dad home!" Kaede looked at Blue Rose.

"They could also be here to take a look at Tiger's... assets... and then that 'baby'..."

Karina was a little uncertain of her own words, but who could blame her? From what she'd seen of movies and television (and a few rare cases of NEXT powers gone wrong), whenever someone underwent a large mutation to their body, the government often stepped in to 'fix' the problem.

And by fix, she was worried they would see Tiger more as an experiment now than anything else... they hadn't been too keen on giving out information towards Tiger's whereabouts and rescue, so the idea of them coming to silence attempts to take Kotetsu home wasn't unlikely-

"Bonjour, Heroes~"

Or maybe it was unlikely.

"Oi! Land that thing!" Ryan shouted, "Quick!"

The ship slowly closed in, coming down to land - on par with Ryan's request - a couple yards away.

"Come on." Ryan led the way, running with Kotetsu over to it as the door opened.

"KOTETSU!"

From the ship came a shorter, older Japanese woman, her aged face betraying fear and worry as she stumbled through the snow towards the group.

"MY SON, WHERE IS MY SON?!"

"Grandma?" Kaede gasped in surprise, moving to hide behind Karina. She was prepared for her step-father's reaction to her actions, but not her grandmother's.

"He's here." Ryan said, unaware of Kaede's plight. "He's frozen and needs to be warmed up before anything else."

"Oh God... Oh, Kotetsu..." Anju rasped, all but collapsing into the snow, her hands shaking as she reached out to touch her son's face. "Oh, my baby..."

"Not helping, Mrs. Tiger. Please wait for me to get him inside—hopefully that thing has a heating system and blankets."

Anju bit his lip as Ryan pushed past her, watching mournfully as her freezing son was carried into the warm, insulated ship. She turned her head to regard the other two Heroes, to see about talking to her son-in-law - and promptly feeling her heart jump fearfully at the sight of her granddaughter standing before her in a full suit of armor.

"KAEDE?!"

"Uh…Hi?" the girl nervously shifted her weight.

"...Kaede T. Kaburagi." her grandmother growled. "Just what... in the world is this?"

"Well—I couldn't just sit back and wait! He's my dad! And I figured that while the clones are busy with Barnaby, I could get in and get Dad away from them!" Kaede insisted.

"Mrs. Kaburagi, Tiger's alive because of Kaede…she stopped Lunatic from burning him alive." Karina tried helping.

"And you-!" Anju rounded on the other girl, angrily placing her hands on her hips. "You were supposed to be watching her! How could you let her run into danger like this?!"

"Th-there was no stopping her! I came to keep her safe!" Karina gasped in defense. "She's a hero just like her dad. She's stubborn like him and did the same thing he would have done if their places had been switched. I've worked with your son long enough to know you can't stop a determined tiger…"

Anju was about to respond when Agnes stepped forward, her camera crew shivering as they trudged through the snow after her.

"Blue Rose, what are you doing here? You were supposed to remain back at the station with-"

Her eyes caught sight of Kaede and she groaned.

"Oh good Lord, what is this?"

Even as she spoke, the two girls could see the shy face of Saito peeking out of hiding from inside the ship, watching them earnestly. Motioning with a sneaky, silent gesture, he beckoned for them to come. Rose took action.

"I'll explain later. Right now, I need to get her inside. Please-"

She nudged past the group with Kaede, Agnes sputtering in confusion and irritation and Anju trailing the two close behind in silent fury.

Ryan lay Kotetsu down on a bed of blankets, glancing up at the gathered heroes, "So, all of you came, anyway." He observed as Nathan shook out a blanket to cover Kotetsu with.

"Of course, he's our friend." Nathan said.

"Mr. Ryan?" Pao-Lin interrupted. "Is it... is it true? About... everything? Are those..."

She pointed to Kotetsu's ears and tail.

"Are those real?"

"How should I know? I only know what I saw of that broadcast!" Ryan huffed, turning away, "Anyway, Junior's stuck fighting that clone of his. I'm going back out before it gets the chance to make a mess of him, too."

From the front of the aircraft, a team of doctors rushed over with their medical bags. "Please stand aside while we check over the patient."

"So who's coming with me to get Barnaby and capture the baddies?" Ryan asked.

"We all are." Pao-Lin piped up, determination shocking her with a double dose of adrenaline. "We want to help Tiger... we want to arrest them for what they did to him!"

"Alright." Ryan nodded, "I know where I left Junior, at least, we can all start there."

"Someone should stay here in case a clone or even Lunatic shows up." Karina said.

"Who?" Antonio asked. He wanted to make sure Kotetsu was alright... but he also desired to pummel the fake Heroes into the ground for what they'd done.

Karina shrugged, "Who's willing?"

"Ummm," Ivan swallowed thickly, timidly taking a step forward. "I-I would like to stay... and keep Tiger company."

"I will, too. Two heroes will be better than one." Pao-Lin agreed.

Ivan flashed a small smile in her direction - or he would have, had he not been wearing a helmet - and nodded to the other Heroes as they took their leave to chase after Barnaby and the clones. Turning to Pao-Lin, he nudged his head over to where Tiger lay, doctors poking and prodding the defrosting Hero in various places.

"We... We should see how he is." he said.

She nodded and glanced over at Kaede who was being lectured by her grandmother and uncle, "They will want to know, too."

"We'll come grab them afterwards... I think its best we leave family matters alone." Ivan commented, moving past Pao-Lin to observe the doctors at. "Excuse me... How is he?"

The doctors all shook their heads as one answered, "He's in bad shape. We can't do much for him here and need to get him back to Sternbild so we can have access to the equipment we need. About all we can do until then is keep him warm as best we can, and keep a close eye on him after we finish bandaging him up."

"Is... there anything that can be done about-" Ivan nervously pointed to the ears, twitching tail and growing stomach. "-the tail... something is weird about it..."

"That's all precisely why we need to get him to our facilities, so we can do some tests and scans to see if there can be something done about them."

Ivan could only nod, daring to inch forward over to the tired Hero's side. "Tiger?" he murmured, gently touching the man's cheek.

Kotetsu gave a pained, groan, his head falling to the side, "Don' touch…my daughter…" he muttered, repeating his words to Lunatic.

"What?" Ivan frowned. "Why... would I touch Kaede?"

"He isn't conscious, Origami Cyclone." A doctor chuckled, "He's probably reliving a memory."

"O-Oh..." Ivan flushed in embarrassment, watching as the doctor's finished bandaging Kotetsu up.

Pao-Lin laughed, leaning over Ivan's shoulder, "Afraid he wouldn't approve of you?"

"N-No! It's nothing like that!" Ivan squeaked, his face flaring up red, hands waving in an exaggerated fashion. "I swear, it's not like that! I would never touch his daughter!"

"Why not? She's cute and soon will be legal." The girl smirked, flopping down to sit next to her fellow hero.

"I-I-I don't want... She's not... I'm not interested in her—canwepleasestoptalkingaboutit!" Ivan squealed, fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat, his hands wringing around furiously. "I don't have... any want for her!"

"Are you sure? Because I would have sworn she was your type…plus her being Japanese wouldn't hurt…"

Ivan only made inhumane noises - the latter of which were echoed with a loud, curious howl from outside - and flushed redder than an apple.

"I knew it—you like her!" She couldn't see his face through his mask, but his posture was all she needed to know he was blushing.

"NO I DON'T!"

"I won't tell if you do."

"But I don't!" Ivan exclaimed, wincing as a doctor approached their bench.

"Tiger's injuries have been tended to. Would you mind helping us move him to-"

"YES!" Ivan all but gasped, leaping to his feet and striding swiftly over to the bed, trying to withhold from letting the heat in his body get the better of him.

"Ahh…now he's avoiding me…" Pao-Lin frowned, getting up to help.

"So... should we wake him up or no?" Ivan was asking the doctor, watching as they slowly eased the man onto a stretcher.

"He'll need to eat." A doctor said, "But other than then, you should let him rest."

"Alright" Ivan nodded, moving to help carry the stretcher down the hall. "...Is he stable for now?"

The doctors frowned, "He's not as stable as we would have hoped." Came the honest answer. "But he's stable enough for travel. We just hope it stays that way."

"And the baby?"

"We cannot know until we have the right equipment." A doctor sighed, "There is so much we need that we could not bring with us."

Ivan frowned, looking down at Kotetsu with worry. He may have been blundersome, insensitive and simple-minded, but truthfully... Kotetsu was like a father to the boy. More than his real father had been - Ivan had been kicked out his home at a young age due to his parents being prejudice against NEXT. He'd been lucky to find a place in the Hero Academy, but the loss of family had left him feeling completely homeless and lost. He'd never heard from his parents since that awful night, but in hindsight it was for the best.

A hand landed on his shoulder.

"If anyone can pull through, it's Tiger. You know he's stubborn enough." Pao-Lin reassured him before pressing a kiss to the cheek of his mask.

Ivan sputtered, his arms shaking as he struggled to hold up the stretcher.

"Hmm?" The girl frowned, watching him, "Are you okay?"

Ivan just made a strange whining sound, almost falling flat on top of Kotetsu when the ground beneath him gave way to stairs, instead feeling his ankle go out underneath him.

"...My ankle..." he squeaked.

"Careful!" Pao-Lin helped catch him, then sighed, "Here, let me take over."

Ivan shifted to let her in, wavering in his balance as his ankle weakened.

She took his spot and helped carry Kotetsu up into a small but warm room in the large carrier craft that had been adorned with many pillows and blankets for comfort and warmth for the rescued hero. Kotetsu was settled down into the nest of bedding and covered up before the doctors left. "Let us know if something happens with him."

The doctors then went down to Kotetsu's mother, letting her know how he was and nodding to the clothes she had in her arms, "Those would be good to put on your son, Ma'am. Just be careful while doing it. Perhaps your older son should assist you."

"He's tending to my granddaughter at the moment." Anju shook her head. "That girl... what was she thinking, running into danger like that?"

Sighing, she stepped into the room, passing by Dragon Kid and Origami Cyclone and commenting in their direction. "If one of you has a free hand-"

Dragon Kid frowned at the clothes she was carrying, knowing that Kotetsu had been brought in with nothing on. "Uh, if it's all the same to you, I'd rather not see him…naked. He's kinda like a second father to me, you know?"

"I meant holding up a sheet while I dress him." Anju said, shaking her head, though a small smile graced his face. "But I understand. If you could wait outside for a moment, then..."

The girl nodded and eagerly stepped out of the small room.

Ivan, however, stayed, eagerly limping forward. "Is that... a winter kimono?"

The woman nodded, "It'll help him warm up faster." Anju said, brushing messy hair out of her youngest son's face, "My poor baby boy…"

Kotetsu moaned again, his head turning to follow her gentle touch, "…Mama…"

"Kotetsu?" Ivan breathed, reaching up to remove his helmet. "Are you alright?"

Reaching down, he grabbed a spare blanket, holding up for privacy as Kotetsu's mother worked carefully to clad her son in warmer clothing.

"Mama…it hurts…" Kotetsu muttered after he'd been dressed, his arms slowly sliding around her, "Don't hate me…"

Anju gently held her son, her heart breaking at the desperate, lonely note in his voice. She'd seen him down, depressed and defeated... but never this broken. Not even when Tomoe died years ago, and he was forced to leave his young daughter behind as he carried on his work as a Hero. Not even when he and Barnaby were apart, Kotetsu missing his partner every single day of his retirement. Nothing could amount to the look of pain embedded on her son's face, or the grey cloud hanging over his spirit,

"Oh Kotetsu... My poor baby..." she whispered, gently stroking her son's hair, kissing his cheek. "I'm here, Kotetsu. I'm here. It's alright now."

A small poke nudged her arm from inside her son's stomach, the life growing within slowly stirring awake after being almost frozen to death with its host. Holding Kotetsu closer, the reality becoming all to clear, she found herself flooding with newfound worry and fear for what had been done to her son.

"Oh Kotetsu... Are you alright? Where does it hurt? Tell me where they hurt you."

Kotetsu's eyes slowly opened and looked tearfully up at her, questioning why she hadn't pushed him away like she should. "Everything…everything hurts…"

Tear welled up in Anju's eyes and she held her son tighter, gently petting his striped cat ears. 'Oh... Kotetsu... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, my son..." she choked out. "You're safe now, my baby boy... Mama's got you. Nothing can hurt you now."

That was something she used to say to him and his brother when they were young, and although it had long since expired, she knew they were words of reassurance her son needed to hear most at the moment.

"Kotetsu?" Ivan poked his head into view, carefully tucking the blanket around the tiger-man's legs. He paused when something soft twitched against his legs, and reaching down he picked up the man's long, soft tail, curiously running his fingers over the stripped fur in a brushing motion.

The tail stiffened, fur fluffing and standing on end as Kotetsu let out a gasp.

Ivan, in turn, squeaked and almost dropped the tail in the process, the soft fluffy fur soon drowning his hands. Swallowing, he started petting the tail, trying to get the fur to lie flat while Kotetsu's mother gave him a look.

The tail jerked from his hands and curled, disappearing under the hem of Kotetsu's warm, thick fabric of his kimono, a hiss sounding from the man, his ears flat against his hair. Once he realized the sound he made, Kotetsu's offended look turned into one of horror and embarrassment.

But neither Anju or Ivan seemed to care - well, Ivan did look rather saddened - Anju taking to slowly rocking her son comfortingly back and forth on spot.

Ivan swallowed, looking away towards the window beside the nest and fell back on his bad ankle with a scream at sight of a great, white wolf's gigantic face peering tearfully inside. Another, more mutated canine creature hovered behind it, watching through the glass with sad eyes like the first, though the more normal of the pair was the most emotional. Rising up to rest its paw on the glass, the left replaced by a large, bloodstained hook tapping rapidly in desperation, it started to cry and howl something awful.

Ivan couldn't move, staring at the massive beasts with fear, his throbbing ankle keeping him pinned to the floor.

Kotetsu's gaze moved to the window, and he reached out a hand. "Ivory…Flower…"

Ivan shivered. He knew this was his clone, and Pao-Lin's. He'd seen them in the broadcast, watched them keep Kotetsu warm through the cold winter nights trapped outside. Yet seeing them up close... he could not help but cower in fear at the sheer monstrosity of these beings.

"Please…let them in…they are just children…my…only friends in this dark place…"

Kotetsu then stopped, looking around on alert, his ears up straight. Something was wrong—something was missing… Why was his mother here? Hadn't it been Barnaby who had promised to come? Had his husband abandoned him after all? "B-Bunny?"

Ivan flinched, seeing the look of fear and hurt in Kotetsu's eyes. "He... He went to fight his clone... alone. It was the only way he could save you..."

Ivory howled outside the window, crying loudly at being separated from his mother.

Kotetsu buried his face in his hands, unconvinced, his breath coming in short, panicked gasps.

"Kotetsu!" Anju rubbed his back, worry etched on her face. Ivan struggled to his feet, moving to the door to call Pao-Lin into the room and to summon a doctor (just in case).

Because of Ivan's twisted ankle, Pao-Lin fetched the doctor herself, bringing one of them up to check on Kotetsu.

"It's a minor panic attack." The doctor said, "Such things will probably be common for a while, considering what he has been through these past weeks."

Anju stroked her son's hair, silently comforting him while giving nervous looks to the crying beasts outside in the cold. Ivory shivered, his body shaking and slowly changing back to his cyborg form, shivering in the cold with tears running down his face.

The door opened and Kaede marched in, her uncle close behind her, "You aren't my dad! Dad is!" she was saying, "And Barnaby! I'm living with them now so you can't ground me!"

Ivory screamed, going full on nuts and frantic at the sight of Kaede storming into the room. Family was in there... but he was outside in the cold. He wanted to be in there with them, with Mama, but the people on the ship chased him away when he and Flower tried to run in after their mother. Did this mean they were... being left behind? Separated from Mama?

The thought sent a wave of anxiety washing over the boy, and he panicked more, throwing himself against the window.

Kaede looked up, her eyes widening before she turned and ran out of the room and down to the doors outside.

"Hey! Let those clones in!" she said, pointing at Flower and Ivory, "They really helped Dad survive long enough for us to save him!"

"What?"

"Young lady, stay back! There are monsters outside!"

"Those things tried to get in- Hey! Get away from that door!"

"They are harmless. Geeze." She rolled her eyes at the police officers who were standing guard. "Hey, come on, it's cold out here."

"Young lady-"

A loud howl echoed, the guards readying their weapons as Ivory came bolting around the corner - only to be knocked aside, unconscious, by Flower's long clawed hand-like paw.

Kaede frowned, "You shouldn't have done that. I would have gotten you in." she sighed and helped move him before leading the two inside.

Ivory tore through the halls, alarming all that he past with his soaked, ice and blood covered form, following his nose all the way to Kotetsu's room. Letting to a distressed wail, he bolted inside, almost knocking Anju over as he tried to push his way into Kotetsu's arm, hyperventilating and sobbing a mess.

"What the—get away from my brother!" Muramasa demanded.

Ivory ignored him. looking desperately at Kotetsu with sad eyes. "Mama... M-Mama...!"

"…'mama'?" Muramasa frowned.

Kotetsu didn't react at all, still trapped within his panic.

Ivory collapsed onto his rear, looking up at Kotetsu with a sad, rejected look, and started to cry further on the floor. Someone screamed out in the hall, Flower's monstrous face appearing in the doorway, almost shyly looking in.

Kaede followed, gesturing her inside.

Pao-Lin eyed her clone nervous, not liking how big and mutated this creature was. In her opinion, it looked more like a werewolf than an actual wolf, but the ears, claws and face seemed more cat-like than dog. And yet, despite its frightening looks, it trotted over to Kotetsu and - his mother almost suffering another heart attack of shock - thrust her nose into his arms, nuzzling him and licking his face and ears.

"...W-What the hell..." Ivan squeaked from a corner, armor remove and in his undersuit as a doctor worked to bandage his ankle up. "What is going on?"

"These two saved dad." Kaede said, "They kept him alive while he was chain up in the snow, fully exposed. They kept him warm enough to stay alive longer, and I suspect they helped feed him a bit by the bones of small animals I saw in the melting snow when Lunatic's fires were surrounding us. I'm not sure why, but they are loyal to Dad, not that Barnaby clone."

"M-Mama..." Ivory sniffled again, reaching up to gentle pry loose one of Kotetsu's hand and bring it to his face to snuggle.

"Why the hell does that one call him 'mama'?" Kotetsu's brother asked again.

Pao-Lin swallowed. "I... I think... they think he's their mother..."

"What the hell? Why? First off, he's a man—a father. Secondly, he only just met them!"

"Uh... well, he is carrying a baby..." Pao-Lin meekly pointed, nervous looking at Ivan. "So... they may have thought..."

"Don't be silly." Muramasa waved the comment off, "If my baby brother was a sister, then yeah, it'd be possible that that husband of his got him knocked up before all this. But he's not and men can't conceive—even NEXTs."

Ivan and Pao-Lin shared a look. "...Mr. Kaburagi... I hate to be the one to break this to you, but-"

"Those clones out there are using dad as some sort of petrie dish and have another clone growing inside him." Kaede cut in.

"If you don't believe us, go see for yourself." Ivan nodded towards Kotetsu. "See, you can see it growing still even through his kimono..."

"It's simply impossible." The man shook his head, crossing his arms, "Kotetsu doesn't have the right parts for it."

Again, the two Heroes and Kaede looked at one another nervously.

"Actually... he does. They placed a synthetic womb inside of him, and then inserted an embryo..."

"No! My brother is a normal man just like any other male human being!"

"Muramasa..." Anju spoke out, his voice holding a warning tone as she held Kotetsu tighter and rested him against her chest like a child.

"No, Mom! The only thing special about him is that he's a NEXT who uses his powers to help people! He's not a freak! He—He's just my baby brother…" Muramasa clenched his fists, his shoulders shaking. He didn't want to think there was something wrong with his brother—he didn't want others talking about him as if there was something wrong about him! The whole idea that Kotetsu could be pregnant was utterly ridiculous!

"Ignorance to what has happened is not going to help, Muramasa!" Anju snapped. "We cannot change what happened - we may not ever be able to change Kotetsu back. But he is not a freak for what happened. He is my son, and I will love him regardless of what he is, what he is. Have some decency to get a hold of yourself and come support your brother when he needs you!"

She glanced down at Kotetsu, smiling at him. Cupping his cheek, brushing away the tears from his eyes with her thumb, she kissed his forehead and mumbled words of comfort and encouragement in Japanese.

Slowly Kotetsu's gasping slowed to a normal pace once again, and his eyes drooped.

"You should feed him something before he falls asleep." The doctor said, finishing up on Ivan's ankle, "It'll save him from having to be disturbed later.

Muramasa looked away, still not liking to think that maybe the clones had done unnatural things to his brother.

But Anju merely petted her son's soft ears again and continued to whisper softly to her son, slowly easing into sitting up against the pillow. As she moved to find someone to fetch some food for her son, Ivory and Flower took over the comfort, Ivory clambering onto the bed to snuggle up against his mother while Flower climbed up behind him, allow herself to be used as a giant backrest and pillow.

"I'm sure the doctors can fix him." Kaede said, shedding her suit until she was only in her under suit, and settling herself next to her father, shifting herself into his arms and kissing his cheek, "I miss your overbearing hugs, Daddy…"

Ivan got up from his seat, limping over to the side of the bed with Pao-Lin's help. Taking a seat next to it, he looked up at Kotetsu's depressed face.

"We all missed you Tiger. We were so scared... we thought we were going to lose you. The whole city... I got comments on my blog this past week, begging us to come save you. Everyone misses you, Tiger. Sternbild... it's not safe when you aren't there. We need you, Tiger."

Kaede frowned, looking down, "I…can't copy his power anymore…" she admitted.

"What?" Ivan gasped, looking up at her with wide eyes. "What... do you mean?"

"I mean—this." Kaede pulled away from her father, touching Ivan's hand before pulling back and touching her father's cheek. Then she transformed, taking on Blue Rose's form.

"It's like when I touch my dad, he has no NEXT powers at all. Like he's an ordinary person like the majority." She said, turning back into herself.

"No..." Ivan breathed, looking sadly at Kotetsu. "His powers are completely gone then... he's no longer a NEXT..."

"I…I saw it happen…Lunatic…he was going to kill me if I didn't step aside and let him kill Dad…When I refused, Dad used up the last of his powers to stop Lunatic…then they fizzled out—it had only lasted a few seconds…"

"He used the last of his powers to save you..." Ivan murmured sadly. "He truly is a great Hero...and father."

He looked up at Kotetsu, studying his face.

"What they said about you... those clones were lying. Most people wouldn't go to the length you go to save others, to protect people. You're a good Hero, Tiger."

Kotetsu swallowed and shook his head, hugging his daughter a little tighter.

"You are." Ivan insisted with a smile. "You're-"

He looked at Pao-Lin.

"You're our Hero, Mr. Tiger!"

"Selfish…I can't even be there for my family—Tomoe…Kaede…even Bunny… He suffers so much because I can't let hero work go…I'm not even good at it… I'm no hero…"

"That's not true!" Ivan exclaimed, scrambling up to sit beside Kotetsu and his small family on the bed. "You're an amazing Hero. Better than most of us... you don't care about the points, or the fame or show. You care about helping people. You... You made me believe in being a Hero most."

Ivan swallowed, his throat suddenly clogging up.

"W-When I was growing up... My parents kicked me out after they discovered I was a NEXT. I lived feeling like I didn't belong anywhere for years. But then... you came in and told me the most important things about being a Hero. Even...even when everyone had given up on me... you never gave up on me. You're... You're like the father I never had. You... You're my Hero..."

He flushed, biting his lip as tears welled up in his eyes.

"And me—you helped me understand so much when it came to my family back home—and you are like a second father to me! You always know how to make us feel safe and warm, and you have great advice when it really comes down to it!" Pao-Lin added.

"And I'm proud you are my dad, Dad!" Kaede nodded, "I'm Barnaby's biggest fan—but _you_ are my biggest hero!"

"My biggest Hero!" Ivory mimicked in agreement, snuggling against Kotetsu's chest.

Flower growled, nodding her head and licking his cheek.

Kotetsu didn't look convinced, but he said no more, hiding his face into his daughter's shoulder to hide his tears.

Then the baby started to move inside of him, wiggling happily and pressing a hand against his inner walls, showering its mother - whom it had yet to even meet - with love.

Kotetsu's hand moved to his belly, feeling the movements inside just as the door opened again, his mother returning and bringing with her the smell of food, making his mouth water and stomach twist painfully in need.

The baby did excited little flips at the prospect of getting real food at last, Anju smiling as she witnessed her son being coddled in his bed. Bringing over a bowl of something stale colored and mushy, she took a chair sitting off to the side and brought it over to the bed.

Taking her place by her son's - rather crowded - beside, she held up a spoon to his mouth.

"It's not fried rice, but I need you to eat it." she said, sternly but kindly. "Until your stomach can handle solid food again, soft foods are all you can eat."

Kotetsu didn't need much coaxing, his hunger too great to pass up any food offered. It was very bland, but he supposed that was the doctor's doing, not wanting his stomach to get upset by too much flavor. "…Could use mayonnaise…" he muttered.

"Next time." his mother reassured, thankful her son was still able to eat. "It's full of nutrients for you and your baby. The doctors are uncertain how long it will take to get back through the snowy weather, so they've concocted foods high in vitamins to ensure you both keep your health up in the time being."

Ivory rested his head on Kotetsu's shoulder. "Mama?"

To everyone's surprise, Kotetsu responded, turning to look at Ivory.

Ivory snuggled into his shoulder, looking at him with trust-filled, happy eyes. "Mama!"

Kotetsu bit his lip, "Is there more?" he asked his mother, "Ivory and Flower—they are hungry, too…"

"I'll have the doctor bring them something." Anju nodded, taking a moment to brush back Kotetsu's hair. She then smiled at the two dogs. "Thank you...thank you for protecting my son..."

Ivory barked at her, his tail thumping against the bed furiously. Flower was more reserved, groaning as her form shifted and she transformed back into a small-bodied girl, hiding shyly behind Kotetsu.

Ivan managed a smile, his hand brushing against Pao-Lin's as he reached out to pet Ivory's head.

Kotetsu was only able to eat a few more spoonfuls before his eyes grew too heavy and he drifted off to sleep again, warm and safe with his friends and family surrounding him.

Anju cleaned him up, wiping away a dribble of mush trickling into his beard before rising from her seat, taking her leave with her other, more silent son. Alone with the injured Tiger, the dogs, his daughter and Dragon Kid, Ivan swallowed and brushed a stray strand of hair from Kotetsu's face, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Goodnight... Papa..."

* * *

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Barnaby spat out a mouthful of blood and turned his glare upon his clone.

"Why?" he asked again, "Why target my husband? I'm playing your game, the least you could so is give me answers!"

Malvolio glanced down at him, unscathed and looking fairly disappointed. He'd expected a fight, even to be struck down. But this... well, frankly he no idea how to feel about this.

"Hmph. You say that as if we purposefully sought him out. Half true - we sought out a Hero. Your idiot husband so happened to be the only one... accessible. One who would not put up much of a fight. One who could be our example to the city. What we are, what we went through, our pain... we needed someone, a Hero whose face represented security and safety, to show how cruel the world - our world - really is. Humans... we wanted to show humans their own, unjust selfishness. And when we caught him, I did some research... and I found some very interesting things about the idiot that even he was unaware of. So kind and yet... he really is no different than other humans."

"We all have our shadows!" Barnaby snapped, grabbing Malvolio's shirt and forcing him up against a wall, "We all have our demons, a darkness to our pasts. We all struggle with it! We don't need the likes of you digging into it!"

Malvolio shocked him, sending the other man flying. Brushing himself off, looking unbothered by the sudden force of violence, he took swift steps over to Barnaby.

"Yes, we have demons... but some of our demons can never be understood. My creators, they designed me to be superior, to kill and ravage. All my life, I've tasted the bitter acid of hatred, pain guiding me like the gentle touch of a mother. And when the time came, your kind... you decided to put us away and destroy us instead of save us. Call us an abomination. Your people, you Heroes, your government... you bombed us into the ground, hoping we'd fall into Hell. We were put back together, a mix of machine and organic flesh... and then you tried to kill a second time. But we survived... we were always meant to survive. We were toys to our makers, abominations to the people outside, and to our own minds... we never grew up."

He shook his head, playing with a stray bolt of darkness.

"Think of it like this - if you are a child in daycare, you wait earnestly for the moment your parent arrives to pick you up, take you home and adorn you with affection. But when your parents don't come, you are left with a cold emptiness, loneliness that, in turn, makes you realize that abandonment has occurred. And yet, still you wait for them to arrive, even though deep down, you know they are never coming to get you. You have been left behind, unwanted and forgotten, forever waiting for someone to save you from your misery."

He shrugged, flicking the bolt at Barnaby's legs.

"I don't know why I bother to say it - you wouldn't understand that pain."

"My parents were murdered—taken from me at a very young age. And their killer took me in, raised me to use me—I was nothing but a tool for him. And because of him so many have suffered. I grew up with fake affection—so much so, that I didn't know anything of love or friendship. Kotetsu taught me all that. And you—you took him from me—tortured him, forced him to doubt everything good in his world!"

Barnaby refused to submit to the pain, the shocks to his body felt like nothing as anger filled his heart.

"I merely forced him to look into the truth." Malvolio shrugged, flicking more bolt at his opponent. "Do you think I was lying with all the things I said?"

"You know you were." Barnaby gasped through the pain as it stung him. "You even admitted it. I wont be fooled by you. You'll find my shadows aren't the same as his."

"This is true - I have other ways of bringing you down. You may act strong, but I know just how weak you are. You said it yourself - you lived under false affection for years. Your mind was warped by pain and hate, and in the process you've become fragile."

Malvolio twirled about, almost dancing a tango as he effortlessly shocked Barnaby over and over again. Side stepping, almost slinking, he slipped his way into the Hero's personal space, expertly pinning him down and straddling him at the hips. His face came close to Barnaby's, breath reeking of oil as he spoke.

"You have not harnessed pain like I have."

"And you have yet to know love." Barnaby said, feeling like he sounded more like his husband than himself.

Knowing he wouldn't get the answers to the questions he really wanted, Barnaby activated his Hundred Power, flipping them and bringing his fist into his clone's face over and over again.

Malvolio shrieked, the sound inhumane and more mechanical, letting loose a storm of powerful, raging darkness in retaliation.

Hardly feeling it on a conscious level, Barnaby continued to strike out, taking out all his anger, worry, and frustration out on the handsome face of his clone.

"He's mine! My husband! What made you think even for a second you had the right to lay a finger on him?" Barnaby shouted as he felt metal dent and bones crack under his armored fist.

Malvolio, in turn, continued to up the intensity of his dark energy until it was too much. A stray bolt hit Barnaby's fist and exploded, sending the Hero and clone flying backwards to opposite ends of the field.

Barnaby hit a tree and collapsed to the exposed roots in a heap, groaning as he gathered his energy to get back to his feet as fast as he could.

"Dammit, Bunny Rabbit... You are full of testosterone." Malvolio giggled, lying bent and broken in a heap against a column. "Well? What are you waiting for? End me - put a stop to my _wrecked_ existence."

Barnaby moved around to his clone, looking down at him and shaking his head, "Oh, you have no idea how much I would love to. But revenge doesn't have to be death, and Kotetsu wouldn't want to hear that you were killed while you were down for the count. No. You," the hero pulled out a small piece of one of Kotetsu's older suits—his wires—and shot it at his clone to secure him. "—are under arrest and will face justice in court."

Malvolio grinned, shifting into a proper sitting position. An unnatural giggle rippled from him, his shoulders shaking with insane mirth.

"Oh, am I now?"

Darkness crackled around him, and before Barnaby could react, he let his energy fly loose, spreading up the wire and into Barnaby's suit. Bits of his armor were blown off exposing the thin undersuit beneath. Malvolio cackled, increasing his voltage while watching Barnaby wither beneath his hold.

Humans, so foolish. His creators had fallen for the exact same trick when they tried to 'get rid' of him and the rest of his siblings. But this time was different. He knew regardless of what he did; he'd lose, so therefore... if he was going down, then he was bringing his original to Hell with him. He'd leave his 'father' with a memento, something to ruin him.

He raised his robotic hand, a click and a hiss sounding as a metal piece shot off and flew, straight into Barnaby's exposed side. Something sharp pricked the Hero, a needled embedded in his skin.

" _Ahhg_!" Barnaby gagged on his scream of pain, falling to his knees and clutching his side, soon yanking the needle out and dropping it before going back to clutching his side, "What—what was in that?" he gasped as new pain seemed to spread through his body.

"Oh, nothing big... Just a little something similar to what I did to your husband. A mere experiment out of curiosity." Malvolio chuckled, slowly gathering his baring and straightening his posture. "Think of it as a gift from me... to you."

Barnaby's ears began to tingle, and the sound of his clone's voice distorted for more than a moment before sounding normal again, his legs seemed to cramp up and throb, and his tailbone got a sharp burst of pain that didn't last long and was quickly forgotten between his headache and his throbbing legs.

Unseen, changes happened under his armor. His ears shifting and growing longer, fur matching his hair growing on them as they lay trapped down against his head. His legs growing more muscular and longer, and upon his rear, a small powder-puff had formed under his under armor and briefs.

Malvolio started to laugh again, the changes of his original not going noticed by his eye. Unstable, he rose to his feet, taking wavering steps over to Barnaby, a malicious look of glee upon his face.

"Well, well, well..." he purred. "This is quite interesting It's a shame I cannot take you back to the lab - you would make a very fine one of us But no matter-"

He giggled, leaning down to lift the blond's visor.

"-Your friends will throw a fit when they see you now~!"

Barnaby grit his teeth, still feeling the pain from the changes, "What did you do to me?" he gasped.

"Isn't it obvious?" Malvolio purred. "Take off your helmet and cope a little feel~"

"How about you just tell me exactly was in that needle and I'll promise not to be too rough taking you in?" Barnaby snapped, grabbing his clone.

"I'll placate you this one time, because you have been so kind as to play with me~" Malvolio chuckled, his hands resting upon his originals. "That needle contained the DNA of the Red Kangaroo and the French Angora."

Barnaby's eyes widened in horror, "What's the antidote?!" he demanded.

"There is none." Malvolio grinned at him, giving him a little zap. "None what so ever."

The zaps were really starting to harm Barnaby and he grimaced, fighting the cry of pain that wanted to be let out.

Malvolio tightened his grip on Barnaby's hands, almost breaking them. He leaned in, lips barely touching his original's.

"I've been curious about how far one could go with DNA splicing - and now, you've proven my point. Thank you for you contribution to my little study, dear boy."

He spat in Barnaby's face.

With a pained, frustrated growl, Barnaby leaned in, his teeth sinking deep into his clone's neck, drawing blood.

Malvolio snarled, spitting and shocking the blond, oil flying from his mouth onto the blond's hair, slowly oozing onto his raw face.

Due to the pain, Barnaby only clamped down harder on his clone's neck, oblivious to the oil spilling out onto him until it got into his eye and stung, his vision blurring. He fell back with a cry, clutching his eye.

Malvolio panted, blood oozing from the wound on his neck, glaring over at his original. "Had... enough?"

Spitting out blood, and eyes watering, Barnaby snarled, "Not until you are behind bars where you can't harm anyone ever again!"

"Hm, too bad." Malvolio pushed himself to his feet again, snapping his fingers. The trees around Barnaby rustled, and in their branches he could now see the faces of the other clones. Watching, staring and waiting for their leader's call. Malvolio smirked, tilting his head. "This would have been painless for you, then..."

Barnaby reeled in the wire and took aim, again. Truly, Kotetsu was much better at using them, and Barnaby had a hard time keeping them around his opponent.

Malvolio jumped out of the way this time, a loud thud sounding as something big and heavy landed behind Barnaby, and a large fist smashed him on the top of the head.

Barnaby fell into the snow, groaning as he struggled to stay conscious.

H-01 peered down at him, his face blank and eyes cold. He cracked his knuckles, Malvolio's chuckling ringing out off to the side.

"I wonder... could we play a little more, Mr. Brooks?"

"That answer would be a no!" Nathan's voice called out as the group of Heroes came running onto the scene. "Play with me, Handsome-two."

Malvolio scowled, glaring at the approaching band of Heroes. Lovely, just what he needed. More _useless_ toys he didn't _want_.

"I have a better idea - how about I play with Barnaby, and you can go play in traffic." the White Rabbit sneered. "I don't want to piss around with your ugly mugs."

"We are a packaged deal." Ryan sneered.

"Sorry, I can hear you over the clear indication of 'refund'!" Malvolio snarled.

"Refunds only work if you return all parts in their original condition—looks like you voided that. Oi! Junior, you okay?"

"Oh!" Malvolio suddenly grinned, filled with glee as he stumbled over to the dazed Hero. "How silly of me - allow me to show you the newest features of 'HeroTV'~"

He yanked off Barnaby's helmet.

The heroes all gasped.

"Are those…rabbit ears?"

"Kangaroo actually." Malvolio correct. "The rabbit is in his ass."

"Darling—you have major issues." Nathan growled.

"I have surprises for all of you, if you don't fuck off." Malvolio smiled sweetly at them. "There is more where that-"

A finger pointed to Barnaby.

"-came from."

"If that's what it takes to take you down, then so be it!" Karina hissed, pointing her guns at him, "You'll taste the bitterness of my ice regardless!"

"Then come at me." Malvolio smirked, reaching for another piece of needle-infused metal in his body. "I'll gladly play with a toy that gives itself up to me~"

Ice shot out of Blue Rose's gun, freezing the clone from the neck down.

He snorted, the ice cracking and shattering like glass from Malvolio's dark energy.

"Wh-what?" She gasped.

The White Rabbit looked unimpressed. "Are humans all this naive and dense?"

Karina glared, "You're worse than Barnaby."

"Thanks…" came the low, dry groan from said Hero off to the side.

"Oh come on, you know we don't get along well." She sighed.

"I'm not on the same level as him." Barnaby tried to stand, gritting his teeth as pain shot up his legs and he collapsed to the ground like jelly.

"Didn't I just say he's worse than you?!" Karina huffed, crossing her arms.

"I'm right here." Malvolio commented dryly, irritated at being talked about as if he were invisible.

"I don't think she cares." Nathan shrugged.

"So I've noticed." the White Rabbit snorted, his eyes looking boredly into the trees where more of his clones lay hidden to the other Heroes. Sky High's - christened 'Stormy' by Tiger - started to shift, his sharp teeth bared as he honed in on one particular, bubbly Wind Wizard standing a little too far off to the side. Malvolio repressed a smirk - he'd told the agony-driven man-child that his original was one of the men who took 'Daddy Tiger' away - locking onto his first target. The airhead would be a perfect example to set for the Heroes.

Now, to play safe.

Malvolio started to circle around the Heroes, as if bored and waiting for Blue Rose to stop arguing.

"You inf—inferred it..." Barnaby groaned at the Ice Queen, struggling to get to his feet. "Oh god-"

The pain getting the better of him, he vomited all over the forest floor.

"Hey, are you okay?" Antonio frowned, walking over to help Barnaby up.

This was it - seeing his chance, Malvolio took action, firing off another needle as Stormy leapt down silently from the trees, at the current King of Heroes.

The needle bounced off Bison's armor and he turned his head to look at it. "That's not very nice. You—"

"AHH!"

The sound of Sky High's startled cry interrupted him.

Stormy had landed hard on the poor man's back, knocking him to the ground, his helmet coming loose. His sharp teeth were sunk deep into the back of the man's neck, close to his shoulder, blood spraying out of the wound. His hands – nails like claws – dug into the man's arms, squeezing hard until a loud snap was heard. All the while, the beast's eyes blazed with a seething, pained anger.

The cry turned into one of pain. "Get it off!" He screamed, the wind in the clearing picking up speed.

Stormy let out an ear piercing screech, biting down on Sky High's other shoulder, blood and burning oil spilling from his own mouth. He banged the King of Heroes's head on the ground, trying to remove his helmet completely, claws scratching at the metal.

Antonio abandoned Barnaby's side, charging like a bull at Stormy, knocking him off Keith.

The clone screamed; his jaw in excruciating pain as he was wrenching free from Sky High, his teeth gouging large slicing wounds into the man's flesh as he tore free. Falling hard onto the ground, he withered about, letting out loud cries like an overgrown infant.

The sky overhead grew dark, and a black smoke had started seeping down through the trees.

"You hurt my best friend! Don't go hurting Sky High, too!" The green, armor-clad hero snapped.

The smoke curled down through the trees, the air growing stifling hot and choked with fumes. The branches above started to glow orange, fires springing up between the twigs and leaves.

The frozen wood crackled and popped loudly, simply from the sudden change in temperature, and branches began to fall.

Karina gasped, leaping back out of the way of a large flaming branch, knocking into Barnaby and falling down atop him. She ignored it, pointing her guns upwards and shooting ice at the fires.

The source of the blaze, Nathan's aggressive clone, glared down at her, smoke flowing from his body like dry ice fog. But that wasn't all; suddenly the ground was shivering. Rocks started to twist and turn on spot, as if struggling to free themselves from their earthy prison in the ground, crack appearing in the earth beneath the Heroes' feet.

"What kind of ends of the world thing is going on here?!" Karina gasped, grabbing Barnaby for support as the ground they were on shifted.

The ground bulged, stretching out like rubber before bursting, its muddy guts flying as a great horned beast rose up from the underground and let out an blood curdling screech, his familiar swollen face bleeding and pussing over.

"Holy shit...!" Ryan swore, falling back onto his rear as the ground heaved and churned below him. "Fuck... oh fuck!"

"Ring around the rosies, pockets full of posies," an eerie child's voice sang out, echoing over the clearing, "…ashes, ashes, you both fall _down_!"

Upon the last word of the song, the gravitational pull of the cracked and budging earth increased where Nathan and Ryan were standing, sending them slamming into the frozen ground.

The beast pulled itself free, letting out a sickly roar that shook the earth, cracks appearing as fire started to rise up from below, like the pit of Hell itself coming to the surface. The sky above growled ominous, an acid rain starting to fall, becoming tainted and black as it ran through the hot smoke, the smell of exhaust fumes and burning rock and pine filling the air.

Sky High pushed himself up, the back of his white hero outfit stained with his own blood as he stood next to the towering Rock Bison. "We need to make our moves quick before it's too late." He gasped.

"Are you alright?" Antonio asked in alarm, seeing the blood still spilling from the wound.

"Oh dear, sweet Heroes... which one of you will move first? Time is ticking~" Malvolio taunted, laughing as Ryan and Nathan were blown up high, just grazing the smoke choking the tops of the trees.

"Fall down!" Little Ryan giggled, activating the same zone and causing Nathan and Ryan to slam hard into the ground.

Antonio winced, hearing some bones crack and Ryan scream out.

"Enough!" he shouted at the clones. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Kitty Tiger is ours, now. He ours! You came to takes him away. You wants to hurt Kitty Tiger!" Little Ryan said, his position becoming known as he stepped out with Karina's clone next to him, her hand upon his head and playing with his hair.

"Tiger is ours!" Stormy garbled off to the side, angry tears of pain still sliding down his cheeks as he glared at the Heroes. "You took him away! GIVE HIM BACK!"

"He doesn't belong to you!" Karina shouted, clenching a fist to her chest, "If he belongs to anyone, he belongs to his daughter! His mother, brother—husband! They all love and miss him and want him back in their lives! Even us—we are his friends!"

"HE'S OURS!" Stormy screeched, clouds coming down to form around him, thunder roaring and lightning crackling. Screaming, he lunged at the Heroes, this time aiming for the downed Ryan.

"You tried to kill him!" Karina cried out, shooting ice at him to try and stop him. "We all watched you! You bit into him as if he were lunch!"

"More painful than it looks, I can attest and attest again!" Keith agreed.

Stormy continued to push on, the ice gathering up his legs and slowing him, but not enough to stop him completely. Off to the side, the minotaur roared from behind the mask covering its nose and mouth, remembering how Tiger had saved his life by reconnecting his breathing tube. Enraged, he charged forward, knocking aside anyone in his path.

Nathan's clone snarled from the treetops - while he himself had not personally been touched by Tiger, he adored the kindness employed to his siblings. And he wanted some of that kindness for himself.

Coming down from the trees, bringing his toxic smoke with him, he started to slink towards the Heroes like a panther waiting to attack.

"I-If you hurt us—Tiger will be sad!" Antonio suddenly shouted. "Tiger cares about all of us. If you really want to keep him—you can't hurt what he cares about!"

"ENOUGH!" Ryan suddenly shouted, his eyes blazing with rage and pain. "THIS IS BULLSHIT! DOH-DOH!"

Slamming his hands on the ground, he amplified his field of gravity, bringing down everyone - and the smoke screen - in the process. It was choking, suffocating, but it worked. Stormy screeched as he landed hard on the ground, screaming in pain as his jaw hit the earth. The minotaur shrieked, tripping over its own feet and collapsing, knocking its breathing tube out again. Nathan flew forward, tripping into the mud and becoming trapped with a scream as the hot liquid washed over his body.

Little Ryan threw a temper tantrum as he, too, fell to the ground, trapped. "No! No only _I_ make people fall down! Only _me_! No one make me fall! No one! DADDY! MAMA!"

Malvolio growled, trapped to the floor by a gravitational force field. Snarling, he activated his powers-

-and promptly shocked himself and everyone else on site.

Screams fell from every lip as the dark energy rippled across the zone.

The clones were knocked unconscious, Malvolio's mistake proving to be a fatal one, head flopping limp against the hot ground.

Ryan finally let everyone up—everyone still conscious, that was. Sky High and Barnaby, both being weaker from injuries, stayed down like the clones, and Nathan, while conscious, couldn't push himself up due to broken bones.

Antonio groaned, heaving himself up into a sitting position, wincing as he felt his armor - hot from the heat of the smoke - burn his skin. "Is... it over then?"

"I think so…" Karina said, looking around.

"Work's not over yet—we need to get everyone back to the air ship…clones locked up and injuries seen to…" Nathan moaned painfully from the ground.

"Someone call Agnes... it's finally over." Antonio groaned, collapsing back to his knees.

* * *

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

"We're almost home…" a voice promised in Kotetsu's ear, the young voice sweet and comforting. He felt a hand run through his hair.

"Well, not home-home, the doctors need to help you, first. But we are almost back to the city." The voice sounded like Kaede's.

Kotetsu groaned, coming out of a deep, dreamless slumber. His eyes cracked open, blurred with grogginess and he lifted a hand to rub them only to be stopped short by a hand taking gentle hold of his, a pair of soft lips kissing the knuckles as a familiar, soothing voice spoke softly into his ear, overriding Kaede.

"Good evening, sweetheart."

He was dreaming—he had to be dreaming, and oh, how he never wanted the dream to end—a reality where he got to keep his husband's love… He kept his eyes closed, afraid the warm, loving touch would fade into cold snows and chains if he opened them. Afraid that it would be the embrace of darkness with a copy of his angel's face to greet him.

"B-Bunny…"

Soft lips met his lips, dragging him deep into a passionate, tender kiss. Barnaby's voice purred in his ear, warm breath tickling his skin as he spoke.

"Open your eyes... it's alright. I'm here, Kotetsu. I'm here."

"No—no, I'll lose you if I do…" tears leaked out from his closed eyes, wetting his dark lashes, "Let me be the selfish man I am…I don't want to lose this dream—I don't want to feel the cold truth again…"

"This is the truth." Barnaby reassured, stroking the side of his husband's face. "Please... do it for me. I am the selfish one - I need to see your beautiful eyes. Please... look at me, Kotetsu. It will be alright, I promise."

Kotetsu shook his head, his fingers gripping Barnaby's hand as tightly as he could with his weakened muscles. "After what I did…no one should need me…"

"The only thing you did is protect the people of Sternbild" Barnaby soothed. "Don't believe what that bastard told you. It's not true; none of what he said about you is true. Please... Kotetsu..."

Kotetsu sobbed, curling into Barnaby's shoulder, his ears drooped. "He had proof…there is proof..."

Barnaby didn't answer. Instead, his lips met Kotetsu's again in another long, passionate kiss, his hands moving to rub the man's hips comfortingly.

Slowly, Kotetsu's eyes opened again, gold-blond messy curls coming into view and tickling his face as his husband kissed him like he had on their wedding day.

Barnaby held the kiss for a moment longer, holding his husband gently in his arms, his ears perking up as he smiled upon release.

Tiger looked up at Barnaby, his cheeks slightly flushed as his eyes studied pink lips and moved up to his bright green eyes and further up to—ears?

He groaned, "I _am_ dreaming…"

"Unfortunately not." Barnaby shook his hand. "My clone... he was a bastard until the end. I got lost in the fight. I wasn't thinking, and he got me. I'm sorry. I failed you. In the end... we couldn't beat them."

He looked at Kotetsu, touching his cheek. "You were the only one to defeat any of them... you are the true Hero here. None of us could lay more than injury - in the end, it was an accident by their own hands that knocked them out."

"But—Bunny…you look like a _bunny_."

"Half." Barnaby grimaced. "That asshole mixed the DNA or a French Angora Rabbit with a Red Kangaroo... so most of me is Kangaroo... including these things."

He brushed a hand over one of his long ears.

Suddenly a sharp kick hit Kotetsu in the side, the baby happily greeting its father.

Kotetsu cried out, the kick, not only sharp, but hitting a large bruise that had yet to heal around the stitched cut that had been used to open him up.

"Kotetsu!"

Barnaby took the man into his arms, holding him to his - oddly more muscular - chest, worried. "Are you alright? Are you sick?"

He shook his head, "H-he just kicked me…"

"The baby?" Barnaby glanced down at Kotetsu's belly questioningly.

Kotetsu nodded and touched his belly. "He grows so fast…"

Barnaby shifted, moving to take Kotetsu's hands into his own. "Kotetsu..."

He stroked the knuckles with his thumbs.

"I wanted to talk to you... about the baby..." Barnaby swallowed. "I want to know... what do you want to do?"

"He's innocent…unlike Lunatic, he's still innocent…he has a chance to do good in the world with being raised with love…"

Barnaby looked at his husband. "You wish to raise him?"

Kotetsu gave him a guilty look, like a puppy being hit with a newspaper.

"... If that is your choice, then I will stand behind you on it." Barnaby affirmed, raising Kotetsu's hands to kiss the knuckles. "If he is your baby... then he is mine, too."

A small look of hope appeared in Kotetsu's honey-brown cat eyes.

Barnaby rested a hand on Kotetsu's belly, feeling the baby wiggle about as if dancing with joy inside. "Hello there... You're quite the excited little thing, aren't you? Are you happy because your Daddy is here? Daddy loves you very much. Daddy is the sweetest-"

He looked up at Kotetsu, smiling, and leaned in to briefly kiss him again.

"-kindest-"

Another kiss.

"-bravest-"

More kisses.

"-and most wonderful person."

Kaede then spoke up, reminding the two men that they weren't alone. "And Dad is a great dad. Trust me; I've known him all my life."

Barnaby smiled, his free hand stroking his stepdaughter's hair. "See? We're in this together Kotetsu. I'm not leaving you - not now, not ever. I married you because I love you. Nothing will change that. Not even this. And this baby - he will be just like you. Strong, kind and good. I love you, Kotetsu T. Kaburagi. I always will."

A fresh wave of tears pooled in Kotetsu's eyes, and though he felt he didn't deserve such love and commitment, he curled up against Barnaby and Kaede, a soft purring sound filling the small room.

Barnaby held both Kaede and Kotetsu close, kissing their heads.

"I love you, I love you both so much..."

Hearing voices outside the door, conversation mingled with familiar barking and canine whining, Barnaby sighed.

"Everyone has been worried... do you wish to see them? We had to put guards outside the door because Dragon Kid and Origami kept on sneaking back in. They found them both snuggled up against you with those creatures when we got back. They had to remove the clones to be cleaned - they tracked dirt everywhere."

Kotetsu lowered his gaze, his tail twitching at the end under the blankets. "I-I'm not ready to…"

Barnaby nodded. "I thought so. You need time to recover. Though... those dog-things keep hovering about outside the door. They keep trying to get inside."

Kotetsu shook his head, "Ivory and Flower—they are only children."

Barnaby was about to answer when something caught his eye. Turning his head, he saw a flower pot across the room shift slightly, moving an inch across the table it sat on. He scowled, eyes narrowed in irritation.

"For God's sakes, do you have any form of respect or empathy!? Origami! Get out of there!"

The pot shifted again, this time transforming into a boy. Ivan flinched slightly at the furious look Barnaby was giving him, his shoulder and head drooping in shame.

"I just... we wanted to know how Tiger was doing..."

Kotetsu hid his face against Barnaby's shoulder, shaking slightly. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Ivan or the other heroes, but he couldn't. He couldn't face them, just as he couldn't face the citizens of Sternbild.

Everyone—every single person has seen his shame. They'd seen him exposed and torn open, seen him tortured and experimented upon—seen the truth that H-01 had uncovered about him… He'd become an open book left upon public transport and trampled on by countless feet. He couldn't handle facing anyone but his family now.

Barnaby narrowed his eyes at Ivan, who flinched again. "Leave." he hissed, nudging his head towards the door. Ivan opened his mouth to speak, then stopped, seeing Kotetsu hide away him. He clamped up, biting his lip in guilt, his chest aching and eyes wet as he scrambled from the room in haste.

The moment the door was opened, however, two creatures pushed their way inside, knocking Ivan over as they raced to the bed, barking and yipping happily.

"Sorry—Sorry, I can't…" Kotetsu was mumbling into Barnaby's shoulder. Though he didn't flinch away at the feel of familiar fur.

The dogs clambered onto the bed, Ivory's tail wagging furiously as he nosed his way into Kotetsu's arms and licked his face furiously. Flower took to occupying the far side of the king-sized bed, up against the wall by the window, making an odd crooning noise of contentment.

Kotetsu pulled back and glanced at them, reaching out to place a hand on Ivory's head. "Thank you." He whispered. They had been the reason he could see his family again.

Ivory licked his cheek, tail wagging happily. Pulling away, slightly unsteady with only three legs (his hook had been removed, it seemed), he flopped down beside his mother and let out a tired yawn.

Kotetsu sighed and glanced up at Kaede, and then, expecting rejection, he reached out to pull her into his arms. But to his surprise, she let him.

Barnaby watched with a smile as Kaede snuggled into his father's arms, taking the opportunity to readjust the blankets around Kotetsu's legs.

"You should eat... it's been a while and you haven't eaten much aside from what your mother could get down."

Kaede nodded, "One of us should go get the leftovers and heat it back up for dad."

"I'll go" Barnaby rose to his feet. "Keep him company until I return. I'll see if he's fit for a bath. Don't give me that look, Kotetsu, you need it. It'll be nice and warm."

He left the room, leaving his husband alone with his daughter and dogs. Ivory yawned again, curling up to sleep against Kotetsu's side.

Kotetsu frowned, moving to smell his arm. "Do I smell bad? I thought I remember getting cleaned off…"

"It's been four days, Dad" Kaede told him, snuggling up against his side. "You've been asleep for a while... they had to force feed you to keep your health up. Papa wasn't pleased - he thought they should have woken you up sooner."

Kotetsu blinked. Kaede had called Barnaby 'Papa'. That was new. She had always continued to call him Barnaby, even after the wedding. Maybe they had grown closer as stepfather and daughter in his absence. It made him smile gently up at her. "How long…was I gone from Sternbild?"

She fidgeted. "Over a month... Everyone was so scared. I-I thought... I thought I would never... never get to see you again... Dad..."

She choked, biting her lip.

Kotetsu hugged her close, as tight as he could, though it wasn't much with his muscle loss and weakness due to abuse, injury, surgery, and lack of nutrition—all of which he was still in recovery from. Lack of proper medical care didn't help, either.

"Daddy's sorry…I—I tried to get back to you…I did…" He kissed the top of her head and sighed, "Don't worry so much about me…if I survived that long with very little food, four days is nothing."

"But you weren't carrying a baby inside you before." Kaede pointed out, nodding to his swollen stomach. "Papa's worried more now because you need extra nutrients and food... He's been harassing the doctors for days now. He's worried so much he started shedding fur from his tail everywhere."

"…he has a tail?"

She nodded. "A bunny one."

Kotetsu's cheeks heated at the mental image he got.

_Cute…_

Kaede threaded her fingers through her father's hair. "Dad? Are you feeling okay?"

Kotetsu nodded, "Never better." He said, pulling her back into his arms. "You're growing up so fast, Kaede…"

She snuggled up against him. "I love you, Daddy..."

Ivory whined, scrambling up to try and nose his way into the hug, too.

Kotetsu allowed him to do so, and sighed, closing his eyes a moment. "You won't be jealous, will you? That…that I'm keeping this baby?"

She shook her head. "No... I mean, it's weird but... I think I would be more upset if you gave it away. You'll always be my Dad... I don't think you'd replace me."

Kaede said it jokingly, but she felt as though that would go over her father's head at the moment. Deciding to change the topic, she touched her father's belly, feeling movement.

"Are you sure it's a boy though?"

Kotetsu looked down at her hand and nodded, "Lunatic is a man…this baby—is his clone…"

"Lunatic?" she frowned, feeling the happy kicks against her palm. "He seems too excited to be Lunatic's clone..."

Kotetsu shook his head, "He's just a baby. His being that man's clone doesn't mean that he will be the same. His experiences growing up will be different. He'll be a hero—like his big sister."

Kaede flushed and hid her face in her father's shoulder. "Grandma and uncle Muramasa were really angry that I left without telling anyone..."

"As is Barnaby, I would wager." Kotetsu nodded, kissing her forehead, "But—I'm alive because you came for me when you did. I can not be angry at you for that—I would have done the same to save you."

He gave an awkward laugh and relaxed against the pillows, "I was always seeing how much like your mother you were, I never saw that you also had some of me in you until now."

"Well, duh," she huffed, putting her hands against her hips. "I AM your kid, Dad! Obviously I have some of you in me."

She relaxed and flopped back down against him. "Does he have a name yet?"

Kotetsu shook his head, "Would you like to name your brother?"

She nodded.

"Then I'll leave it up to you."

"Peter." she said decisively. "Peter Barnaby."

"Why Barnaby?" Kotetsu asked.

"Because he needs to be named after his Papa" Kaede matter-of-factly.

"Well…okay. As long as he has our last name." He smiled, braiding a lock of her hair.

"Of course," she huffed again. "I mean, he comes from you so-"

She stopped, her face falling slightly. "Um... Dad? Where exactly... is he coming out of?"

"C-section." Kotetsu shrugged, "No way am I pushing this little guy out of anything. I'm not made for that kind of thing."

"Please don't." Kaede shuddered. "I don't want to imagine you like our neighbor next door."

Kotetsu gave her a confused look.

"She was having triplets and Grandma and I went over to help out. It was gross - her face was all red and she kept swearing at her husband. Grandma said that Mom did the same thing with you."

"Your mother was very vocal about her pain and displeasure of the pain." Kotetsu nodded, "But when it was done all she had was pure love for our baby girl laying in her arms, wrapped in a soft pink blanket."

"Will it hurt for you though?" Kaede looked at her father, worried.

"It…already does…your brother is growing way too fast…" Kotetsu admitted.

"Are you okay?!" Kaede looked at his face, his eyes wide and fear-filled. "The doctors said it was dangerous but... Dad, are you okay?!"

"Kaede…Pain is my punishment. I deserve it and have lived in it constantly for over a month. This pain," he touched his belly, "…it is minor compared to others I have suffered."

"Wha-DAD!" Kaede gasped. "What are you saying?! Pain... Pain is bad! You don't deserve pain - you didn't deserve that torture!"

She touched his belly gently. "If... If it hurts that bad, the doctors have some medicine you can take. I can go get it-"

"I do deserve it!" Kotetsu insisted, pain and regret in his eyes, "All the things I have done…all the hurt I have caused…"

"But... Dad you didn't do any of that!" Kaede insisted. "Those clones...they were lying to you! Papa's clone even admitted it was all a lie! Well... except Mr. Legend's... that was true... and Maverick using you... You'd have to ask Papa about that though... he wouldn't tell me. But... you have done nothing wrong, Dad. It's people who have done wrong to you."

"I abandoned you. I left you with your grandmother when I should have kept you with me…"

"That's not true!" Kaede bit her lip. "You left me with Grandma to keep me safe... and to keep your promise to Mom!"

"But you felt like I was never there for you. It created a distance between us for years… I didn't know how to treat you as you grew older, and you'd get so mad at me…"

"Dad," Kaede stopped him, taking hold of his hands. "It's okay. Really... I didn't know you were a Hero then. Now that I do... I understand now. I'm proud of you, Dad."

"We lost all that time…" Kotetsu shook his head, that broken look in his eyes hidden behind his closed lids. "You had lost your mother…and I wasn't even there most of the time…"

"It's okay." Kaede repeated, pulling her father into a tight hug. "We have time now... you, me, Peter and Barnaby... We all have a chance now to start over... You've been in my life for four years now, Daddy... and it was never like you weren't there before. You cared... you were still my Daddy. You always will be."

Kotetsu didn't respond letting out a shaky breath as he pulled back and moved to the edge of the large bed and tried to stand up.

"Dad, wait-!" Kaede moved to help steady him, seeing his weight was now unbalanced after the baby's growth and four days lying unconscious in bed.

"Don't worry, I can handle standing up…maybe…" Kotetsu said, still trying to shift his unbalanced weight so that he could stand.

"Here." his daughter sighed, carefully easing him into a standing position. "You going to find Papa?"

Kotetsu shook his head, "Toilet…"

"Oh..."

Shuffling, Kaede helped her father over to the washroom, stopping at the door. "Dad...? Are you able to go in on your own?"

"Daddy's a big boy and doesn't need help using a toilet." Kotetsu nodded, horrified by the thought of his teenaged daughter helping him with such a basic need as relieving his bladder.

"Okay..." she moved away from him, standing outside the door in wait. "If you need help, just call!"

Kotetsu shook his head, "You're my daughter, not my nurse." He stumbled in on weak legs, holding onto the sink for support as he shuffled to the toilet. "Please close the door."

She nodded with a slight roll of her eyes at her father's ridiculous prudishness, carefully closing the door shut behind him.

Close to a minute later, she heard her father give a sharp gasp. "Why am I in a baby diaper?!"

Kaede giggled, covering her mouth as her shoulders shook.

"Kaedeeeee, why is Daddy in a diaper?!"

"Dad, you were out for four days! What was the doctor supposed to do?" Kaede called back, snorting with laughter. "They said the baby was too close to your bladder, so they couldn't risk an accident!"

Distressed sounds of despair followed and Kotetsu sat on the toilet, finding it too hard to try and aim standing up with his stretched belly blocking his view. He relieved himself and when he was done, tried to stand up—and couldn't.

"…K-Kaede…go get Bunny to come help me up…"

"Dad-?! O-Okay... Wait here!"

She took off, racing out of the room and down the hall, searching for her stepfather. "Papa? PAPA! PAPA, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Whoa!" Antonio caught her as she ran into him and nearly fell back from the impact. "Slow down, you'll hurt yourself."

"S-Sorry, Uncle..." Kaede stammered, red with embarrassment. "AH!"

She gripped his large forearms, the man still bandaged up and recovering from the fight with the clones.

"Have you seen Papa?! Dad needs help..."

The man shook his head, "Last I saw him was at Breakfast when he needed coffee. Why, did something happen to your father?"

"Umm..." she fidgeted nervously on spot. "Dad... is stuck... on the toilet... he can't get up. Peter is holding him down."

"Peter?"

"My brother... the baby." she added at the man's confused look.

"He already named it?" Antonio asked, unsurprised that Kotetsu wanted to keep it. The man was very affectionate and clingy. He sighed, "I'll help him up. Won't be the first time I helped him in the bathroom…" he said, remembering back to a couple of drunken evenings they had sent together.

"Um, but Dad..." Kaede trailed off weakly, meekly following behind Antonio, uncertain of how to inform him about her father's state.

"Is stuck on the toilet because he has a belly the size of a beach ball, right? It won't be hard to help him up compared to when he's a little too deep in the bottle. There were times after your father passed when the hard part was getting him to stay _on_ the toilet and not fall and crack his head open."

"That's not... what I meant..." Kaede weakly argued as they returned to her father's nesting room.

Antonio knocked on the door to the small restroom, "I'm coming in." he announced before opening the door and closing it behind him.

Kotetsu looked up, his face pale and eyes wide as the fur on his tail stood on end. "N-no!" He tried to hide, grabbing the hand towel off the rack and pulling it over his head and face.

"Dad?!" Kaede poked her head into the washroom. "Dad, are you alright?!"

Kotetsu shrieked, lifting his leg slightly and his tail curling around as he tried to hide his exposed bottom half.

"Kotetsu!" Antonio held up his hands to show he meant no harm. "Hey man, it's alright! I'm here to help you!"

Tiger gasped for his breath and began to shake, "Don't—don't look!"

"I've seen you before, it's fine!" Antonio insisted. "I'm just here to help!"

Kotetsu shied away like a trapped, abused kitten looking up from under the hand towel hiding his ears.

Antonio approached slowly, keeping his hand up at all times. Kneeling down to eye level with Kotetsu, he shifted his body carefully to the side, reaching out and gently rubbing his friend's back comfortingly.

Time passed with little gasps for breaths and hiccups from Kotetsu, but finally the man who was just like a brother to him managed to calm him down and he leaned forward, resting his forehead on the gentle giant's broad shoulder.

"There you go." Antonio chuckled. "Feeling better, buddy?"

"…Sorry…" Kotetsu muttered, embarrassed.

"Nah, don't apologize" Antonio rubbed his back. "You've been through enough."

Kotetsu let his best friend help him to his feet and hold him steady as he fixed his clothes. His legs shook as he reached over and flushed before washing his hands in the sink.

"Baby steps." Antonio encouraged, slowly easing Kotetsu back into the bedroom. "Did you just wake up? Have you seen the others?"

Kotetsu shook his head, "I—I can't…face them…"

Antonio nodded, though the words hurt. Everyone was worried, asking constantly about Tiger... and yet it seemed that Tiger was in no state to take visitors.

"Origami snuck in, but... Papa yelled at him and he left... I think. I'm not too sure... I didn't actually see him leave..." Kaede added in, looking around the room nervously.

"Mama got lots of hurt!" Ivory chirped. He was in his human form, hugging a pillow. He wasn't used to things so soft, and he liked it, rubbing his cheek against it.

Flower growled softly, also in her human form, but appeared to lack her brother's ability to speak. She'd stolen the rest of Kotetsu's pillows and surrounded herself with them, snuggling away happily.

Antonio blinked. "So they didn't put these guys in cages, too?"

"I wouldn't let them. These two saved Dad." Kaede said, "They kept him warm and fed until Karina and I got there. He would have died without them. So no, I didn't let them lock these two away. Besides, Dad's right. They are only children. They respond to love and affection more than anything."

Kotetsu crawled onto the bed and lay back down, his head on a pillow Flower had taken, and he reached up to pat her cheek fondly.

Flower purred, crawling up over the pillow to snuggle into Kotetsu's side, nuzzling him affectionately.

"Mama!" Ivory chirped, joining his sister and cuddling up against Kotetsu. "Mama, mama! Luv Mama!"

"You two saved him, hu? Thank you for saving my best friend. We don't know what we would have done without him." Antonio smiled warmly and patted them both on the head.

In synchrony, both dogs turned their heads towards him, staring at him with wide, red eyes.

He continued to smile, his hands moving to rub their backs.

Slowly, still unison, a low purr started up from the two of them. Though Ivory whined and shyly hid himself against Kotetsu's chest.

He sighed and sat down, watching the two. "You really have a way of making people come together in a family-like way, Kotetsu…"

Peter kicked inside of Kotetsu, supporting Antonio's statement.

Kotetsu blushed and touched his belly with a sigh, "I'd like to think that's one good thing I do…"

"What are you talking about? You do a lot of good things!" Antonio frowned, Kaede crawling up onto the bed to snuggle against her father's dog-free side. "Don't believe the shit the tabloids say. It's just gossip horseshit."

"Tabloids?" Kotetsu frowned, "What are they saying?"

"From before." Antonio shook his head. "The shit they used to say about you. Dunno what they are gonna do now - everyone in Sternbild has been busy making get well cards and forming petitions to bring you home to the city. Everyone's been sick to their stomach with worry for you."

Kotetsu looked away, "No they haven't. I heard them cheering Fake Barnaby on…"

"Not after he beat the shit out of you." Antonio shook his head. "Here..."

Fishing his phone out of his pocket, he handed it to Kotetsu. "Have a look for yourself."

Kotetsu hesitated before taking the phone and scrolling through the news feed Antonio had brought up for him to look at.

The headline read: _Wild Tiger; Sternbild's true King of Heroes._  
And its article that followed praised him for his self-sacrifice for the good of the city. Comments on the article elaborated even more. Hundreds of comments supporting Wild Tiger, praising him for his kindness and selflessness, specializations on what a ideal family man he must be, that Barnaby had chosen the perfect life mate, and worries for his health and survival.

Kotetsu's eyes stung with tears and he gripped the phone tighter. He'd never wanted popularity, but being recognized for his work and sacrifices meant the world to him as a hero. He felt appreciated for the first time in a long time, and maybe—just maybe, this time it would last…

Antonio smiled warmly at the joyous look overtaking Kotetsu's face, seeing all the kind words said about him. The lock on the door clicked, and a moment later Barnaby reappeared carrying a tray for food.

The blond paused, surprised to see Antonio in the room. But Kotetsu seemed calm enough, so he didn't say anything. "Muramasa helped me make you oatmeal." He said, approaching the bead and sitting down on the edge, the tray in his lap, "We added some brown sugar to help flavor it a bit for you. But the doctors said you need soft foods for a while.

Antonio frowned, knowing Muramasa's slight... rejection of the situation. But he said nothing, hoping that Kotetsu's brother would eventually come to his senses without words being needed.

"Papa, we named the baby!" Kaede chirped from her spot, cuddling closer into her father's chest.

"Already?" Barnaby asked as he coaxed his husband to sit up and try eating.

"Peter Barnaby Kaburagi." Kaede stated proudly. "My little brother."

"I see I have missed out on quite a bit while on my quest to the kitchens." Barnaby chuckled.

"I'm here because Kotetsu got stuck on the toilet." Antonio sniggered.

Kotetsu flushed, "It's not my fault I can't get up by myself! Peter is heavy. I don't know how Tomoe managed things when she was carrying Kaede…"

"She had you to help her, didn't she?" Antonio looked at Kotetsu.

"Not like this. Mostly she had me run out to get her food in the middle of the night. She didn't need help getting to her feet." Kotetsu shook his head.

"Well, you have lost a lot of weight and muscle." Antonio pointed out. "And that baby of yours is almost fully developed - I think - after only a week and a half. So I'd imagine that would be a pain in the ass to your body."

"More like a pain to my middle…" Kotetsu sighed.

Barnaby leaned in resting a hand on his belly, "Do you need us to fetch a doctor?"

"Probably a good idea." Antonio nodded.

Peter pressed a tiny hand against Barnaby's larger one, saying hello.

Barnaby was silent for a long moment before his lips parted, "…Being gay…I never imagined myself being father to a baby…"

Peter wiggled against his hand.

"Dad, slow down, you'll make yourself sick!" Kaede said, seeing how Kotetsu was shoveling his food into his mouth.

Ivory whined, nodding his head in agreement with his sister.

"But—you told me I needed food…" Kotetsu said, oatmeal on his chin.

"Not all at once." Barnaby sighed, grabbing a napkin on the side table and bringing it up to wipe off his husband's chin, "Don't eat so fast that you throw up afterwards."

"Wasn't even that fast…" Kotetsu sighed. "I want to finish and get up for a walk around."

"I'll carry you" Barnaby nodded, offering a cup of water to Kotetsu. "Your legs aren't strong enough to carry the weight for long."

"I want to walk." Kotetsu insisted, "My legs need to move around. I've been in this bed for four days."

Barnaby looked uncertain, but sighed. "Fine. But only for a little while. Doctor's orders to keep you on bed rest." he said, taking hold of one of Kotetsu's legs and massaging the calf.

"Bunny…What happened with the clones?" Kotetsu asked suddenly as he continued to eat at a slower pace.

"I'm not too sure... I was unconscious when the battle ended. I have no idea what happened to them afterwards" Barnaby admitted, shaking his head. "From what I've heard, they are being kept in specialized cells in the lower part of the ship."

"All of them?" Kotetsu looked over at Antonio, "Are they being treated well?"

"I have no idea. They wouldn't tell us anything after we brought them in. You'd have to ask the staff, but I doubt they'd give even you answers." Antonio gave Kotetsu a confused look. "Why do you want to know? Those things almost murdered you - especially that bastard copy of Barnaby."

Kotetsu shook his head and looked over at Ivory and Flower, "The clones are all children at heart. Children who never knew love. Cruelty will not help them." He trembled and set his bowl aside, "Fake Barnaby and H-01…they are the worst. It may be too late for them, but the others…If I get a second chance, then they should, too."

No one said anything, Barnaby only moving to take his husband into his arms to hold him, kissing his ears.

The furry striped ear flicked, the soft fur brushing rapidly against Barnaby's lips.

A chuckle rumbled in Barnaby's throat, the man peppering more kisses daintily over the ears. Then he reached down, taking Kotetsu's tail and bringing it to his lips, kissing the tip.

Kotetsu gasped, his tail stiffening and trembling in Barnaby's hand.

Kaede shifted, "I feel like I shouldn't be here for this…"

"Nothing is happening." Barnaby murmured, tutting at the ruffled appearance of the tail, using his fingers to gently comb the fur back into place.

"Not what it looks like to us." Antonio smirked.

Barnaby scowled at him, continuing to brush the tail out.

"What? You two are married to each other. No shame in wanting alone time."

"'Alone time' isn't really an option at the moment." Barnaby raised an eyebrow at Antonio, nodding to Kotetsu's belly.

"Alone time doesn't have to be sexual, you know." Antonio sighed.

"Hello, Daughter in the room!" Kaede pointed at herself.

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Barnaby sighed, scratching Kotetsu behind the ears. "All I'm doing is comforting my husband."

Antonio patted Barnaby on the shoulder, "I know, but you can still ask everyone to leave while you do it. You haven't had any alone time with Kotetsu since before he disappeared."

"I'll have some with him later. He needs a bath, and I don't trust this old man to bathe himself."

He gave Kotetsu a teasing look.

"I know how to use soap!" Kotetsu insisted "I don't need anyone to-to…" His eyes widened, pupils dilating as he remembered back to his last bath; H-01 forcing him into the cold water and scrubbing his body head to toe so hard his skin became raw and bled in some more sensitive areas.

"Kotetsu?" Barnaby looked down at his husband, concerned, and ran fingers gently through his hair.

"I can do it myself!" Kotetsu snapped, his body shaking as he pulled away from Barnaby.

Barnaby pulled back, staring at his husband in alarm.

Kotetsu could practically hear the fake Barnaby's laughter in his ears and he clamped his hands over them, trying to block it out.

What's wrong with dad?!" Kaede gasped.

"I... Don't know" Barnaby managed, watching his husband closely. "Kotetsu-"

For a split moment, when Barnaby leaned in closer, reaching out to comfort Kotetsu, the tiger saw, not his husband, but his tormentor. Snow white skin and hair, and red eyes soaking in his inner turmoil. He jerked away, falling from the bed onto the floor with a screech of terror.

"No— _NO_!"

"KOTETSU!"

Barnaby went after him, catching him just before he hit the floor, struggling to keep him still. "Kaede, get away! Antonio, help me, he's too wild!"

Kotetsu thrashed about, crying out and trying to break free.

Kaede stood up and backed away, her eyes wide. "Sh-should I get a doctor? Grandma?"

Both adults were too busy trying to calm Tiger to answer her. Barnaby held Kotetsu tight to his chest, stroking his head while Antonio held him still. "Sshhh... shhh, Kotetsu, it's me. I'm here. He's not here. Calm down."

Kaede turned and ran from the room, heading down to the cells where the clones were kept. She sped right passed the guards, ignoring them as they shouted at her to stop until she came face to face with Barnaby's clone. "What did you do to him?!" she demanded, gripping the bars and glaring at the Barnaby look-alike sitting in the corner on a cot.

The clone ignored her, fiddling with a small puzzle cube in his hands, one side a deep blood red of matching squares.

"Hey! Answer me!" She snapped, hitting the bars, which dented upon impact with a flash of blue power around her and a gleam to her skin. Antonio had been the last NEXT she had touched.

He waved her off, as if to say, "Go away, I don't care."

"Well I do care! He's my dad!" she screamed at him, "And he's up there in constant pain because of you! Papa can't even calm him down!"

He continued to ignore her, finishing another side of the cube before turning to work on the top.

"Tell me! Why is he having a melt down over the idea of Papa helping him with a bath?!"

Not a sound, not a word.

"TELL ME!"

"Miss, you can't be down here." A guard said, catching up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Not until he tells me why!"

"Miss, you need to leave, this is a restricted area-"

"Not until I know why!" She pulled from the guard with such force she fell against H-01's cell with a clang.

"Watch it." he growled, his metallic voice dull and bored.

Kaede glared at him.

He stared at her with haunting red eyes.

"Come on, you can't be here." The guard said again.

H-01 got up from his bed, moving over to the bars, still staring down at the girl.

"I want to know why my dad is breaking down right now!"

"Trauma." was all the biorobot said.

Kaede paused and looked back up at her father's clone.

H0-1 shrugged and turned to move back to his bed.

"…Please…what happened to my dad?" Kaede clenched her fists. She hated that she was trying to ask nicely to these—monsters.

"Trauma. I gave you your answer. There's nothing else to it." H0-1 said again. "I am programmed to do as Malvolio tells me. Anything horrific, its trauma. No matter how large or small the crime. It's the same when I faced your father in the Justice Tower. Trauma is all I cause. Trauma is all I know. I don't know how else to describe it."

"But a bath isn't traumatic! Why would one trigger him like that?!"

"Malvolio asked me to bathe him. I was rough. As he asked." H0-1 shrugged again.

"Y-you guys are horrible!" Kaede turned and ran out past the guards who had been trying to get her to leave the restricted area, and headed back up to let her step-father know.

Antonio was gone from the scene when she returned, but the sound of running water and steam coming from the bathroom made it an easy guess to where he went. Barnaby was still on the floor, Kotetsu held in his arms, the kangabunny man running a soft bristle brush gently over his flattened ears.

Kaede approached them and leaned over to whisper in Barnaby's ears, what she had found out about her father's reaction.

He just nodded, wincing slightly as she touched his shoulder, blood seeping through the fabric and pooling fast, holes forming large bite marks.

Kaede jerked her hand back, staring at the blood on her fingers, "What..?"

Barnaby didn't say anything, mindlessly brushing Kotetsu's ears while staring off into nothing.

"Papa, you're bleeding!" Kaede pointed out, rushing to the bathroom to get the small first aid kit hanging on the wall.

Barnaby simply held Kotetsu tightly, trembling slightly.

"Take off your shirt." She said, opening the kit and taking out what she needed for cleaning cuts.

He said and did nothing.

"Papa?"

Kotetsu shifted in Barnaby's arms, taking his hand and holding it firmly.

Barnaby jerked, as if hit by an electrical shock, staring down at Kotetsu with wide eyes, now visibly shaking.

Kotetsu swallowed, looking up at him, "Bunny…"

Barnaby continued to stare at him.

"I'm sorry…I left you alone, didn't I? I'm sorry…" he continued, still not fully calmed down, but better than he had been.

Barnaby said nothing, though he let out a small cry of pain when Kaede touched his shoulder again, his eyes stinging and wet.

Kotetsu pulled himself up, pressing their lips together briefly.

Barnaby flinched for a moment, but eventually sank into the kiss, holding Kotetsu as close as possible.

"…Can I clean that cut now?" Kaede asked, shifting.

Barnaby pulled away, swallowing before nodding.

"Take off your shirt, then." She said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Kotetsu slowly sat up and frowned at Barnaby, "You got hurt?" he asked, helping to remove the tight form-fitting shirt he wore, revealing the deep teeth marks in his shoulder.

Father and daughter both gasped at the same time, and Kotetsu's ears flattened once more.

Barnaby looked away, his own ears going flat against his skull.

"Did I..?" Kotetsu whispered as Kaede began cleaning the wound.

Barnaby nodded and Kotetsu sank in shame.

Peter kicked him sharply in the side, as if scolding him.

Kotetsu flinched and when Kaede moved to get bandages, he leaned in to kiss the bite mark. "I—I'm sorry…"

Barnaby pulled him in for a hug, cuddling him close.

"I'm sorry…" Kotetsu repeated as he watched his daughter wrap Barnaby's shoulder.

Barnaby kissed his cheek, scratching him behind the ears.

"Bath is ready." Antonio called out, stepping back into the room, his own arms and shoulders laden with bite marks.

Kotetsu's eyes widened at the sight. "I—I did all that, too?"

"It's alright" Antonio said, holding his hands up. "You weren't yourself."

"I've become a monster…" He looked over at his daughter, his eyes widening even more, "I—I didn't do that to you, did I?" He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he'd bitten his own child.

She shook her head.

Barnaby shook his head as well, peppering kisses along Kotetsu's face. "Not a monster... never a monster. My husband."

"Uncle Antonio, come here and I'll clean your bites, too." Kaede said.

Barnaby lifted Kotetsu up into his arms, carrying him into the bathroom where a large jettub full of warm water sat in wait.

"Can you undress yourself?"

"If you help hold me up." Kotetsu nodded, remembering back to his difficulties when using the toilet.

Barnaby nodded, holding his arms out for his husband to hold onto.

Holding him as needed, Kotetsu slipped out of his kimono—and the embarrassing adult diaper.

Barnaby helped him to his feet when he was done, sitting him on the side of the jettub before removing his own clothes. His body, bandaged and still wounded with burns from Malvolio, was slightly more muscled than Kotetus remembered it. And his legs; thick, muscular and long. It was if he's taken steroids and all of it had gone to his bloody legs.

Kotetsu's eyes studied his husband. "Have you been working out?" he asked, "And now that I think of it, you seemed taller when you stood next to me…"

"No, unfortunately it's part of the packaged DNA deal my clone blessed me with." Barnaby sighed, turning around to face the mirror for a moment, his bunny tail wiggling slightly.

Spotting Kotetsu's reflection, he smiled, affection returning to his face.

"So cute... you look like that mother cat we found under the house last winter."

Kotetsu flushed and looked at his reflection, his hand moving back to grip the base of his long tail. "It's embarrassing…"

Barnaby shook his head. "Adorable."

Kotetsu shook his head, "Turn around."

Barnaby did so, smiling and strolling back to his husband. Kneeling down before him, he rests his hands on his hips, kissing first his mouth, his chest and finally his stomach, all lovingly.

Kotetsu leaned over him, reaching down to touch the fluffy little tail. "Yours is the cute one."

Barnaby hummed, resting his forehead on Kotetsu's belly as his husband played with his powder puff tail. "It's just a pompom."

"That's what makes it cute!" Kotetsu insisted, flicking it.

"Mmm." Barnaby hummed, cooing softly to the baby. "I think yours is better. My pretty Tiger Mama~"

"I—I'm still a man, Bunny!" Kotetsu flushed.

"Still carrying a baby" Barnaby pointed out.

"Not cute…" Kotetsu pouted.

"Old man." Barnaby smirked, pressing his lips to Kotetsu's warm skin again. "Beautiful, adorable old man."

Kotetsu opened his mouth to respond but never got to say anything when he slipped back into the heated waters of the bath.

"Careful!" Barnaby exclaimed, catching him just before his head hit the water, holding him just so Kotetsu's back was just an inch submerged in the warm, ache-soothing water.

Kotetsu blushed, biting his lower lip lightly as he looked up into his husband's eyes.

Barnaby smiled at him, carefully lowering him into the warm waters whist keeping his head above, the pain in his body slowly fading away as the heat took over, his body almost weightless.

"Bunny…I'm sorry I thought that clone was you and started this whole mess… I should have known better that he wasn't you…the clues were there…"

"Ssshhhh..." Barnaby hushed him, situating Kotetsu before climbing into the bath himself, resting Kotetsu against his back, his hands tenderly caressing his body.

Kotetsu shook his head, pulling Barnaby closer.

Barnaby gently eased him forward, starting to massage the man's back. "Where does it hurt the most?"

"The most?" Kotetsu frowned, "my whole torso is in constant pain… particularly around the middle…"

Barnaby frowned, reaching around with a free hand to feel his chest and middle. "Is it that bad?"

Kotetsu nodded, "It feels like I'm being ripped in half…"

"I'll call the doctor to give you some pain medication... they said already to take it easy because of the baby, but if it's hurting you that bad..."

He trailed off, eyes wide at the bruise lining the cut. "Where the hell did that come from?!"

"Wasn't it always like that?" Kotetsu asked, looking down at it.

"I never noticed it before," Barnaby admitted. "I thought it was the cut itself."

He gentle ran a finger over it.

"Maybe it's the stretching?" Kotetsu suggested, "Skin isn't supposed to stretch this much this fast."

"I was thinking that. That worries me most." Barnaby rubbed soothing circles into Kotetsu's skin.

"It'll be worth it. You'll see." Kotetsu smiled, placing his hand over his husband's, "Being a new father and holding your baby for the first time is the most wonderful feeling."

"I'm more worried about how he comes out first." Barnaby threaded his fingers with Kotetsu's. "If your skin is that sensitive, I worry that a C-section might..."

"Might…what?"

Barnaby swallowed nervously. "Rip you apart..."

"It's not like I have a choice…no way can I poop this baby out. I don't stretch like a woman is designed to do." Kotetsu sighed.

"Do you have to be crude about it?" Barnaby made a face, returning to working out the knots in Kotetsu's back.

"It's just the truth of it." Kotetsu insisted.

"There are better ways of saying it." Barnaby insisted, undoing a rather large knot under Kotetsu's shoulder blade.

Instead of answering, Kotetsu gave a whimpering moan as the knot was worked out of his back. It hurt, but felt much better at the same time.

Barnaby kissed the spot apologetically, moving his hands over to the other shoulder, working through the tense muscles. "We'll get you some medication after we get out. It'll be alright, pretty Tiger."

Kotetsu folded his arms on the edge of the tub and rested his head upon them, "To tell you the truth, I'm used to pain, now…I don't mind it. I've lived with it for so long that I've grown mostly numb to it."

"Don't say that." Barnaby scolded gently, working out another knot. "You don't deserve that much pain. You'll feel better soon, I promise."

He kissed between the man's shoulder blades.

"I love you so much. I won't let them hurt you again. I won't... I won't lose you again..."

"But it's the truth." Kotetsu sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Before they took me, pain like this would have made me unable to move or speak…now it just seems so normal and I can get along as if nothing was happening to my body. Your clone hit me so many times with that NEXT power of his, that this is nothing in comparison…"

"How can I relieve it?" Barnaby murmured against Kotetsu's back.

"I don't know…" Kotetsu shook his head and turned in the waters to face his husband, "But it's not the physical pain I want to have stopped—" he touched Barnaby's bandaged shoulder.

Barnaby held him close, resting their foreheads together. "Do you remember? That first night of our honeymoon?"

"Our flight was delayed." The older hero nodded, "We were stuck in the airport for twelve hours."

"Remember what I said to you then?"

"That the airport food was the worst of the situation?"

"No, the other thing, when we were... stuck in the bathroom."

Kotetsu just looked at him.

"No matter if we are stuck here for the rest of our lives, I will love you regardless." Barnaby recited, pecking his husband on the nose. "And that stands for now. Even if we look like this for the rest of our lives, it won't change how much I love you. You've given me life, love, hope... even a family, which I thought I'd never have again. You are even giving me the chance to be a father..."

He stroke the side of Kotetsu's stomach, Peter wiggling around in confusion at the feeling of water surrounding him and his father.

"A chance to be a Hero, a real Hero..."

He kissed an old scar resting on Kotetsu's shoulder, memories of Lunatic seared into the wound.

"A chance to be happy again."

He found Kotetsu's hand with his own free one, lifting it to his lips to kiss the place where two rings were missing from his finger.

"A chance to heal after twenty years of pain."

He smiled against Kotetsu's fingers.

"Kotetsu, you are mine. I love you. There's no getting rid of me - you're stuck with me. I'm not leaving you, not now, not ever. My husband."

Kotetsu jerked his husband into his arms, hugging him tight.

"I don't want to hide our marriage anymore, Bunny…"

"We won't have to." Barnaby admitted. "I... announced my marriage to you to Sternbild. After my clone revealed it to the city. Everyone knows. It's alright - we don't have to hide anymore. I can finally kiss you under the giant tree at Christmas, by the ice rink."

"You—you did?" Kotetsu looked surprised.

Barnaby nodded.

"Agnes let you? She was the one that made us keep it quiet—said it'd mess with ratings because you were too valuable to Hero TV as a bachelor…"

"It was her idea to hold a broadcast for it." Barnaby acknowledged.

"I don't have to hide it…" Kotetsu could hardly believe it.

"Not anymore." Barnaby agreed.

"How many times have I wanted to kiss you on Hero TV after a criminal has been handed over to authorities…I can do that now…"

"Not for a while." Barnaby reminded with a chuckle.

"Says who?" Kotetsu pouted.

"The baby for one." Barnaby snickered.

"Nah, I can still go out and kiss you after you rack up the points." Kotetsu grinned, "Even with a baby."

"But no field work until after baby." Barnaby lectured teasingly. "I can't have the criminals running away all the time from angry Papa Tiger~"

"I'm pretty sure this baby will be here before I'm able to return to work—field or not." Kotetsu pointed out.

"Still won't stop your from being a fearsome Tiger." Barnaby shook his head. "Hasn't stopped you before and God forbid anyone touch our children. Hell will be paid."

Kotetsu grinned, "Look at you, already thinking like a father."

Barnaby blushed.

"Daddy Bunnyroo~" Kotetsu teased.

Peter kicked him hard in the side for the corny Dad joke.

"Ow!" Kotetsu flinched, rubbing the kicked spot as the bruise grew.

Barnaby's eyes widened. "Wha-"

Kotetsu looked up at him, "Hmm?"

"Are you alright? Should I get a doctor?" Barnaby fretted, his ears flattening against his skull.

"Why? The baby just kicked…"

"But your bruise..."

It became clear that Kotetsu hadn't noticed as the man only looked more confused.

Barnaby looked over his husband. He was still far too thin, his face slightly sunken and dark shadows under his bloodshot, weepy eyes. Yet his stomach continued to grow even as they sat there, looking odd on his small frame. It scared Barnaby more than anything.

"Look," he gently pointed to the growing bruise. "Kotetsu... I'm getting really worried... I think... I'll call a doctor, hold on."

He reached over the side of the tub, pushing a button against the wall to signal a nurse.

"Now? But Bunny, we are in the bath…"

"It'll be fine." Barnaby reassured, though more to himself than Kotetsu, gathering his husband into his arms and attempting to calm their unborn son. "Shhh, sweetheart... Please be calm. You're hurting Daddy..."

It was all he could do to keep from breaking down emotionally as the reality of their situation came to light.

A knock sounded at the door. "Dad? Papa? We were just informed we are a half hour away from Sternbild." Came Kaede's muffled voice.

"Kaede, could you bring a doctor here? I want them to look at your father before we land." Barnaby asked, rocking Kotetsu back and forth.

"Did something happen?!" She squeaked.

"No, Bunny's just over-reacting again." Kotetsu said. "Daddy's fine."

Barnaby was about to retort when he heard Kaede run off, and silently thanked her, knowing that neither she or he trusted Kotetsu's word when his body stated otherwise. Grabbing the showerhead sitting on the wall close by, he brought it over to Kotetsu's head and let the massaging stream of water run down into his hair, being mindful of his ears.

Kotetsu's ears still got wet and started flicking, trying to rid themselves of the water droplets.

"Cute." Barnaby chuckled, reaching for the shampoo.

"You're one to talk, Mr. Cottontail."

"Mama Tiger."

"Daddy. I'm a daddy!" Kotetsu huffed.

"Mhm." Barnaby hummed, minding to his own thoughts as he squeezed out a small handful of shampoo and started to expertly massage Kotetus's scalp.

Kotetsu made a low, feline-like growl, slumping in the water.

Barnaby hummed to himself, his fingers strong but gentle, working the shampoo into Kotetsu's hair.

One of Kotetsu's ears flicked again, a large bubble stubbornly clinging to the striped fur.

"Barnaby popped it, gently tilting his husband's head back and gently working along his hairline.

Kotetsu's tail, sopping wet, rose from the water and flicked Barnaby's cheek.

Barnaby couldn't help but smirk, grabbing the tail and stroking up along its length.

A knock sounded again, "Papa, I got the doctor—he was already on his way down."

"Thank you." Barnaby called out, rising his fingers off before gently starting in on massaging Kotetsu's face. "Let him in.'

"You—aren't coming out?" Kaede asked.

"We're still in the bath" Barnaby answered.

"I suggest you rinse off. I can't very well do my job with Mr. Tiger in the bath." The doctor's voice called.

"Will do." Barnaby sighed, a little disappointed he couldn't have a little more alone time with his husband. But he pushed the thought aside, worried more his husband's health than anything else.

Finishing up and quickly rising off, Barnaby helped his husband out of the bath and - ignoring Kotetsu's protests - quickly dried them both off before carrying his husband - again, ignoring protests - into the bedroom.

"Miss, I know this is your father, but please step outside." The doctor requested and much to Kaede's protests, Antonio escorted her out.

"Now, I assume this is about the pregnancy issue?"

Barnaby nodded, gently laying his husband down on the bed. "I'm worried. The baby kicked and the bruise is growing. And he's so thin."

"The lack of muscle and usual bulkiness Wild Tiger is known for is attributed to poor treatment and malnutrition. Frankly, we are surprised the child lasted this long. It must be using all the nutrition Tiger puts into his body, and then some. As you were informed before, this is a very risky condition."

He took out his medical bag and rifled through it, "As soon as we land we must rush him into the facilities that have been prepared for him and we can get a better idea of what all is going on and how to correct it. Now, please lay back flat, Mister Tiger."

Barnaby stroked Kotetsu's hair, his own hands shaking slightly. Taking a seat next to the bed, he winced as he spotted another small flick of movement from inside his husband, the bruise spreading another inch over his skin.

The Doctor's frown deepened as he examined the bruised stitched together cut cross Kotetsu's stretched belly, and he finally removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, shaking his head.

"It isn't good… But it isn't one hundred percent until I can run some tests in Sternbild."

"Doctor..." Barnaby swallowed. "What about the baby? Is... there anything we can do to slow the growth? My husband is in pain... I'm worried that when the time comes, a C-section will... rupture him..."

The man shook his head, "I am afraid that we have no way of doing so as we do not know what is making the child grow so fast to begin with, and we don't have the time to run tests to find out. It is already too late for trying to slow it."

He sighed and Pulled Barnaby over to the side, lowering his voice, "As I said before, I need to have the proper equipment to know for sure, but I believe that it's not actually bruising, but rather…" The doctor gave another sigh, "I'll be blunt. I believe the baby's accelerated growth is and has been ripping him apart from the inside, as well as crushing his organs. His body was not allowed the chance women have of adjusting to make room for the baby. And on top of that his surgery that made this possible is far too recent and the incision area is a weak point that I fear will split open if this continues."

This is what Barnaby feared, his heart hammering in his chest. "We need to take action then!" he exclaimed, his mind racing with panic. "We... We need to get it out of him!"

"We can't. Not up here, anyway. It is too risky if we hit turbulence. We have to wait until we are on the ground before we operate."

The doctor stepped closer, "In addition…the baby's growth is also dangerous for itself. There is no telling what is happening inside the womb, but it is highly likely that it is stressful on the baby."

"What?! I'm... going to lose both of them...?"

"It…is a possibility, but understand that one or both still have the chance to survive."

Barnaby ran his hands through his damp hair, an odd rabbit-like noise rising from his throat.

"You know, you humans are more pessimistic then I anticipated. Especially when it comes to advanced technology."

Barnaby froze, his heart almost stopping in cold fear at the new voice interrupting the conversation. There, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed, munching on an apple, Malvolio regarded the doctor and Hero with a bored, disapproving look.

Kotetsu's eyes widened in fear, a distressed noise sounding before he screamed. Barnaby, on the other hand, snarled, leaping towards the clone-

-and promptly going straight through the wall, into the hall, and through another wall into the recovery room of the other Heroes. His legs throbbed, the muscles still unused to their newfound power, and he groaned from his spot in Ryan's lap.

Malvolio stared at him through the hole with amusement, barely resisting laughter. Shaking his head, he waltzed over to where Kotetsu lay, well aware that the doctor was slowly stalking him and silently calling back up. He smirked – 'back up' was currently trapped in his own cell, the idiots. Besides, they needn't worry. For once, he was not there to provide Tiger any harm.

"If Tiger's body was unable to handle the pregnancy, then it would have rejected it off the bat. However, I took precaution and enabled a sort of 'expansion pack' to his DNA - the added features you see here-"

He gestured to the ears and tail, his robot hand clicking and slowly coming away to reveal his infamous toolkit "arm" hidden inside.

"-are merely freebie bonuses that came with said female Bengal Tiger DNA. I hope I do not have to explain the full logistics here. But as I stated, if he were not able to handle the pregnancy, the synthetic womb would have detected it and rejected the fetus. Not to mention, if he were having his organs completely crushed, he would be dead and - as you so kindly put - split open. Which were true if he were human. But he's not exactly human anymore, is he? Not completely."

A needle appeared out of his arm, and with a gentle prick, he administered a small dose of sedative medication into the terrified Hero. Feeling his fear calm slightly, he reached out and felt the expanse of Kotetsu's stretched belly. He tutted, a small miniature tool appearing out of his 'wrist' to shine a red light over the skin before retreating. His human hand rippled, veins of fibres glowing a light blue under and over the skin, all the way to his fingertips. A strange, cool gel released from the ends of his pores, the liquid strangely soothing to the pain of the stretched skin. Moving his hand gently, he caressed the bruise, watching with satisfaction as the skin started to heal ever so slowly.

Seeing the doctor slinking around nearby - possibly looking for something to hit him over the head with - and Barnaby snarling and yelling in the other room as he struggled to get back to his husband, Malvolio rolled his eyes.

"If I wanted to kill him, I could have done so much sooner and without much effort. You humans don't seem to give me enough credit. I made a mistake in the game, I lost. Game is over. I don't want to play anymore."

"B-Bunny…" Kotetsu groaned, fighting off the familiar drug taking effect and making him struggle to stay awake.

The bruise healed up, along with the cut, Malvolio watching with satisfaction even as his hand was being kicked at. "Oh hush, you. You know as well as I do that I have no intention of pulling the Tiger's tail."

He rubbed the gel-like fluid over the rest of Kotetsu's stomach, chest and sides, the substance slowly soothing the pain away. Right before he was kicked away through the wall, Barnaby making odd snarling noises as he stood protectively in front of his husband, his eyes blazing with anger.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"Bunny…" Kotetsu reached out, his fingers brushing over soft fur before grabbing onto his tail.

Barnaby let out a loud bleating noise, his tail fur standing on end in Kotetsu's hand.

"Bunny I feel dizzy…"

"Shhh," Barnaby leaned to the side, his hand stroking Kotetsu's face. "I'm here. I'll protect you."

"You know-"

Barnaby snarled, his legs positioned for another attack.

"-that was quite rude. Especially after I gave your husband proper medication." Malvolio scowled, climbing out of the debris - as usual - unscathed and dusting himself off.

He raised an eyebrow as Barnaby hissed at him, baring his teeth, and then literally climbing onto the bed and covering his husband's body with his own.

"Really? I have said it three times thus, if I wanted to kill your husband, I would have done so already."

"That doesn't mean you don't wish him harm!"

"Still stands in the same category." the White Rabbit shrugged indifferent, stepping past the two, pausing.

"Oh please, not this horseshit again. Go back to your infirmary beds, I don't have the patience to explain everything to all of you Heroes."

"How did you get out?" Karina snapped.

"A key." Malvolio commented dryly.

"Very funny."

"I didn't recall asking for your opinion." Malvolio growled, moving around and away from the bed-

-only to have the Heroes swarm it, glaring at him, protecting their beloved Tiger.

Ivory and Flower barred their teeth, though still in their human forms.

Malvolio just shrugged, taking his leave and disappearing out the door, moving down the hall.

"I'll get security." Ivan said, running out.

Barnaby made a strange growling noise, exactly like a rabbit, and glanced down at his husband. Kotetsu looked up at him, his eyes hooded with drowsiness and he kissed his nose, sitting up and pulling his husband to his chest, cradling him as Ivan returned with Antonio and Kaede.

"Is Dad okay?" Kaede asked, running over to the bed.

"I'm not sure..." Barnaby bit his lip. "Stay with me! Kotetsu!"

"Don't…go killing me off." Kotetsu gave a tired smile, "Just sleepy."

"Are you-"

"Sleepy…" Kotetsu repeated, holding Barnaby's hand.

Barnaby nodded, kissing Kotetsu's forehead and more than aware of the Heroes watching them now intently. "Is Peter okay?"

"Think he's already sleeping…" Kotetsu nodded, sinking into Barnaby's embrace.

A little kick nudged Barnaby's elbow and he smiled in relief, rubbing Kotetsu back. "Kotetsu, did he hurt you? The clone..."

Kotetsu shrugged, "All I know is that I was fully awake and in pain, but now…tired and…comfortable…"

Barnaby blinked. "No more pain?"

Kotetsu closed his eyes and shook his head, smiling as he rested.

Barnaby gently laid him back against the pillows, tucking him in. "Sleep well, my love. We'll be home in Sternbild soon."

"Home…" Kotetsu opened his eyes again, "I'd like to be home again…"

"We will." Barnaby promised. "We're only five minutes away."

He gently stroked his husband's hair, scratching behind his ears.

Kotetsu's eyes drifted shut again and slowly, a loud rumbling purr started to fill the room as he felt completely at peace.

* * *

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

As it turned out, there was only so much the medical staff could do for Kotetsu. At least when it came to the unnatural changes to his body. And while they could remove Barnaby's tail, the modifications made to Kotetsu's made the staff too out of their element for removal. With that in mind, Barnaby chose not to have his removed so that his husband wouldn't feel so self-conscious about having a tail.

Scans also showed that removing the womb after the baby was out was dangerous as his insides had suffered too much trauma from being moved around to unnatural positions, and it was deemed to be too risky to try righting what had been done.

However, they had confined Kotetsu to a hospital bed while he recovered so that they could monitor his condition and ensure he was getting the right nutrition as well as the physical and mental therapy he required.

Cameras, reporters, and even Agnes had been blacklisted for visits so that Kotetsu could heal in peace.

Unfortunately, the NEXT hospital was still not _home_ , and Kotetsu was eager to leave.

As Barnaby walked through the doors, one of Kotetsu's doctors approached, "Mister Brooks. You had us run full tests on your husband's Hundred Power, weeks ago. Would you like the results?"

Barnaby hesitated, balancing a box of blankets, a pillow, more get-well gifts from the public, and little comfort things for his husband. He already knew what the man was going to say, but it still made it harder to accept the truth.

Even so, he couldn't linger in denial, for his husband's sake. "Yes, please."

The doctor nodded and opened the file, walking along beside Barnaby, "I'm afraid all traces of his NEXT powers are completely…gone. We…have not yet told him."

Barnaby's shoulders slumped a shadow falling over his face. "I see..."

"We know how devastating this news will be to him as a Hero…"

"It won't stop him from being a Hero." Barnaby said firmly, reaching Kotetsu's room and opening the door before poking his head inside. "Kotetsu? Sweetheart, I'm back."

Kotetsu sat up in his bed, his fingers expertly playing with a cats cradle string, forming it into various shapes he'd learned over the past few weeks since his rescue. He looked up, dropping the string into his lap half way through creating 'Jacob's ladder'.

"Bunny! Does the box mean you are taking me home today?"

"Not yet." Barnaby smiled apologetically, looking over his husband. "Feeling better though?"

Kotetsu pouted, picking back up his string to start over, "I'll be better when they let me go home to my own bed next to my husband and down the hall from my daughter."

"Baby says you stay here." Barnaby shook his head, moving to his husband's side. "You're almost there, sweetheart. Please hold out for a little longer."

"I don't like it here away from you and Kaede every night…" Kotetsu sighed, "I can't even get up and walk around anymore."

"I can help you. You've regained some of your strength since we arrived and you've been doing much better." Barnaby sat by his husband's side, setting the box on the nightstand. "I brought your favorite."

"Peter's too big. They don't even have me go into the pool for physical therapy anymore—they put another elderly person diaper on me!"

"He's not that big. He's just a baby" Barnaby argued lightly. "I'll talk to them about the pool. You should be fine to go in still."

"Easy for you to say. You aren't pregnant out to here!" Kotetsu pointed at his rather large belly.

Barnaby patted it gently, feeling Peter give a grumpy kick from inside. "Between the two of you, I don't know who's more ready to be done with it."

"We both are! He's all cramped up with no room to move and I'm…" he gestured to himself and around the room, the string dangling from his fingers.

"If you are that desperate for a change in scenery, I'm sure your husband would be willing to take you down to the court yard outside. Just don't go too far." The doctor said, checking over Kotetsu's charts and making a few notes on them. "And make sure you stay in your wheelchair. Your back is unable to handle the weight of that baby due to the speed of its growth."

"I'll make sure he stays put." Barnaby affirmed, gently untucking the blankets from around his husband, exposing him. "The snow isn't too thick and they iced the walkway. Now... where is your coat?"

Kotetsu pointed over to the drawers across the room, "Coat, hat, gloves, and scarf are all in the bottom drawer. Mother visited."

"Use a blanket over his lap as well. They are in that cabinet." The doctor pointed before leaving to make rounds.

Barnaby nodded, fetching the necessary items before moving back to his husband, setting the clothing aside for a moment before slipping his arms under his husband.

Kotetsu obediently slipped his arms around Barnaby's shoulders to let him lift him and place him in the chair in the corner of the room by the window.

"Agnes called me this morning." He said suddenly as he got settled into the chair.

"Oh?" Barnaby raised an eyebrow, going back to fetch his husband's snow gear.

"…She wants to recruit Kaede into First League."

"WHAT?!" Barnaby dropped the hat in his hand, staring at Kotetsu.

"That's how I reacted." Kotetsu nodded.

"What did you say to her?"

"I told her no. Kaede is too young and has only just gotten a good grasp on her powers." He paused, looking down at the dropped hat, "…But then I remembered how I was at her age… How I wanted to be a hero and how hard I had to work to be noticed enough to be recruited. Kaede isn't ready for First League, but Second League… It'd be a good start for her if being a hero is her calling."

"Kotetsu..."

"Catching purse snatchers is a good starting point!" Kotetsu insisted, "And it's a much safer job than what First League does. I'll still be worried for her, of course, but I don't want to hold her back if she wants to do this."

Barnaby knew it was fruitless to argue with his husband, and Kotetsu had a point. Kaede was growing up - she wasn't a child anymore. If this is what she wanted, then who were they to stop her? Barnaby could not, not with his own track record and past, and Kotetsu was her real voice of authority in the end. If he felt it was fine, then Barnaby was liable to stand behind him on his decision. Even if he disproved of it himself for the girl's safety.

Picking up the hat, he carried the clothes over to Kotetsu, starting to dress his husband. "You know Agnes will bump her up after one season. That woman has a one track mind."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Kotetsu shook his head, "I plan to be there when the contract is drawn up. I'll make sure it covers her staying in Second League until she is at least eighteen. Once she is, then it'll be all her own choice, legally, if she moves up or not. I'm still here to be her father, and I'll be a good, responsible one for her in her remaining years of being under my care." He sighed and slipped his coat on, zipping it up, "I regret always missing so much of her younger years…"

"We are fixing that now." Barnaby reminded, disliking his husband's habit of beating himself up over a situation that couldn't be helped. "And you are giving her a new gift - a new brother."

He nodded towards Kotetsu's swollen belly.

"A few more days and you can go home to be with her, me and our little Peter."

"…I hope I can be a better father for Peter, too…" Kotetsu sighed, resting a hand on his belly under the blanket over his legs.

"You will." Barnaby promised, kissing his cheek. "You always are."

Kotetsu put on his scarf and sighed, "Okay, ready."

Barnaby rubbed his shoulders, stroking his cheek.

A small purr sounded and Kotetsu's cheeks flushed. He'd been making the cat-like noise ever since his rescue and he couldn't control it no matter how hard he tried.

Peter nudged against his hand; snuggling up to his father's hold as best he could while Barnaby pushed the two of them down the hall to the elevator.

Kotetsu waited until the elevator started descending before he looked up at Barnaby, "How was work yesterday? I missed watching Hero TV because they were running some tests and checking up on Peter."

"Normal, earned enough points. Still... getting used to my power loss. But the therapists doesn't think it will completely disappear."

"That's good. I can't imagine not having my partner by my side." Kotetsu grinned, "We work together so well, it's like we are part of each other's power now. We have come such a long way…"

Barnaby bit his lip. "Kotetsu... about... your powers..."

"Hmm?" Kotetsu looked up at him, a typical goofy, yet innocent look upon his face.

"Never mind."

"No, what were you going to say?" He pressed.

Barnaby swallowed. "Your hundred power... it's...."

"I know…I was having troubles with it while captured." Kotetsu shrugged, "But I'll get it back under control. Promise."

"That's...not it... Kotetsu... Your hundred power... it's gone..."

Kotetsu froze, then slowly looked up at his husband, "No…no, they are just unstable…It's not unheard of for stable NEXT powers to destabilize again during times of high stress…"

"Kotetsu." Barnaby stopped him, knowing there was no use for denial. "The doctors... they confirmed it with me today. I'm so sorry."

"But—I can't! I'm a hero, Bunny! Your partner! What would you do without me there to…to…." Kotetsu's eyes were wide and slightly panicked.

Barnaby reacted fast. Kneeling down in front of his husband's chair, he wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders and pulled him to his chest.

"This isn't the end." he promised, petting the long dark locks. "HeroTV would not get rid of you, not after what happened. It would cost Agnes her ratings... and the city would be in an uproar. Saito's already been making adjustments to your suits, and they've been discussing brining in soldiers from the army, navy and air force to tutor you in combat moves-"

"No! No I need my powers! If I don't have them, you—you would strain yours again!"

"I won't." Barnaby shook his head. "It'll be fine, I promise. Please, Kotetsu-"

"They blame me!" Kotetsu shook his head, "They blame me for your recent decline! I can't…be responsible for you losing yours…too…"

"Kotetsu, no." Barnaby's voice was sharp, a frown upon his face. "That was not your fault. I don't care what the tabloids say - it's complete garbage. What happened to me, to you... it's a genetic thing with Hundred Power. It happened to Mr. Legend as well. It was not your fault. It would have happened eventually."

"I don't want to hurt you…"

"Why would you even say something like that?" Barnaby tilted Kotetsu's head up to met him halfway to a long, passionate kiss. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't... know how I'd survive without you."

"I just—I need this. I need to be your equal at work—I need to support you as you do me…I need to save you when you fall…"

"You already have." Barnaby kissed his cheek, stroking a tear away. "More times than you think."

"I missed you when you fell last time we worked together on the show…"

"That was my own fault." Barnaby peppered more kisses along Kotetsu's jawline. "I miss your beard."

"No excuse! You are always there to catch me when I misstep or get my timing wrong… the one time you needed me to be there to catch you, I wasn't." He sighed and rubbed his chin, "I'll grow it back when I can stand up and look into a mirror properly. It's difficult when I'm stuck in a chair or bed."

Barnaby sighed. "Kotetsu, stop. Stop putting yourself down like that."

"I'm not—I'm just…seeing the truth…"

"The only truth is that you are a Hero." Barnaby petted his husband's head, straightening himself out as the elevator came to a stop and the door slid open with a ding. Wheeling his husband out into the hall, a familiar loud barking echoed out, the scratch sound of nails against the tiled floors betraying a hasted approached from a large white Wolf, its fur fluffy and groomed and red eyes gleaming with joy.

Kotetsu blinked, "They let you be in that form in a hospital, Ivory?"

The dog whined, tail wagging furiously as he almost leapt into his mother's arms, licking his face excitedly.

" _OOF_!! Careful, baby belly is sensitive." Kotetsu said, scratching his ear.

"He's been crying nonstop since we last brought him home." Barnaby chuckled, petting the wolf's massive head. "Howling, crying and whimpering at the door. We had to put a leash on him to take him out, otherwise he'd run off to find you."

Ivory let out a loud howl in emphasis, snuggling against Kotetsu.

"Have they decided what to do with Ivory and Flower?" Kotetsu asked.

Barnaby shook his head. "They are thinking of keeping them in the Apollon Media centre but they want to wait a bit. Ivory is still mentally a baby, one who depends on his mother."

"They can't do that! They need someone to love them! Not just visits."

"Mama!" Ivory garbled, his voice churning as he slowly shifted back into a boy, eyes brimming with happiness.

Kotetsu sighed and his mind started to drift again to his powers. They couldn't really be gone, could they? Maybe if he tried really hard to concentrate on them…

He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he tried to force out even a spark of his Hundred Power.

All he got was a kick from his son, Ivory licking his cheek and Barnaby giving him an odd look. "Are you okay? Do you have to use the bathroom?"

Kotetsu only focused harder, barring his teeth in a grimace, a catlike growl sounding without his wanting to make a sound.

"Kotetsu, if you shit yourself, I swear to god-"

Kotetsu cut him off by reaching up and slapping his fingertips over his husband's lips, half expecting to accidently hurt him as his powers finally sparked—but they didn't. He remained as he was; a normal human being like all those he had always strived to protect…

Tears stung his eyes as his hand fell away into his lap once more.

Gone—they truly were gone…

Realizing the reason at last, Barnaby's eyes softened, and he reached down to touch Kotetsu's cheek. "I'm sorry sweetheart...."

"I—I had felt it go…but I—I didn't think…I didn't want to…and with everything else happening to me I thought…."

"Shhhhh..." Barnaby drew him into a long, gentle kiss. "I know. But Kotetsu, you used it for a good cause. You saved your daughter's life with the last of your power."

"Kaede! Maybe… maybe she can find a trace of my Hundred Power! She can copy any NEXT's powers, after all!" the older hero exclaimed in hope, tears glittering on his cheeks as they came to the glass doors of the courtyard.

But Barnaby shook his head. "She was the first to discover your power loss... I'm sorry, Kotetsu. There's nothing we can do."

He opened the doors, carefully wheeling his husband outside. Inside of Kotetsu, Peter started shifting around, trying to find space as the blanket and coat covering him and his mother and the blanket weighed heavily.

Kotetsu made a small noise and placed his hand on his belly.

"She…already tried?"

Peter kicked against his hand, unusually restless.

"She did... and she got nothing..."

Kotetsu shivered, rubbing his belly where he was being kicked, "So… there is no hope..?"

Peter jerked, squirming uncomfortably, disliking the cramp space he was confined to. Nine weeks was enough.

"We'll figure out something." Barnaby promised.

"I— _Ahhgh!_ " Kotetsu gasped, doubling over in his chair, holding his belly as suddenly the strong kicks seemed less like kicks and more like a stabbing sensation inside him.

"Kotetsu!" Barnaby was by his side in an instant, his wide eyes scanning his husband's face in fear. "What's wrong? Is it time?"

"I don—IT HURTS!" he cried out.

"Shit-!" Barnaby jumped to his feet, grabbing the chair and wheeling his husband back inside, calling out frantically for help. "Hey, HEY! Is there a doctor here?! I need help!"

"Burns—it burns!" Kotetsu screamed as his body temperature skyrocketed and he began yanking off his winter gear and clothes.

Barnaby felt bile rise in his throat as he glanced down. Kotetsu's stomach, distorted and wild with shifting movement, was taking on an unhealthy red color and sporting an odd blue glow from inside. It hit him in an instant, and like his husband, he panicked. "Shit! DOCTOR! SOMEONE, COME HERE, PLEASE!"

"Mister Brooks, this is a hospital, kindly lower your voice." A nurse said, approaching.

"Please!" Barnaby ignored her request, a terrified look in his eyes. "My husband, he's gone into labor, and it's going all wrong!"

Kotetsu screamed again, his vision blurring and his body pitching forward out of the chair.

The nurse rushed forward to catch him, yanking her hand back as it sizzled upon contact with his arm.

"He needs help." Barnaby pleaded again, his heart hammering in his chest.

"I can't touch him!" she insisted, looking at the blisters forming on her hand and then looking down at Kotetsu on the floor, screaming. "We need to cool him down—quickly!"

Barnaby, thinking on first instinct, grabbed his husband - ignoring the way his own skin blistered and burned from the heat - and raced outside and promptly jumped into the snow with him.

The snow melted and steam rose around them as Kotetsu attempted to speak, but only gibberish came out.

"Sssh, shhhhh" Barnaby soothed, gathering more snow in his burnt hands and tossing it over his overheated husband. "It's alright, Kotetsu. Help is coming."

Moments later, which felt much longer to the married couple, a team of doctors rushed out to take over for Barnaby, transporting him on a gurney  back inside. "Get the ice bath ready, stat!"

Karina had just walked in the doors, intending to visit Kotetsu when they rushed past her with Kotetsu, Barnaby following close behind. Understanding at least some of what was happening she immediately used her powers, creating a zone of cold around the doctors and Kotetsu as she followed right ahead of Barnaby.

"What's happening?" she gasped at the blond.

"T-The baby-!" was all Barnaby managed to gasp out, his eyes wide with shock and terror over his husband.

"But why is he needing an ice bath?! –Why is he practically naked?" she asked.

"He's overheating... Something happened with Peter, I-I don't know what!"

"…It's… Lunatic's clone, right?" She asked as they passed by Judge Petrov who's casted arm hung in a sling. "…We…don't know when that guy developed his NEXT Powers…it could have been early…he could have been _born_ with them…"

Barnaby paled ten shades of green, grey, and white.

"Would you mind if I help?" she asked. "—Keep him from possibly burning up, I mean."

"Please." Barnaby nodded frantically, sighing in relief as his husband's heat started to cool, reaching out and gently petting his stomach, Peter shivering against his hand. "Dammit... I think the baby is sick..."

"Doctor, I'll keep him cool while you…work." Karina said and the man nodded.

"As expected from a Hero. But—Mister Brooks, it may be best if you wait out here."

"What? No!" Barnaby shook his head. "Kotetsu... My husband needs me! I want to be by his side!"

"You are too emotionally attached. You may get in the way and we need to do our job."

"I'll help!" Barnaby insisted, shaking his head. There was no way he was letting his husband go again. "Please... he'll panic if I don't go in with him."

"We will have a nurse fetch you if that is the case."

But Barnaby was stubborn. He'd already left Kotetsu unattended in medical care once, and vowed never to do it again. Even when they'd arrived back in Sternbild weeks before, Kotetsu had cried when Barnaby was left behind outside the operating room doors and would not stop panicking until his husband was allowed in. Taking hold of Kotetsu's hand, Barnaby gave the doctors a look that clearly stated he wasn't going anywhere.

"Please, if we are to save Mr. Tiger and the child he is carrying, we may need to operate. Miss Rose, please wash your hands and put on a mask and smock."

"Then let me help. I took a course in medical studies back in universities, I can help! Please..."

"If you help us then you will first have to calm yourself."

Barnaby nodded, already forcing his anxiety down. "Yes."

The head doctor nodded and shooed him to get washed and ready.

Barnaby followed Karina to the back, keeping silent as he tried to swallow down his nervousness. Grabbing one of the spare sets of scrub garb, he changed quickly and washed up before returning to his husband's side.

* * *

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Three hours later, the medical team had finished. They had to do an emergency C-section, and took the baby away for treatment while they surveyed the damage done and tended to it. The doctors thanked Karina for her assistance and ushered her out so that they could talk to Barnaby.

"Your husband is out of danger again and is just in need of rest and healing." The doctor said, knowing that Barnaby had watched them like a hawk. "He'll have scars from this, but his stomach will heal. He'll also get his figure back as long as he stays on top of his exorcizes. However, inside there was a lot of damage to his…womb. It won't function again, but we were unable to remove it due to how it had been put in him.  I would recommend that you and your husband…refrain from any sexual activity until his insides heal. It wasn't just his womb that was damaged due to the heat."

Barnaby nodding, watching the doctor leave before moving to his husband's side, taking his hand.

 

* * *

 

When Kotetsu awoke, he had been moved back into his room and redressed, Barnaby at his side. Peter, however, was still in critical condition and still being tended to. Kaede had stopped in to make sure her father was alright before going to see what she could find out about her brother.

"Pe-ter?" Kotetsu asked, turning to look at Barnaby who had been blindly leafing through a provided tabloid.

At the sound of his husband's voice, Barnaby's attention was piqued. Closing the magazine, he barely managed to set it aside before almost throwing himself onto the bed, reaching out and stroking his husband's tired face. "Kotetsu! Are you alright? Do you need anything? Water, a blanket?"

He shook his head slowly, "I don't feel Peter… Did they take him out? Is he sleeping? Have you held him yet? He needs to be held."

"Not yet." Barnaby admitted. "They…are still looking at him."

"…How long?"

"A couple of hours."

A worried and panicked look took over Kotetsu's tired expression and he tried to sit up.

"Kotetsu, no!" Barnaby forced him back down, gently resting him against the pillows. "You'll rip your stitches. Stay put."

"I need to check on him!" Kotetsu insisted.

"I'll have the doctor come in to give us an update. You need to stay in bed." Barnaby argued.

"….Carry me, then."

"I... will have to ask." Barnaby said.

"Come on! With all the times you have carried me, this is most important! I'm even asking you!" Kotetsu pleaded, raising his voice.

Barnaby sighed, carefully slipping his arms under his husband's body.

"Yay!" Kotetsu grinned, slipping his arms around Barnaby's neck and planting a kiss on his cheek.

Barnaby rolled his eyes, lifting his husband from the bed and grabbing his IV pole, carrying him from the room. "If we get in trouble, it's your call."

"They should be used to me by now." Kotetsu shrugged.

"But this time you just had a baby. Not 30 shards of glass stuck in your ass again." Barnaby chuckled.

"I'm not walking. You are. I'm behaving!"

"To what degree?" his husband teased.

"Hey, they never told _me_ not to leave my bed."

"True enough."

The tiger purred, snuggling his husband, "Okay, now let's go make sure our baby boy is okay!"

Barnaby smirked, teasingly sucking on one of his husband's ears.

"That's the opposite of taking me to check on our son!" Kotetsu protested, his cheeks flushed.

"I'm doing both." Barnaby sniffed, kissing the tip of his ear.

"You're not walking…" Kotetsu reached up and tugged lightly on a long blond-colored ear.

"Alright, alright..." Barnaby thumped his foot on the ground, grumpily trudging down the hall to the room where Peter was being kept.

"Impatient Bunny." Kotetsu chuckled, knowing full well that he was the impatient one, and not Barnaby.

"Old man." Barnaby smirked, pecking his husband's ears once more.

"I'm just…worried for our son…" Kotetsu sighed, "Where's Kaede? Does she know?"

"She's up ahead with Peter" Barnaby nodded to a room further down the hall.

Kotetsu relaxed at that. Surely if anything had happened, his daughter would have run to tell them right away.

Barnaby reached the room, twisting the knob and pushing the door open.

"—and have you been to see your father?" a voice was asking.

Kaede crossed her arms as the opening door reveled her speaking to Judge Petrov. "My dad's not alone. He has my stepdad at his side. My baby brother needs someone, too so I'm staying here to be here when they bring him out of that room!" She pointed to the window overlooking the room where Doctors were working to stabilize the baby boy who had been burned by his own flames. "Besides, Dad will want to know that Peter is okay, and it'll help him relax knowing I'm here for Peter!"

"But I'd still be stubborn enough to come see for myself." Kotetsu interrupted.

Ivory, who had been at Kaede's side growling menacingly at the judge, stopped and perked up at his mother with a happy bark.

"Dad! What are you doing? You should be resting, not making Papa carry you around!" Kaede scolded her father.

"You know I'd not want to wait a second longer than I have to to see Peter for the first time." Kotetsu shook his head then looked over at Yuri. "Is there a problem?"

"Not all, Mr. Kaburagi." Yuri Petrov's smooth voice rolled out in a professional manner, easily betraying his words of promising security. "The Justice Bureau sent me over to gather a DNA sample from the child, to use as a method of uncovering the identity of Lunatic."

Kotetsu frowned, "What sort of samples? Nothing that will hurt him, right?"

"A small saliva sample, nothing more." Yuri reassured.

Kotetsu relaxed. "Good."

Ivory still growled at the judge, moving to his mother's side. Butting his nose against Kotetsu's hand, he whined, glancing to the glass window where doctors could be seen tending to the baby.

"What? He's a judge. He won't hurt Peter." Kotetsu said, scratching Ivory's ear.

Ivory gave him a look that resembled too much like the looks Tomoe used to give him years back when there was something amiss right in front of his face.

But Kotetsu didn't notice as his eyes drifted to the window, his breath catching in his throat as he took in the scene of his newborn son in such critical condition. Skin which was supposed to be snow white burnt black and red, machines hooked up to help him breath…the baby was in such pain…

Silenced by the glass, the little infant squirmed and screamed, thick tears constantly running down his cheeks, his hands grabbing weakly for someone - anyone - to hold and comfort him. But the doctor were too busy to comfort the pained infant.

"Bunny…he needs us…"

Barnaby didn't need to be told twice. Walking to the door, he opened it and carried his husband into the room as their son's distressed cries filled their ears.

A nurse looked up when they entered, her eyes hinting that things were not going well. Normally, she would have kicked them out as she had with Kaede when she had first arrived, but now she gave a small nod.

"If you wish to stay with your son, please go put on a smock, gloves, and a mask." She nodded over to the corner.

Barnaby could feel his anxiety rising again, but he hid it from his husband. He had a feeling this would happen after Peter had not been returned to them for some time. Swallowing, he carried Kotetsu over to the closet, grabbing them both the necessary articles of clothing and then carefully dressing his husband - and himself - before carrying Kotetsu over to where Peter lay crying.

Kotetsu tried to put on a smile as he was set down in a chair they soon provided him and he reached forward to touch the baby's hand, tiny red fingers curling around his gloved finger.

"Hey there, Peter…I know it hurts now, but you can pull through this. Daddy and Papa want to take you home soon. You'll get to share a room with big sister Kaede for a while after you are old enough to go to your crib rather than your special bassinette in Daddy and Papa's room."

He looked at all the equipment keeping his son alive and breathing, taking a sorrowful, deep breath. "Can I hold him?"

The nurse hesitated, looking at the doctors for approval before nodding. Reaching into the bassinette, she gently lifted the child out and carefully passed him into his awaiting father's arms. Peter slowly opened his red eyes, shivering with a small cry as he focused in on his birth father's face.

"I'm sorry," Kotetsu gently cradled him to his chest, "I couldn't protect you from this…Our dear, sweet Peter…"

Peter whimpered, reaching up with a little hand to touch Kotetsu's cheek.

Kotetsu brought him up closer so that he could do so, feeling the baby's burned skin of his tiny hand press against the mask over his mouth and cheeks. "Daddy loves you."

Peter started to cry again, scared and shaking.

Through the mask, Kotetsu pressed a gentle kiss to his baby's forehead before looking up at Barnaby who seemed to be standing awkwardly, unknowing of what to do. "This is your Papa. He's cute and has curly hair that sticks out all over the place in the morning, but he made your Daddy a better hero, and he'll help protect you, always."

Peter snuggled into his father, looking up at Barnaby with a small sniffle.

"Bunny…come say hi. He's your son, too." Kotetsu whispered.

Barnaby crept over, wrapping his arms around his husband whist staring down at the little boy's face. Peter sobbed in pain, Barnaby's eyes wet as he stroked a finger comfortingly over the little baby's cheek.

"Hey baby...."

Peter looked up at him, struggling to take a breath before letting out another weak cry of pain, his hand reaching out for Barnaby.

Kotetsu swallowed and glanced over at the window where Kaede was pressed against the glass, watching, with Yuri  standing stiff behind her, his eyes also on the baby.

Kotetsu looked back down at the baby in his arms, and then back up at Yuri, recognizing very similar features between the judge and the burned clone newborn.

Wait…it _couldn't_ be, could it?

Peter's little hand curled around Kotetsu's finger, the baby staring up into his eyes. As if trying to tell him something, far more advanced for a child. As if Kotetsu were not staring at a baby, but another adult. He whimpered, moving his hand back to his birth father's cheek, touching it.

Kotetsu looked down at him and kissed his fingers, "I won't let him hurt you."

Ivory whined from behind the window, scrabbling at the glass with a pained expression.

Peter snuggled into Kotetsu's chest, sniffling and shivering as if cold.

"….Is there anything I can do for him?" Kotetsu asked.

The doctor shook his head, "We have done all we can; now we can only wait to see if he pulls through. I'm afraid…chances aren't good…"

Peter gave another weak little cry. The sound getting weaker each time and Kotetsu's eyes began to lose tears.

"No, he has to get stronger…he's my baby boy…he has to get stronger…"

Peter started coughing, his grip growing tight on Kotetsu's finger, as if struggling to cling to life.

"Come on, you can do it, Peter…if—if an old man like me can bring you into the world, then you have a chance at more than just this room…please…God…don't take him from us…"

But his words were heeded not. Peter's eyes slowly slid closed, his grip on Kotetsu's finger slacking as the infant drifted off into a slow, deep slumber. A sleep from which he would not awaken, the deepest of dreams everlasting and locking him in a place away from his father, his family. Too far away for Kotetsu to find, and he would never find at all.

The air was still, the room silent save a slow, drawling whine from the heart monitor. Barnaby's eyes were wet again, his cheeks marred with snail trails of salted tears, and a little choked noise broke from his voice.

"No—" Kotetsu's voice cracked as he held the baby closer, refusing to believe Peter was gone. The monitors in the room were on the frits! They had to be! Peter couldn't be dead! He—he couldn't!

Yet his chest no longer quivered as he struggled to breathe, even with a machine to help him.

"NO! PETER! PETER OPEN YOUR EYES FOR DADDY! PLEASE! PETER!"

But Peter remained still, his little hand still curled around Kotetsu's finger.

"…Time of death…7:14 PM—"

"NO! He—he's not gone!" Kotetsu cried out at the doctor and nurses.

"I'm sorry, but he is." A nurse tried to sooth the grieving hero.

"No…" Kotetsu wailed in emotional pain, his heart feeling like it had shattered. Never letting go of his son while the paperwork for Peter's birth and death were filled out.

And then, finally, he allowed Peter to be taken from his arms with one last sorrowful plea. "Tomoe…please…take care of our Peter…"

Barnaby, who had not spoken a word during the ordeal, took Kotetsu into his arms, holding him tight and close. Glancing out the window, he felt his chest tighten at the sight of Kaede sobbing into Ivory's fur, the wolf shedding his own tears as he howled in grief. Only Judge Petrov remained indifferent, watching the doctors take the child away with a blank face, and for that Barnaby almost snarled.

Gently rubbing his husband's neck, he whispered soft words of comfort, unable to hold back his own tears of sorrow at the loss of their baby.

* * *

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is where we decided to just go crazy and have fun with this ending...  
> And yes, there is a bit of a crossover as we bring in characters from another fandom.

Kotetsu had been released from the care of the hospital days later, and upon leaving the front doors of the hospital, he and Barnaby were greeted by the press and their never ending questions. Kotetsu had quickly recoiled, and Barnaby was quick to get him to his car and drive to the safety of their home where the heroes and a few close friends, as well as Kotetsu's small family, were waiting to welcome him home. The party didn't last long, however, and Kotetsu found himself curling up next to his husband in bed, his daughter on his other side.

After two months of additional physical and emotional therapy, Kotetsu was deemed ready to return to work, though it wasn't truly the same. Saito was still working out kinks in the new suit that would allow him to do hero work again, despite his lack of NEXT powers. So he mostly was in the office or appeared as a special guest on HeroTV.

Antonio officially adopted Ivory and Flower, raising them as his own and teaching them how life truly was like. They were both getting used to their human forms and feeling more comfortable in them. Of course, they both still saw Kotetsu as their mother figure, and got to see him nearly every day.

The loss of Peter, however, had taken a great toll on Kotetsu, and even half a year later, Barnaby could still see its effects on the man he loved. So, he'd decided to take Kotetsu out to a new location to try to get away from daily reminders. A second honeymoon. One where he'd give Kotetsu a special surprise he hoped would lift Kotetsu's spirits.

Kotetsu yawned, rolling onto his naked back in the warm summer sun as he lay upon the floor of the large, expensive villa vacation home in Italy that Barnaby owned and had inherited from his parents. One of the things that Maverick hadn't liquidated for his own personal gain and squander. His tail twitched contentedly as his eyes drifted shut.

A small breeze ruffled the fur of his ear, the faint giggle of his husband breaking the calm silence as Barnaby's warm body slipped in beside his husband. Fingers found their way into Kotetsu's hair, stroking the dark locks repetitively, nails gently dragging along his scalp.

"How are you feeling?" Barnaby breathed in his ear. "A little better?"

"Mmm," Kotetsu rolled over atop his husband with a loud purr, his mouth finding Barnaby's in a heated kiss that showed hint of a passion that had been dormant since his capture.

Barnaby made a small noise for surprise, nevertheless sinking into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his husband and playing with the base of his tail.

"Mmmm... frisky, sweetheart?" he hummed.

The purring intensified and Kotetsu pushed himself up, looking down at his Bunny. He bit his lower lip, cheeks heating to a pink hue as he brought his hand up to cup his pale cheek briefly before running his fingers up into blond curls and along his furry ears. He then lowered himself, nipping playfully at Barnaby's neck, "I feel…ready to do this kind of thing again…" he hummed against the soft skin right under Barnaby's curls.

Barnaby's breath hitched, a low growl rumbling from his throat as his leg thumped impatiently against the ground. Yet he held himself back, ears flattening against his hair in uncertainty over his husband's sudden promiscuous behavior. "Are you certain? We don't have to go so fast-"

"Do you not want to?" Kotetsu pouted, pulling back again, "I would have thought this would excite you. I heard you masturbating the other night in the bathroom…"

Barnaby flushed, thumping his foot again with a slight growl. "I... only want to if you want to, old man!"

"Would I be starting this if I didn't want to? Kotetsu countered, lowering his lips to Barnaby's neck and suckling the soft skin with intent upon leaving his mark.

Barnaby moaned softly, his hands curling and feet thumping rapidly against the wood floor. "Kotetsu-!" he gasped, his fingers sliding down the man's back, reaching his tail and giving it a slight tug.

Kotetsu seemed to mew as he pulled back, his mouth gasping open and his tail stiffening before curling around Barnaby's arm. "That—is sensitive, Bunny…" he flushed.

"Is it now?" Barnaby purred, turned on from his husband's romantic advances, his fingers sliding up the length of the tail in a slow, agonizing manner. Teasing his husband, unleashing small little gasps and growls that Barnaby gleefully drowned himself in.

"Yes!" Kotetsu curled his toes and gave a soft moan—which intensified the closer Barnaby got to the base of his tail. He pawed at Barnaby's white shirt, tugging at it as he wiggled, his butt rising in the air.

Barnaby would have snorted, were it not for his own reserved persona. "Someone is frisky, indeed." he mumbled, reaching the base of the tail and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Not—my fault—it's instinct…" Kotetsu moaned, rolling onto his side next to Barnaby and kissing his shoulder.

"Oh really?" Barnaby's fingers dipped under the tail, fingering his husband's exposed entrance. "Has my little pussywillow gone into heat?"

Normally Kotetsu would have protested such a nickname, but Barnaby's attentions to his body felt too damn good. "I m-meant the reaction to your petting!" Kotetsu moaned, pressing back against the fingers teasing him, "I'm still human, nothing wrong with just wanting to do things with my husband! _Ahh_!"

"Your behavior states otherwise." Barnaby snorted, feeling around for his husband's precious sweet spot, his other dragging up along the Tiger's long, muscled body until he reached his chest. With a teasing purr, he rubbed one of the nipples, pinching it experimentally.

With a feline-like mew, Kotetsu rolled onto his back, writhing under the attentions, all intent upon responding that if it was as animalistic as Barnaby was implying, that he'd not care if his mate was his husband or not—and he did care. He only wanted his husband to touch him in such ways. Never another living person. His marriage was far too important to him, and that only strengthened over the months of recovery he'd been by his side, supporting him, helping him, and sharing his pain of losing Peter as they had. The poor baby had been lay to rest despite the government wanting to test the clone's body and DNA. Kotetsu had refused. He'd only allowed them a saliva sample which had turned up zero results. Had the pain of loss not been so great, Kotetsu would have wondered if it had been the judge's doing. But he hadn't and he'd forgotten the connection he thought he had made.

Barnaby was now atop him, fingers twisting, flexing, and tweaking such sensitive areas, drawing shameless gasps and moans from his lips.

The taller blond man growled, his head lowering to nip and lick along his collarbone, spotting him with bite marks and hickeys, marking his husband as his. Deep inside, he let out a soft moan as his fingers hit something familiar, the shiver running his husband's body more than satisfactory as he tauntingly teased that one little area.

"Ah—ahh— _ah_!" Kotetsu threw his head back, shivering in pleasure as he spread his bare legs, one of which showed some scarring where it had been operated on in order to save it. Parts of his old Hero Suit still under the skin, recreating bone and some muscle. He had little feeling in that leg, but he'd grown used to it—even grateful when he would stub it hard against something in the middle of the night when going to the bathroom.

"B-Bunny! F-Fingers!" he moaned, rolling onto his stomach under Barnaby and pushing his butt upwards.

"Already inside." Barnaby purred, his cotton tail wiggling in impatience as the first of two fingers slowly slipped inside. Immediately, he knew something was different and frowned.

Kotetsu's fingers dug into and gripped the white carpet covering the floor. Maybe it had been too long—it felt so much better than what he remembered. He cried out Barnaby's name as he lowered his chin, once again supporting his iconic beard, to the floor, the end of his tail twitching high in the air and his ears perking up.

"Kotetsu... this isn't your ass..." Barnaby managed, his face flushing red.

"Liar." Kotetsu gasped, "It sure as hell isn't your ass you are probing."

"I'm serious" Barnaby scowled. "You're insides... they're softer than before. It feels different. Almost like-"

He froze, his expression falling. "Oh... Oh dear."

"It's just been so long!" Kotetsu insisted, turning to look over his shoulder at his barely clothed husband.

"No, Kotetsu... your womb has opened up." Barnaby interjected, shaking his head as his face turned beet red. "Your... uterus...."

"Don't be silly. Doctors said it is far too damaged to do anything, though they couldn't remove it. It practically doesn't exist."

"You want to feel it for yourself?" Barnaby raised an eyebrow, fiddling around with Kotetsu's insides experimentally.

"…You just want to watch me finger myself!" Kotetsu accused with a loud moan in his voice.

"Let's go with that." Barnaby rolled his eyes, pulling back and out. Lounging back on his elbows, his eyes hungrily devouring the sight of his husband sitting a panting, hot mess in the golden afternoon sun. "Come then... please me, little tiger boy~"

Kotetsu whimpered at the loss of contact with his husband, but he was too horny to protest as he slipped two fingers in past his lips and wet them handsomely with his tongue before reaching back  to slide one into his own entrance with a moan.

Barnaby's breath hitched, feeling his body growing hot at the sight of his husband spreading out before him like a sheet. "Merde...." he breathed, almost snorting steam as his foot began thumping the ground impatiently again.

Kotetsu mewed and writhed in pleasure, completely unaware of anything that may have felt off in his body as the pleasure was far greater. He slipped the second finger inside, stretching himself until finally he began to thrust them in and out at a rapid pace.

" _B-Bunn—Gahh—Barna—Bunn—eeee_!"

"That's it..." Barnaby rasped, slowly rolling back onto his knees, his body dragging sluggishly over to his husband. His eyes never left the soft expression and red beaten flush of Kotetsu's face, the sharp bridge of his nose and rough edges of his cheeks and jawline. His hands shook, trembling mightily with curious fingers inching closer to tangle in the nest of dark, shiny hair slick with beads of warm salted sweat.

"Sing." Barnaby groaned, kneading his husband's scalp. "Sing my name, Old Man...!"

And with that, Barnaby pulled Kotetsu's hand away from himself and replaced the thrusting with his own eager sex, making sure to bring them both the most amounts of pleasure as he could before they both came to their climax and collapsed upon the soft, now messed carpeted floor.

Kotetsu moaned, rolling over to curl up against Barnaby and holding him close. "I forgot how amazing you feel within me, Bunny…" he muttered lovingly to his husband.

"And I, you" Barnaby breathed against Kotetsu's neck, chuckling softly in his ear. "You were so tight... like a virgin."

Wild Tiger flushed and hid his face, "…Saying things like that… It has been a long time since you took my backdoor virginity…"

"Heh." Barnaby kissed the crown of his hair, inhaling his husband's sweet, sandalwood scent. "So cute..."

"…Says the one with a powder-puff on his butt…"

"Says the kitten." Barnaby countered. Then he paused, a slow smile of devious intent growing upon his flushed face. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small little tool, a little laser pointer often used in professional business meeting to dictate the topic of interest located in the messy jumble of text upon a powerpoint slide. Flicking it on, he watched the little red dot come into view on the side of the archway adorning the outside veranda overlooking the expanse of the Mediterranean sea before redirecting it to the ground, right in his husband's line of vision.

Kotetsu's eye twitched and he sat up, folding his arms over his chest, "I am not a simple house cat that can derive hours of entertainment by chasing after an impossible speck of light." He said, though his eye cracked open and stayed transfixed upon the spot of red. His ear twitched tellingly.

Barnaby smirked, wiggling the laser pointer, the dot dancing against the sunlit floor.

Kotetsu's ears fell back, and his eyes stayed locked in upon the infuriating dot, even a low, embarrassing growl sounding in his throat as he forced himself to resist.

Barnaby's expression grew more taunting, the dot slowly creeping to the side in front of Kotetsu's hands.

"Bunny—I'm not your pet, I'm your husband!" Kotetsu groaned in an ironic mock of Barnaby's reaction to the first time Kotetsu had used his nickname.

The dot slid closer to Kotetsu's exposed crotch.

"Bunny!" Kotetsu gasped, moving both hands down to cover himself—however, the action also seemed somewhat like a pounce.

The dot moved straight to Barnaby's crotch. "Here, kitty kitty~"

"Bunny—I if you wanted me to touch you, there are better ways of asking!" Kotetsu purred, creeping closer.

"Mmm, very true. I do have some catnip in the back room." his husband teased lightly, gently drawing his husband in for another kiss.

"Not what I meant!" Kotetsu straightened up and used both hands to mess with Barnaby's curls in retaliation, "You could just ask! If you want a pet then we can get a pet—neither of us are one!"

"I thought we had the dogs already." Barnaby grumbled as his hair was messed, a growl and a thump retaliating against Kotetsu's assault of his precious locks.

"Flower and Ivory are children. Besides, Antonio adopted them. They just visit a lot because they still see me as their…mother figure. He's working with them to be more comfortable in their human forms rather than rely on their animal forms so much. It's good for all of them…Antonio had always wanted a family, and they needed a proper guardian." Kotetsu pulled back, Barnaby's curls a disaster.

"You know Ivory will never let you go." Barnaby grunted, dismayed about his locks. "You did the thing, Kotetsu - you let a stray dog follow you home."

"…Those two…were all I had in that…place. I didn't know if you or anyone would come for me—I—I was ready to run if I could break free…go somewhere secluded and alone where no one knows me with them if they wanted to come—raise P-Peter alone…" Kotetsu took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Barnaby took Kotetsu into his arms, pulling down to lie beside him on the sun-warmed floor, stroking his ears. "I would have come to you. I would never have stopped looking until I found you. I'd search the ends of the Earth and back to find you. I'd give everything away just to be with you, if that is what it took to have you in my arms again."

"I'm sorry…" Kotetsu sighed sadly, "I ruined the mood again…this is supposed to be a second honeymoon. I'll try to stop…"

"No." Barnaby shook his head, rubbing his husband's soft ears. "Don't. Let it out. This is why we came. If you bottle it up, you'll never heal."

"I—I failed him—I couldn't even protect him—he was so small and helpless…" Kotetsu buried his face in Barnaby's shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault." Barnaby soothed, rubbing his back in small, slow circles.

"I feel like it was…I was responsible for him—I may have never asked for it, but he was still inside me, he relied on me to keep him safe and healthy… I loved him, and yet…I failed…"

"It wasn't your fault." Barnaby said again, more firmly this time. Gently moving Kotetsu's head off his shoulders, looking him in the eyes, he spoke with a gentle yet serious tone.

"I know you are hurting. Trust me, I know. But what happened with Peter was not your fault. It was an accident, and it could have happened any time. His powers, they weren't stable Kotetsu."

"He had the chance to live a better life…He could have used his powers to help people…he could have grown up into a great man…" He sighed and leaned over again, "Can we go visit him when we get home?"

"Of course." Barnaby kissed his cheek, letting his husband snuggle against for as long as he needed.

After Kotetsu felt calmer once more, he pulled back, his stomach grumbling. "Lets go get something for lunch. Maybe a seafood place?"

"We can go look around town." Barnaby nodded, slowly getting to his feet and dusting himself off. "I believe there are a couple of nice places down by the port."

Kotetsu nodded eagerly, "Let's go get dressed." He kissed Barnaby's cheek before pushing himself to his feet with a stretch.

"Ah, ah!" Barnaby gently yanked him back by the tail. "Bath first."

Kotetsu gasped and turned, hissing at his husband as he rubbed where his tail attached to his tailbone.

Barnaby kissed the tip of his tail.

The tiger flushed in embarrassment and seemed to shrink into himself. "Why can't we bathe later after lunch?"

"Because we're covered in sweat and semen. We can't go out with that over us" Barnaby pointed out, blunt and blank faced.

"We aren't too bad…we've been worse off after a romp." Kotetsu insisted, "And we got called in for work right after."

 "But this time we are going out to a rather fancy, formal restaurant." Barnaby reminded, rubbing Kotetsu's tail against his cheek. "I doubt they'd let us in covered with semen and reeking."

Kotetsu slumped, "Formal…that means I have to get in that stuffy suit you made me pack…" He sighed, it was harder to hide his tail in particular outfits—and his formal suit was one of them. His ears were easily hid under a hat, but his tail wasn't small like Barnaby's.

"Alright, I'll go start filling the tub."

Barnaby nodded, pausing slightly. "Do we have soap left? The lavender kind?"

"Not much." Kotetsu shrugged, "We had planned to pick more up."

"I'll go grab some from the corner store" Barnaby strode across the open living room, aiming for the hall leading down toward the couple's shared bedroom. "They got a fresh stock in yesterday."

"I'll wait here." Kotetsu said, slipping into the bathroom and turning on the water, waiting for the heat to adjust before plugging the drain.

Barnaby made quick to dress himself, slipping on a simple pair of cargo shorts and his usual black t-shirt he'd been wearing the day before. Ignoring the slight discomfort of wetness lingering around his crotch from his and Kotetsu's romp, he exited the room and made his way out the door into the warm Italian sun. The tiny compact streets were empty, the heat resting warm and heavy in the thick, muggy air as Barnaby followed the road down away from his private villa property, located on a small outcrop overlooking the Med sea, hidden by a dense layer of trees and foliage. The other houses on this street were small, Greek but still decorate, Capri an island paradise for the European rich and famous. Barnaby Brooks Jr. was no exception, as both wealthy and a celebrity, and he knew most of the other people on the island were either tourists or those - like him - with money. Thus, he never really got to know his neighbors aside from the few who were not from fame or intense fortune, and more inclined to be friendlier with him and his husband without fear of tabloids getting hold of their contact and conversations, but those people dwelt lower on the mountain, close to port.

Because of such lack of familiarity, and the amount of famous faces, there was little to no paparazzi allowed in the private neighborhoods of the island. In that respect, Barnaby was therefore less than inclined to pay respect to his image, thus wearing only simple clothes to limit the exposure of heat to his body and have the pleasure of being able to walk out of his home without fear of being harassed, photo-bombed or spied upon.

Beads of sweat clung to his sticky tanning skin, the heat making Barnaby feel rather sleepy and woozy as he reached the end of the street and stood only an intersection away from the corner store. The little shop was something he was quite fond of, family owned and holding many handcrafted items that he took as more valuable than many of the expensive brand names lingering all over Italy.

Stepping the cool shade of the shop, the little bell ringing above the door, Barnaby heaved a sigh of relief, his attention so focused on getting the soap and back to his husband that he failed to notice a smaller body in his way, and promptly banged into them with a grunt, almost knocking them both over. "Ah-! I'm so sorry!" he groaned, feeling the wind knocked out him. "Are you alright?"

The small brunet in a pair of simple wire-rimmed glasses straightened himself up and shook his head, "I'm fine, you have nothing to be sorry of, I wasn't paying attention to where I was backing up." He had been stooping down to grab an item from a lower shelf and had backed up again as he straightened back up, the desired item in hand.

"No, no, it was my fault." Barnaby shook his head, then stopped. His face flushed, only now realizing that his ears and tail were out on full display.

The brunet gave a laugh, the sound soft and musical, "Then perhaps we are both at fault, Sir."

Barnaby was taken aback. The man was small and petite, with fair skin and soft brown hair. And yet, something about him was eerie. His skin, white and smooth, somehow gave the impression of a still corpse lying in casket, the fresh look of death lingering about him. But it was the eyes, a bright eerie ringed green combination that seemed to glow that made Barnaby shiver. A NEXT perhaps? Yet, though it was strange, Barnaby somehow knew the small man was safe. He felt calm, at ease, as if the man's presence alone were protecting him from some variation of evil.

He shook his head, ears drooping. The heat must've been getting to him.

"Still, I extend my apologies, Mr...?"

"Alan Humphries." The young man smiled, offering a hand clad in a black glove despite the summer heat, "And you?" His voice held a British accent.

"Barnaby Brooks Jr." Barnaby offered him his usual professional smile, giving his hand a firm shake. The accent, however, made him wince, reminding him too much of a certain albino clone of his and the incident from over seven months ago. Though, this man was not to be painted in the same light, the blond reminded himself. Even if those eyes seemed to bore into his soul. "Are you living close by? Most people do not come out here unless they own property. It is a private neighbourhood, after all."

Alan shook his head, "The company I work for owns some property here, and I was granted use of it for a week's vacation with my husband."

"I'm here with my husband as well." Barnaby said, grateful that he was able to reveal his relation to Kotetsu without stigma for once. "He's back home at the moment. We ran out of soap."

"Eric is here…somewhere…" Alan huffed a smile, "The man hardly likes to leave my side. He can be a bit over-protective."

"Oh really?" Kotetsu wasn't like that with Barnaby - contrary, Barnaby was to him - but that something he'd rather not discuss with a stranger. If the stranger had not heard of him before, something that seemed to be the case here.

"He has his reasons." Alan nodded, "And when he gets too overbearing with it he'll back off when I say something."

"I can see reason to that" Barnaby nodded. "I myself am rather protective of my own husband. But I have my reasons. And... He needs my support now more than ever."

Alan nodded, "I know how that is. I don't know where I'd be without my husband's support…" He sighed and shook a distant look from his eyes.

"Same here. Though I must be the stronger one at the moment between us, Kotetsu is really the rock. He's saved me in more ways than he can imagine." Barnaby trailed off, thinking back again on all they'd been through.

"I'm sure you will get him through whatever he is going through." Alan smiled. "But for now, I believe the soap is right over there." He pointed.

"I would hope so... we lost our newborn son, you see. He died-"

A saddened look crossed Alan's caring features, "I'm sorry…of all the death in this world, those of a child can be the hardest to deal with…"

Barnaby nodded, not quite certain of what compelled him to reveal so much to this stranger. As if he could trust the man with his life stories, as if they had been old friends for a long time, since he was a boy.

"Eric and I…we have a son, and we almost lost him when he was born. I was too weak from my illness to safely carry him to term, and it put us both in danger…" Alan admitted in a low voice.

Barnaby looked at him in surprise. "You... carried a baby?"

He knew Kotetsu had as well, but that was due to the... circumstances of things. Normal humans on the other hand-

Alan nodded, "Some males of my kind are able to carry."

Now Barnaby was confused. "Your... kind?"

Alan only nodded, "It's alright. Not many know about our kind apart from the work we do."

"I'm... sorry, I don't quite follow you...?"

The young man pointed to his eyes.

"Your eyes...?" Barnaby was getting an odd feeling, as if he should know what the man was referring to. "What... are you?"

Alan blinked, realization dawning on his face, "Wait…With the ears I assumed you were—but you're not, are you? Are you a human? Oh dear…"

"No, even with these... these were an accident. I am human, but..." Barnaby's eyes narrowed a fraction. "It is clear you are not..."

Alan bit his lip, mentally kicking himself for not realizing it sooner, "No…I'm not…I'm…well…I'm most commonly known as a Grim Reaper…an Angel of Death…" He felt he might as well come clean about it as it was too late to turn back and pretend he was human.

Suddenly it hit Barnaby hard. A Grim Reaper - Death. The taker of souls and spirits, the gatekeeper of the dead. He felt a shiver run up his spine now, looking at Alan. It was ludicrous, bizarre and impossible by all means of scientific logical. And yet, it made perfect sense, Barnaby finding himself unable to deny that Alan was indeed a supernatural creature. He could have assumed the man was toying with him though a very bizarre NEXT power, however it did not feel that way. In fact, it felt far different than anything he'd felt before. A strange connection with Death, whom had accompanied and shadowed him for all his life since the age of four.

That was why Barnaby believed him.

"You're a grim reaper?" his ears twitched curiously, now interested instead of terrified.

Alan nodded and shifted nervously, "Don't worry; we only collect souls that are on our list for collection so that they may go to their judgment. We don't take the souls of the living. Besides, I'm on vacation. If I were working I'd be back in England."

"I thought that was where you were from. Forgive me, I... recently had a run it with someone from England. The accent is very familiar." Barnaby admitted. "But... you collect souls of the dead as a job?"

Alan nodded again, "It is our purpose; our role in keeping the balance of the world intact. We guard the balance between life and death. If we didn't, then the dead would smother the living as ghosts. They would never have their chance at their next life in Heaven, Hell, or even rebirth as a human."

"So the afterlife exists..." Barnaby nodded, before the concept hit him and he found his heart racing in anticipation. "Wait... so you can communicate with the dead?!"

"No," the brunet shook his head, "We only collect souls once their lives are over. Though we can provide comfort to them while they are dying. When working, we are invisible to the living and only those close to their end can see us. Once we have collected them and their life's records, we never have contact with them again. They go into Limbo where they await their judgment day and are sent to the appropriate 'next life' based upon their life's deeds and sometimes their religious beliefs. At least, that's how we have come to understand it." He sighed, "I shouldn't be sharing this much with a human…"

"Well, to be honest, its not that far fetched I suppose... I mean, I myself am not a normal human either."

"Humans…have not been the best at taking in the fact that the supernatural exists. Creatures of legend and myth often spark fear and panic…I have witnessed it many times in my time as a reaper. Humans killing humans in fear that their own are 'witches'."

"I can relate to that." Barnaby sighed. "Not entirely, but I suppose I, too, could be called a 'witch' in a sense..."

"…What do they call them these days? A…NEXT, right?" Alan guessed, "Yes, there was a time when humans with powers such as that were seen as witches. Really, they are just humans with a strong connection to the supernatural world and develop powers from that exposure."

Barnaby seemed to freeze up slightly. "I... am a NEXT. But... NEXT have only existed for the past half a century..."

Alan shook his head, "Much longer than that, I'm afraid. Nexts of the past were targeted as witches many times by those without powers, often killed off, so in fear they hid away. The way NEXTs live now is result of acceptance when powers were rediscovered in peers."

"Really?" Barnaby was shocked. He'd often wondered when and where exactly next originated from, but he never expected them to reach back into the far confines of history.

Alan nodded, "I witnessed it." He eyed Barnaby's ears, "…Are your powers animal-related then?"

"Ah-no. I'm afraid not. These are... an after affect of an incident about seven months ago. They are permanent." Barnaby added as Alan seemed to open his mouth to offer a suggestion. "Even if they could be removed... I would not, for my husband's sake. His... are something he must bare with for the rest of his life."

"…I'm sorry. I must seem rude. This is just new to me, and I admit, that is not something I'm used to anymore after so many hundreds of years…" Alan gave an awkward smile, "My son was born during Queen Victoria's rule over mortal England, after all. He's grown and has a husband, himself."

"Seriously?" Barnaby's eyes widened at the thought of Alan being hundreds of years old. "That was centuries ago... so long ago..."

"My kind lives a long time and our reproduction rate is very low. It is a miracle when a baby is born which is why we have likely evolved as we have for some males to be able to carry. It increases the likelihood of children as we do, ourselves, eventually reach our ends and pass on into limbo for judgment. We age like humans do—at first, but we halt aging when our bodies feel it's time. Some stay looking young, while others may reach older physical ages. I stopped aging in my twenties, as did my son. My husband, however, was in his thirties. He's also quite a bit older than me. He'd been well over a hundred when we first met. We don't have any stigmas when it comes to romance as long as both are adults."

"Makes me feel less bad about mine and my husband's age difference." Barnaby chuckled. "He's about 10 years older than I am-"

A sudden loud, rough voice with a thick Scottish accent cut him off.

"ALLLL, THE MAD LADY HIT ME WITH 'ER HANDBAG!"

Alan jumped at the sound and turned around, crossing his arms over his chest, "What did you do to deserve that?" he asked a tall, broad and muscular man with wavy blond hair and tinted glasses that was rushing down the isle towards him.

"Nothin'!" the man almost whined, though he held the posture of a guilty dog that got caught chewing it's owner's slippers. "No' m' fault m' Italian is rusty!"

"I thought you were brushing up on it last week?" Alan pointed.

"I was... sor' of" the man replied sheepishly, averting his gaze. "Got distracted."

"You're hopeless sometimes…" Alan shook his head, "Mister Brooks, this is my husband, Eric Slingby. Eric, this is Barnaby Brooks…Junior, was it?"

"Barnaby Brooks Jr., yes” Barnaby nodded, extending his hand now for Eric to take, the man’s large calloused hand rough against his own. He couldn’t help but stare - though he and Kotetsu were well build, Eric was like a tank. Thick muscled and strong, but also tall and long legged like Barnaby himself. If it were not for the fact that he and his husband were Reapers - he’d assumed such as Eric oddly shared the exact same bizarre eye color as his husband - he’d wonder if he and Eric were distantly related.

Eric grinned at him, the man’s slightly sunburned face showing a small amount of laugh lines and crows feet at the eyes, similar to Kotetsu (he presumed it was their age), eyes holding much more wisdom than one would expect for someone of Eric’s physical appearance.

“Nice tae meet yer acquaintance, Mr. Hero.” Eric chuckled, and Barnaby almost started were it not for the logical reminder that these were not humans, but overseers of the dead, and they would most likely know more about Barnaby than he should expect of them.

"Hero?" Alan frowned at his husband.

“Wha’ NEXT sometimes become, dear.” Eric reminded him, ruffling the smaller man’s hair and dodging a punch aimed at his gut with a chuckle.

“You’ve seen me on air then.” Barnaby remarked, watching the two with interest.

Eric nodded, still keeping his eyes fondly on Alan. “Aye. I like seein’ people like tha’ finding a place in the world... Jus’ wish Al an’ I could have a’ the time.”

Barnaby blinked. “I’m sorry, what?”

"Not…all of our kind is born…" Alan admitted, "In fact, most aren't."

He glanced at Eric, "I Already let slip that we are reapers." He explained before continuing. "Human souls also have the chance at being reborn as reapers… Most reapers who are reborn were NEXTs. We don't know why, but it's widely assumed that it's linked to how close NEXTs are to the supernatural world as humans. In the past, many Reapers being reborn were suicide victims, or murder victims because they were NEXTs."

The revelation made Barnaby’s blood run cold. He’d figured Alan and Eric were merely supernaturals with a small relation to humans, but this...

“I’m so sorry... So then, you both-”

“Died, yes” Eric admitted solemnly, nodding his head. “If we’d known of a safe place, things could have ended much differently for us. But, ‘s no’ all bad. I wouldn’ have met Al if I hadn’t.... yeah. Dun matter anyways. Ye canno’ change what happens in yer past. Yer future, tha’s something’ else now.”

Barnaby swallowed, hesitating. He had so many questions, and much of this made little sense or believability, scientifically and superstitiously, but he couldn’t find the words to ask. Instead, the worst slipped out of his mouth and he paled the moment the words fell from his tongue.

“But.... why did you kill yourself?”

Eric, however, seemed unbothered, almost as if he’d anticipated Barnaby’s question. And so, with an unmoving voice, he answered.

“Because we were NEXT ourselves.”

"And neither of us killed ourselves." Alan corrected, "We were both murder victims…in a way. I was still young and growing at the time, only a boy shy of my tenth year of life when my powers developed. I tried to hide them, but when spring flowers start growing in the early winter snow, it's hard to hide for long. My parents found out and in fear, they rejected me. They locked me away and slowly forgot about me until I starved to death two years later. But I had thoughts of ending it sooner…the sun never found its way into that dark cellar that was my prison…I wilted like the plants I was able to make grow."

Eric never gave his reason to Barnaby, keeping oddly silent as if rejecting the mere memory of his death. Instead, he glanced up, and frowned at something lingering out the window.

"It…can be a sensitive subject…" Alan sighed, taking his husband's hand. "I came to terms with mine, but for me, it faded into something more like a bad dream. But it goes to show you that NEXTs weren't always as accepted as they are now. You truly live in a good part of history for NEXTs, a time when acceptance is growing more wide-spread."

"Indeed." Barnaby nodded, Eric excusing himself from their side with a grunt, strolling over to the door and stepping outside, his face set with curiosity.

"I know I had it definitely better than most- we still get discrimination like that, but it's very subdued now. But my husband, he grew up depressed about his power until he found his way. He did not have the support I had, but he came through stronger than I ever will."

"Your husband is also a NEXT?" Alan looked curious, "Mind if I ask what powers the two of you have between you? I had the ability to not only make plants grow, but could also make certain types move to my will. Though I didn't have much practice with it before my death. Eric never talks about his…even I know very little about his human life. For him, his life started after his death—at least that’s how he makes it appear."

"Actually, Kotetsu and I share the same power. Hundred Power." Barnaby clarified, pausing as a low, almost feline-like growl sounded from outside. "...What-"

"The same—what in the world?" Alan turned towards the window, seeing his husband standing over a man, his broad shoulders strong and demanding of his space, like an alpha animal standing his ground to a challenger, though his 'challenger' seemed less interested in a fight and more interested in simply getting around and into the shop.

"What-KOTETSU!" Barnaby gasped, his ears going flat against his skull as he finally caught sight of his husband's scared face. "Oh shit-!"

He ran to the door, opening the door and stepping outside.

Under his hat, Kotetsu's ears lay flat, and in his baggy pair of sweatpants, the fur of his tail was standing on end, tickling his leg as he let out a hiss through his teeth. He didn't know what this man's problem with him was, but he could sense that he was the same in a way—as if something feline was mixed into his genetic makeup.

"Eric! What on earth are you doing?!" Alan seemed to shout without actually raising his voice when he stepped out of the shop, having left the items he'd collected inside.

Eric let out a low growl, sounding exactly like a lion, his eyes haunting and staring cold at Kotetsu, like two cats ready to face off. Barnaby made to sneak around Eric, the man letting out another warning growl at Kotetsu.

Spotting his husband, Kotetsu made his move—towards Barnaby, "Bunny!" he gasped, his movement so fast that his hat fell off his head and he reached his husband before it hit the ground, hiding behind his husband.

Eric's head turned sharply when Kotetsu raced past him, but was stopped short by his own husband. Barnaby meanwhile, put his arms protectively around his husband, thinking to himself as he stroked the man's shaking ears comfortingly.

"Shhhh... It's alright, sweetheart. I'm here. I have you."

"You were gone so long—I got worried!" Kotetsu gasped, holding tight to Barnaby. He still had problems being left alone for extended periods of time. Not always, but when his mind ran away with him, he couldn't help from getting antsy and needy.

Barnaby felt guilt tug at his heart, Kotetsu's terrified face reminding him that, despite the progress, his husband was still recovering from that awful torture. Kissing his forehead, he held him close to his chest, letting Kotetsu hear his heart beating.

"I'm sorry.... I ran into someone and we ended up talking."

That 'someone' was currently scolding his very embarrassed and sulking husband.

"What even was that just now? We are here on vacation, not—I don't even know what you think this trip is! I have never seen you act like that in all the years I have known you!"

Eric flinched, his eyes looking downcast and guilty, angry at himself. It'd been years since he'd felt the territorial tug of aggression that once plagued him as a human, but finding someone who so happened to share his power, share feline blood...

The look on his face was painfully familiar to Kotetsu, however, the face of someone who was ashamed of themselves in fear of hurting others.

As reapers, former NEXTs didn't truly leave their powers behind, though they were greatly reduced. Alan still felt a strong connection with plants and could garden easily, even during times of drought. Though he could no longer make plants sprout at will or control them.

Eric, unknown to his husband, had animal-related powers—specifically related to lions. He was a born predator, and he hadn't liked the scent of another large cat getting too close to his mate—though there was something off about the new cat. Male, undoubtedly, but also putting off strong hormones as if he were actually a female in heat… It messed with the lion's head and senses—upped his aggression.

"Apologize, Eric." Alan snapped. His fiery temper starting to show.

Eric flinched, his face red with anger and embarrassment as he trudged over, scratching the back of his neck. "Errr... m' apologies fer... tha' back there. I mean no harm, I promise. Jus'... yer husband, well... 'e's in heat. An'... m' powers... made me think 'e was after m' husband... m' mate..."

Barnaby blinked, relaxing now that the threat was gone and instead growing more curious about this stranger's ability, though still keeping his husband close to him.

"I am not!" Kotetsu huffed stubbornly, "We only just had sex a little while ago."

"KOTETSU!" Barnaby exclaimed, his face going red with embarrassment, feeling Eric's eyes on him. "No one needed to hear that!"

"Ah... in any case..." Eric continued, trying to brush off the discomfort. "M' husband an' I were gonnae have lunch down a' the pier, a' tha' new fish place. Would ye care tae join us?"

Kotetsu perked up, his ears no longer flat against his hair, now easier to see. "I like seafood."

Eric braved a small grin at him. "They go' fresh shrimp jus' this mornin'."

Kotetsu looked at Barnaby, "Do we _have_ to bathe before eating?"

"You have time." Alan insisted, "We have reservations in an hour and a half. We still need to get into our formalwear for it, ourselves."

"That's plenty of time." Barnaby nodded, giving his husband a look. "And you need a bath!"

Kotetsu gave a low feline-like groan.

"Jus' jump in the sea, 's wha' I did!" Eric suggested with a grin.

"You are getting a shower, Eric." Alan huffed.

"I dun wanna" Eric grumbled.

"If you don't, then you aren't sleeping in the same bed with me tonight."

Eric whined at him, but Barnaby's attention had turned back to his husband. Smiling down at him and stroking under his chin, at the underside of his beard.

"Did you get the soap?" Kotetsu asked.

"No yet." Barnaby admitted, his cheeks going pink and ears twitching. "I will in a moment. Are you alright, sweetheart?"

Kotetsu nodded and moved to adjust his hat, soon realizing it was missing and his ears were on display.

But Barnaby petted them comfortingly. "Mine are out... they know already. They-"

"Yer Wild Tiger, yes?" Eric interjected, finally taking the time to bother looking Kotetsu over. "The veteran Hero tha's been in the field fer over 14 years."

"I—I was…" Kotetsu nodded.

"Was- Ah, righ'. Yer powers are gone." Eric looked at him n sympathy now, his eyes saddened. "Damn. Tha's a real shame. Ye were one o' the best."

Kotetsu shook his head, "You only say that because my powers are gone. I already know the truth. No one was a Wild Tiger fan when I was still able to be Wild Tiger. Now it's all pity."

"Oi," Eric growled, "considerin' the fact we dun even live on the same plane, I dun think yer makin' fair assumptions o' yerself. The Realm Alan an' I are from, ye got yerself a large fanbase. One o' the biggest. Makes most o' us feel human again."

"…What?" Kotetsu asked, confused, "Human again? What is that supposed to mean?"

"We're Grim Reapers" Eric answered with a shrug, ignoring his husband's glare. "Death."

Kotetsu's eyes widened, clearly not doubting the claim. He rushed forward and grabbed Eric's hands, "Can you—My wife, my son…can you--?"

But Eric sadly shook his head. "'Fraid no'. We only reap the souls of the dead - we can't communicate with 'em."

Kotetsu's hopeful look fell, "Do you…at least know if they are…happy?"

"We can only assume." Eric gave him a sad look. "There was only one o' us tha' could speak tae the dead, but... 'e's senile as hell. An' impossible to work with. Mind gone. Was a NEXT like us in life. 'E was a reaper but retired, long ago."

"We are sorry, we can not help you." Alan added as Kotetsu pulled back and shuffled back over to Barnaby.

"It's alright." Barnaby took his husband back into his arms, letting him hide into his shoulder. "My husband... he's been through a rough time, forgive us."

"It seems that way." Alan nodded. Both the loss of a son and the loss of his NEXT powers had been mentioned, and if the man, as Eric had said, had used his powers as a hero—had used them to save people…then it would be a huge deal to someone as caring and selfless as Kotetsu seemed to be.

"Sadly." Barnaby sighed, running his fingers through Kotetsu's soft dark hair, blowing lightly on his ears.

Said round fur-covered ears twitched and flickered against the soft flow of air.

"I'm fine…" Kotetsu muttered, "I had just hoped that—I could tell them I will never forget them…"

"They will know." Barnaby reassured. "Tomoe will take good car of Peter. You know she will."

He kissed Kotetsu's temple.

Kotetsu sighed and nodded before pulling back "Okay, let's go get that soap you like so we can get ready for eating." He said, taking Barnaby's hand and pulling him to the shop door, pausing only to pick up his hat and place it back on his head.

Barnaby nodded, glancing back at Alan and Eric before following his husband inside. "We will meet you at one."

* * *

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

After a relaxing soak in the lavender-scented water, both men enjoying each other's company by washing each other's bodies, Kotetsu and Barnaby dressed in their finest suits before leaving to meet up with the couple they had met.

Kotetsu shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like wearing such 'stuffy' clothes, and trying to hide his tail had been confirmed as difficult in such fitted pants. He also had no hat that matched his suit enough for Barnaby to let him wear, so his ears were on full display.

"…Are you _sure_ I can't wear sweats and a hat?" he whined.

"Kotetsu, its fine. They know, the restaurant knows. The world knows. I'm not wearing one either." Barnaby pointed out, his own suit white as snow and his hair combed back neatly.

"I'm still self-conscious about them!" Kotetsu pointed to his ears settled in his slicked hair. "Especially after that crazy cat lady at the airport who tried to take me home with her…"

"Well, you are adorable, 'mi bella'." Barnaby smirked at him.

"She tried to make me follow her with a feather on a stick. She wanted to name me 'Mr. Pawkins'."

Barnaby smiled at the memories, remembering how Kotetsu's eyes had widened and followed the feather like an excited kitten halfway across the airport before coming to his senses.

"You're laughing at me again…" Kotetsu accused.

"I am not, I am merely smiling." Barnaby sniffed, though he did slip his hand into his husband's and linked their fingers together.

"You are." Kotetsu pouted as Barnaby lead the way out of the car and handed the keys to the valet before leading the way inside.

Eric and Alan were waiting for them by the entrance, Alan dutifully scolding his husband over something and seemingly attempting to fix his wild hairstyle, the Scotsman grumbling like a child would to their mother. Upon spotting Barnaby and Kotetsu, he grinned and weaved his way around his husband, slipping out of his grasp and making his escape.

Kotetsu raised his hand in greeting, but stayed by Barnaby's side, having not forgotten his first interaction with the Scotsman.

"Glad you could make it." Alan smiled at the two heroes, "Eric, at least tighten your tie properly."

"M' tie is fine!" Eric insisted, brushing Alan off in annoyance. "I look fancy enough as it is. Dunno why ye made me wear m' good pants though. I dun think we needed suits."

"Eric, this is a five star formal restaurant. Suit and tie is required. You promised me one nice dinner on this vacation." Alan took hold of the black silk tie and tightened it with ease.

"This is lunch though." Eric whined.

"So? This means that Dinner can be enjoyed in private." Alan pointed out.

"Fair poin'." Eric shrugged, turning to their company. "Ye both dress up nicely."

"Thank you kindly" Barnaby dipped his head in thanks, offering a smile to the two Reapers. "I apologize for our slight lateness."

"I don't." Kotetsu huffed, "It's hard getting a tail hidden and comfortable in these sort of pants."

"Kotetsu!" Barnaby scolded but Eric merely laughed.

"Yeah, I can see reason tae tha'."

"What?" Kotetsu looked at Barnaby, "Mine's not small like yours is, and it's a tail, not like I'm talking about my penis or anything. You are the one who keeps saying our ears and tails are no big deal…"

"Kotetsu T. Kaburagi!" Barnaby exclaimed, his cheeks growing red with embarrassment. Eric snorted with laughter, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"What?" Kotetsu looked confused; his ears folding back as he looked up at his husband.

Barnaby just pinched the bridge of his nose, deciding it was best not to answer and instead started petting his husband's head. "Nevermind, just... behave yourself."

"I always do…" Tiger pouted.

"Fancy behavior." Barnaby quipped, petting Kotetsu's ears back.

"Petting me like that isn't fancy behavior." The older hero pointed out.

"Your ears came out of your hair" Barnaby sniffed in response, scratching one of them in the perfect spot.

Kotetsu whined and cupped his ears, trying to push them back down under his hair, but they kept popping back up.

Barnaby smirked, blowing on them gently.

"Bunnyyyyy, that's not helping!" Kotetsu whined.

"Gentlemen, our table is ready." Alan interrupted.

Barnaby sobered up immediately, putting on his cool and professional façade as he followed Eric and Alan into the restaurant, leading Kotetsu behind him.

Kotetsu sighed, glancing around as they were seated by the host, no one seemed to be paying them any attention, and he hoped it'd stay that way as he sat himself down and was handed a menu.

Meanwhile, Eric was already getting scolded yet again by his husband.

"Eric, please!" Alan strained, "Just this once could you act like a gentleman?"

"I am though." Eric protested, "'M not sayin' anything abou' it, am I?"

"You're slouching as if you have no spine…" Alan sighed.

Eric waved him off, grunting as he adjusted his seat and picked up the wine list sitting beside his plate. He looked ready to suggest one for the group when he stopped, his head lifting to stare in Kotetsu's direction.

Kotetsu was looking over his own copy of the drink selection, "Hey, Bunny, this one any good?" he asked, pointing to one red wine. He wasn't much of a wine fan, but the selection was lacking in beers, and Barnaby was more a wine drinker himself.

"I dun think ye should be drinkin' actually." Eric interjected, still staring at Kotetsu. Barnaby glanced up, giving the man an odd look, but shrugged, slightly agreeing. With Kotetsu's own alcoholism and his currently emotional and mental state, it was better he refrained from touching alcohol at all for a least another good few months or so.

"What? There's no harm in one to take the edge off." Kotetsu said, looking up at Eric, "Besides, you look the type to have a few, yourself. Him, on the other hand…" Kotetsu gestured at Alan, "You look like you'd get carded every time you even walk in a bar."

"I tend to avoid such places. Drinking isn't for me." Alan said pushing his glasses further up his nose with a sigh, "But I agree that perhaps you should pass on the alcohol."

"Why is that?" Barnaby inquired curiously.

"Because of his condition." Alan stated simply.

"Condition?" Barnaby frowned.

Alan nodded, "Still quite new, but the sooner the better."

"Wha..?" Kotetsu  sighed, "You are making no sense, kid."

"You'll understand in time." Eric answered him, which in on itself was really not a helpful answer at all, and busied with the menu.

"Yeah? Well until then I think I can chose if I have something to drink or not. I'm more than old enough to make the call." Kotetsu huffed, turning back to Barnaby with the wine selection.

"Actually, I think they have a point, Kotetsu." Barnaby interjected, gently removing the wine list away from Kotetsu's grasp and setting it aside. "The doctor said no alcohol for another two months. Until you recover fully."

Kotetsu gave a feline-like whine, "But alcohol helps!"

"Kotetsu." Barnaby warned.

"But it does!" Kotetsu sighed and leaned forward, "Look, I know I used to drink—a lot before we got together, but I needed it. Tomoe was gone, my daughter was far away and always upset at me for one thing or another…damage fines made money tight and stress levels go up… But being with you helped me cut back on how much I needed to drink… But now…I just may need it again."

"And that's why I'm not letting you have it." Barnaby said firmly, then softened. "I know it hurts. But you'll get better the less you drink. Drinking won't heal the pain - it just lets you avoid the pain and suppress it. It isn't good for you Kotetsu."

He gently massaged the back of his husband's neck.

"I love you. I'm here for you. I want to be the thing that heals you. Not the bottle."

Kotetsu frowned, looking into Barnaby's eyes, pain clear in his expression—but not one caused by the denial of a drink. It was something much deeper than that, and it made Alan wonder just what had all happened to the man sitting across from him.

The man then broke down, gripping Barnaby's sleeve in a tight fist, "It's hard…it's so hard, Bunny…"

Eric, however, watched with a solemn, understanding air even as Barnaby comforted his pained husband. Glancing sideways at Alan, he shook his head at the brunet, his eyes telling the smaller man that explanations would be given later, when the pair were back in their villa.

"I know it hurts." he heard Barnaby cooed to Kotetsu, rubbing his back. "But you'll get through. I know you will. You're safe now, Kotetsu. Nothing can hurt you now."

"I just want one…just to take the edge off so…so you can still be the one to heal…" He trailed off, knowing that it wouldn’t get him anywhere. "…Sorry, I'm ruining the mood again…"

Barnaby just hushed his husband, gently rubbing small circles into his back.

Kotetsu took in a deep breath, "I'm…okay." He lied, "I'll just order a soft drink…"

Barnaby nodded, lightly brushing a few stray strands from Kotetsu's face, stroking his cheek in the process.

Just as he did so, their waiter approached the table, a bottle of their finest wine in the crook of his arm so that he could tempt the four customers with it before taking their orders. The attempt was less than fruitful, however, as no one at the table ordered alcohol at all, Eric and Barnaby both feeling it was best not to tempt the poor tiger more than he already was.

The waiter took down their drink orders and excused himself, leaving the four men alone once more.

While Barnaby debated over what to order with his husband, Eric turned to Alan.

"Perhaps we shoulda remained mum..."

Alan nodded, "I forget Humans never know right away like our kind does…"

"Indeed." Eric smiled at him. "Like ye with Ronnie."

Alan's face turned red, "I swear I could feel it happen…" he admitted.

"But with 'im..." Eric cast a sideways glance at Kotetsu. "Two..."

"They are about to have their hands full." Alan nodded, "And I believe they mentioned already having one at home."

"Wee daughter, 'bout only fifteen." Eric nodded.

"I wouldn't really call that 'wee'." Alan laughed, "She's practically an adult!"

"No' yet she isn't." Eric chuckled. "'Specially tae 'er father."

He sobered up for a moment.

"'E's a good man. 'S real shame wha' happened tae 'im." Eric sighed and shook his head. "'S type o' man I should have been."

Alan shot him a confused look.

But Eric said nothing more.

"But that's _really_ expensive, Bunny!" Kotetsu sighed, "I can't afford that."

"I can - it's alright, Kotetsu. Really-"

"I don't like spending your inheritance, Bunny." Kotetsu shook his head, "I married you because I love you, not for your money."

"And I am allowed to pamper my husband as I please." Barnaby clicked his tongue, petting Kotetsu's soft ears with a finger.

"Hmph, you had to be a rich boy…"  Kotetsu flushed, knowing that he would lose the debate. If he didn't order the dish that had caught his eye and he made the mistake of pointing out before looking at the price, he knew Barnaby would order it and then ask to trade plates claiming he didn't care for it as much as he thought he would. The blond had done so before.

Barnaby himself was looking at a rather exquisite seafood pasta dish, made with freshly caught shellfish and organic tomatoes.

The waiter returned to take their orders and give them their drinks. Once he was gone again, Alan looked at the couple across from him and his husband, "So, how did you two meet?"

Barnaby flushed slightly, looking off to the side. "Work." was all he said, stubbornly keeping mum about the no-so-lovely first impressions he and Kotetsu pressed upon one another.

Kotetsu nodded in agreement, "We were forced to partner up and he was such an annoying, stuck-up brat." He grinned, "We didn't get along at all."

"…Then…how did you end up like you are now?" Alan asked, surprised.

"In time, I learned that underneath the meddling moron was a kind hearted and strong willed Hero" Barnaby stated simply, granting his husband a very gentle smile. "He's a royal menace to your private life, but he means for the best."

"Basically, we learned to get along, for the most part, and work together properly which paved the way for a few drinks and a kiss which lead to a whole lot more." Kotetsu nodded.

"In basic terms, yes." Barnaby agreed, though both knew there was nothing 'innocent' about that first kiss. Or the events that followed afterwards. But he had a sneaking suspicious that, despite politely asking, the Reapers already knew.

"What about you two?" Kotetsu asked, reaching under the table to squeeze Barnaby's hand.

Without hesitation, Eric gave a grin as if all the pride in his body couldn't be contained and commented, "Al was m' student!"

Kotetsu's elbow slipped off the table from where it was resting and supporting his chin. "Wait, what?!"

"After I finished schooling, he became my mentor while I got work experience under my belt." Alan clarified, "That's how we met."

"I taught ye when ye were in school!" Eric interjected, glancing at his husband.

"No you didn't. I was out sick the week you were teaching."

"I taught there fer a year, Al. Ye used tae sit in the back o' m' class, readin' tha' book on flora."

Alan's cheeks flushed, "No…that can't be right…"

"It is." Eric looked saddened for some reason, his hands snaking over to rest atop his husband's and give it a gentle squeeze that Barnaby felt was more for the blond man's sake than Alan's.

Alan shook his head, "I distinctly remember meeting you as my mentor…"

"Trust me, love. It was back then, too."

"Then…why can't I remember..?" Alan frowned.

Eric swallowed. "The... Thorns, darlin'."

"…Oh…"

"Thorns?" Kotetsu looked at Barnaby, exchanging a confused look.

Eric said nothing, busing himself with a bread roll and some olive oil.

* * *

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

After lunch ended, the couples spend a little more time chatting outside the restaurant before parting ways, Kotetsu and Barnaby heading back to Barnaby's estate to change into something more comfortable.

"Let's head down to the beach." Kotetsu suggested, walking out of the bedroom, "It'll be romantic as the sun sets and then we can have a late supper when we return!"

Barnaby looked up from his book, the leather of the couch squeaking complaints as he shifted his posture to glance halfway at his husband approaching from the north hall. "The beach?"

"Yeah, you know that sandy thing outside the window with all the water?"

"Hey." Barnaby frowned, picking up a small packet of raisins sitting on the coffee table and lightly tossing them at his husband. "Behave. I know what a beach is, old man."

"You didn't sound so sure!" Kotetsu laughed, catching the packet and tossing it back lightly. He then moved closer and leaned over the back of the couch to smile down at his lover, "We have a _private_ beach where _no one_ but us has access too, and we can't get into trouble if our clothes, say…get washed away with the tides?" he winked.

"This shirt is expensive." Barnaby narrowed his eyes but pulled his husband down for a kiss. "And your hat may become a new home for a hermit crab."

"I'm trying to be subtle in hinting at sex on the beach!" Kotetsu pouted.

Barnaby gave him a look. "Sweetheart, I was playing around with you. I know what you meant."

"Mmmph." Kotetsu rolled over the back of the couch and into Barnaby's lap, "Does that mean you want to?"

Barnaby merely caught his husband's lips in a searing kiss.

"Mmm~ So is that a yes?" Kotetsu repeated.

"Do I need to spell out for you, Old Man?" Barnaby breathed into his ear, his breathe tickling Kotetsu's skin teasingly. "Unless your back will give out-"

"I—I'm not that old! I just want to hear you say it, Bunny!" Kotetsu whined.

Barnaby sighed. "Yes, I want my dick in your tight ass, Kotetsu."

Kotetsu's cheeks flushed bright red at the bluntness of his husband, but he was satisfied with the verbal confirmation that he was still wanted by his husband in that way, despite the fact that they had done as much earlier that day. He hopped up and grabbed Barnaby's hand, pulling him to his feet and ignoring how the book Barnaby had been reading fell to the floor with a light thud. "Then let's go for that walk!"

"Slow down, Kotetsu! Let me get my shoes on at least!" Barnaby protested as he was dragged to the door by his overly eager and horny husband.

"Not needed! It's a beach, shoes are not required." Kotetsu laughed.

"But the road..." Barnaby sighed, trailing off in defeat when he knew it would do nothing to stop Kotetsu. "After this, another bath, you hear me?!"

"Of course, we are bound to get sand in all our clothes." Kotetsu shrugged, slowing down a tad so they could walk side-by-side down to the stretch of beach on Barnaby's property.

"Only you can say that so carelessly." Barnaby scowled, wincing as the tree-ridden path gave way to white sand and bright blue waters, the sun shining right in his face.

"We are married. I have no reason to be shamed by such things." Kotetsu grinned, "…well, when we are alone, that is."

"Of course, my horny Tiger." Barnaby rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless, letting his husband drag him out to the sandy shoreline, their feet touching the cool sea waters.

"I seem to remember a few times when you were the horny one—like on our wedding day, dragging me off during the reception…" Kotetu commented, turning to face Barnaby to kiss him as the waves gently washed over their feet before receding again.

"Mmmm only because your ass looks amazing in a tux." Barnaby murmured, sinking into a deep, passionate kiss with his husband. His arms weaving around Kotetsu's waist, drawing him in close.

It was evening, the sun setting off against the waters to their left, the air still warm and pleasant. But Barnaby couldn't help but feel cold, a shiver running up his spine.

Kotetsu ran his hands up along Barnaby's arms, feeling his muscles flex slightly under his palms. His fingers brushed over his lover's shoulders and along his neck into his hair, "I know, you attacked that first once we were in a closet…"

Barnaby shrugged off the odd foreboding feeling in his chest, returning his attention to his lover, his hands roaming up and down his body. But still, the air grew colder, the sky darker, and the atmosphere more tense and eerie as they playfully strolled and flirted along the beach.

Kotetsu swept his husband into a dance, water splashing around their feet as the wet sand shifted under their moving weight. The dance completely lacked grace, and all it took was Kotetsu's foot to land on a smooth, sea-polished stone to send him toppling back into the sun-kissed sand, still warm from the hot afternoon sun. Laughing, Kotetsu made sure to catch Barnaby atop him, holding him their as his lips sought out his neck, "Sorry, it seems I'm a bit clumsy right now." He muttered against soft, warm skin.

But Barnaby was on edge, the strange occurrences of nature happening around them too much to ignore. Something was wrong; the birds had long since silenced, chirping dead and dried up, the sea growling softly in warning of an incoming storm despite an apparent forecast of clear skies overnight, and the air was now so chilled that Barnaby could breath little smoky wisps of white frost, shivering against the chill.

"…You're shivering…" Kotetsu observed.

"You don't feel the cold?" Barnaby asked incredulously, breathing frost onto his husband's face.

Kotetsu shook his head, "I was thinking of the promised sex…"

A low growl interrupted the man, something crashing down from the branches of a tree far into the thicket. Something big, heavy, and menacing.

"What was that—a bear?" Kotetsu asked, twisting in the sand to look towards the sound.

Barnaby's eyes narrowed a fraction and he held his husband close, the creature rustling around in the bushes outlining the beach.

"Uh…maybe we should check it out before we have fun again."

The bushes rustled, something large and shadowy approaching, and inhumane sound unlike anything the two had heard before rumbling out, deep yet shrill.

"…A NEXT maybe?" Kotetsu sat up, looking over his shoulder, trying to see what had made such noises.

"I don't think so..." Barnaby held his husband tighter, feeling uneasy.

"…Want to go back inside and try this again later?" Tiger asked, "Besides, you're cold."

Barnaby looked down at his husband, distracted by the slightly worried tone; a fatal error. The next second a shadow fell over him and his husband, hot breath reeking and burning the back of his neck, acidic saliva dripping down and hissing as it ate little holes into his shirt. Barnaby swallowed, a low dead-sounding growl rumbling thunder against his fragile eardrums. His eyes nervously turned up, daring to face danger.

He regretted it. Dark grayish slimy skin, matted with a mixture of pulsating muscles and gore, dripped a yellow ooze-like sweat. A body taller than 8 feet looming overhead with long arms and legs, eight long caws on each 'hand' and three cloven hooves in the place of feet. A face he could not describe but could only wince and gag at. Horns, curved and broken. Eyes, yellow and sick and monstrously large with rage, malice and sadism. Fangs in a four sided mouth jutted out as the creature breathed heavily, each intake of the sea air spilling more ooze from its pores and spit from its filthy mouth.

"B-Bunny…are you…seeing what I'm seeing?" Kotetsu gulped. The creature was like a living breathing nightmare.

Barnaby said nothing, frozen at the sight of the creature looming above them like a deadly shadow. It hissed, inching in closer with rotten, foul sulfur breath and ugly orange eyes.

The coldness hit Kotetsu then, seeping into his body and mind, the nightmares he usually suffered every night springing forth from their forgotten corner and began to manifest themselves upon the beach, The longer he looked into glowing orange eyes, the darker the world around him got.

"No…" His fists dug into the sand under him, "NO!" He flung a handful of the fine grit at the creature's knowing eyes and tried to turn to run, forgetting that not only was he not alone, but that his husband was still pinning him down.

"Kotetsu-!" Barnaby gasped as the creature let out an ear-piercing roar, clawed hands grappling at its eyes, spraying acidic blood down upon the two men.

Kotetsu cried out, digging desperately at the loose sand beneath him until he was able to break free. He could see himself and Barnaby, white as snow in all but the blood red eyes approaching him from the side, and he turned towards the water for escape.

"Kotet-" Barnaby was cut off as the beast lunged, tackling him to the ground as his husband took off to the sea. The creature clawed at him, a scream ripping from Barnaby's throat as the razor sharp hooks caught him in the shoulder.

Kotetsu shivered as waves crashed into his knees, the sea one of faces, judging him, disgusted with him… He dropped to his knees, soaked up to his chest as he tried to wake up from this nightmare. Bunny…where was Barnaby?

"B-Bunny!"

Another loud screech of pain answered him, Barnaby now on his front with the creature's claws digging into his skin, ears flat against his skull, blood soaking his hair and face and shoulder. If he didn't get away soon, he'd be done for, he realized.

A wave, much larger than the gentle ones that had been licking the shore crashed over Kotetsu's head, pushing him under. Something strong that felt like seaweed wrapped around Kotetsu as he struggled to the surface once more, holding him under. Glowing yellow eyes gleamed from the dark waters thickening with a sticky ink-like substance.

"Kotetsu-!" Barnaby gasped, weakly struggling against the first beast's hold, his hand outstretched as he was forced to helplessly watch his husband sink under the waves.

There was a flash as moonlight reflected off a sharp blade, one of the beast's arms falling off next to Barnaby and smoking as blood melted sand.

"Making me work on my vacation…you have no claim over this soul, Hellspawn." A familiar voice with a refined English accent stated.

The creature let out a shriek of agony, whipping around with a snarl to face the new threat daring to interrupt its assault on the human.

Alan stood over the creature, his green and gold eyes glowing with power as he pointed his weapon at it. 'Death Scythe' engraved on the silver blade attached to a long wooden handle. "This is a demon free zone. Be gone before you lose something that won't grow back!"

But the demon was unwilling to give in to the Reaper's request, baring its teeth in an aggressive gesture. "Beat it, filthy Reaper! We's saws 'em first, we's gettin' them!"

"This couple is under Death's protection. If you will not abandon this hunt, then I will dispatch you." Alan warned.

"Says who?" the creature hissed. "You? Your little friend over here?"

"How 'bout me?" a Scottish accented voice growled from the demon's left, and the beast had barely a moment to let out a noise of surprise before it was kicked to the side, flung straight off of Barnaby and into the sea by the power of Eric's long, muscular legs.

Barnaby lay still, dazed, his head spinning as blood tricked down the side of his face, trying to make heads or tails of what was happening. Kotetsu-

He gasped, jerking up and almost slamming the back of his head into a surprised Eric's face, eyes wide as he stared out at the stormy, black and Kotetsu-less sea. "KOTETSU!"

"Don't move! We need to make sure you didn't get infected with demonic taint. Trust me, you want us to remove it before it starts to take effect." Alan insisted, falling to his knees next to Barnaby. "Where is Kotetsu?"

"W-Water... He ran from me... Dragged under..." Barnaby stammered, shaking from the cold and fear, still keeping his eyes on the open waters. Eric cursed, bolting past him and Alan to the shore, stopping short when the waters bubbled and huge creature rose from its depths, Kotetsu clutched tight within a long, barbed tentacle.

The captured man gasped for air, his mind finally clear of nightmarish visions. "Ah…B-Bunny…"

"What a treat this one is~" the demonic voice echoed like thunder. It brought Kotetsu closer to its mouth lined with spindled teeth, a worm-like tongue darting out to lick the length of Kotetsu's body.

"Oi!"

Down below in the tempest waters, his companion paddled doggishly toward him, the act difficult with only one arm. "What's you gettin' that one for? The little rabbit is a rare treat! 'E's been perfectly groomed an' basted, by another human no less! A rare steak!"

"That one has power and a taint of revenge and loss, for sure." The aquatic demon agreed, "But this one has loss of his own and personal pain – off the charts. Plus—look closer to what this one carries."

"Hm?" the first demon frowned, reaching it's brethren's side and hoisting itself out of the water, onto its tentacles. Slowly making its way up, it leaned in to study the frightened human, eyes narrowing a fraction.

"Wait..."

Its eyes then widened.

"Is that...?!"

"The purest of treats mixed with such a seasoned soul. Tell me now, friend, that you would rather have that angelic-faced human." It smirked.

"Human twins." the demon grinned, poking Kotetsu in the belly with a claw. "Two souls, freshly conceived by their parents, floatin' inside 'is body. Now THAT'S a bargain!"

"St-stop eyeing me up like I'm a plate of fried rice!" Kotetsu grunted, struggling to break free.

"I wonder how…" the creature holding Kotetsu muttered, turning him over, "Male in body and soul…human…no NEXT powers…though, the animal bits are new as well…

"Interestin' it is." the other demon nodded, trailing his fingers up and down Kotetsu's stomach, pull back when something tapped him from inside. "Oh-ho! Look a' this, the little ones are gettin' all protective! Fiesty... that'll up the price! We's can sells 'em when theys born and make them into little implings! Imagine the profit! Ye don' get much bravery like tha' from humans!"

"We can _breed_ as many as we want out of him until his body breaks. Then we may feast upon him… Uhg, he's wiggling too much. Increase your aura again to make his nightmares control him again. It was easy to catch him when he was under your effect."

"I woulds if I still hads m' bloody arm!" the first hissed, gesturing to his stump. "In case yous hasn't noticed, we have company..."

"Reapers…they are of no threat to me."

"Wha' about me though?!"

"Stick close and you won't have a problem. Let's go."

"No—BUNNY!" Kotetsu screamed out, kicking at the air and punching the tentacle gripping him. Forgetting he had lost his powers, he attempted to activate them, but of course nothing happened. "BUNNY!"

"Kotetsu!"

Barnaby struggled to get up, ignoring the pain of his injuries as he pushed up from the sand and staggered to the water's edge, dizziness making his head spin.

"Careful! Here—drink this." Alan pulled out a small crystal vial of sparkling water, "If you want to help save him, that is."

"What is it?" Barnaby groaned, his legs giving out and sending him sprawled across the sand, more than unwilling to deal with anymore supernatural _anythings_ tonight.

"Holy water." Alan said, "The real stuff from heaven, not the plain water that humans 'bless' in the name of Heaven. It'll heal any demonic damage and taint, and it'll give you a short time of being immune to demons trying to sup on your soul."

"But..." Barnaby stared incredulously at him. "I'm gay..."

"What does that have to do with anything? Your sexuality isn't a sin. Besides, holy water doesn’t work like that. It's a substance of healing and protection, but it's rare for anyone other than angels to have access to it. Don't waste it. Eric and I could use you. We can hold them off but you'll need to use your powers to get your husband back. That big one isn't a little hellhound like the small one; we won't be able to fend it off for long just the two of us. You need to get Kotetsu and get inside the house.  Eric put a protection seal on it to keep the demons from following you inside while I came to save you."

Barnaby looked at the water, then at Alan. The whole thing sounded completely bizarre and obtuse, but what other choice did he have? Taking the bottle, he uncorked the top and downed a small portions of its contents. If what Alan said was true, he may need more of it later. Best to reserve what he could while he had the option.

The glittering liquid tasted pure and refreshing upon his tongue, warming his body pleasantly as it was swallowed. The bleeding cuts slowed and healed with little bursts of light, and Alan nodded in satisfaction, taking the vial back and pocketing it safely within his jacket. "Now, lets go help my husband save yours."

Barnaby nodded, pushing himself to his feet and joining Alan over by Eric's side, glaring out at the beast in the sea holding his poor husband captive. "Hey, stop shaking him!" he snapped, anger boiling inside at the sight of the demon manhandling Kotetsu when the man wouldn't stop struggling to escape.

"Demons outside of contracts are very bad at listening." Alan shook his head, "We'll have to make him stop. But whatever you do, don't get caught. Eric and I can't get you both out."

Barnaby could only nod, keeping his eyes on his terrified husband. "Hold on, Kotetsu..."

"Let's go." Alan nodded, taking off and leaping at the demons in the water, his legs pushing him much farther than any normal human.

Eric went after him, though silently slipping off to creep around to the back of the demon. He trusted his husband to know he was safe, especially with the Thorns no longer holding the Reaper back from displaying his full potential. Eric's job, though, was definitely the more dangerous one, and if he was caught, there was no telling what would happen.

Barnaby, meanwhile, snuck to the base of the tentacles, using Alan's distraction as a means of getting as close as possible while formulating a strategic plan on how to free his husband WITHOUT getting torn to pieces.

"Stop wiggling you little worm!" The tentacled monster hissed at Kotetsu, "Or I'll break your legs.

"I'll break your ugly face!" Kotetsu shot back. He'd seen his husband briefly in the waters below, and assuming that Barnaby was waiting for the monster to be distracted, he did what he could to help.

"Then how 'bout wes rip your babies from your belly, eh? Fresh new souls, worth a bargain!" the first demon snarled, brandishing its claws at Kotetsu.

"What?" Thrown off by the odd threat, Kotetsu couldn't help but ask.

The first demon grinned a nasty, toothy smile at the man. "Of course a human wouldn't know already - you have children inside you, worthless human. Two males, their souls already formed. Very, very fresh too. Just conceived. Worth a fortune for us in Hell. So tasty, too."

"That—is impossible!"

"Oh is it now?" the demon cackled, poking Kotetsu's belly, two little lights shining from inside at his touch, as if in pain from the contact, huddled together and shivering. "I think I know what I see, human~"

"Wh—what is that?!" Kotetsu gasped, seeing the glow through his soaked shirt clinging to his skin.

"Not very smart, this one…" the larger demon rolled his eyes.

"The souls of your unborn twins." the demon snapped. "We's thinks you thick... But no matter. If you don't want them, _we's_ gladly takeses them!"

Kotetsu cried out as the tentacle holding him started pulling him two ways, making it feel like he'd be ripped in half.

"I'm afraid you need to set the human down." Alan's voice called out over Kotetsu's cries of pain, his death scythe flashing as he made a cut in one of the waving tentacles.

The first demon screeched, spotting Alan and readying for attack when a powerful kick hit him at the side of the head, sending him toppling down to the sea below, Barnaby jumping up amongst the tentacles, glowing blue.

"Over here!" Alan shouted, making another deep cut in the same appendage, "Get closer, I'd like to see your records."

"Cocky little ant." The demon made a grab for the smaller reaper.

Barnaby snuck to the side, climbing up the tentacles in attempt to reach his husband.

Meanwhile, Eric had climbed his way undetected up the side of the demon's back, hoping for a clear shot at its head. Had a tentacle not detected him and grabbed him mid climb, holding him tight.

The demon smacked Alan, and the brunet fell into the water, dropping his scythe.

"Get him." The demon commanded of his smaller companion who leapt in after him.

Barnaby reached Kotetsu's side, sticking out a hand to help him.

"B-Bunny…" Kotetsu hugged Barnaby as his husband slid him out of the twisting grasp of the demon.

"Ssshhh, shhh, I got you." Barnaby soothed, pulling his shivering husband into his arms before slowly sneaking his way down - he figured jumping away would attract too much attention.

While, the first demon was snarling, holding a struggling Alan in its grasp and jumping up to greet its companion. "I gots the little bugger!"

"Good. Shall we drag it to Hell along with our prize?"

The first demon was about to answer when it caught sight of the tentacles behind the larger demon. "What's that you caught?"

"Hmm? Oh, look at that, another little death god. I didn't even realize I caught it."

"Wait-" The first demon cut him off, Barnaby freezing halfway down with Kotetsu clinging to him in fear that they'd been caught. "Is that... Well, well. Look wha' we have 'ere. Look who it is - the famed 1000 Soul Reaper~"

Eric stiffened slightly.

"Hmm, too bad we can't sup upon death souls…a soul such as his, seasoned with so many murders, and would be quite a treat." He said, bringing Eric around and staring into his very soul, licking his lips.

Eric snarled, punching the demon in the face. But the distraction was enough, Barnaby reaching the bottom and slipping into the waters with his husband.

Until the demon broke the ice.

"Yes, yes! A murderer's soul like his would be quite a treat!"

"Stop it!" Alan snapped.

"Ooohhhhh? And why should we, little Reaper?" the first demon cooed, stroking under Alan's chin with a claw. "Do you not know what your friend here has done? Has it escaped your memories? Or... perhaps it is denial that hold you close~."

"I know exactly what he did—I also know why he did it—I _live_ with that knowledge every day. He paid the price for it; you aren't his judge and jury!"

"What are they talking about?" Barnaby said in a low murmur, his eyebrows furrowing,

"Ohhhh? So you do know... and do you like it, Reaper? Do you like the fact that he murdered the souls of the innocent? The souls of children?"

Alan cringed, "No…of course not…I had…asked him to stop….but it was too late…"

"He didn't stops, even for yous." the demon reminded, gently touching Alan's temple, resurfacing old nightmares long forgotten. "Tried to take the soul of a child - an abused, trapped child who'd already been through too much. Look at him now-"

He nodded towards Eric, the man thrashing against the tentacle's hold, a familiar, wild and unruly look in his almost sick, yellow eyes.

"-even today, he still is the monster he was. He can hides it, but you knows that it still lingers. The destruction of a soul weighses down. It sinkses yous. Until yous is but a shell of yourselfs. A beastie inside. You lets a beastie live, Humphries. You know you did. That is why..."

He smiled at the nightmares almost exploding in strength in Alan's mind.

"Yous can never forgets."

Alan cried out—a thousand innocent faces flashing through his mind, every single soul that had been forced into his body to cure his deadly illness. It had been maddening. The process of a cure had almost lost him. A Thousand and one souls battling for dominance over his body. Thousands of lives wanting to continue to live. He'd been committed to an asylum for ten years until they finally settled down and he was able to be himself without stray memories that never belonged to him, or personalities taking over… and now they felt as if they were resurfacing, fighting once more to overpower him and take over.

The demon chuckled, knowing Alan had taken his bait, leaning in to whisper into his ear. "You see? Look what he has done to you. He's selfish - he gave you a fate worse than death because he couldn't handle being alone. He cursed you. And now you have to live with a 1000 murdered souls within you. Souls who never got to live. Souls doomed to a peaceless fate."

Alan's eyes streamed tears, his voice echoing not just his own as he cried out.

"What…Bunny, what's happening?" Kotetsu croaked.

"I don't... know" Barnaby managed, frozen in spot with eyes wide in shock. Though, he did hide Kotetsu's face into his shoulder, watching Alan's composure change.

"I wonder," The larger demon smirked, eyeing Eric, "What will happen if we were to take all those souls back out of him? After all, they are still human…would your rose die, reaper? Die in repayment for _your_ sins?"

"No!" Eric gasped, looked up at the demon, fear upon his face.

"He lives on borrowed time. This 'cure' can be undone. It was more an expensive bandage than a cure, reaper. Remove it, and it all falls apart again. How long has he worn the bandage? How many attacks have been held back by those innocent souls? How many will come forth into his heart all at once—and will it be too much for it to keep beating?"

"NO!" Eric withered again, struggling desperately to get free. "PLEASE, DUN-"

"He liveses on borrowed time, Reaper~" the first demon reminded, toying a little more with Alan's emotions. He had a plan, and if it played right...

"Leave 'im alone!" Eric cried out.

But it was no use - he knew the demons were looking for something, some means of entertainment, and though it was not the smartest idea, Eric knew that demons could not resist a 'deal'. It was his only chance to save Alan... and... perhaps pay for his sins in another manner.

"If... If ye wanna toy with somethin'..."

He swallowed, looking down, his eyes sorrowful and defeated.

"Ye can toy with me..."

The first demon smirked. Perfect. He looked to his companion, crooning softly.

"It's an offer we can't refuse~" Though his tone suggested maybe, his eyes said, "Agree - I have a most wonderful idea."

"A thousand pained souls—for one we can't even consume?" The larger demon questioned.

"Trust me - we'll get both." the first demon whispered reassuringly with a smirk. "But why not have a little fun first and utilize our wares? After all-"

He held Alan up; the reaper's eyes and expression now cold and furious, as if seeking revenge for something, reviving repressed feeling of resentment long since forced away.

"-our friend here wants justice to be served for the crime, don't you, Reaper?"

Alan's lips parted, and a thousand voices spoke in unison, " **He robbed us.** "

"And should he pay for his sin?"

" **Yes.** " came the simple, echoed reply.

The demon grinned looking up at his companion, spotting a stray tentacle already prodding at the whimpering Eric's rear, the man in complete surrender. "I think that settleses it. And yous looks excited already. Shall I let you have him first? We'll let little Reaper watch - he'll get pleasure out of it, most certainly~"

"You know these things have a mind of their own. If I'm not watching them and directly commanding them to do as I wish, they entertain themselves." The demon shrugged.

"I can sees that." the first demon commented dryly, Eric letting out a cry of pain that did nothing innocent for the imagination. "Yous don't seem to cares either way, so I presumes yous won't cares what your own body does to hims. More entertainments for us, yes little souls?"

Alan's face was hard and unfeeling as he watched Eric's body being abused and violated.

"Bunny…" Kotetsu whispered, gripping his soaked shirt.

Barnaby swallowed, forcing himself to look down at his husband as Eric's whimpering cries become fully screams of agony and terror and a sound similar to one squeezing out the entire contents of a shampoo bottle filtered through the air, making him wince.

"We have…to do something, Bunny…we…are heroes…"

Barnaby hesitated, looking up at the creatures. He wanted to just as much as Kotetsu, but realistically, they were outmatched by the supernatural beasts. It was strange, really; being so helpless with their powers when they were more advanced than normal humans to begin with. It made it real; the notion that, despite their gifts, they were just as mortal as any other person on this planet.

It didn't help that, beneath the grinding of the tentacles and the squelching of violation and spurting of fluids, that Eric started sorrowfully crying out for help to his husband.

"Bunny—we have to…" Kotetsu repeated, shaking his husband's wet shirt.

Barnaby was about to answer when the feel of something sticky and slimy and muscular touched his waist. Looking down, he was horrified to see a stray tentacle wrapping around himself and his husband, cursing his stupidity at having stayed too long in one place.

A small gasp was heard, presumably Alan's, but Barnaby was too distracted by the large monstrous appendage snaking its way around himself and his poor husband like some disgusting giant slug. He wriggled, groaning when the muscles contracted, tightening further around the couple and slowly starting to cut off their air. He had to do something and fast. If this kept up, he was certain he and Kotetsu would be suffocated to death. So he worked hand in hand with instinct and acted upon the first thing he would think of - yanking his husband's tail.

Kotetsu cried out in pain and protest, his voice more animalistic than human as his fingers stiffly flexed, his sharp nails slicing into the appendage entrapping them.

The demon shrieked, the tentacle loosening a smidge from the shock and giving Barnaby just enough of an opening to escape. Holding Kotetsu's close, he leapt up and out of harm's suction cupped reach, swiftly climbing up the jungle foliage of tentacles until he could get a clear view of the danger. Neither demon, thankfully, seemed very interested in them at the moment. Spotting Alan, he braved himself before shouting out to the possessed Reaper.

"ALAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

As if possessed, Alan's head snapped around to look at him with emotionless eyes. " **We never wanted this. We had lives of our own…he took that from us all…** " his voice echoed.

The demons both also turned.

"Our prize! He's stolen it!"

Barnaby frowned at him. "What 'prize'? The souls he took or my husband and I? We are not objects or things to play with. You know this more than most. And you - you souls - you wish to inflict pain on the person who did this to you? I understand your anger - I can feel it too. It's boiling inside. But this isn't an answer. By submitting to them, these demons, you are no better than they are. You deserve to burn for what you wish for. Is that what you wish for? Alan... do you want Eric to suffer as you did?"

He honestly had no idea what he was saying, or why he should even be speaking at all in the face of monsters. But he knew that if nothing were to be done, then he and Kotetsu would also be no better than the beasts keeping hold of them. Their only chance at escape now was to break Alan free of the spell.

"Look at him, Alan. Is this really what you want? Do you hate him this much?"

Alan laughed cruelly, " **Alan…he's drowning, lost beneath us. We were robbed of life and judgment—if we are to suffer, then so will he. The man who did this to us…the man who lives because of us—let them suffer.** "

Barnaby narrowed his eyes. "You really wish that? Then life you deserve not. You are no better than demons!"

He looked down, spotting a familiar bottle sitting in Alan's pocket.

"Alan... if you can hear me... fight back. Eric needs you - he's dying. Will you let them kill him? Will you let them become demons and never find peace? Will you let them taint themselves into oblivion?"

Minutes passed without response before a mix of emotions flickered over Alan's face. "Nn—st-op-" he gasped, his voice back to normal. "E-Eric!"

His husband didn't answer; Eric voice had been cut off by a large tentacle stuffed into his mouth, many more tangled around his body and one seemingly thrust straight into his-

"STOP!" Alan cried out, forcing his eyes shut. "STOP IT!"

The smaller demon sniggered, ready to answer when a crude, sickening grinding noise sounded and his companion shuddered as if cold. Looking up, a frown lacing his face, his eyes were met with the gruesome sight of a large, red chainsaw embedded in his companion's skull, blood oozing from the wound.

"My, my~"

The chain sank deeper before revving loudly like a roaring beast, tearing straight through the large tentacle demon with ease.

"How rude of you! To be greet with a lady on sight, and you never fancied a hello my way!"

The large demon dropped all of his captives into the cold turning waters around him as it roared thunderously and swatted at the red newcomer. Majorly wounded or not, he'd not go down easily.

Eric crashed down into the water close to where Kotetsu landed, Barnaby dropping down a couple of feet away, and Alan too far off to reach his husband as Eric started to sink below the waves.

Kotetsu didn't even hesitate—having been a hero for so long it came naturally that he dove under, swimming around to grab Eric and pull him to the surface.

Eric was barely conscious, his breathing shallow and his body trembling with exhaustion and pain. He felt disgusting, violated and used, the feel of the tentacle embedded inside of him still. He shuddered, head lolling onto Kotetsu's shoulder, uncaring if the man knew his secret or not. All he wanted to do was sleep...

On the other side, Barnaby had managed to grab Alan, helping hold the little brunet up as he swam over to meet halfway with Kotetsu before moving to the shore.

"Bunny…going to the beach was a horrible idea…" Kotetsu muttered as he struggled to swim with Eric in his arms. Having been squeezed so hard didn't help him, either.

"Are you alright?" Barnaby managed, grunting as he carried the shaken Alan in his arms. "When he said they may not last... they weren't kidding. That thing-"

A hiss cut him off, and glancing up, he was greeted with the disgusting sight of the creature being gruesomely gutted and torn apart by something... red?

Shuddering, Barnaby turned away - against his better judgment - and started to guide Kotetsu to shore.

"Sweetheart... are you alright?"

Kotetsu only shook his head, offering no more than that until he felt his knees strike sand and he slowed, shaking slightly.

Alan called out Eric's name again, though his voice echoed at the very end, but he managed to push the other souls back as he reached for his husband.

Eric lifted his head tiredly, his eyes hopeless and defeated. Slightly teary from the humiliation and pain.

"Eric…f-forgive me?" Alan pulled away from Barnaby and stumbled to Eric's side, kneeling in the water as he tried to support his husband's weight.

Eric said nothing but flopped into his husband's arms, managing a nod on his shoulder - he had no energy or will to speak - and holding him Alan could feel him shiver.

"Let's…get inside before those things are no longer distracted…" Kotetsu muttered, seeming a bit distracted, himself.

Barnaby frowned at him but said nothing, moving to help Alan carry Eric inside, the last of the large demon's life drained away by their unknown savior.

"What... Is that thing?" Barnaby muttered, spotting the red blur again.

"…Our coworker with a passion for carving up demons…" Alan muttered.

"Your... Coworker?" Barnaby raised an eyebrow as they climb out of the waves' hold and onto the sandy shore, trekking up the hill to the house.

Alan nodded, "No idea why he's here, though…"

"Won't he need some help?" Barnaby looked back nervously as they reached the back door.

"Grell is…one of the strongest reapers in England. He's ranked number two in our country—second only to an old legend who retired a few hundred years ago." Alan shook his head, "I've seen him take down much more powerful demons single-handedly. However, he also likes to make sure they are completely dead, so it can be unpleasant to watch."

"So I noticed" Barnaby shuddered, unlocking the door and letting Alan check the inside of the house before anyone slipped inside; he didn't want anymore surprises.

"Is he alright?" Barnaby grunted, struggling to carefully lay Eric on the floor. "Kotetsu, fetch me the first aid?"

Kotetsu nodded and moved to the bathroom to get the requested kit—pausing to look at himself in the full-length mirror attached to the door. He turned sideways, looking at his perfectly normal figure in the soaked, clinging clothes he wore.

It was impossible…right? The doctors had said that those female bits had been burned beyond repair or healing…

The sound of a whimper broke his thoughts, Eric stirring out in the living room as Barnaby called for his husband.

"Kotetsu? Everything alright?"

The distracted hero shook his head, scolding himself for acting so stupid during an emergency. He hurried out of the bathroom with the kit in hand. "Sorry, Bunny…" he muttered as he handed it over.

Barnaby took it from him, watching warily. "Kotetsu... Are you okay?"

He touched his husband's cheek.

Again, the Japanese man didn't answer, standing awkwardly off to the side.

"I know you don't like how it makes you feel, Eric, but you need to drink some of this!" Alan was insisting, holding the vial of holy water, "You need it— **He doesn't deserve it!** —shut up!" Alan scolded the angry souls within him, "He's my husband and you don't get to hurt him anymore! Eric, please, drink…"

Eric turned his head, looking sadly up at Alan before letting his husband tip the bottle and pour the liquid down his throat.

"But he wasn't cut by the demon?" Barnaby asked, having thought the taint only occurred with wounds, keeping in mind the strange change in tone of Alan's voice again.

"Demons, when in their true form like that; can taint someone through more than just poisoned claws. Bodily fluids can also cause taint to happen."

Barnaby swallowed. "By which you mean..."

Alan said nothing, making sure Eric drank enough to clear out his system. "He'll be in pain tonight as the holy water forces any tainted fluids or solids from his system." He finally said, pulling back. "It won't be fun. How about your husband? Maybe he should have a sip of this just in case? You will be fine, what you drank earlier is still in you."

Barnaby nodded, motioning for Kotetsu to come near. "He and Kotetsu can use our bed tonight. It's the softest one we have - it might else the pain a little and Kotetsu needs rest."

Now just—I want to sleep with Bunny!" Kotetsu protested childishly.

"Kotetsu." Barnaby sighed. "Just for one night. He's in pain and you need to rest."

"I can rest with you! I don't need to be in the master bed to rest, you have a few guest rooms in this place we can move to!"

But Barnaby gave him a look that clearly stated he wanted to speak privately with Alan, alone; gain information, find out what exactly happened back there.

Kotetsu pouted, feeling a little rejected by his husband. "I'll sleep alone, then." He huffed as he started to leave the room.

"Wait!" Alan stood up and caught his arm, "Drink a little of this—to be safe." He held up the vial.

Kotetsu eyed it. "Nah-uh, that isn't natural. It's glowing like tiny fireflies are swimming in it."

"It's water from Heaven—all things from Heaven have a big of a glow to it. It won't hurt you; it will only make sure that you weren't infected. You are human, if you get infected by a demon's taint, you'll turn into one and it won't be pretty or pleasant. Your husband already had some earlier and he's fine."

Kotetsu sighed and took the vial, taking a small swig of the liquid before handing it back and continuing out of the room to lay claim to one of the guest beds.

Barnaby watched him go with a sigh, knowing he'd have to make it up to the man later. "I apologize. He's.... not in a good state at the moment. He went through a really rough time over half a year ago, and is still recovering."

"…Eric told me." Alan nodded, "Well, at least what he knows of the incident. You already know he's a fan of the whole NEXT Heroes thing that has been going on; he likes to keep on news of it. You husband…he was captured by some advanced genetically modified NEXTs, right?"

"Yes." Barnaby confirmed with a nod, gently checking Eric over for anymore injuries. "An organization by the name of Ouroboros created enhanced clones of myself and my colleagues, the other Heroes. The exact purpose is still up in the air - even I haven't been able to find any reason as to why they were created. Though the popular, most likely, assumption is for the sole purpose of destroying us and taking our place. But halfway through their creation, an incident happened where the laboratory exploded. The clones were heavily damaged; some more than others. As a result, they were fitted with robotic parts crafted from blueprints of my parents work. Only the scientists didn't stop there. They kept going, enhancing and experimenting on them as much as they could, testing them. I'm not sure what exactly occurred afterwards, but around the same time the clones escaped and the scientists were killed. Everything after that is... unclear. I don't know exactly why they took my husband, but the damage my clone inflicted upon him is scarring. Even today... sometimes he just stops and looks at me as if I'm another person, as if I'm a monster who... will kill him..."

He hid his face in his hands, feeling weary and shaken after a long night. Part of him just wanted to go to bed, to not deal with these creatures, this supernatural existence, everything. But looking back up at Alan and seeing Eric struggling to drag himself over to the couch to snuggle against Alan's leg for reassurance, he felt a twinge of guilt in his heart. Here were two people, human or not, who sacrificed themselves and their relationship for himself and Kotetsu, two humans who could mean little more than a paycheck to them.

Alan looked down, running his fingers through Eric's mane of golden hair, "You probably are wondering just what happened to us out there…I admit, I wasn't expecting all that. A fight, yes, but not that our past would be drug back out of the 1800's where they belong…"

He sighed and closed his eyes, clenching his jaw as he felt the other souls try to take over to tell _their_ version of the story.

"Reapers are a supernatural race. We don't die easily. Few things can kill us, and those few things are all supernatural; our own weapons being one. We also don't grow old and die of old age, and we don't get sick—or, we aren't supposed to. Really, if we don’t take care of ourselves, stop eating and sleeping, we will just fall into a coma as our bodies reset and strengthen back up. We can catch little supernatural colds, but those are never life-threatening.

"However, there is one illness…incredibly rare and always a death sentence to any unfortunate reaper to contract it. It's not contagious, and there is not much known about where it comes from or how reapers get it. Some theorize that it is a reaction to dealing with life reels so often and reacting badly with a genetic mutation within us… Some say it's the work of Higher Gods…we just don't know for sure… All we know is that it's like a heart condition. The infected reaper will have something like heart attacks of different severities, and each time scars will grow within their skin that looks like thorny vines following veins and arteries. That's what gave it it's name of 'Thorns of Death'. Over time it gets worse and worse until they can no longer function, staying in bed suffering attack after attack, not knowing which will be their last—and then, they die."

Alan sighed again and looked up at Barnaby, "And I was one of those very unlucky few. I was still a very young reaper when I had my first attack and the doctors told me the devastating news—that I had tested positive for Thorns."

He shrugged out of his jacket, unbuttoned his cuff, and tugged his sleeve upwards to show the scars lining his skin like faint white tattoos.

"I kept it a secret as long as I could. It was a few years before I had an attack at work and most of my coworkers learned the truth—Eric being one of them. I was no longer his junior by then. I had worked my way up to being his partner, and he'd started pursuing me romantically. I always had turned him down, though. I returned his feelings, but I was dying and didn't want him to go through the pain of losing me later. I thought it would be better if I rejected him—made him think I had no feelings for him. And when he found out about the Thorns, I thought he'd give up. Maybe even put in for a new partner or even transfer back to his home country. But I was wrong. Stubborn man only pursued me more. He wanted me to know I would not die alone. He refused to stop loving me and eventually, I couldn't fight my own feelings anymore. We started dating, making the most of the unknown amount of time I had left as each case of Thorns is different on how fast it kills the reaper. Eventually, our romance turned sexual and then I found out I was carrying—Eric immediately insisted that we wed. He wanted our son to be born within wedlock. It creates a stronger spiritual bond between the child's soul and both parents that way. We watched as our son grew up into a bright young man just entering Dispatch as a junior officer, and then my attacks grew worse-more frequent. Eric grew desperate to keep me by his side and he heard rumor of an untested cure for my incurable illness… One thousand pure souls."

Alan's voice choked up and he took a moment to resettle the souls again, "Eric knew I would never allow such a cure to be tried, so he became distant. He would disappear for long periods of time…and the department started taking notice of souls going missing. I joined the investigation of the occurrences and discovered that it was Eric…collecting pure souls to test that rumored cure… And he was so close… Nine hundred and ninety-nine souls he carried in secret.

"I begged him to stop, I pleaded with him and promised I'd blind myself to his crimes if he would only put aside such an obsession—but he was too far gone. Only one more soul and he'd have it. He broke his promise to stop killing and gained that final soul, forcing them all into my body before I could protest…"

Alan swallowed down some old emotions of hurt and broken promises, "Ten years later I woke up, tied down to a medical bed in a psychiatric asylum where apparently I had been battling all of those souls now apart of me and blocking my illness for mental and physical control—and Eric was in a criminal asylum taking his punishment for his crimes. I was let out once I was confirmed to have complete control of myself again—Eric was not, and our son and I could not visit him. It was a lifetime before he served his time and we could see him again, take him home…tell him that our son was engaged to our boss…"

The brunet ran a hand through his hair, "And even then, it took me longer yet to forgive him, for me to be ready for our relationship to be strengthened again to what it had been before—and that was one reason we came on this trip. We needed a second honeymoon to help rekindle our old flame back to the brightness it used to be. Some animals mate for life—Reapers who decide to marry are bonded by that love for eternity, so it may have been bumpy, but we share a bond that can never be weakened, only strengthened. We just needed some alone time to embrace it. But now…now those thousand souls are back in my mind, wanting to hurt him…it's…maddening…even now I feel them clawing for control…"

Eric shuddered at his touch, letting out another whimper, his cheeks starting to flush. Then he started to squirm, as if uncomfortable. His insides churned, as if on fire, and he could feel something fighting against the holy water working to purify his body. But it was not taint, but something else. And he let out a cry in emphasis, practically throwing himself to the floor, withering and jerking and flailing about.

"…It's starting—go get a bucket!" Alan said, kneeling by Eric and rubbing his back.

"What?!"

Barnaby leapt to his feet, scrambling about the room to find a bucket, settling on a pot for plants instead. Eric moaned, wriggling comfortably in Alan's hold.

"Shh, it'll be okay." Alan soothed, "Let it out—preferably in the bucket when Mr. Brooks comes back."

Even as he spoke, the tip of a small black tentacle poked out of Eric's mouth, feeling the air before slipping back in and down his throat.

"Oh sweet mother Rhea…" Alan gasped.

"What happened?" Barnaby asked, moving things out of the way to reach the flower pot.

"…It…looks like one is inside him still…"

"..... What?"

Erc gagged, two more tentacles, thicker and more muscles, poked out of his mouth, feeling his face and the air before shuddering as if in disgust before retreating back to safety like the first, dropping down uncomfortably inside of him.

Barnaby looked ready to both cry and throw up, the stress of it all too much. "What... was that?"

"Demon offspring, maybe…" Alan took out the vial of holy water again and uncorked it before forcing Eric's mouth open, "You really are not going to like this." He said before he poured every last remaining drop down his throat to force them out.

Eric let out a scream. The moment the holy water hit his stomach, the thing started to fight back, hell bent on staying inside the safety of its host despite the sacred liquid burning and purifying its body. Eric thrashed wildly coughing and screaming, gagging and attempting to unsuccessfully cough up whatever was inside. Then his struggles slowed, exhausted despite the turmoil raging inside, panting softly and reaching for his husband's hand as he slowly waited for the water to either kill the creature or force it out.

Alan bit his lip, "Come on, you can do this, Eric, I know you can…"

Eric coughed, another little tentacle - this time splotched with white and the suctions turned to little frills and feathers - meekly peeked out  between his lips. It was only then did Alan realize there was a head at the end of the appendage, a serpent. The tentacle, a tiny snake, bobbed at him curiously, sniffing and tasting the air about Alan before giving a little hiss and retreating back inside.

"M-Make.... it st-op!" Eric choked, looking pleadingly up at his husband. "Hurts-"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh darlings, you disappoint me."

Barnaby let out an uncharacteristic shriek, leaping away from the tall figure leaning against the archway of his open balcony porch, shark grin on full display and stained head to toe in brilliant red blood.

Backing away, Barnaby collapsed onto his rear next to Alan, staring up at the stranger in fear.

"Done having fun? What would _you_ do to help Eric?" Alan asked, giving a frustrated glare at the redhead. He'd done all he could think of given what they had, just short of getting Eric to the nearest portal zone  and then drag him to the hospital on the Reaper side of the island—once he found out where that was located. Honestly, he had been about to try it had they not been interrupted.

"Honey, fun wasn't even describing what I did to that brute." Grell waved him off, strolling inside and ignoring Barnaby's protest as he knelt down to examine the pained Eric. "Seems you got yourself into another nasty little mess, haven't you, Eric? Good grief, boy. What were you thinking, letting a demon have its way with you like that? You know better!"

Eric shivered, feeling his body start to react to the withering thing inside of him, and spoke while he had the chance. "P-Protect... A-Alan-ACK!"

He gagged, rolling onto his side, heaving and twitching. Grell tutted, shaking his head in dismay. "Imbecile. Humphries, hold the git up, slightly bent over. That thing isn't going to come out on its own. Have you coaxed it yet? Wait, hold on - get the she-ass there to fetch me some meat. Any will do."

"Grell—that's not nice." Alan said, helping to get Eric back up.

Barnaby looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"That's what she is, Alan" Grell deadpanned Then paused. "Hold on..."

He looked to Barnaby. "You, she-ass-"

And Barnaby saw red. "Excuse me?! Who the hell do you think you are calling 'she-ass'?! What does that even mean?"

"You're a man?!" Grell sputtered, staring at him with wide eyes. "Your hair... your skin..."

Grell started to growl. "Why are you prettier than me ?!"

Barnaby glared at the redhead, his green eyes flashing dangerously.

"Hey! You two can fight over who has the better hair _after_ we get this thing out of my husband!" Alan interjected firmly.

Grell merely sniffed, giving Barnaby a haughty look before moving back to Eric's side. "Have you coaxed the little bugger yet, Humphries?"

"I don't have much experience with demons inside my husband, Grell, tell me how! I doubt it's like coaxing the cat out from under the bed."

"Actually it is, with the baby ones at least" Grell giggled, kneeling down and poking Eric in the gut, the man jerking and recoiling from his touch with a sick heave. "With these little bastards, you need something to draw them out of hiding, otherwise they stay in their holes. Like little bunnies."

Then he started to coo. "Isn't that right, little one? It's too scary and cold outside of your nice warm hole. But if you stay in there, then you won't get any of this~"

Bringing his finger to his lips, he bit down with his sharp teeth, blood splattering and oozing from the wound. Bringing the cut digits to Eric's stomach again, he pressed lightly against the surface, feeling the outline of a tentacle shiver. He started to draw his fingers up, leaving a trail of red; the tentacle followed. Eric screamed in protest, withering until Grell grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head back down, still trailing his fingers up the man's shivering torso. Up his chest, his throat and finally along his chin, the blood staining Eric's beard red. All the way until he reached his lips, painting them bright crimson, then held his fingers out invitingly at the base of his mouth. And waited, silently anticipation the next few minutes before Eric gagged.

Miraculously, a tentacle poked its way out of his mouth. Then another. And another, a fourth soon following, the creature drawn by the promise of food.

"Boy, where is that meat?! Go get it before I use YOU as bait!" Grell snapped, eyes wide and heart pounding as he watched the creature slowly crawl its way up Eric's body.

Barnaby shuddered as a large lump appeared in Eric's throat, the man's face stained with tears of pain and he struggled to bear through the nightmare unfolding inside of him.

Racing to the fridge, he opened it and scoured the inside until he found a slab of raw venison, a little treat he used to tease and romance Kotetsu with. Praying that the smell would not entice his already shaken husband out of the bedroom, he brought the pungent meat over, Grell yanking it and holding it up as a bonus prize for the emerging demon. The creature seemed to excite, wriggling and pulling itself quicker, tentacles soon giving way to something larger and round - a head. With a face, oddly cherub and innocent, staring up at Grell with big, hopeful yellow snake eyes.

"…What kind of cat do you have? We normally just wiggle a feather…" Alan muttered.

"Actually, this is for my husband" Barnaby admitted with a flush. "Feathers aren't a good idea with him. He breaks more things playing with them than hunting a dead piece of meat."

"I was more talking about the trail of blood on my husband…" Alan explained.

The process was going well until the little demon shuddered, seeming to have second thoughts, and tried to slip back inside.

"Oh, no you don't!" Grell snarled, punching Eric in the gut. Eric let out a muffled cry and a gag, jerking forward almost out of Alan's arms and stunning the demon in the process. He gagged again, his stomach and throat heaving, choking, gag reflex in full swing as he slowly vomited the creature's small head, thin shoulders, tiny chubby body and remaining little tentacles out. Coughing, Eric fell back against Alan, exhausted and shivering, panting softly while searching for his husband's hand again.

The thing had flopped unceremoniously down onto the floor, covered in goo and saliva, smelling of rot. It withered, squeaking indifferently as it attempted to right itself. Finally able to see it's full form, Barnaby frowned.

The entire thing was small, barely bigger than Barnaby's hand. The holy water had turned it white, its head and upper body that of a human child, but the legs replaced by a tangled mess of small tentacles. Which, on closer inspection, were not tentacles at all, but instead tiny little snakes, all hissing and flicking little red tongues, slithering about over one another in their own curiosity. But the child itself is what confused Barnaby. He'd been expecting something hideous, ugly and mutated. But instead, he was greeted with the sight of a baby's chubby body, arms and hands with five little fingers (on which oddly had five pure black nails) and a very cherub face. Chubby cheeks, a normal nose, lips, two wide eyes a bit too big and snake-like and a head of shaggy, white hair with a single strand poking up at the top.

If Barnaby had any way of describing the small creature, he'd have to say it was... cute.

"I'm putting Eric to bed." Alan said, picking up the pot just in case Eric needed it in the night, "And cleaning him up a little. Which way do I go?"

"W-What do we do with this?" Barnaby gestured to the infant creature lying on the ground, looking about the room curiously now that it was free from its host.

Alan looked at Grell.

The baby let out a small cry, so quiet it was almost as if he was afraid of making a sound as he held up his little hands, the snakes all following suit as they reached for Eric.

Eric stared tiredly at the snake child, crying and looking at him with begging eyes. It was creepy, eerie, and yet - echoing Barnaby's thoughts - seemed harmless with the taint gone. He didn't complain when Grell uncaringly scooped the child up and dumped it in his arms, though he shivered at the many serpents slithering around his arms, holding onto him.

Bright golden eyes gazed up at him and then a smile broke out across his face; two tiny and harmless fangs barely poking out of his gums. Tiny hands reached up, wanting to touch Eric's face.

Eric couldn't help but be soft, offering the little thing a smile in return, daring to let the child touch his face.

"...Isn't it poisonous?" Barnaby breathed, watching warily as the Reaper coddled over the hybrid child.

The tiny fingers—too small for any human newborn, grabbed hold of a few hairs of Eric's beard and gave a tiny laugh, the sound inhuman, but at the same time, pleasant—heavenly almost.

Alan shook his head, "It was doused in holy water. I had thought it was a stray tentacle that maybe Eric had bitten off, but it seems that it really is that demon's offspring. A parasite that is injected into a host. They grow incredibly fast until they are big enough to survive outside the host, while taking in some of the host's features. Then normally they get aggressive and kill the host to break out…this one, it seems, wasn't hurt by the holy water, but purified. It may still have venom, but it's lost its aggressiveness…"

"How do we even know it's safe?" Barnaby pointed out, daring to approach and frowning at the thing cuddling up against Eric. Though... it was hard somehow to imagine the little child being anything BUT innocent and harmless. Even as it found Barnaby's hand, sniffed it with its many snake heads and then grabbed hold of his finger. "How do you know it isn't faking this? Waiting to strike? It's a snake, after all..."

"It's a baby." Grell deadpanned, unamused. "Babies run solely on instinct until they are old enough to learn things like right, wrong, and deceit. Even demons.  This one lost its instinct to kill his host when it reached this size. We had to coax it out. Demons that need coaxing are often killed by their demon parent for being weak. If they are not weak, then the demonic parent will raise it and teach it demonic ways. This one can be taught reaper ways—that is, if Daddy Eric wants to keep his puke-baby.

"Shuddup, Sutcliff...." Eric murmured tiredly, stroking the baby's cheek. Barnaby had to admit, as skeptical as he still was, he didn't think the child was necessarily harmful . Against his better judgment, he let his guard down, seeing how the baby would react to a human instead of Reapers.

"Hey, it's not up to me if Ronnie gets a little baby demon brother putting snakes in his bed…heh, get it? Because…" he nodded at the lower half of the baby.

The baby yawned, his little slitted tongue sticking out slightly as he seemed to use Barnaby's finger like a teddy bear.

Now it was Barnaby's turn to smile, stroking the baby's other cheek, watching him snuggle further into Eric's arms comfortably. A slight pang of nostalgia and loss hit his heart, the baby's white complexion and innocence reminding him too much of Peter. Of what he and Kotetsu lost...of what could have been...

Swallowing, he pulled away, ignoring the snake child's little cry of sadness, turning to head towards the kitchen.

"I... I need a moment, please excuse me. Our bedroom is down the hall, first door to the right."

Quickly, he strode into the safe confines of the kitchen, waiting until he was certain none of the Reapers had followed - he presumed at least - before resting his hands on the counter, shuddering.

* * *

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...We don't even know.


	12. Chapter 12

Kotetsu moaned out in his sleep, rolling over onto his side for a count lost to anyone who may have been watching, had anyone been in the lonely room he slept in. He'd changed, showered, and dropped himself into bed without word from any other person in the house. It had taken a while, but he'd finally drifted off.

But as he tossed onto his side, he tumbled right off the edge of the bed onto the hard wood floor, jostling him awake. He groaned and sat up, blinking his eyes open to a brightly lit room decaying and cracked, old, almost ancient looking medical equipment littered the floors and counters.

Alarmed, he pushed himself up and ran to the door, "Bunny? BUNNY!"

The halls were empty, devoid of life and comfort, lights flickering overhead crackling to break the otherwise eerie silence.

"Barnaby?" Kotetsu frowned, stepping into the hall and turning to walk down it in search for his husband.

Nothing, not even a single familiar strand of curly blond hair. The building creaked ominously, as if ready to collapse.

"Bunny—this really isn't funny!" Kotetsu called out, starting to feel himself panic as he sped up in his trip down the hall, glancing in doors and windows as he passed them. "Please come out! Where are we?!"

Then it happened; a low, drawling moan answered him. A lot of moans. Low, growly, very cliché moans not of pleasure, but of something unintelligent, not sentient or capable or feeling remorse. The shuffling of feet. A tap on the glass to Kotetsu's left, a bloodied, rotting pale hand pressed hard against the surface, as if trying to break in.

Kotetsu jumped, backing away from the window, "Bunny? Damn it, this really isn't funny! I'm going to pull your ears when you come out!"

Another bloodied hand slapped against the glass, leaving a streak of red. And then it appeared; rotted, pale and bloodied, the eyeless face of Keith moaned at him, sharp teeth on display and a long, barbed tongue whipping out of his stretching maw to hit the glass, tapping it viciously.

"Sk-Sky High!" he gasped, eyes wide. It had to be a sick prank, right? Makeup and paint…and….somehow making it look like bloody sockets void of the eyes that belonged there…

Except that Sky High's mouth opened far too wide to be humanly possible, another tongue sneaking out to whack the glass, trying to break free, another set of sharp teeth visible behind the first. The empty sockets narrowed, as if enraged, and a loud scream ripped from the creature's mouth.

Another set of clones, maybe?

Kotetsu trembled and shook his head. He wasn't going to deal with this alone—not if he could still run! And he did, raising his wrist to try sending a call to Barnaby over his call band.

But his wristband was missing, the pale patch of skin running a ring around his wrist exposed to the cold air of the hospital. The monster behind the window snarled, backing up before slamming into the glass, leaving cracks.

"Phone!" Kotetsu searched his pockets as he ran, finding his phone and to his dismay—there was no signal. "Why can't new technology ever work nice for me?!" He cried out in frustration.

A loud moan broke his thoughts, something large and heavy blocking his way as he slammed headlong into a literal roadblock.

"Antonio…it is always an Antonio! Why is he so scary when he's not my friend?!" Kotetsu gasped, scrambling back the way he came.

Antonio, his size monstrous and gigantic, loomed over Kotetsu with a growl. Similar to Keith, his face and body were rotted and bloody, eyes missing and teeth sharp. The only difference was his arms; instead of a grotesque barbed tongue, his arms were large and clawed, blood dripping from the ends as they swung at Kotetsu. A crash sounded from behind the Hero as he narrowly missed the dagger-like digits, the monster version of Keith climbing out through the window, glass stuck in his body and lumbered towards Kotetsu with his tongue trailing on the ground.

Trapped between them, and without powers, Kotetsu felt hopelessly alone.

A familiar, accented voice chuckled from above him, darkness swirling around in front of Kotetsu, before proving to reveal-

"Not Barnaby…" Kotetsu's eyes widened as he once again looked upon pure white features identical to his husband.

"If you can reach the upper level of this underground hospital, I'll give you a reward. It can be of your choosing, whatever you want. What do you say? Ah, don't say anything - it's not like you have that right. I know you'll agree to my terms regardless. It's not like you have a choice."

He gestured to the two slowed monsters.

"Best of luck to you, Mr. Tiger. I will be waiting at the end for you. But be aware," Malvolio's eyes turned to stare at Kotetsu's abdomen, his grin malicious, "you may find your movements _restricted_ this time around."

Kotetsu looked down, noticing a large bump under his pajama top that he was sure hadn't been there before. "What--! What is this?!"

"I would tell you, but you already know." Malvolio chuckled, darkness swirling around them. "Don't let them die now~ I'll give you a ten second head start. That sounds fair, doesn't it?"

He turned to leave, pausing for a moment.

"Oh, and one more thing... I wouldn't let the toys touch you. They haven't been... 'disinfected' yet. Fare thee well, Mama Tiger~! Don't get eaten now! I will be waiting."

And with that he disappeared.

Kotetsu backed up and turned to run, his movement slowed slightly from the added weight. "Impossible…impossible…" he muttered.

A small little nudge poked him from inside, another following suit on the opposite end of his stomach. Time slowly started to move again, gradually building up the pace as the monsters soared through the air mid jump.

"I don't like this…I don't want to do this again…I don't…I can't…" Kotetsu gasped, trying to doge attacks.

Another nudge, this one gentle, as if the lives inside were trying to calm Kotetsu's nerves and encourage him to keep going to the door.

He reached it, slamming the door shut and leaning back against its plastic-coated wood. He took a shaky breath and pressed a hand to his belly, "This should be impossible…but here you are…"

Two little hands pressed against his larger one, the roars of the beast outside growing more enraged the longer it took them to search for Tiger.

"Don't be scared…I—I may not be a NEXT anymore, but I'm still a hero…I'll protect you…but first we need to find your daddy—if he's here…"

A pair of feet on the other side of his stomach kicked him nervously, hearing the monsters growing closer outside the door.

Biting his lip, Kotetsu looked around the small room he was now in, maybe for an exit, a place to hide—a weapon? Anything. A set of lockers sat off to the side, next to a closet and a pile of supplies.

Pushing himself up, he quietly walked over to the lockers, trying to open them silently to search through them. The first one squeaked and he froze.

A growl echoed outside the door.

Kotetsu grimaced and squeezed inside the locker, sucking in his gut as best he could so he could close the door right as the door broke free from its hinges, flying across the room and hitting the wall with a bang as the Keith monster slipped into the room, tongues dragging on the floor. One of the babies kicked inside of Kotetsu, thumping slightly against the locker. The beast's head turned, a low hiss echoing from its large mouth.

Kotetsu's eyes widened and he held his breath, unable to move in the cramped space. Really, he was amazed he had fit at all. He'd grown quite a bit since his school days when his powers first started taking shape and the other kids were afraid of him or would bully him, shoving him into lockers and shouting at him that only a freak would get out using NEXT powers.

Another little thump against the lockers, the monster letting out a snarl, advancing like a prowling wolf, teeth and barbed tongue bared. A sick squelching noise sounded, the sharp barbs grating against metal as the tongue tested the durability of the door.

_Please go away please go away please go away!_

Kotetsu squeezed his eyes shut willing that the creature wouldn't find him.

The lock on the door started to jiggle.

"That is not going away!" He gasped out loud.

The jiggling stopped. And then, a loud roar and scream echoed out, the locker rattling and shaking, the monster banging against it viciously to get at Kotetsu in inside.

Kotetsu was helpless as the locker was dented and shaken.

Stupid. This had been such a stupid place to hide…

Then a loud, shrill screech broke out, an intercom system risen from its grave as Malvolio's voice chuckled. The monster stopped, looking up and about for the source of the sound. The screeching sound echoed again and it screamed, yanking the locker and throwing it to the ground before racing out of the room, leaving Kotetsu alone with his captor's voice taunting him.

"Really, that would've been so boring. A death that early? Didn't I say to take care in here? But no matter. Thanks is not needed - I merely want to see how far you can go without being killed right at the beginning. Don't think I will do this again, Tiger."

"Why? Why are you doing this to me again? I just want to be home with my family!" Kotetsu cried out.

"Because, Tiger... you don't deserve your family. Have you forgotten what you've done?"

"No…but my family still wants me—and that's enough reason for me to stay with them!"

"But will they when they learn the truth? What if you don't remember everything? What if you... did things that you can't remember?"

"The things you said last time—they know. They heard you…"

"Ah but what if there were things even you didn't know about? Things you did... that I wiped from your memories."

"You—you don't have that ability!"

"No, but I have the medical technology."

Kotetsu slowly sat up, the prone locker feeling strangely like a coffin as he sat in it and reached up to feel around his forehead. No scars or stitches could be felt. Only skin. "Why should I believe you? You have lied before!"

"Not all memory medical procedures are lobotomies, Mr. Tiger. Drugs, for instance, prove to be an excellent alternative."

Kotetsu's hands shook and a cold shiver ran down his back. "What did you…"

"I'll leave that to your imagination for now." Malvolio chuckled. "Best of luck finding the elevator Tiger~ Bye-bye!"

"…But I hate being alone…" Kotetsu shivered, pushing himself out of the locker.

The halls were silent again, the monster having fled to deeper parts of the building.

As Kotetu walked along the halls, searching for elevators or a stairwell, he debated with himself—up or down? His captor wanted him to go up, but what if going down would find open doors for leaving? What if going down was a trap knowing he wouldn't listen?

A familiar roar echoed somewhere close by, indicating that he didn't have much time to make a choice.

Kotetsu sped up, hurrying along his path.

The roars grew steadily closer, both babies shifting nervously inside Kotetsu as feet pounded against the floor signaling the monster's return.

He ran faster, supporting the underside of his belly as he went. Finally he reached for another door, jerking it open and slipping inside, slamming it shut again.

The monster thundered past, shaking the ground as it frantically searched for Kotetsu.

With a sigh of relief, Kotetsu relaxed and looked around. At the far end of the room, near a shining white window was a single crib, and he slowly approached it, his breath hitching as he looked down upon the unmoving body of Peter. The baby boy swaddled as if asleep but no sound of breathing could be heard. His white skin free of the burns he had suffered.

"P-Peter…" Kotetsu's eyes burned with tears as he reached in to pick up his lost child, hands shaking with emotion. But right before his fingers brushed the soft fabric swaddling the baby boy—his red eyes snapped open in a glow, green and blue fire igniting and flaring up to make Kotetsu back away.

"PETER!" he screamed, the blast of heat sending him flying back, unable to reach his baby boy.

At the same time, the twins inside of him started to squirm, withering as if in pain, as Peter's familiar haunting screams rose up from the fire and the child in the burning crib started to jerk and twitch as the fires of his making swam over him.

"No—NO!" Kotetsu cried out, trying to reach the baby, yet as hard as he tried, he was unable to until the fires died and all that was left was the blackened skeleton of a crib, not even a hair of Peter remaining.

But a sharp pain hit Kotetsu's belly as a haunting child's voice spoke out around him.

_"Mamaaa.... whyyyy didddd yoouuuuu lleeettt meee dieeee? Dooo youuu loovvveee meee...?"_

"I—I didn't—I tried to save you! I wanted you…you are my son…I—I wanted you to live!" Kotetsu cried out, reaching into the crib and touching the ashes. "Oh God…I wanted to keep you, Peter…"

_"Doooo youuu lovveee themmm moreee thaannnn meee...?"_

"What? N-no! I could never love one of my children more than another! I love you all equally!"

At the same time, two loud screams of pain broke into his mind, the twins inside of him withering as a familiar heat started to flare up in his womb. A hot, blazing heat that took the life of the little boy now dead in the crib.

"NO!" Kotetsu held his belly, "No, please don't—Don't kill your siblings!"

"Nottttt...meee.... Mama.... Love.... Mamaaaaa... Family.... Mama..."

Peter rasped, reaching a little shadowy hand of ashes to Kotetsu as the pain grew and the fires intensified.

Kotetsu fell to his hands and knees, "Stop—please, stop…TAKE ME INSTEAD!" He finally cried out, his words echoing off the walls.

There was a pause, Malvolio's voice chuckling out from the ashes now. "Interesting.... I wondered how you would react... This should prove interesting...."

And with that the scene blew away, the fires inside of Kotetsu dying down but both babies still and his insides sore and tender from the flames.

Kotetsu was left sobbing on the floor, rubbing his belly.

"Oh come now," Malvolio's voice drawled. "did you really expect escape from your sin? You let your baby die... and now...your twins are both de-"

Two weak but stubborn kicks hit Kotetsu's inner wall, determined to protect their mother from the evil Rabbit's touch.

Malvolio scowled in displeasure. "Oh for fuck sakes..."

"Cruel…you're cruel…" Kotetsu muttered.

"Whatever. It is of no concern to me for now. Actually..."

Another giggled ran out.

"This might play in my favor. You are so close, Tiger. The elevator is just a door away. But choose quickly-"

A moan sounded outside the room, the zombified heroes having smelt their way to him once again.

"-I fear your time here is short if you linger. Best of luck~!"

Gritting his teeth, Kotetsu glanced once more at where the crib had been before making his way to the door and cracking it open to look out. He didn't see anything yet so he stepped out and spotted the elevator doors. Running to them, he pressed both the up and the down buttons to call the lift to his floor. The doors opened right away and he stepped inside, jamming the close button.

The elevator shuddered the doors swinging closed right as the monster of Keith came down the hall, screeching and throwing his tongue out like rope, barely missing Kotetsu by an inch as the doors slammed shut, blocking him off as the elevator started to move up.

The hero sighed, leaning back against the peeling walls of the lift as he was taken up.

A little hand pressed up against his inner wall, trying to offer him comfort as two voices echoed in his head.

"Mama?"

"Mama!"

Kotetsu blinked, using his pinkie to clean out his ear. "What? Who's there?"

The babies shifted again. "Mama!" the voices called out in unison.

"What?" he looked down at his belly, touching it. "How—are you talking to me?"

"Mama!!!" they both giggled, pushing and shoving against one another in attempt to be the one snuggling against Kotetsu's hand. "Wuv Mama!"

"Im-impossible…Tomoe never said anything about Kaede talking to her…"

"Mama!" was the only answer he got, and a warm feeling started to arise up in his heart, feeling of love and trust radiating from the children inside of him, completely dependent on him for survival and protection. Showering him with all their love and attention.

"When you are born, you should call me 'Daddy'. That's what your big sissy Kaede calls me." He smiled as the lift screeched and slowed to a shaky stop.

"Wuv Mama!"

The doors opened with a hiss, the hallway before Kotetsu dark and empty. A cold wind blew through, ruffling the man's hair and clothes. The babies shivered.

"Mama, it cold!"

"Too cold, Mama!"

"I know…" Kotetsu hugged his middle, "I'm cold, too…wish I had my house coat…" he said as he stepped off the lift.

At once, the whole place lit up in a flash of bright lights, the white, modern interior a stunning contrast to the broken, decrepit Hell lingering below.  A cool voice greeted Kotetsu as he stepped off the lift, echoing from the open room at the far end of the hall.

"Well done. A bit too easy, but I will give you credit for actually thinking for once. Never expected you to break the trap on the elevator through panicking. That's a new one."

A familiar, loud cry of a baby boy followed after Malvolio's voice, from the same room.

Kotetsu, stunned by the sudden light, stumbled back, his back hitting the closed doors of the lift. He shielded his eyes against the glare and regained his composure quickly. "Are you done playing your games?"

"Are you wanting your son?"

"What? Kotetsu dropped his hand and when he finally spotted his tormentor, he narrowed his eyes at him, not daring to get closer.

It was just like before; in his chair, turned to face the Tiger with legs crossed and hands resting folded up on his knee, Malvolio smiled up at his victim. The red of his eyes shimmered, as if excitement were pooling from them, and he spoke with a warm, false sweetness.

"Congratulations, Mr. Tiger. You managed to make it here alive. I should credit you, but let's be honest. Most of your success was due to my interference. After all, you can't seem to do things on your own - we learned that one well enough from last time. But I digress. I am not here out of anger or resentment. Even though you have bested me. A game is a game, fair is fair. However, I am but a child, Tiger. I yearn for more. And before I grant you your well deserved prize, I have one last request. I wish to play... one more game. Now, I see that look on your face, and rest assured - this one does not require any physical activity. I doubt you want that, what with being an oversized blimp. No, instead... we are going to play a little puzzle game. Oh, you can refuse, but... well, I suppose I don't need to tell you what is waiting right at the bottom of the elevator door below. It's either this, or that. You take your pick, but I doubt that latter will leave you alive or your children alive to say the least."

Kotetsu grit his teeth. "I really…hate you."

"Oh I feel so wounded" Malvolio sniffed, waving the man's comment off as if it were nothing more than an annoying speck of dirt. "Well, Tiger? What say you, darling?"

"Fuck off!" He said, tears filling his eyes, "Don't taunt me. You already know!"

Malvolio then grinned, snapping his fingers. A hole opened up in the floor, mechanical parts whirling and clicking. From below, a small glass box rose, the latter of which contained a playpen with blocks, teddy bears, and a very alive, happily playing-

"P-Peter!" Kotetsu gasped, for the second time that evening, he felt his heart tremble with longing and regrets.

"Ah-ah, hold up!" Malvolio held up a hand, stopping the Tiger in his tracks. "Now, I can see your eagerness. Your son is here, alive and well. Thank me Tiger - I have been able to resurrect him from Death, grant him a second chance."

Kotetsu stared at him, realizing there was more to come—and he didn't like it. "What's the catch?"

Malvolio chuckled at him. "Smart boy. You aren't as slow as you used to be. Well, I will be honest.  I have brought back your son, and I will give him to you. But there is a price."

He looked to the baby boy, who by now had noticed his mother, and was happily squealing and bouncing and pressing himself against the glass, trying to reach for Kotetsu.

"You may have your son... but for his life to continue... you must give up the life of another. That is the ploy of this ritual - to resurrect, another two souls must be sacrificed."

His eyes drifted down to Kotetsu's belly.

"You may have your son, but in doing so... you must sacrifice the lives of your unborn children."

Both twins kicked in protest.

"Or..." Malvolio looked back up at Kotetsu. "You may keep your unborn children... but Peter looses his life again. Looses his mother a second time. And this time... there will be no happy place for him to go. No Heaven. Only Hell. But the same will be for your twins. So what will you choose? Careful now - you can't walk out. Leaving this place without decision... coming at me in anger. You will loose them both. It is one or the other. The choice is yours, Tiger."

"Mama!" Peter chirped, innocently unaware of how thin a line his fate rested on.

"Mama!" both twins pleaded, shivering in fear.

"You can't… YOU CAN'T ASK ME TO CHOOSE BETWEEN THEM!" Kotetsu cried out.

"Ah, but I am' Malvolio shook his head. "I'm afraid... it's the only choice you have. You must choose."

"NO!" No, they are only babies! You won't take any of their lives!" Kotetsu wrapped one arm around his middle and pointed the other with outstretched fingers in a protective gesture to Peter, "I won't let you!"

"You really don't have a choice." Malvolio chuckled. "Their lives are both tethered to my hand. I say which ones are sacrificed for the other. Eye for an eye, as they say. Though it's funny..."

He giggled.

"You seem so protective of my children resting in your belly there."

"They aren't yours! If they were they'd be in _your_ belly!"

"You really are dense." Malvolio rolled his eyes. "You really don't remember what we did then, do you? Or... perhaps you remember it as something else. Your husband and you on the balcony this morning... or should I say.... You and I on the balcony. The conditioning has worked well it seems. You really don't know the difference anymore after all. Those children... they are not his, Tiger. Mine. My seed, my sex. Our children. Your poor husband... if he only knew... and now you have living proof inside of you of our morning."

"No…No it was Bunny… It was my Bunny! You weren't there!"

"Was I now?" Memories began to flash in Kotetsu's mind, glitching until Barnaby was replaced by none other than the speaker of evil himself. "Are you certain about that? These babies... they are mine, Kotetsu. You can deny it, but you know the truth."

Kotetsu seemed to relive it, and he fell to his knees as he could feel Malvolio's hands—not Bunny's—caressing his body and then roughly pushing him down as a thick, throbbing member was pressed to his entrance and forced in past his ring of unprepared muscles. He could feel it, as if it was happening all over again rather than simply a memory. He cried out, helpless and unable to escape the phantom hands and body violating him as the memory played. Each painful thrust met with a scream or cry until—to his horror—the pain subsided into pleasure and he lay upon the ground, moaning out for more. This wasn't Barnaby, but he wanted it—needed it, and drooling, he began to beg for it.

"Ah—ah—m-more! AH! Please!"

Malvolio looked as if Christmas came early. Kneeling down, he prodded Kotetsu in the side. "You really want it? Make a choice, Tiger... and I shall give it to you. I shall give it to you good."

Kotetsu glanced out the corner of his eye, the vision of Malvolio swimming and changing into Barnaby, then back. He panted, reaching out to grab the man's sleeve. "Ahh-ah!"

"Ah-ah! You know the rules!" Malvolio chuckled, stepping away and over to the glass box, where Peter sat whimpering nervously. "Make your choice, Tiger. I won't wait forever."

"Please," Kotetsu winced, gasping as the phantom hands gripped him hard, Don't make…don' make me ch—ah!" his nails scratched the paint off the floor, the fur on his tail standing on end, "I c-I can't!"

"You must... but if you won't... then I will choose for you." Malvolio grinned at him.

"No! No please!" Invisible hand forced him down hard, holding him so he couldn't move, yet he still felt the sexual attentions. "Don't!"

"Then make your choice."

"I can't, damn it!"

"Very well then..." Malvolio moved to where Peter sat, confused and worried, looking at his mother. Upon seeing the White Rabbit approach, he whimpered, looking desperately at his mother. Malvolio tutted, opening the glass case and picking up the baby, staring at him. "So sorry, darling, but it seems... Mummy doesn't love you after all. So sad."

Peter's eyes widened, staring at Kotetsu. And then, the saddest noise; the heartbroken cry of a lonely, unloved baby as Peter's face fell and he felt his life draining away.

"No! Don't! PETER!" Kotetsu cried out, clawing the floor in attempt to save the baby boy.

But it was not to be. The baby gave one last, final gasp before he went limp in Malvolio's arm, staring heartbroken at his mother with a little arm outstretched to him as his life came to an end a second time.

" _PETER_!" Kotetsu screeched as if apart of him had literally been ripped away, torn right out of his heart. As Malvolio approached him once more.

The clone smiled down at him. And then started to change. His limbs shifted, growing lanky and long, almost stretching like vines. His face and form grew thin and gaunt, muscles gown and bones visible through his skin. His fingers turned to long claws and the irises of his red eyes turned back and his teeth turned to needle sharp pins in his mouth as he stared down and smiled at the traumatized hero. He reached down, grabbing Kotetsu's by the scruff of the neck, bringing him up to his face.

"Now," he rasped, voice airy and scratchy. A hole opened up in the floor across the room, the moans of zombie's echoing below. Malvolio carried him over there and grinned. He held Kotetsu over the pit, the zombie monster forms of his comrades hovering in wait below. "Thank you for your participation, Mr. Tiger, but I'm afraid... it's game over, now."

And then he let go.

" _NO_ — ** _NOOO!_** " Screaming his voice raw Kotetsu jerked himself awake, falling off the bed onto the floor of the dimly lit guest room he'd settled down in for the night, desperate to catch his breath as he looked around, realizing it had all been a dream. His tears, however, were real, rolling down his face and wetting the shirt of his pajamas.

Trembling, he pushed himself up, "B-Bunny?" he looked on the bed he'd fallen from and his gut twisted as he realized Barnaby hadn't joined him there like Kotetsu thought he would do when he'd stubbornly insisted upon 'sleeping alone'.

Grabbing fistfuls of his hair, he fell back down onto the floor, trapped in a panic as the door burst open, letting bright yellow light from the hall fall across where he sat.

"Kotetsu?!" Barnaby's voice rang out, footsteps thundered against the floor as the blond man raced across the room to his husband's side, scooping Kotetsu up off the floor and sitting on the bed with him in his arms. "What happened? Are you alright?"

He could see Alan peeking in through the door frame, watching him curiously.

Kotetsu gasped, struggling to get a decent breath of air as he clung to Barnaby with shaking arms, his eyes seeming to study Barnaby's hair until he was sure it was a golden blond and not white. When he was sure this was in fact his husband, his grip tightened.

"P-Peter…Peter…" he croaked out.

A sad look of understanding passed through Barnaby's eyes. As much as he wanted to ask, he knew he wouldn't get a direct answer out of Kotetsu. So instead he held him and whispered soothing comforts into his ear, stroking his hair.

"I'm here. Everything is alright."

Standing, he carried Kotetsu out of the room, Alan following him like a shadow or a ghost as he made his way to their bedroom.

"I told him to use our bed... this happens when he's not in a familiar environment and alone. Happened the first night I brought him here, too. Your husband wouldn't mind? The bed is big enough for us but I'm not certain how he feels about sharing it."

"He won't…but I must warn you, he's a huge snuggler. He may be found in the morning hugging your husband thinking he's me or our son."

Barnaby winced, knowing how Kotetsu would react, but what other choice did he have? Anywhere else would set Kotetsu off and with one nightmare already down for the night, he didn't think his husband could handle another.

"... That will be fine." he confirmed at last, nodding his head as he carried Kotetsu into the master bedroom.

Eric lifted his head sleepily to give them a questioning look upon entering the room, the hybrid snake baby curled up against his chest, playing with the gold chain around his neck. Barnaby crept over to the bed, slipping Kotetsu down beside the Scotsman and baby, gently tucking him in.

"You're safe now." he cooed, tenderly petting his husband's head comfortingly.

Eric blinked, looking first at Alan then at Kotetsu, watching the man shiver.

"B-Bunny…" Kotetsu leaned into his husband's ear, "I…I need to pee…" he admitted, surprised he hadn't wet himself during the nightmare. He could, however, feel a wetness from precum, and that felt even worse than he had, seeing as he'd been dreaming about the wrong Bunny faced man… "And…fresh pajamas…"

Barnaby raised an eyebrow at him. So did Eric, though the Scotsman seemed to catch on quicker and made a noise of understanding.

"'Ere, get 'im some night clothin'. I'll get 'im to the loo" he groaned, letting out a small noise of pain and hunching over as his sides flared up in pain from getting out of bed. He shuffled over to where Kotetsu lay, the baby waking up in the process.

Kotetsu's eyes widened and he scampered back against the pillows as he took in the sight of the baby. It's…legs? –reminding him too much of the tongues of the Keith in his dream. "Wha—what is..?!"

"Eric, I'll hold him." Alan offered.

"Thanks." Eric grumbled, grunting as he reached Kotetsu's side and helped him sit up. "Fuck... Alllll, never again! I dun wanna have a baby again!"

"Try again after you give birth instead of spitting one out." Alan muttered dryly, his motherly instincts kicking in right away as he held the baby, wrapping him up in Eric's suit jacket and letting him suck on his finger.

Eric helped Kotetsu to the toilet and after the Tiger had relieved himself and changed into his spare pajamas, he returned to the bed and let Barnaby tuck him in. But as Barnaby started to pull away, he reached out, grabbing Barnaby's wrist, his mouth hanging open like he wanted to say something.

 Barnaby blinked at him, reaching to touch his cheek. "Kotetsu?"

"Did…Bunny…" Kotetsu took a deep breath and finally just spit out his question, "DID WE HAVE SEX ON THE BALCONY THIS MORNING?!"

Barnaby's jaw dropped and his face flushed with embarrassment. "I... what... Kotetsu... Yes, we did, but- that's not an appropriate question!!"

Eric snorted, hand clapped over his mouth and shoulders shaking as he struggled not to laugh, even as Alan whacked him on the shoulder. Instead, he took the baby back, returning him to his chest and silently observing the flustered Tiger and Bunny.

"I just…needed to be sure…it was you…" Kotetsu admitted, looking down, "…and not…not _him_ …"

"Him- oh..." Barnaby felt rage build up inside at the mention of his clone. What he wouldn't do to dismantle the robotic thing. Instead, he stroked Kotetsu's face, kissing his cheek.

"He's not here. It was just a dream. He's been locked away for 6 months now. He can't hurt you anymore. I promise."

Kotetsu nodded. He knew that, but at times like this he always second guessed everything he thought he knew.

"Sorry…" He muttered, sipping his arms around Barnaby's waist, pulling him onto the bed with him.

Barnaby kissed him again, holding him for a while before reluctantly letting go, tucking his husband in again before rising from the bed. "I'll join you in a bit. I have to finish cleaning up first,"

With that, he left the room, taking Alan with him to finish righting the living room.

Alone with Kotetsu, Eric lay on his side, staring at him. Which wasn't as intimidating as it seemed, especially with a baby held to his chest and his hair mused and not in its usual style.

Frowning, Kotetsu glanced over at him, "…What?"

"Ye had a wet dream, didn' yeah? From tha' monster."

Kotetsu's face heated, " _No_ , it was definitely nothing like that!"

"It was." Eric stared at him with his glowing green eyes, not hauntingly but sympathetic. "I ain' normally the empathetic one tae humans - tha's m' husband - but I know the pain yer goin' through. Believe me... I can relate."

"But it really wasn't!" Kotetsu insisted before sighing, "It was like being raped in my dreams as… _he_ talked of murdering my children… there was nothing _pleasurable_ about it…any of it…"

"I know. 'E's like a demon, really. Torturin' the innocent fer 'is own pleasure with no off button. Damned tae Hell." Eric nodded, shifting to rest more against his pillows, his baby protesting softly as he was shifted slightly. "This one though... heard ye screamin' bad."

Kotetsu looked down, loosing his battle against his tears, "I was helpless…I couldn't save anyone, not even myself…and Peter—I—I watched him die again…and again…"

Eric reached out, gently brushing away Kotetsu's tears. He couldn't help it - Kotetsu reminded him so much of his son and husband. He had the same amount of compassion.

"There, there.... let it out. It was jus' a dream. None o' it is yer fault."

"I hate it—It—it's bad enough they forced me to exhaust my powers—I always forget they are gone and end up in more trouble when they don't activate, but they continue to haunt me, make me second-guess what I know…and it—it hurts Bunny, I can see how it hurts him…my daughter, too…She's too young to be worrying about her old man… She just got signed into a contract until she is eighteen as a second league hero for the city, she doesn't need me distracting her… I used to…be so much stronger than this… Now I feel like a child that always needs watching over…but I can't help but be needy of my husband…"

"I know. 'S no' easy, 'specially after wha' ye been through. I was same way with Al fer a long time, after... I was released. Even then... Alan, didn't fergive me fer a long time. I felt alone an' lost. Even after 'e did, I suffered fer a long time. Even now, 'm not a hundred percent. But 'm better than I was centuries ago. And ye will be too. Yer gonna heal in time. Yer gonna grow strong again. I can't say anythin' abou' the future, but I know fer a fact yer gonna be alrigh'."

Eric's finger scratched expertly behind Kotetsu's ears.

"But I don't have centuries…" Kotetsu pouted, even as an involuntary purr started up in his throat.

The baby blinked up at him and gave a small giggle, reaching out in want of touching the thing making that funny noise.

Eric massaged the spot with skilled fingers, shifting the baby so he could touch Kotetsu's hand. "No, but ye have time enough. I was locked away fer a thousand years. Tha's m' reasonin'. But ye were locked away fer a shorter amoun' o' time. The damage is the same, but ye can recover from it faster. Besides-"

He nodded to the door.

"Ye got yer family tae help ye. An' yer two new cubs tae focus on."

Kotetsu stiffened and sat up, his eye wide as he looked at the reaper, "What—did you just say?"

Eric didn't bat an eye. "The twins inside o' ye. Why do ye think we didn' let ye drink any wine today?"

The hero stared, gob smacked, at the reaper, "…This joke isn't funny!" he snapped.

"I ain' jokin'" Eric scowled. "I can prove it tae ye."

"You’re a HeroTV fan, right? Heard that they put women parts in me, no doubt." Kotetsu practically hissed, "I have you know they were burned to a crisp inside me. They aren't functional! Just because I was carrying in my nightmare doesn't mean you can pull things like this! I lost my son! I don't need any more hurt from impossibilities—speaking of which, where did this one come from?!" he finally asked, pointing at the baby Eric held.

Eric narrowed his eyes at him, the air around the two growing deathly cold. It was at that moment that Tiger realized a bit too late that it was a very, very bad idea to piss a Reaper off.

"I can see souls." Eric stated, his voice hard and dull, as if void of life. "There are two, righ' inside o' ye. There-"

He poked Kotetsu in the stomach, the two glowing ball from before returning.

"I dunno how yer insides work nor do I care. But I know life an' death. I can see it. I can smell it. I can see yer lifeline as we speak. I could end it if I wanted tae - dun test me, boy. As fer this wee one-"

He nodded to the nervous baby.

"I dun think I need tae tell ye wha' tha' bloody thing in the sea did tae me." he growled, reaching over and pinching Kotetsu by the scruff in a way he knew would make him calm, silent and immobile. Like a mother cat picking up her kitten by the scruff. Not nasty, not aggressive, but enough to put him in his place while Eric spoke.

"I dun appreciate havin' tentacles shoved intae me and depositin' young that could eat me alive from the inside ou'."

Kotetsu's ears flattened, "Don't talk like it was my fault or that I knew what happened to you! I only heard you screaming!" he snapped back, lifting his hand and flicking Eric on the nose despite his better judgment.

"I got fucked by tha' thin's tentacles" Eric hissed.

"Again, not my fault!" Kotetsu hissed back, "I only asked you a question!"

"Quite rudely a' tha'" Eric grunted. "Ye dun see me askin' 'bout yer ear 'r tail now, do ye?"

"I ONLY ASKED BECAUSE THAT LITTLE BABY LOOKS A LOT LIKE PETER HAD!" Kotetsu cried out. The then quieted and looked away, "Not exactly, but he or she reminds me a lot of my Peter…"

Eric's eyes softened a touch, some of the warmth returning to the room as he pulled Kotetsu in for a hug.

"... I know how ye feel. I know wha' it feels like tae loose a loved one. I've lost a lot in m' lifetime, but yers is too fresh. He shouldn' have been taken from ye."

"I couldn't save him—right there in my arms and I couldn't save him…just….like I couldn't save my wife… What if I can't save Kaede…or Bunny…or…or…if you are right and inside me again is… What if I can't save them?"

Eric was silent for a moment. He half wished it were Alan in his place at this moment. He literally had no idea what to do. Finally, he found the courage to speak again after a moment.

"Life... an' death... go hand an' hand." he said carefully. "But... for you... I think you won' have tae worry abou' death fer a long time. Ye've had yer share."

"How can you be sure? My daughter's following my footsteps into being a hero, my husband is a hero—I'm facing the very real and terrifying reality of retiring as a hero and will have to sit back and watch them be heroes without me. It's dangerous work and accidents happen. I've had a few close calls, myself. One time Bunny actually thought I was dead…"

"I know." Eric reminded him. "We've seen everythin'. We know yer life story. 'S one the "blessin's" o' bein' a Reaper... seein' it all, while knowin' you no longer are human. Relivin' life through the reapin's of humans... it drives some mad. But it also gives us closure... if we befriend humans... we like to know they have good lives. An' 'm calm, because I can see yer life an' I know yer gonna be fine."

"I wish I could be so sure of that." Kotetsu shook his head, "I'm not like you and I can't see those kind of things, and knowing the kind of luck I have and my experience with death…I can't imagine going the rest of my life, dying an old man, without seeing any more of my loved ones pass before their time…"

"But ye can take m' word fer it? 'Sides... if ye spend the rest o' yer life worryin'... what are ye gonna do if somethin' happens? Are ye willin' tae let it happen?"

"It's not in my nature…" Kotetsu shook his head. He looked down at the baby, "I take it you are keeping the baby…have you named it?"

Eric nodded. "Snake."

"Snake?" Kotetsu frowned, "That's not a proper name for a baby. That's an animal. And Tomoe told _me_ I was bad at baby name suggestions…"

"Al's the one with names, no' me" Eric shrugged. "Unless ye have a better idea. I dun think Al'd lemme knew 'im a Scottish name. Get 'is ass kicked in England."

"Can I hold him?" Kotetsu asked, holding his arms out for the baby.

Eric nodded, detaching the baby from his chest and passing the protesting infant over to Kotetsu.

Kotetsu gently held the tiny baby, thinking over what Tomoe or Kaede would name the baby, "With a name like Snake he'd get beat up no matter what country he was in… but let's see… I think…" he held the baby up, the jacket swaddling him loosening as he did so, "…he looks like a Timothy—"The jacket fell away, showing off the lower half off the baby, tiny snakes all curled up in a tangle for warmth, "—Snakes!" he gasped in shock.

Eric nodded, unbothered by the abnormality. "Better than the tentacles." he commented as one unfurled to give Kotetsu a curious sniff. "Ah, 'e's cold-"

It was true - the moment the jacket had come off, the baby had started shivering from the chilly air.

"He needs a proper blanket—don't have actual baby blankets but a towel should work better…" Kotetsu held the baby to him, got up, and moved to the closet by the master bathroom, getting out a fluffy hand towel and moving back to the bed to swaddle the baby, though it was more difficult than when he'd swaddled Kaede as there were more than just two wiggling legs like most babies. Finally, he got the baby wrapped and handed him back to Eric.

Eric nodded his thanks, taking a moment to resituate the baby against his chest, letting Timothy readjust himself before speaking.

"Yer a good father." he complimented, unable to resist the temptation to reach out and scratch under Kotetsu's chin. "When we had Ron, I didn' know wha' the hell I was doin' with him. Almost drowned 'im in the toilet once. Al nearly scalped me fer tha'."

"I had a lot of help learning from Tomoe and my mother. After having Kaede I found that I really love kids and Tomoe and I wanted to have more but…well, we never got the chance…" he said over the soft purr that had started.

"Same 'ere" Eric nodded. "I mean, we could, but.... Reapers... have a very low birth rate... An' Al... I dun wan' anythin' tae happen tae 'im. Carryin' Ron was hard enough on 'im." He scratched under Kotetsu's beard.

Kotetsu's purring got louder, and the tiger hoped the other couldn't hear it, "After I lost Tomoe I knew I never wanted another woman again…I never expected a man to sneak on into my heart. He was like a heart ninja, my Bunny… But two men can't have kids…but then…Peter happened and…Even though he wasn't biologically mine, I loved him, he was Bunny's and my baby—he was Kaede's little brother—I was so happy… But he grew too fast for my body to handle, and it put stress on him, and we think that's why his powers activated when he was still inside me…and we lost him…"

Eric continued scratching that special spot.

Kotetsu's purring turned into a loud, rumbling purr vibrating through the air as his chin tilted upwards.

"Why are you doing this? I'm not your pet!"

Eric removed his finger with a shrug.

All at once, disappointment took over Kotetsus face against his will and his chin fell as he leaned forward, almost begging for more.

At this, Eric smirked, and returned to scratching under Kotetsu's chin, right under his beard.

Kotetsu's purring started back up and he adverted his gaze as a flush of embarrassment crossed his cheeks.

But Eric didn't say anything; instead, he, too, started to purr. The sound soothing and gentle, deep and rumbling from the pit of his throat, reaching out to calm Kotetsu's pained heart like a mother's loving touch would calm his sorrows.

In Eric's arms, Timothy squealed happily and blew bubbles on his lips as if trying to also make the purring sound the two cats were.

Eric smiled down at the baby through his purring, kissing his cheek as he slowly coaxed Kotetsu to lie down next to him, curled up against him. Truly like Alan and Ronald; a spitfire but a sweetheart.

* * *

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! We will be able to get working on this again so updates will speed up again.

 

Alan sighed and sat down on the couch, "Finally, all clean. Sorry for making such a mess of your vacation home, Mr. Brooks."

"It's quite alright" Barnaby reassured him for possibly the fifth time that night. "Really, we should be grateful to you. You and your husband saved our lives."

"It wasn't your time to go, and we have grown fond of the two of you since we met." Alan shrugged, "Part of our job is making sure Demons don't start stealing souls they have no claim to." He then looked over at Grell, "And what brings you way over here?"

"Mm?" Grell looked up at him, twirling a lonely glass of red wine between his fingers. "You say something?"

"Why aren't you in England? I know William can't have given you vacation time when Eric and I are both off. He hates to admit it, but you are his best field agent by a long shot."

Grell seemed unbothered by the nosy question, merely shrugging and taking another sip of his drink. "The Italian agency requested my presence to aid them with a demon hunt. Two particular troublesome creatures who you so happened to lure unexpectedly out of hiding."

He flashed Alan a shark-toothed grin.

"Thank you for that, darling~ You saved me quite a fair bit of trouble back there! Only now you have to explain Eric's little _accident_ to William. That will go over well - you know how he feels about hybrids."

"William wants to take my son as his husband." Alan reminded him, "If he wants to have Eric's and my continued blessing, then he'll cope."

"What?" Barnaby couldn't help but interject, feeling left out and very confused.

Alan blinked at Barnaby, "What are you confused about?"

"Everything." Barnaby admitted with a  flush, shuffling over to the couches and taking a seat on the remaining empty one. "This all so strange to me."

Our supervisor, William, has a very strong hate for demons and demonic hybrids. He also happens to be the man my son fell in love with. Eric's already bonded with that baby, so that means that Ronnie's new baby brother is a hybrid."

Barnaby highly doubted it was that easy to convince their... boss? Based on what he'd heard of him anyways. Either way, he said nothing. It wasn't his business anyways.

"It's getting late. We should get to bed and hope our husbands aren't still hissing at each other. I heard them arguing earlier." Alan sighed.

Barnaby nodded. "Though... I am curious... is hissing a Reaper trait? I understand my husband's reason for purring and hissing and cat-like behavior, but-"

"Certainly not!" Grell huffed, crossing his arms, "Slingby's just a lion of sorts. I assume it has something to do with his human life. We all carry over traits from when we were human."

Barnaby's frown and confusion deepened.

"Trust me, pretty boy, it's a good thing as far as I'm concerned. Cats in heat can be fantastic in bed~" Grell giggled, "Ah, but then Allie had to show up with his cute face and his plants and he had to go stealing Eric's heart and Eric stopped sleeping around."

Barnaby just stared.

"What? Don't like sex?" Grell asked, a single delicately plucked eyebrow raised.

"No, it's not- I just never expect him to be-"

"Be…?"

Barnaby flushed a deeper shade of red. "Like that" he managed, before hastily changing the topic. "I just hope Kotetsu isn't a handful. He really hates being away from me-"

"Shh!" Grell cut him off, and before Barnaby could protest out of irritation, he gestured to the bedroom door. "Do you hear that?"

A low, platonic, soothing purr.

"…at least they aren't fighting?" Alan observed.

But Barnaby frowned, getting up off the couch and creeping over to the door. Opening it a crack, he winced at the slightly squeaky noise before sneaking a peak at the sleeping cats inside.

Kotetsu was curled up in a ball, a small smile on his sleeping face as Eric cuddled against his back, the baby placed in a makeshift bassinette so that he would be safe during the night. Kotetsu's tiger tail twitched happily against the sheets.

A small growling sound echoed from Barnaby's throat and he thumped his foot. And went red a second later out of embarrassment.

"Problem, Donkey-girl?" Grell asked with a knowing smirk.

Barnaby narrowed his eyes. "May I remind you that it is my house you are invading at the moment?"

"And you have the ears of an ass." Grell shrugged.

"And you the teeth of a shark" Barnaby deadpanned.

"I know~ aren't they lovely?" the redhead giggled.

Barnaby suppressed a shudder. Instead, he slipped inside the bedroom, creeping his way up to the bed and slipping in beside his purring husband, running his hand over his soft ears.

Said ear twitched and Kotetsu's eyes cracked open slightly, "Bunny…" he whined, reaching up to grab his husband's shirt and give it a small tug.

Barnaby hushed him with a kiss, nodding to the sleeping Eric behind his husband. "How are you feeling?" he whispered, petting his husband's hair.

"Like it's time for all stubborn bunnies to get in bed with their husbands."

Barnaby chuckled, his fingers trailing down to stroke Kotetsu's cheek. "I'm here now, you stubborn Old Man."

"Good." Kotetsu pulled Barnaby into his arms, forcing him to lay next to him as he nuzzled his neck, "I can try sleeping again then."

Barnaby purred softly, kissing the tip of Kotetsu's ear. "Sleep then. I will see you in the morning, my love."

 

* * *

 

With a groan Kotetsu carefully rolled over Barnaby and shuffled to the bathroom, his bladder demanding he awaken before he was ready to. By the time he was done, he decided that he was awake enough to try and surprise Barnaby with breakfast—and their two guests.

He slipped on his house coat and slippers before shuffling with a yawn to the kitchen, frowning as he heard pots banging about already.

The sound of light opera music played in the background, a bell-like baritone voice humming in tune with the music absentmindedly.

Knowing he'd seen both Eric and Alan wrapped up in each other's arms in the large master bed, Kotetsu grabbed an umbrella from the closet and gripped it tight, ready to use it as a club as he pushed open the kitchen door.

Inside, a tall imposing figure stood stooped over the stove, their long red hair masking their form like a bloodied cloak. But when they spoke, a voice similar to Nathan's own soft pitch broke the baritone hum Kotetsu had been hearing seconds earlier.

"Allie, darling, I told you I could handle this on my own! Go back and snuggle with your lovely Lion, I will fetch you when I am done. I am not _that_ bad of a cook!"

Kotetsu gripped the umbrella tighter, "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?!"

The person - man? woman? - turned around (it was a man), turned around, giving Kotetsu a frown and a confused look. Then his eyes widened and a low whistle sounded from mouth. "Well, well ~"

He smiled with a closed mouth, placing a hand on his hip and eyeing Kotetsu up and down.

"I may be at odds with that Bunny-boy of yours, but he most certainly knows a good looking man when he sees one. Hello, dearest~ I'm the little angel who spared yours and my coworkers' lives from those nasty, nasty demons last night!"

Kotetsu slowly lowered the umbrella, "You were the red blur we saw? I thought that was another monster or something…"

"No, just little old me~" Grell giggled, batting his eye lashes at Kotetsu. "Hmm... Oh my. And you've got two little ones on the way. Whatever were you thinking, messing with a mean demon like that in your condition?"

"What condition?" Barnaby mumbled, trudging sleepily into the kitchen behind his husband, his hair a mess and eyes half closed with exhaustion.

Kotetsu shrugged, "These guys keep saying that…it's starting to get me paranoid…"

"What's getting you paranoid?" Barnaby frowned at him, confused.

"The condition. The monsters last night were talking about it, then it was in my nightmare, then Eric, now this…uh…red person…"

"He's pregnant." Grell interjected, flipping over a few sausages - and shrimp, the smell of which was lingering up through the air and over to Kotetsu's nose.

Barnaby started. "What?!"

"But it's impossible!" Kotetsu countered Grell, "I don't care if your kind can 'see souls' or whatever! It's not nice to play with an old man's heart like that!"

"Hmph. Deny it all you want, but give it a couple of months. You'll see we are right." Grell sniffed indifferently.

Barnaby, however, turned to look at Kotetsu his eyes wavering. "Kotetsu... is it true? The doctors said it was impossible..."

"Of course they did! It got burned to a crisp so I can't be! Besides, we didn't have sex at all until yesterday."

But Grell continued to smirk. "You'll see. Like I said, give it a few months and you'll be eating those words!"

Kotetsu shook his head and moved over to the stove, "You are going to burn the shrimp!" he gasped, taking the spatula from Grell.

"Hey!" Grell growled, his teeth coming into view for the first time since Kotetsu had stepped foot into the kitchen. "I know how to cook!"

If Kotetsu was shocked, he didn't let it show as he flipped the shrimp onto a plate. "Obviously you are new at cooking shrimp then, Bitty."

"Oooooo, I like when you call me dirty names~" Grell cooed.

"Hey..." Barnaby growled warningly.

"Grell, fack off and leave the kid alone." Eric grunted, making to the kitchen with the help of his husband. "Damn fuckin' thin'... Hurts tae walk!"

"It'll heal with time." Alan said as he helped Eric to a chair and handed him Timothy. "I'll get milk ready—uh…or does he need something else for nourishment? He isn't exactly like how our Ronnie was…"

"Prob'ly blood." Eric said with a shrug. "I doubt he'd eat souls with him bein' a hybrid an' bein' purified an' all... lil' tyke~!"

He tickled Timothy's belly, cooing to him softly and making soft purring noises. "Look Al! 'E's learnin'!"

Barnaby remained silently and moved to the other side of the table, taking a seat to watch Eric, half numb, half elated. Could... Kotetsu really be pregnant again? With his baby? The thought both elated and hurt him, and he wasn't certain which one he should feel more. Kotetsu fixed himself up a plate, then Barnaby one, adding a few pickles onto the side before walking over to give Barnaby his plate and sit between him and Eric.

"Uh…let's try milk first and hope he likes it…" Alan muttered.

Barnaby looked down at the pickles, then at Kotetsu. He scowled. "Really? It's not even 9 AM!"

"Maybe you'll like them more in the morning. They are good for you, Bunny!" Kotetsu insisted, popping a shrimp in his mouth.

"They upset my stomach!" Barnaby insisted, taking a shrimp but pushing the evil vegetables away.

"You're just a picky eater."

"Well, who eats pickles with shrimp?" Barnaby countered.

"You also have eggs, sausage, and toast." Kotetsu pointed out.

"I'll have my yogurt and fruit first." Barnaby stubbornly sniffed, getting up to go to the fridge. Eric looked between him and the pickles abandoned on the plate.

"But—we have real food!" Kotetsu said, watching him and leaning over against Eric, his ear touching Eric's cheek as he tilted his head.

Eric raised an eyebrow at him. Kotetsu's ear flicked and he reached up and scratched behind said ear. Immediately, Kotetsu started purring, a content smile on his face.

Alan turned around with the warm milk in his hand, a baby bottle he'd sent Grell to get the night before. "…No, Eric, we can't keep him. We don't need another pet trying to eat my house plants, and besides, that cat already has Mr. Brook's name on him." He teased.

Said Mr. Brooks was now hovering around Eric, making rabbit growls and thumping his foot.

Kotetsu blinked slowly and looked at Bunny with a smile.

Barnaby made the noise again.

"Out of your rabbit food again?" Kotetsu asked.

But Barnaby jumped, latching onto his husband and clinging to him. He glared daggers at Eric, who instead of reacting merely smirked at the jealous blond.

"Mine!" Barnaby hissed, shoving his face into Kotetsu's shoulder with yet another rabbit growl.

Kotetsu blinked, confused, "Bunny?" he turned his head, his cheek pressing against Barnaby's soft but messy hair.

"M' Tiger..." Barnaby mumbled rather childishly. "M' Old Man..."

"Ah! Are you jealous, Bunny?" Kotetsu asked.

Another rabbit growl.

"Silly, Bunny." Kotetsu breathed, petting golden curls, "There is nothing to get jealous of, I'm always yours."

Eric braved scratching behind Kotetsu's ear; Barnaby growled at him, scratching behind Kotetsu's other ear with a glare.

"H-hey!" Kotetsu gasped as his purring grew quite loud, "No need to try to make this a rivalry! …Even though it does feel good…"

Unfortunately, Grell took notice. "Ooooooo~ So Kitty likes to be teased, eh?"

And he started in on scratching under his chin, his manicured nails lighting raking over the underside of his beard.

Kotetsu's eyes widened, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the attentions and he leaned back too far, his chair tipping over and falling back into Barnaby's belt before the wooden legs slipped and he fell the rest of the way to the floor with his chair, staring up at the three.

"Kotetsu!" Barnaby gasped, all but leaping off his seat to help his (possibly pregnant) husband up, pulling him into his lap and rubbing his back, feeling for injuries whist throwing a dirty look at Eric and Grell, both of whom ignored him. Eric turned back to Timothy, taking the bottle from his slightly peeved husband and trying to coax the little one to drink.

Kotetsu grimaced and rubbed his head which had hit the floor harder than he would have liked, "Ow…"

Barnaby removed his hand and kissed the spot, holding him close.

After everyone got settled down for Breakfast again, Timothy, luckily, happily drinking his milk without a problem.

"How long are the two of you on leave from your jobs?" Alan asked the hero duo.

Kotetsu shrugged, "However long we want, really. We have paid leave from our sponsors until the new season of HeroTV starts up again if we choose to stay that long. They ended last season early to rework a few things after…well," he shrugged again.

Barnaby rubbed his back. "We hoped to be home by October. By then, the new season would be starting and we can start fresh. What about you two? I suspect that... reaping souls, or whatever it is you do with the dead, isn't a job you can leave unattended for very long."

Alan shook his head, "We leave in a few days to go back to London. But I wanted to invite you two, if you have time, to visit us."

Barnaby looked at Kotetsu. He knew the other was having trouble adjusting to new surrounding, but after last night... maybe a little time away would be alright. Plus, he'd been to London before himself and he knew it was somewhere Kotetsu may enjoy. Until he remembered that his husband may be carrying again and flinched at the prospect of trying to distract Kotetsu from the various pubs around the city. Even so-

"I think that would be nice." he smiled at Alan. "After last night, I think a need a vacation from this vacation" he laughed.

"As long as there are no more water monsters." Kotetsu nodded.

"A few but more under control than 'ere" Eric said, his attention diverted to Timothy suckling away happily. When Barnaby held Kotetsu tighter and made yet another rabbit sound, ear flat against his skull, Eric scowled, looking fairly annoyed for the first time that morning. "Would ye relax? 'M not stealin' yer husband! I got m' own an' 'e's all I want. M' little mini mouse Alan."

Grell choked on his tea.

"I think it's Grell's fault Mr. Brooks sees you as a threat." Alan said, cutting into a sausage, "He happened to mention your past reputation before we got together, last night. I assure you, Mr. Brooks, that my husband is not a cheater and even when he was single he never went after anyone who was in a relationship. If anything, from how he's interacted with your husband, I'd say he's treating him more like he does our son rather than he would if he was interested in more."

Barnaby looked unconvinced, but did let his hackles lie flat, though he still remained snuggling his husband. "... May I ask... how... can you tell my husband is pregnant? His uterus... it was burnt to a crisp during his first pregnancy by our... our son. The doctors said it was beyond repair-"

Alan snapped his gaze over at Eric, "We agreed to let them find out on their own as normal humans do."

"Demons already ruined tha' notion" Eric grunted, leaning back in his seat. "Spilled the beans the momen' they found ou'."

Alan groaned, "Telling humans before they show symptoms always causes them to stubbornly not believe…"

"Indeed." Eric hummed, stroking his baby's cheek.

Timothy burped and turned his head, latching onto Eric's finger and sucking on it. Eric chuckled softly, letting the baby use him as a soother.

Kotetsu shook his head, "I'd believe you if the doctors hadn't already told us that the thing inside me was too damaged to ever work again."

"Humans aren' always righ'. 'Specially 'bout thin's they dun know. I know I was wrong 'bout a lo' o' thin's as a human. Didnae realize til I was dead, mate."

"Well, yeah, but you haven't seen inside me! It's really messed up in there!" Kotetsu pointed to his belly.

"When was the last time the doctors checked ye?"

"Well…" Kotetsu frowned, "a few weeks before we left? They wanted to make sure I was 'good to travel' or something like that…"

"Did they scan yah?"

"I…think so..?" Kotetsu looked at Barnaby.

But Barnaby shook his head. "No... They just gave you a check up."

"I had to go in so often, I can't remember what they did on which trip…" the older hero sighed.

"It's been five months..." Barnaby's eyes widened.

"You…aren't believing that you got me knocked up, are you, Bunny?"

Barnaby said nothing, looking away.

"But Bunnyyyyy!" Kotetsu stiffened, "You're the more rational one!"

"I am, and that's why I think... they may have a point. But it's too early to tell. For us, at least."

Kotetsu sank in his seat, "Does this mean you are going to make me start eating rabbit food?"

Barnaby couldn't help the smile that slipped onto his face. "All the carrots for the Old Man."

The older man groaned, picking up his plate of shrimp and bringing it close to himself.

Barnaby took the opportunity to pick the pickles off his plate, dropping them on Kotetsu's. "All the vegetables for you, my Tiger~"

"Those are supposed to go into _Bunny's_ mouth…"

"Not in my mouth, Old Man. Try your own."

"Hey~ No dirty talking at the table without me~" Grell giggled.

Barnaby threw him a look. So did Eric, holding Timothy a smidge closer.

"Oi... Do ye mind?! There's a kid presen'!"

"Oh please, he's a baby the size of your hand who was injected into your stomach by a demon. I think he can handle tame grownup talk." The redhead shrugged.

"Still a baby!" Eric snarled, cupping the tiny infant close to his breast, his green eyes turning yellow in irritation, the pupils slits like a cat's.

"Who won't remember today when older. Relax!"

Eric still growled, kissing the baby's small head, patting his tiny back.

"Ah?" Timothy reached and grabbed Eric's nose with both hands.

Eric glanced down at the baby.

"Ah!" Timothy wiggled, one of his snakes poking its head out of the towel still swaddling him.

Eric smiled, kissing the infant's tiny fingers.

"Eric, eat your breakfast." Alan chuckled, "You are doing the same thing you did when Ronnie was born and brought home."

"M' baby!" was the stubborn protest.

Alan frowned, "Eric?"

A cat-like whine at his husband, wanting to spend more time with the baby and him than eat.

Alan crossed his arms, misjudging his husband's meaning. "Fine then." He stood up, grabbing his plate, "I'll go eat out on the balcony then." He huffed, turning and walking out.

Eric stopped growling and groaned, rising from his seat to follow after his husband. "Al, come on! I was jokin'!"

"No, you made yourself quite clear. 'Your baby'. _Your's._ Not ours, I'm only your husband and the mother of your _other_ baby." He huffed.

"Al, dun do this." Eric groaned, shuffling after his husband.

Barnaby blinked, his eyes shifting to Grell.

"Is... this normal?"

Grell shook his head, "Well, Allie is a bit of a spitfire when he gets angry but I have never seen him act like this, personally. He's such a gentle lamb…"

"I meant... do they fight like this a lot?" Barnaby flushed, feeling embarrassed at being so intrusive.

Grell shook his head again, "Even after Hotty got out, they hardly fight. They are like…so in love it can make you sick watching them."

"Oh..." Barnaby turned his head to the door, where Eric had disappeared after his husband a few moments before.

"I'm guessing those souls inside Allie that got disturbed last night is still messing with him and Eric just made the perfect comment to rub his hubby the wrong way."

"And Eric?"

"He just barfed up a baby with snakes for legs." Grell shrugged.

Barnaby knew he'd have to explain things later to his rather alarmed husband, but for now, he just nodded and went back to his breakfast in peace.

 

* * *

 

Alan crossed his arms, looking away from Eric.

Eric reached out, slipping Timothy into Alan's arms and his own around his husband, snuggling against his shoulder. He was shaking from the pain of having to stand after the internal torture of last night, but if it was for his husband, he'd bare with the pain. Even if it meant resisting screaming in agony.

Alan carefully held the baby, but voices of doubt whispered within him. "You've been distant since last night when this baby came out."

"Because I literally had 'im almost rip m' insides apart. Was exhausted. Still am." Eric said hoarsely, his voice laced with pain.

"And that’s why I wanted you to eat! I'm capable of helping with the baby so you can see to yourself! I'm your husband, Eric! This baby is part of you now and I want to help you raise him but I can't when you push me away like that!"

"I wasn' pushin' ye away." Eric actually looked hurt. "I wanted tae spend more time with ye an' the baby instead o' eatin'..."

"You literally snapped at me saying 'my baby'. That tells me you don't think _I_  have a place in _your_ baby's life!"

"You do have a place in the baby's life. I was jokin' around with ye a' the idea o' puttin' im down tae eat." Eric frowned, looking quite upset. "Al, wha' kind o' person do ye take me fer? Ye really think I'd push ye away like tha' when somethin' happens? After all we went through?"

"I don't know!" Alan shuttered, looking down at the baby, "…the souls aren't dormant anymore, Eric, they are in my head again, and…it's hard…they hate you…but I love you…and I'm getting a mix of them both…"

Eric said nothing, looking away.

"I'm trying…I…just may need help dealing with them again…I know you need help too after what happened but…I'm not mentally strong right now…"

Eric just rested his head tiredly on Alan's shoulder.

"…Say something…"

"I love ye..."

Right before he collapsed to his knees with a groan, clutching at his stomach and sides, the muscles screaming.

"Are you okay?"

"Ugh..."

"Eric?"

"I feel sick..." he groaned, leaning tiredly against Alan's leg with a shiver.

"Go back inside and try to eat, if you can't, then try to get some more rest. I'll watch the baby—we need to name this little guy…"

"The Tiger guy named 'im fer us" Eric moaned, his cheek against Alan's knee. "Named 'im Timothy."

"Oh… Let me guess, you tried to name Timothy something silly like you had with Ronald, didn't you?"

"I liked the name Snake." Eric mumbled stubbornly, a childish pout on his face.

"And you wanted to name Ron 'Mouse'." Alan pointed out. "Snake can be his special nickname."

"Mmmm." Eric moaned, snuggling against Alan's leg, letting out a tired sigh.

"Come on back inside."

He struggled to get to his feet, unsteady and tired.

* * *

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Kotetsu frowned at his reflection in the mirror as he struggled to tie the silk dark forest green bow tie Barnaby had gotten him. Giving up, he threw his hands up and threw the stubborn tie across the room at the dresser, "That's it! I'm not going!"

There was a shuffle from the bathroom of their small flat. "Kotetsu?" Barnaby's voice rang out. "Are you alright? Sick again?"

Kotetsu shook his head, "If I say yes, can I stay here?"

"No." Barnaby's answer was short and slightly annoyed. "For the last time, we are going. It was very kind of them to invite us, for the time that we are here, and this event isn't something one can get into easily. Even I would have trouble. It is a once in a lifetime offer. I'd take it, Kotetsu. Now, if they are fighting again, we can give you some medication-"

Kotetsu sighed and trudged over to grab the required tie again, "The kids are fine; it's these stuffy clothes that are fighting." He said, holding it up. Time had revealed that the reapers had been correct as, at a much more natural pace than with Peter, Kotetsu's belly had started to grow and symptoms had started making themselves known. A trip to a NEXT Specialist had officially made the diagnosis; that Kotetsu was carrying not only one baby, but two. He stood with his shirt's lower half unbuttoned, his fine vest open, and his belt undone around the growing belly that looked more like a beer gut. The look made him flinch whenever he saw his reflection in the mirror.

Barnaby sighed. "Give me a minute to finish up and I will help you."

"You always look good in stuffy clothes, though. I just look silly."

"You look fine, don't be ridiculous." Barnaby chided, stepping out of the bathroom at last. At first glance, it was impossible to tell it was Barnaby at all. Sporting a fine white and lavender suit and top hat, he looked more like a prince than a celebrity Hero. His hair, once shoulder length, was long at the back and tied into a ponytail, the remaining free curls ruffled and wavy and framing his thin, delicate face. Which in turn was something else to look at, because once youthful, it now supported a slight, well groomed but visible lip line moustache. The only thing left the same were his glasses and the attitude he always possessed, though his ears twitching to betray his affection for his husband as he made his way across the room sneakily wrap his arms around Tiger's belly from behind and kiss his cheek.

"Mon amor." he purred.

Kotetsu's belly wasn't the only change. Over the few short months, he and his husband had both let their style evolve before their return to Sternbuild. Kotetsu had kept his signature beard, but had let his hair grow; only keeping his bangs the same. The rest had grown long enough to be pulled back into a tail.

He had laughed when Barnaby had announced that he wanted to try growing some facial hair. He couldn't imagine anything that manly on such a pretty-boy face, but it turned out to look good and Sternbuild was in for a shock once they returned that weekend. They had more time to spend out in the world, but after three months away, Kotetsu was hurting to see his daughter again. Phone calls weren't enough for him.

"We're in London, not France." He said with a pout.

"Still beautiful." Barnaby hummed, kissing Kotetsu again, holding him close. "Handsome, gentle... a Hero, a father, father of my children... Wonderful, sweet and kind, even if he should listen to me and eat more vegetables."

"What's the point? Not going to stop my belly from growing fat." Kotetsu pouted.

"But it will keep the babies healthy." Barnaby pointed out.

"But it tastes like grass. I'm not the one with Bunny ears." He said, putting his hands up to his hair in mock of Barnaby's ears.

"But you are the one with two inside of you." Barnaby touched his belly.

"Nah, they're both tigers like me!"

"That's not what you said this morning."

"What did I say this morning?"

"That both were a 'pair of bloody hopping bunnies'."

"Nah, nah, no, no, no, no, no…" Kotetsu shook his head, "They can _act_ like a pair of hopping bunnies! Not that they _are_ hopping bunnies."

"Make up your mind." Barnaby rolled his eyes. "Are they Barnaby juniors or Crusher minis?"

"Are you forgetting that _you are_ the Barnaby Junior?" Kotetsu pointed at Barnaby's reflection in the full length mirror, "These two are a mix of us both but they have a tiger's appetite, not a bunny's."

"Hmph. I still say they have my speed and lower body strength." Barnaby sniffed stubbornly, his ego brushed.

"I hope not. I don't think I could handle kicks like that when they get bigger."

"True - you already throw out your back from getting out of bed with them in the morning as it is."

"…Do not…" Kotetsu pouted, "That was only one time and I had just pulled a muscle… I got too excited when Kaede called!"

"At least she agrees with me on your diet now." Barnaby smirked, sneakily tickling Kotetsu's hip.

The pregnant hero squirmed, trying to escape the fingers on his hip, "Yeah, how did you do that without telling her?"

They had agreed to wait to be able to tell Kaede and the others that Kotetsu was carrying twins in person. Kotetsu didn't like having to keep it a secret so long from friends and family back home, but he felt it was better than telling them over a phone call.

"Just told her you got a cavity from being too sweet." Barnaby chuckled, catching his husband in his arms. "Careful, love!"

"That's mean; I take care of my teeth!" Kotetsu turned around and held up the tie, "Help me tie this thing."

Barnaby shook his head, continuing to chuckle even as he aided Kotetsu in tying his silk bow tie. Then he paused, slowly sliding down Kotetsu's body until level with his hips and leaned in to press a kiss to the man's baby bump.

Kotetsu's cheeks flushed and he grabbed his shirt, pulling it closed, "Doing that so suddenly!" he muttered, looking away, "…Now I know how Tomoe felt…"

Barnaby chuckled, gently prying Kotetsu's hands loose, placing another loving kiss upon his stomach. "I love you. I love you all so-so much."

"I really never imagined you to be all fatherly like this…" Kotetsu admitted. He started to finish buttoning his shirt and tuck it in before working on the vest, "Hey, Bunny…does this mean that I'm going to be called 'Mommy'? How does this work when the 'Mom' is a guy?"

"I think you'll still be considered 'Daddy'." Barnaby pointed out, pressing his cheek against the bump. "Unless you want to be called Mommy."

Kotetsu quickly shook his head, "Tomoe was 'Mommy'. I was always 'Daddy'. But you are these two's father and it'd get really confusing if they call us both 'Daddy'."

"One of us can be 'Papa' or 'Otasama'." Barnaby pointed out.

"Oh yeah…Kaede did start calling you 'Papa' at some point, didn't she?" Kotetsu muttered, scratching his chin.

"Soon it'll be old man." Barnaby teased.

"Hmm?" Kotetsu walked over to grab both their suit jackets, handing the white one to Barnaby and slipping the black one onto himself, glancing into the mirror again to try and see if there was a way to further hide the 'beer gut' look he had due to the start of a baby bump.

Barnaby took notice and snuck over behind his husband, gently slipping him into his coat and running his fingers gently over the curve of his stomach. "You look amazing." he reassured, rubbing Kotetsu's hip with his other hand once it was free from clothing his husband.

"I look fat." Kotetsu countered with a sigh. "But, there isn't much more I can do about it. Let's go."

Barnaby nodded, leading his husband out with a gentle hand on his back. "You don't want your back brace?"

"Wont fit. These clothes are already tight without it."

Barnaby all but sighed as he scooped his husband up into his arms.

"I can walk!" Kotetsu protested, "My back is fine right now!"

Barnaby merely kissed his cheek.

"Bunny…" Kotetsu pouted, crossing his arms as they left their hotel and got into the cab that was waiting for them.

"You'll be thanking me later, dear." Barnaby rolled his eyes, settling his husband into the car before climbing in himself, slamming the door shut as the cab whisked them off to their destination.

Kotetsu watched as the passing headlights and street lights lit up Barnaby's fare face, admiring the way shadows fell over his cheeks. Grinning, Kotetsu leaned in across the middle of the back seat of the cab, "We're going to dance tonight, right?"

With a smile, Barnaby nodded, looking forward to the prospect of engaging in a waltz with his husband at a very prestigious, Victorian themed one-of-a-kind party.

Kotetsu nodded and leaned back in his spot properly, "It'll be nice…every other stuffy party we have ever gone to you always had to dance with your fans. We haven't gotten to dance together since our wedding…"

"Indeed." Barnaby nodded in agreement, turning to face his husband. "But that was before everyone knew we are married."

"Yeah…I know…I had to watch those young women touch your butt and flirt with you…"

"Jealous Old Man?" Barnaby smirked, sneaking a hand under Kotetsu's rear and giving it a teasing pinch. "You don't have to worry - I am yours, lil' Tiger."

Kotetsu jumped slightly and grabbed Barnaby's hand. "Yes I was. Because I couldn't do anything about it. Even after people noticed your wedding band they acted like you were single…"

"Well, now they know I'm married and gay. Chances are an absolute zero." Barnaby shrugged, bringing Kotetsu's fingers to his lips. "... So cute... Like a chubby hamster."

Kotetsu stiffened, "I knew it! You think I'm fat, too!"

"Kotetsu, you're not fat" Barnaby rolled his eyes. "You're glowing. Think of the little lives inside of you. You're helping them grow big and strong. Healthy."

"Yeah, but the reason why isn't what I'm bothered by. It's how I look. Can you imagine a pregnant hero? I can't."

"There have been others before you" Barnaby pointed out.

"Not the men…"

"No one will judge you... not after what they learned, and...Peter..."

Kotetsu sighed and gave a nod as the cab pulled up outside their destination and someone opened the door next to him to let him and Barnaby out and to check their invitation.

Barnaby handed it to the man, slipping out of the car, before moving to help his husband up, murmuring sweet words into his ear in the process.

"You're seemingly in a sweet mood." Kotetsu observed, standing up and straightening his jacket before taking Barnaby's arm and the couple escorted each other into the event, their names being announced as they descended a grand staircase into the main ballroom.

"The Esteemed Barnaby Brooks Jr. and his husband Kotetsu Kaburagi from Sternbuild, America."

"That just sounds funny…" Kotetsu muttered to Barnaby.

"I think it fits well." Barnaby stated, smiling at the crowd of adoring fans as they passed, pleased at how the gold of his wedding band shone bright from the soft golden light for all to see. He was proud of his husband, and even more so at the prospect of finally being able to open up about their marriage.

"Feels weird," Kotetsu muttered, "Being at a fancy thing like this as Kotetsu and not Tiger…I almost feel naked without my mask…"

"I think I prefer it this way - let everyone know who my husband is, who the most important person in my heart is." Barnaby smiled down at him, veering to the left as he caught sight of paparazzi lingering close by.

"Yeah, but…my mask is like…a security blanket at this point. I know my identity is discovered but I like the mask!" The older hero sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "It's just new to me, being myself at one of these events. I'll get over it."

"I know you will." Barnaby kissed his cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine, really. Just a bit restricted in these clothes."

"We'll get them tailored when we get home." his husband promised. "Make it a priority - Saito will need to adjust your suit as well."

"What's the point? We'd have to get them retailored back smaller after the twins come." Kotetsu pointed out, "And Saito would be making adjustments to my suit for nine months then bring it back to normal. That is, assuming they even let me back onto Hero TV…"

"Better than having you strain yourself in your suit as is." Barnaby pointed out. "Remember, there are two now. Not just one."

"I don't want to waste money on tailoring a suit I rarely wear." Kotetsu shook his head as they passed by a table of orderves and he snatched one up, popping it into his mouth.

"Your Hero suit then." Barnaby tried, taking his handkerchief out of his pocket and whipping the crumbs from his husband's mouth.

"My old suit stretches…"

"The chest plate will have to be fixed, though."

"No, I mean my _old_ suit. From before we got partnered up. I still have all of them."

"Kotetsu," Barnaby sighed, "I am not having you swing around the city without your armor on, especially with our sons in your womb!"

"Spandex is surprisingly resilient."

"Spandex will give me enough heartaches to turn my head grey!"

Kotetsu grinned, "It'll also give you a boner." He whispered.

"And a stroke." Barnaby gave him a look. "Think of the babies, Kotetsu. What if you got hurt on the job?"

"It's not like I'd be _doing_ much while pregnant, anyway…" Kotetsu muttered, crossing his arms.

"You could always take up a hobby." Barnaby mused, signaling a server to come over with a tray of champagne.

Kotetsu frowned when the server handed one to Barnaby, then offered one to him, "Uh, would it be possible to get a fizzy soda or something, please?"

Barnaby gave him a proud smile, and nodded to the server. "He's currently staying away from alcohol - medical reasons." he explained.

The man nodded, "I'll be right back, sirs."

Kotetsu sighed, "A hobby…like what exactly?"

"Like... knitting?"

Kotetsu looked unamused, "Why are you trying to turn me into an old woman?"

"Because you are already a 'crazy cat lady'?" Barnaby batted his eyelashes innocently at him.

"Now you're just insulting me." The older man pouted.

Barnaby gestured to Kotetsu's tail.

"I have no cats. You have a cat; therefore you are the 'crazy cat lady'!"

"But am I the one with kittens inside of me?" Barnaby smirked.

"They're half bunnies." Kotetsu corrected.

"Still called kittens" Barnaby pointed out.

"More like… kitbuns!" Kotetsu grinned as the server approached and handed Kotetsu a glass. "Thank you."

Barnaby just groaned, taking a long sip of his champagne.

Kotetsu ignored the groan and smiled when a group of people pulled the two into conversation.

And then, the mood of the room seemed to change around him as movement caught his eye. He stopped, a lump catching in his throat as the laugh died upon his lips, his eyes glued to the entry where a tall man with long silver hair had just walked in with a woman upon his arm.

That smile she had—it was impossible to forget that smile. So gentle, so loving…her long brown hair was pulled up and curled, her skin soft and seeming to glow.

Without a word, Kotetsu left his husband's side, slowly making his way through the crowd towards her, each step he took light as if he were walking on clouds and if he stepped too hard she would disappear like a dream. To him, it was as if the whole crowd had disappeared and only the two of them were left in the world.

He stopped before her as she stepped from the last step onto the ballroom floor and her warm brown eyes flickered to his face. All at once, her smile was for him, and him alone. He knew that.

"Tomoe…" he breathed, emotion catching upon the lump in his throat, causing tears to gather in his eyes.

"Kotetsu." Her sweet smile widened and she reached out to touch his jaw line, "You look just as handsome as the last time I saw you. Though I didn't expect you to take your hero name so literally." She giggled.

Kotetsu flushed and brushed aside the obvious referral to his ears and tail. Instead, he took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor before taking her into his arms. The music was slow and romantic as he led her from one dance into another, gazing lovingly into her eyes.

"Kaede looks more like you every day…" he finally muttered during their third dance.

Tomoe nodded, "I know. I watch the two of you from Heaven when I can."

"How—are you here?"

"I was granted a few hours leave to come down. I hadn't expected you to be here…I don't think they would have let me come had they known. We aren't allowed to interact with loved ones from our human lives…"

Kotetsu paused, "Will you get into trouble?"

"Maybe…but I have missed you, Kotetsu, and if I am punished, then it will have been worth these few short dances with you—my husband."

Kotetsu swallowed and took a shaky breath, "There—is so much I want to say—"

"You don't have to. I know, my love."

"I have to! I—I never got a chance before to…Tomoe…I…" he trailed off, lowering his lips onto hers and their dance paused as the couple shared a passionate kiss much like the one they had shared at their wedding.

"I love you…" he whispered at the end.

The song ended and faster music began to play. Kotetsu then seemed to snap out of thinking they were the only two in the world, and remembering when and where they were, he took her hand, "Come with me." He said, leading her off the dance floor, his eyes scanning the crowd in search for the other half of his heart.

Barnaby watched them approach from afar, his gut churning and twisting nervously. He knew who it was the moment she stepped into the hall and Kotetsu pulled away from him to reach her side. He knew how important this was and how much it meant to his husband. But that didn't mean his insecurities and doubt still lingered in his heart.

Spotting Barnaby off to the side, Kotetsu grinned and practically skipped over to him, pulling his wife along. Reaching the insecure blond, he brought Tomoe before him, "Bunny! This…this is Tomoe."

Barnaby managed to right himself in time, rising to his feet and offering the woman a kind smile. "Good evening, Tomoe. Kotetsu has told me a lot about you."

Tomoe smiled at Barnaby, extending her hand, "I'm sure. Kotetsu gets that way with people he's close to."

Kotetsu looked positively glowing as he slipped his arm around her, holding her close but gently as if she were made of fine china. He gazed into her eyes, fingers of one hand caressing her cheek, "She's back…not for long, but she's back!"

Barnaby couldn't help it; despite his fear and slight sting of hurt, he couldn't help but release a smile at his husband's happiness. Taking Kotetsu's hand, he reflected that smile back at her, her warm glow spreading a soft feeling inside his chest.

Kotetsu pressed another loving kiss to her cheek before he then slipped over to Bunny, his arm around him, "And this, this is Barnaby…I call him Bunny. This is the amazing man who taught me I could love again after I lost you. He…has hold of the other half of my heart. He is my partner and husband…and…and the father to Kaede's baby brothers—or sisters, I'm not positive that they are boys…"

The angel smiled, and for a split second, it seemed her wings and halo became visible to the two men as she slipped in, hugging Barnaby and pressing a kiss to his cheek, sending a calming, warm sensation through him. "It takes a special kind of person to put up with our husband." She whispered, "Thank you for taking good care of him."

Barnaby was still, his eyes wide, uncertain of how to react other than put his arms around her and return the hug.

Kotetsu was beaming as he watched the two. "I'm so happy that you two get to meet! And it's good to know you are happy and safe where you are, Tomoe…"

"Myself, your Peter…" She nodded and looked at Barnaby, "And you should know that your parents are both very proud of you."

Barnaby was taken aback, all words lost upon the tip of his tongue as he stared gold-fish eyed at the woman, disbelieving.

The woman laughed pleasantly and tapped Barnaby's mouth closed, "They talk about you all the time. I got to know them well after we discovered that their son and my husband became partners in hero work. Though it was quite a surprise when they found out you had such a strong preference for men. However, I always knew Kotetsu went both ways—even if he, himself, did not. I was so happy when he let you get close to him. I was worried he'd never move on and let go of his misplaced guilt."

Kotetsu flushed a deep red, "Tomoe…."

"What? It's true."

Barnaby was speechless. It was not in a bad way, but he really did not know what to say. Here was Kotetsu's wife, over ten years dead, standing before them an angel and looking as healthy as ever. And she spoke of his parents. It left a bittersweet feeling in his heart, and he prayed to whatever deity existed that this be no joke, for his heart could not take such torture. Neither could Kotetsu's.

Yet still he smiled, and took her hand. "Thank you... truly. For leading Kotetsu to me. You... really are his guardian angel. He loves you dearly. Even more than his love for me, he loves you with all his heart."

"Oh don't sell yourself short, young man!" Tomoe scolded, "There is no way he loves you even a drop less than he does me. Kotetsu doesn't know how to divide his love. He loves with his whole heart. He is all yours for as long as you stay upon this earth. But know that when you both join me in the afterlife…we are sharing him as equals. I'm sure that's what Kotetsu wants for all three of us."

Kotetsu started to nod, but then stopped, pressing a hand to his stomach as he felt— _something_.

"Kotetsu?" Barnaby frowned, reaching out to gently touch his husband's arm. "Are you alright?"

"Something's...new…"

"The twins." Tomoe muttered, placing her hand over Kotetsu's, "They are moving."

"What? Barnaby frowned, placing his own hand down on Kotetsu's belly in curiosity. Surely it was too early to feel them move, wasn't it?

Tiny little movements could be felt, as soft as butterfly wings, under the stretched skin of Kotetsu's belly.

Barnaby's eyes widened, and he found himself kneeling down before Kotetsu's bump, right in public no less, marveling at the life they had created growing inside his husband. "You're real..." he whispered, brushing his thumb over the spot where he could feel the little flickers and bubbly taps.

"You can feel them early because my aura is causing it." Tomoe said, "But if you are trying to keep it a secret, you may want to get up, Mister Brooks. There are cameras."

"What?" Barnaby turned around and cursed, seeing a particular one point right in his direction, filming. "Oh-"

Kotetsu's face burned a deep red.

"...Shit." Barnaby finished, glaring at the reporter in disapproval. "Do you mind?"

"Would you mind an interview?" he asked.

Barnaby looked to Kotetsu who shook his head vigorously.

"Not at the moment, thanks. My husband is not ready for public gossip yet." Barnaby stood and righted himself, brushing his pants off and taking Kotetsu's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"But there seems quite a story here! Surely it must be good for Hero TV! The new season starts soon, right?"

"Just a few? Is Wild Tiger carrying again, despite the reports made public that what those clones did to his insides was removed? Are those reports false?"

Barnaby froze.

"Mister Brooks, is Wild Tiger Pregnant? Is it your child inside him? When is he due?"

"Oi, wha's this?"

A new voice cut the reporter off, large hands, grabbing the - rather expensive- camera and turning it upside down.

"Oi, Al! Look, they got one o' those picture boxes!"

Kotetu seemed to perk up, purring softly as he recognized their reaper friends.

"He's in the washroom." A boy who looked to be about eighteen-nineteen said, walking up behind Eric. He had sunshiny golden hair that seemed to be dyed black underneath, and a cocky smile that matched Eric's. "But if he was here he'd tell you to give it back to the nice man and tell him to be on his way before there is a conflict."

"Bah, 'e's fine wit' it, ain' ye buddy?" Eric Slingby, his mane of blond hair shining golden in the evening light, green eyes piercing into the lens of the camera, grinning a charming smile.

"Sorry about m' dad. He can be childish sometimes." The stranger grinned, "Especially after my baby brother came home. He's used to playing now. Better go before he plays 'keep away' with your camera."

"Is Timothy here?" Barnaby asked, his curiosity piqued. Eric set the camera down, the reporter looking ready to tell him off when he caught sight of Eric's height and physique and decided it was better to turn tail and slink away into the crowds. He turned to the Hero duo, grinning.

The boy—Eric's son Ronald—shook his head, "Adult only party. Dad wanted to bring him anyway but Will put his foot down and hired a baby sitter. I'm Ron, by the way." He said, extending his hand.

"Barnaby Brooks Jr. This is my husband, Kotetsu." Barnaby smiled, firmly shaking the (younger?) male's hand. "That's a shame though. Kotetsu would have loved to have seen the little guy."

Eric meanwhile sauntered over to the pregnant Tiger.

"And this lovely beauty?" Ronald asked, taking Tomoe's hand and bowing his head as he pressed a kiss to her knuckles like a refined first class gent of an era long past. He then gave her a flirty wink, stepping closer. It was an obvious flirting move that even Kotetsu picked up on, and he gave a low growl, his fur standing on end and causing his tail to get quite fat.

"My wife, Tomoe." The tiger snipped.

"Ron, yer married, ye can't do wha' yer old man used tae do." Eric interjected, quite loudly at that.

"Excuse me, I thought I told you two we'd come if you behaved yourself in front of humans... and other entities." a new voice, sharp and direct, quipped.

Stepping out of the crowd into view was a tall bespectacled man, his onyx hair combed back neatly and his suit completely wrinkle free, revealing an uptight nature and personality. He frowned, his eyes flashing behind square glasses, disapproving radiating off him in waves.

But Eric was not put off by the man's air in the slightest and simply gave a lazy grin and salute. "'Ey Will! Finally found yer way out o' the parkin' lot?"

"I did, would have been nice to have someone wait for me though." the onyx haired man, William, replied coolly, narrowing his eyes at Eric with irritation.

"Ah, geeze, you know I was just having fun, dad." Ronald pouted, but then he smiled and winked at Tomoe, "Just because I'm married doesn't mean I can't appreciate a beautiful woman when I see one." He kissed her hand again and stepped back with a bow and slipped his arm through William's, leaning in against the stiff looking man.

"Besides, even if I were single, angels aren't my type to get serious about." He added when Kotetsu pulled Tomoe back to stand between him and Barnaby.

Seeing the woman give her husband an annoyed look made Barnaby smirk. "Stop worrying, Old Man. Any youngster knows better than to cross your turf."

"….You are both babies." Ronald said dryly. "I'm older than I look, you know. Hell, if I had wanted to settle down before I did I would have kids older than you both combined! Uh—not that I'm in any hurry to have kids, Will…"

William just raised an eyebrow at him.

And then something occurred to Barnaby. "Wait... who was that man you were with?" he asked Tomoe, looking around for the stranger with the long white hair.

"Hmm? Oh, that's just the reaper that calls himself 'Undertaker'. He likes to sneak up into Heaven and cause chaos once in a while. He asked me if I'd like to attend this event with him. Oh my," she covered his lips with her fingers, "It was rather rude of me to suddenly run off on him to dance with my husband…"

"Tha' old cogger?" Eric frowned. "Nah, I wouldn' worry 'bout 'im. 'E's probably busied himself with harassin' the papparazi. 'S why the Viscount has him come every year - keeps the bloody vultures a' bay."

"Even so, I should find him and apologize for disappearing so suddenly. He was kind enough to bring me, after all."

"You'll run intae 'im eventually." Eric said with a shrug, reaching up towards Kotetsu's ears.

Kotetsu automatically tilted his head towards him, purring as his ears were pet.

Eric smirked, chuckling as he scratched behind one of them.

Tomoe blinked, startled, "You…are purring?"

Eric, in turn, also started to purr.

"…Dad, you are doing the embarrassing thing again…" Ron muttered.

Eric eyed his son for a moment before his purring grew louder and he started scratching more behind both of Kotetsu's ears.

"Really? You're really doing this?" Ron shook his head and grabbed William's arm, "Let's go dance or something!"

"Honestly." William adjusted his glasses. "You weren't much better yourself a few moments ago either, Mr. Knox."

"I kissed a lady's hand, I didn't start petting and purring a married man like that!"

"Flirting and playing are two different things, Knox" William continued to scold, leading his lover out onto the dance floor.

Eric watched them with a smirk, gently petting Kotetsu's ears. Then he scolded, seeing a familiar head of silver floating amiss in the crowd, black robs billowing as the being seemed to swim through the sea of people toward them. "Bloody lovely. The old bat found us."

"Oh come now, He's a delightful old man." Tomoe laughed, "Have you heard his jokes?"

Eric just groaned in dismay.

"Undertaker," Tomoe stepped up to great him, "I'm sorry for disappearing on you, I hadn't expected to see my Kotetsu here…" she glanced back at hr husband.

The old man giggled, "Ah~ But that was precisely why I invited you, my dear!"

Eric grunted, but Barnaby was curious. "You knew we were coming?"

Undertaker nodded, "I enjoy bending rules~"

"So we noticed." Eric interjected. "A ship full o' zombies, a school o' zombies, more zombies... Ye gave Headquarters hell back in the late 1800's. Higher ups are still pissed at ye."

"All in good fun, my dear Scot." The man pat Eric's hair fondly and then leaned in closer, "Turn around, chap."

"Eh? Why?" Eric frowned, turning around.

"I want to touch your butt—what do you think?" Undertaker joked. Behind Eric, Alan had approached, looking unusually feminine in a tan and white dress.

Eric grinned at his husband. "Told ye ye'd look nice in tha'!"

""You're more lucky I don't mind cross dressing once in a while to formal events." Alan said, linking his arm with Eric's before smiling at Kotetsu and Barnaby. "Hello again. I'm glad to see you decided to come before your trip back to Sternbild."

"A change of scenery was definitely a better choice." Barnaby agreed. "Though Kotetsu is upset that he cannot partake in any of the pubs within London."

"You would be too if you liked drinking as much as I do…"

Tomoe whipped around to look at her husband, "But you never drink!"

"Huh?" Barnaby gave her a confused look. "Kotetsu drinks all the time. Hell, I'd call it a bit of a problem if he were any other than slightly dopey when drunk."

"Impossible. He barely even touched his champagne at our wedding! I thought it was odd, given his family's business…but he never liked to drink. Said he didn't like the way alcohol made his head feel and that he prefers to live his life remembering…"

"…I drink to forget…" Kotetsu muttered, then sighed and looked up at her, "I picked up the habit after I lost you."

The babies inside him wiggled, tapping against his inner walls as if in protest to his sorrow.

"Kotetsu…" Tomoe sighed, "There was nothing anyone could have done to save me. And now you have Barnaby at your side. Please don't self-destruct. I love you too much to watch that happen."

"As do I." Barnaby added, gently putting his arms around his husband, sweetly pecking his cheek. "He's been a good boy, though. Hasn't touched a drop since we found out about the babies."

Kotetu flushed and rubbed the back of his head, "When you word it like that, Bunny…"

"I want you to try to quit!" Tomoe stepped in. "Please."

"It's…not so easy at this point, Tomoe…even now I'm fighting the temptation…"

"You've become addicted…" she realized, her eyes widening. Her Kotetsu…an alcoholic…

She snapped her gaze over to Barnaby and grabbed him, pushing him directly in front of their shared husband and leaned over his shoulder, having to stand on tip-toe to do so. She then reached around and touched Barnaby's lips with her finger, "Even after the babies come, if you feel the need for a drink, I want you to, instead, kiss these lips! Mister Brooks will help you quit if you do!"

Barnaby, though surprised, nodded. He knew it was for the best, if they were to continue as a family. Kotetsu would need to be sober. "We'll get you help, Kotetsu. Think of our children. You don't want to be drunk for most of their memories, do you?"

Kotetsu looked down, "No, but…as nice as Bunny's lips can be against mine…it's not the same as a can of beer…"

"No, but…" Tomoe slid gracefully between the two husbands, facing Barnaby and looking up at him with a small smile before she popped back up on her toes, pressing her own pink lips to his.

"T-Tomoe!" Kotetsu gasped, stiffening. He never expected to see his wife kiss another man—even if that man was his husband…

Barnaby froze, uncertain on how to react... if he should react at all.

Between their lips, a small glow of white light glistened before she pulled back and watched the light fade into Barnaby's lips.

"I have infused his kiss with a blessing that will help bring your need for alcohol down to a manageable level." She said, glancing back at Kotetsu before looking back up at Barnaby, "I can see why our husband fell for you." She smiled, tapping his nose.

He blinked, surprised by her gift, but smiled warmly at her nonetheless. "And I, too, see how our husband fell for you, my lady."

Tomoe smiled and hugged him, leaning into his ear to whisper, "Soul mates are hard to find. Most only have one, yet you found yours. Take good care of him."

She pulled back and turned to hug Kotetsu, then, pressing a kiss to his lips, though this one did not glow. "Tell our daughter I love her and miss her dearly, as I do you."

She pulled back again and hooked her arm through Undertaker's, "I shouldn't stay much longer or risk getting caught breaking the rules."

Barnaby saw his husband quiver and touched his lower back, rubbing it gently. "Indeed. I hope this won't be the last we see of you before... if you are able, come visit us again. Our babies... they are yours, too, Tomoe. And they deserve to meet their mother at least once in their lifetime."

I may come again, but you may not see me. This Ball is a special event where mortals and the supernatural interact. But if the twins say they saw me…you can believe them. Young children have abilities lost to older mortals." She smiled, blowing a kiss to Kotetsu's pregnant belly before she and the Undertaker disappeared into the crowd.

Kotetsu took a quivering breath, closing his eyes, "She's gone again…"

Barnaby took him into his arms, kissing his cheek and rubbing his back. "She's not gone... she's still here. With you, with me... she'll always be here in spirit. You know she will be..."

He tilted Kotetsu's face up to his, "Always here. As I will be, with you."

And eased Kotetsu into a gentle kiss.

Kotetsu sighed, relaxing into his arms, "I know…but I liked having her here physically…"

"And we will see her again, I am certain of it..." he glanced down, resting a hand lovingly on Kotetsu's belly. "We should enjoy what hours are left of the party and head home. You need sleep - you barely got any last night between tossing and turning and running to the toilet. I'm worried for you, my little kitten."

"You realize I'm just going to have another night like I have been, right?" Kotetsu sighed, "But it would be nice to dance with you again, the way we had at our wedding…"

"I'll comfort you until you fall asleep." Barnaby promised. "I have faith that the little ones will behave themselves for their tired father."

"Until the sun starts to come up…" Kotetsu took Barnaby's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor, "But first, a dance or two, then hit up the snack table."

"You and your cravings." Barnaby chuckled, letting his husband lead him out onto the floor for a waltz.

"Eating is good for the three of us." Kotetsu shrugged, starting to lead his husband in a dance.

"But mustard on ice cream? Never mind the mayo you mix in." Barnaby teased, resting his hand on the side of husband's belly, his heart swelling at the thought of their children.

"I didn't choose that, the little ones did."

"Even deep fried soap? I will never understand the appeal of that one. You were belching bubbles for 48 hours."

"…I think you dreamt up that one…"

"I most certainly did not."

"I think so. I don't eat soap. That's disgusting."

"You already did once, my darling."

Tiger shook his head stubbornly, "Though I did eat five cans of tuna with mayo…"

"I remember. Stank up the flat."

"No, smelled good." He smiled.

"You mean awful." Barnaby wrinkled his nose. "But I suppose the purring was worth it. Nonstop purring for two days."

Kotetsu blushed.

Barnaby kissed him on the cheek. "Beautiful. So beautiful."

Kotetsu sighed suddenly, "I want to see Kaede again…miss my first baby…"

"A couple more days and we'll be home again." Barnaby promised. "And she can meet her brothers."

Kotetsu nodded, but sighed again, clearly having a slight mood swing.

"Shhhhhh," Barnaby kiss along his jawline. "It'll be alright, Kotetsu."

"We should have brought her with us…"

Barnaby sighed. "I asked and you didn't want her to skip out on school..."

"That's besides the point…"

"Kotetsu…" Barnaby sighed, resting his forehead against Kotetsu's shoulder. "She's a Hero now - she has her duties to the city, more that she does to us."

"That's also besides the point!"

"We'll Skype her tonight when we return home" Barnaby promised him. "We're hours a head than she is - she should still be up by the time we return. Before your bath."

"Okay—wait! Bath?" his ears flattened, "But I got a shower before we came here."

"A bath is good for the babies. And you need to wash your tail properly."

"My tail is already properly groomed! I don't like it when it gets wet." Kotetsu shook his head, "No, one shower a day is enough."

"A bath."

"No."

"You may have tuna afterwards."

Kotetsu glared at his husband, "Why do you want to torture me so?"

"It's for your health, dear." Barnaby gently grabbed Kotetsu's swishing tail, bring it up and kissing the tip, teasingly biting lightly on the end.

"Not here!" he gasped, yanking his tail away, cheeks bright red. And you are wrong. Bathing once a day be it with a shower or a bath is for my health—twice is for your own sick amusement."

"Kotetsu-"

"Not happening! Now shut up about baths, Bunny, I'm _trying_ to _enjoy_ dancing with you!"

"Your tail will be brushed then." Barnaby dipped his husband, pecking him chastely on the lips with a smirk. "Getting cranky on me, old man?"

"I have nothing against brushes," he blushed, looking away, "that feels good…"

Barnaby snuck a kiss to his tail again, nibbling his teeth along its length.

"Bunny!" The tail fluffed in the blond's grip, "Not in public!"

"Relax, I'm not doing anything more." Barnaby reassured, his hand swallowed by the fluffy fur.

"It still brings attention to the fact I have it." Kotetsu pouted.

"But it's beautiful." Barnaby hummed. "Kotetsu, everyone knows. No one is judging you."

Leaning forward, he whispered, "Most people here aren't human to begin with."

"That doesn't mean I'm any less comfortable…"

"Relax, my kitten. Everything is alright." Barnaby kissed his temple. "Worry will give an old man like you wrinkles."

"That's not helping…"

"I'm teasing you."

Childishly, Kotetsu stuck his tongue out at Barnaby.

And Barnaby reciprocated by licking said tongue.

Kotetsu looked startled, like a deer caught in headlights, not knowing how to react.

But Barnaby merely smiled, kissing the tip of his flustered husband's nose.

"You are a strange man, Bunny…"

"Can I not show love to my sweet husband?"

"You licked me."

"You stuck your tongue out."

"Are you surprised? You tell me all the time how childish I can get…"

"And that's why I love you." Barnaby held him close, snuggling him. "I love you... so-so much."

"Cheesy." Kotetsu kissed his nose.

"Mama Tiger" Barnaby kissed along his jawline.

Kotetsu sighed, "I am ready to go back to Sternbild, though…"

"As am I. Back in our own bed... we'll need to begin baby shopping again."

"It's going to be expensive…especially when we have two on the way. Babies are not cheep…"

"We can reuse the crib from..." Barnaby trailed off.

Kotetsu made a distressed sound and looked down, "Yes, we already have a…start…"

Barnaby's eyes saddened, and he gently stroked the side of Kotetsu's face. "It's alright... she is looking after him now."

Kotetsu nodded and sighed, "I—I know…"

The dance ended, Barnaby holding his husband close before gently leading him over to the buffet table, food arranged in an elegant fashion like priceless works of art.

Kotetsu grabbed a small plate and piled it up with tasty looking treats, "Want anything, Bunny?"

"I'll have one or two things." Barnaby nodded, taking a small plate and serving himself a portion of salad, cooked greens and cabbage rolls.

Kotetsu was already munching on an olive from the salad as he grabbed a sweet and headed over to find a place for the two off them to sit.

"Just don't over do it." Barnaby cautioned, taking a seat across from his husband at a small little table close to the dance floor.

"It's just a snack." Tiger shrugged, "Never you worry about a snack."

"You have a full course meal on your plate. I don't count that as a snack." Barnaby chuckled.

"You're also not snacking for three."

"Very true." Barnaby chuckled. "Just don't complain to me of a stomach-ache later when we get home. I warned you first."

"There won't be. I grabbed mostly rabbit food." Kotetsu pointed.

"Good boy." Barnaby nibbled on a spinach leaf much like a rabbit would, contently 'grazing'.

"…It's because they are out of crab legs…" Tiger added.

Barnaby snorted.

"You laugh, but crab meat is delicious."

"I laugh because that's so kitten of you, my little one."

"Nothing about me is 'little', Little Bunny."

"Except the little ones growing inside you." Barnaby smirked at him. "My sweet husband."

"That's in me, not a part of me."

"Your pretty little ears, kitten."

"Larger than they were as human ears. They are only small compared to your bunny ears, Bunny."

"Pretty eyes... cute nose... lame beard... glowing mother... My beautiful Tiger." Barnaby mused, chewing thoughtfully on a spinach leaf.

"The beard is not lame! Your mustache is!" Kotetsu huffed.

"My moustache is classy." Barnaby sniffed. "And it's not permanent."

Kotetsu put his fingers up under his nose in a mock of a mustache, "Hairy lip Bunny!"

Barnaby frowned at him, putting his hands to his head, mimicking ears. "Clumsy kitty!"

"I'm rubbing off on you."

"Oh hush, Old Man" Barnaby grumbled, digging further into his salad.

* * *

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

The lock on the door to Kotetsu and Barnaby's home jiggled as Kotetsu fiddled with the key while juggling the bags in his arms, rather than setting them down in the hall. Finally, the door clicked open and he pushed in, moving to drop the bags on the couch in the sitting room.

"Home!" He flopped side-ways onto the rest of the sofa, grabbing the throw pillow and hugging it.

"Kotetsu!" Barnaby scolded, carrying the rest of the bags inside. "Be careful! The babies-"

"I flopped on my side, not my front; they are fine and acting normally." Kotetsu reassured. "Let me enjoy being home!"

He was cut off a moment later by his husband scooping him into his arms, his long blond curls glowing in the evening sunlight. Pressing a kiss to Kotetsu's head, Barnaby smiled down at him, cradling him against his chest. "Then let us cherish the moment before Kaede returns from her Grandmother's."

"How?" Kotetsu blinked, "Is Bunny going to make me a special snack?!"

Barnaby rolled his eyes but chuckled, kissing Tiger's nose. "Babies hungry again, little kitty?"

"Mhm!" Kotetsu nodded with a smile, his spirits high with the joy of being home and soon being able to see his daughter again once she came back.

Barnaby chuckled, setting his husband back down on the couch, dragging a blanket over his form. "I'll make you something. For now, rest little one."

"…Not little…I'm older than you, Bunny…" Kotetsu muttered, curling into the blanket.

"Still shorter." Barnaby sniffed, slinking off into the kitchen to fetch his lover some food.

"That's because you're nothing but legs…"

"Hush, love." Barnaby looked through their pantry for something that wasn't expired. "Mmm... I may have to run out to grab groceries. We haven't been home for months, there really isn't anything here."

"Kaede was here still most of the time…She just spent some of the time at Mom's… she may have some goodies hidden in the back. She does that at Mom's, too…"

"I'll check there then." Barnaby traversed further back into the pantry, leaving Kotetsu alone on the couch.

In the back pantry there proved to be a selection of snacky foods—mostly cookies.

Barnaby grabbed a box, slowly slipping back into the living room without a sound, smiling at the back of his husband's head.

Kotetsu was laying down, remote in hand as he frowned at the TV which displayed, not any of his Mr. Legend clips, but the start menu to some sappy romance. "…Kaede, why would you do this to me? Where's Legend?!" he was muttering to himself, debating himself on if he should get up to search for  what he had thought would still be in the player, even after the months he and Barnaby had spent away.

A small little poke from inside distracted him, one of the twins stirring from his frustration, making its presence known even as Barnaby crept around the side of the couch and took a seat by the distracted Tiger's head.

Kotetsu looked down, placing a hand on his belly, "Well, I wanted to watch something cool…not this…"

"Like HeroTV?" Barnaby spoke at last.

"Old Hero TV… but I guess newer would work if it's on…"

"How're the little ones?" he pressed a kiss to Kotetsu's forehead. "I have found you food, your royal Highness."

Kotetsu flushed but held out a hand for the snack. "They are fine, moving a little but neither of them are on my bladder so it's a big plus."

"Good." Barnaby placed a bag of cookies in his husband's hand, gently using his other to pull Kotetsu into his lap, cradling him against his chest. "Did you have a nice nap, little ones?"

Kotetsu took Barnaby's hand, guiding it where the most movement was happening before he bit into a cookie.

A smile blossomed on Barnaby's face, feeling the tiny feet push against his fingers, and caressed small circles over the spot as he cooed softly to his unborn children. "Be good for your father, little ones. He's an old man, and he gets tired easily."

"Not too old…" Kotetsu muttered cheeks full of cookie.

One of the twins kicked him as if in retort.

"You know, you won't be able to do that to me after you are born." Kotetsu said to the twins.

More kicks, the two fussing and acting in a manner that was quite reminiscent of their blond father.

"…At times like this, I think they are just tiny copies of you, Bunny."

Barnaby only seemed to puff up with pride.

Pouting, Kotetsu shoved a cookie in Barnaby's mouth.

Barnaby amused him, chewing on it without batting an eye, though the smirk on his face only grew. "Mini mes... but with the sweetness of their darling 'mother'." he said at last after the last crumb had been swallowed, before sobering. "How are you feeling? Are you comfortable? Warm enough?"

Kotetsu nodded, snuggling into his husband, "Happy to be home. We are only missing Kaede."

As if on cue, the lock for the front door jiggled, something familiar outside barking out a storm before the door opened and paws scrambled against the floor, a large white three legged wolf tearing into the house and making a beeline for the couple on the couch. A happy bark sounded, and Ivory wasted no time in attack his mother's face with slobbery doggie kisses.

"Ivory?" Kotetsu blinked, petting him and smiling, "Antonio, is that you?"

But another voice answered him instead. "Dad? DAD?!"

Shoes clapped loud against the floor, Kaede racing into the house, stopping just short of the living room.

"KAEDE!"

Kotetsu pushed himself up into a sitting position, setting aside the cookies and opening his arms for a hug.

She ran into his arms, burying her face into his chest, though being mindful of his rounded stomach. "You're home!"

Ivory barked, trying to nose his own way into the hug, whining and whimpering.

Kotetsu kissed her temple before letting Ivory into the hug. "I missed you… Oh! And Bunny and I brought back an unexpected surprise for you!"

She raised an eyebrow, Ivory busying himself with licking his mother's face again, tail wagging furiously.

Kotetsu nodded to his belly, "Twins."

Her jaw dropped.

"Blame Bunny." Kotetsu smiled.

"EW DAD! I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT THAT!"

"I didn't mean that way!" Kotetsu panicked.

Ivory whined, sniffing his belly before giving the tiger man a curious look.

Kotetsu pet Ivory fondly, "Why's Ivory with you? I thought Antonio would have both he and Flower since he adopted them..."

"Uncle Antonio is kinda... busy with his wife" Kaede flushed, Ivory whining in response. "So I've been looking after them for the time being."

Flower was more subtle in her greeting than her hyperactive brother, slinking over to the couch like a cat and gently nuzzling against her mother's cheek as he greeted her.

"Wait—wife? What wife? When did he get a wife? Why didn't he tell me?!" Kotetsu gasped.

"He didn't tell anyone." she now scowled in annoyance. "Out of the blue, elopes with Agnes-"

" _WHAT_?!"

"And I'm half certain she's pregnant now because she's gotten SOOOO much bitchier-"

Kotetsu groaned, "But she's mean enough…"

"Try her now. It's like her times ten. Not very pleasant." Kaede shook her head. "Yesterday she yelled at Ivan for dropping a soda can in the garbage instead of recycling. Poor guy left in tears before _she_ broke down in tears and had to be escorted to her office by Antonio."

Kotetsu made a noise of despair. "But Bunny and I return to work Monday!"

She smiled almost too sweetly. "I hope you have ear plugs, Dad."

He sadly shook his head and touched his belly.

"Dad?"

"I don't want the twins to get stressed out, either."

"Have you told anyone else about them yet?"

Kotetsu shook his head, "Wanted to tell you first because you are their big sister. Well… except the couple we met on vacation. They know. –Oh! And your mother knows!"

"GRANDMA KNEW AND SHE DIDN'T TELL ME?!?!?!"

"What? No, _your_ mother, not mine… Tomoe knows."

"....Dad are you on pot again?"

"I never was!"

"Grandma said you used to smoke it in high school!"

Kotetsu shook his head, "I only got into trouble a lot!" He sighed, "Mum never did believe me that I wasn't doing drugs…"

Kaede merely snorted, flopping down on the couch, her head resting gently against her father's belly. "How long?"

"Hu? How long, what?"

"The twins."

"Oh…almost three months along."

"Oh" she frowned, glancing down. "Dad.... you said... you saw Mom..."

He nodded and ran his fingers through her hair, "I did."

"But... Mom's.... Mom is...."

"An angel." He finished.

"....Dad-"

"Bunny saw her, too."

She looked to Barnaby, though his nod of confirmation did little to crumble her doubt.

"She's proud of you, Kaede." Kotetsu smiled, cupping his daughter's cheek.

Kaede, however, said nothing, lying silently against her father.

"You really are growing up to look a lot like her." He continued, "I wish…you could have been there, too…"

She could only nod, snuggling up more to her father, her expression troubled.

Kotetsu gave a happy sigh, holding her close along with Ivory and Flower as he leaned back against Barnaby.

Barnaby smiled down at the lot of them. "I've been thinking... we should go out for dinner."

"There's not much here." The girl shrugged, "We'd at least would have to buy groceries to eat."

"And I don't think a certain tiger would like to wait that long." Barnaby smirked down at Kotetsu.

"They have my appetite and your legs." Kotetsu nodded, rubbing his baby bump.

"Then it's settled." Barnaby lifted himself off the couch, crossing over to the kitchen and hearing his step daughter sputter.

"Papa, what have you done to your hair?!"

Kotetsu glanced back at Barnaby, "He grew it out a little. We both did, actually." He pointed to his long ponytail.

She sputtered, staring at it. "Dad, why?! You look like Mom in her old photos!"

"Your mom never had a cool beard!" Kotetsu said, pointing at his chin.

"Because Mom's got better fashion sense." Kaede stuck her tongue out playfully. "Watch, Dad. The twins will even say so when they're born!"

"Twins already think Daddy's beard is the coolest ever!"

A strong kick said otherwise.

Kotetsu sighed, "But, to tell you the truth, Kaede, changing my appearance slightly by growing out my hair…it has helped me separate myself from what had happened."

Kaede went quiet, resting her cheek back on her father's stomach, arms hugging him at the waist.

He hugged her, "At least it's better than going back to my drinking problem, right?"

She shuddered. "Most definitely. And you don't want Dad drinking either, do you?" she cooed to the children.

"Excited to meet them?" Kotetsu asked her.

She nodded.

He smiled and pulled her into another hug. "You'll be an amazing big sister."

Kaede could only smile, curling into her father's arms.

"I love you." He gushed happily.

She rolled her eyes but kissed his cheek. "I love you, too, Daddy."

"So, how's being a hero?" he asked, pulling back to look at her, "Working second league must be exciting, right?"

"If you count annoying purse snatchers exciting." she muttered, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, I don't know how you didn't go crazy from lack of activity, Dad."

"You are still helping people." He sighed. "Really, Agnes wants you up in first league, but as your father I feel much better if you are eighteen when you move up to the more dangerous stuff. Second league will help you learn how to use your powers before you get up there, if you choose the life of a hero."

"I don't even know if I want it." Kaede admitted. "I mean... I love helping people, but what if that isn't the life for me?"

"Then you can try something else." Kotetsu encouraged, "It isn't much, but your mother and I had started a savings account for your college fund, and I put more in whenever I can afford to. If you want to go study for anything else, I will help pay for it."

Kaede managed a smile at her father. "Thanks Dad... but you can't just worry about me anymore with that stuff... you got the twins now."

"Bunny and I will save up money for the twins' education, too. This money was saved for you, and you are still my baby girl."

"Daaaaad!" Kaede groaned, rolling her eyes. "I'm not a baby anymore!"

"You are always my baby girl, no matter how big you grow." Kotetsu shook his head, "Maybe you'll understand one day when you become a mommy."

"After you become one?" she gave him a teasing grin.

"I'm still a Daddy, Kaede. Bunny's going to be a Papa."

"Daddy with babies inside of him." Kaede pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"Still a boy, still a daddy."

"Baby in tummy, now a mommy." Kaede teased, smirking.

"I'm a daddy! Plus, you call me 'Daddy' and it'll only be confusing if the twins called me Mommy and Bunny Daddy! So, I'm staying 'Daddy' and Bunny is 'Papa Bunny'!"

But Kaede merely looked at him and widened her grin to something devious, much like her father when he was thinking of something mischievous.

Kotetsu blinked at her, "…What?"

"Oh, nothing." Kaede hummed, tapping her fingers along the side of her father's stomach, scheming silently in her head.

"You're up to something. You got that look that your mother used to have…never a good thing for me."

"I'm not up to anything" she stuck her lip out at him in a pout.

"Kaede, you are the daughter of Tomoe and myself. You are definitely up to something."

"Oh, nothing of the sort mommy dearest."

Kotetsu sputtered, "I'm not your Mommy! Tomoe is!"

But Kaede ignored him, humming quietly to herself.

"Kaede, I'm Daddy! Don't forget about your pretty Mommy!"

"Dad, I could never forget Mom." his daughter rolled her eyes. "Relax, Daddy... Doctors say stress gives you stretch marks!"

"I was never told that." He sighed and gathered his daughter in his arms, "I just don't want Tomoe to be pushed aside, even with you calling me what you call her. I'm your Daddy, and always will be."

"Dad, I was teasing you." Kaede pouted at him, but snuggled into the hug nonetheless; she would never let go, not ever again.

"That wasn't a playful tease." He murmured, kissing the top of her head.

"Hush, Daddy" she soothed, snuggling into his chest. "Tease is a tease."

"Daddy is…emotional."

"Daddy," Barnaby interrupted, sweeping back into the room to steal a kiss off his husband's lips, "is cranky because I made him stay awake on the plane ride home."

"Yeah—that was mean. I'm mad at you again!"

Barnaby rolled his eyes, reaching out to ruffle his husband's hair, scratching behind his ears affectionately (he'd learned the trick from Eric where to hit that sweet spot just right).

"No—Bunny! I'm mad at—you…" Kotetsu protested as he began to purr loudly.

Barnaby smirked, scratching that special spot more, his hand trailing down to pet the soft patch of fur on the back of Kotetsu's neck.

"…My dad's a pet…" Kaede sighed.

"He's also a mother-to-be" Barnaby smirked more.

"N-not Mommy…"

"Pretty little Mama kitten." he kissed Kotetsu on the cheek.

"Watch it, Papa Bunny." Kotetsu tried to growl.

"Don't I always, my princess?" Barnaby kissed along Kotetsu's jaw.

Kotetsu narrowed his eyes and tried to get up but found it too difficult.

"Come, love, I was teasing you." Barnaby gently massaged his head, his fingers gentle and loving.

"Why is everyone teasing me?"

"Because we love you."

* * *

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Kotetsu sighed as he lay sideways across the soft sofa in thee changing room as Barnaby sat before the mirror, a team of artists and stylists working on his hair and face. He tucked an arm under his cheek as he watched; wrinkling his nose as they applied scented hair spray.

"Mr. Kaburagi?" a soft voice asked, one of the secretaries hovering over the man's lounging form. "Are you alright? Can we get you anything?"

Kotetsu's golden gaze shifted to look at the secretary who had spoken, "No, I'm just relaxing so my back won't hurt too much when I have to get up."

"Most of the shots will have you sitting or lying down" the woman reassured him. "Your doctor recommended we limit the amount of, ah... 'standing' time you have, due to..."

She trailed off, nodding to his stomach.

Kotetsu put his hand over his belly and glanced at Barnaby, "…You can say it. Pregnancy isn't a dirty thing."

She only nodded politely, moving away to check briefly on Barnaby - the blond waving her off in a similar fashion akin to his husband - before exiting the room.

Kotetsu went back to watching Barnaby getting prepped for the photo shoot. "So what's this one for, anyway?"

"The babies." came Barnaby's calm answer. "Courtesy of Agnes for the comment you made about her last week."

"Which one?" The one where I said she was almost as fat as I am?"

"That's the one... and the comment about her ankles."

"But she was asking for it! She was mean, first! Said I was a blimp with a face…"

"Only because you scoff at her grabbing her third snack for the day" Barnaby lightly chided him.

"I didn't!" Kotetsu protested, pushing himself up.

"You did, I was right beside you" Barnaby snorted, finally finished with prepping and rising from his chair to cross over to his husband.

"No I didn't. I didn't even know she was there. I was talking to Antonio."

"So you're telling me you didn't call her fat?" Barnaby crossed his arms and gave Kotetsu a look.

"Oh, I did, but she started it."

Barnaby rolled his eyes, knowing it was no use to argue with his husband. "Come" he extended his hand to his beloved Tiger.

"You haven't answered my question."

"Which one?"

"What's this photoshoot for?"

"I told you - the babies."

"The babies aren't here yet."

"Babies inside of you" Barnaby chuckled. "A pregnancy calendar photoshoot."

"…Shouldn’t they have started that a long time ago then?"

"They want it now, before the twins are born and you are bedridden."

Kotetsu sighed and pushed his hair back behind his ear, "I don't like taking my shirt off for others to see."

"But you look beautiful." Barnaby protested, drawing his husband into his arms.

"And I let you look. You are my husband." Kotetsu pointed out.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Barnaby smiled down at him.

"It's not fear, it's comfort. I feel fat."

"You aren't fat" Barnaby scolded him lightly, gently touching his side. "Glowing. Lovely. Peachy."

"You say that but it doesn't change how I feel."

"I'll be there with you in a thong."

"No, bad idea, very bad—too attractive."

"With my mustache and hair tied up" Barnaby continued to tease the poor Tiger. "Next to my little kitten."

"Nope! Not doing this. Hormones won't survive being under control."

"Come on" Barnaby gently ran his fingers through Kotetsu's soft, orange-streaked hair. "I'll take you out for fried rice later if you behave."

"With mayo?"

"EXTRA mayonnaise." Barnaby promised.

"…Okay, but I still don't like doing this." Kotetsu huffed, his ear flicking.

Barnaby kissed the tip of said ear, snuggling his husband close to his chest.

"Let's go get this thing over with."

Barnaby nodded, steering his husband over to the vanity across the room, a makeup artist already waiting patiently.

Kotetsu grumbled as his face and hair was messed with. "Be careful of the hairspray. I don’t like how it feels on my ears." He mumbled.

Another artist came over, picking up his tail and beginning to brush it out.

Kotetsu gasped, stiffening as his tail floofed out. "C-can Bunny do that if it needs brushing?"

The artist paused, considering it for a moment before relenting with a nod, passing the brush over to Barnaby. The kangaroo mutant took it with a small noise of thanks, carefully easing his husband's fluffed up tail into his other hand before starting the brush down its length with soft, gentle strokes.

Kotetsu relaxed, feeling more comfortable with Bunny working on his tail. Barnaby touched it a lot and he'd grown used to the idea of his husband playing with it. Anyone else, however, made him very uncomfortable.

"Thank you."

Barnaby nodded, his focus directed to the task at hand rather than his husband, though he heard him nonetheless.

Once he was finished, Kotetsu stood up slowly and turned to Barnaby, "Okay, _now_ lets get this over with so we can go to lunch."

But all Barnaby could do was smile, his eyes soft as he gazed upon his dolled-up husband.

"…What? Do I look funny?"

"Handsome. Soft. An angel" Barnaby corrected, continuing to soak in the view of his husband.

"We both know I look nothing like an angel…my wife looks like one…and my husband looks close." Kotetsu purred, pulling Barnaby into a kiss.

"But mine is the real thing" Barnaby hummed, nuzzling his Tiger's soft neck. "Even if he does have a silly beard."

"It's not silly. Your mustache is." Kotetsu countered as they were pushed into the studio where they would be photographed.

"My mustache is mature" Barnaby sniffed, following his husband up to the stage, a large bed situated before a large green screen and bright lights awaiting them.

"It's silly." Kotetsu insisted, "And it tickles."

"As does your beard." Barnaby harrumphed.

"But mine's stylish!" Tiger grinned, lowering himself to sit on the bed.

"A kitty beard is stylish?" Barnaby questioned, though the grin on his face told Kotetsu the jest was in good humor and a light teasing.

"Yes it is. Now, what do we have to do here?"

"That is up to Agnes and the photographers" Barnaby smirked, climbing up beside his husband, laying his body beside him with ease.''

"Where are they? I'm hungry and ready to go out for food."

"Be patient." his husband scolded lightly. "Soon, my love."

"Mmph." The pregnant tiger pulled a pillow over his face.

"Hey," Barnaby gently tugged the pillow away, stealing a kiss from the distracted Tiger's lips. "Stop that. You look handsome and soft."

He gently rested a hand on his husband's belly.

"For our children."

"So is food." Kotetsu sighed and sat up, looking down, "I wasn't able to take care of myself the last time I was in such a condition, I…failed Peter. I don't want to fail again…"

Barnaby frowned, gently taking hold of his husband's chin and tilting his face up to meet his. "Kotetsu... look at me."

Kotetsu slowly lifted his gaze.

"What happened with Peter, with... him ... was not your fault. And I want you to stop blaming yourself for it." Barnaby stared deep into his husband's eyes, ear twitching slightly. "Peter, up in Heaven, is looking down upon you and loves you as much as he did when he was alive. No amount of Death can take that love away. No bastard can take that away."

"I know—I know, but…" Kotetsu took a deep breath and shook his head, "But I don't want to mess up with these little ones. I have the chance to do things right this time."

"And you will" Barnaby reassured, placing a hand on his husband's belly. "Have faith in yourself, my love. All will turn out alright."

Kotetsu sighed and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Barnaby's shoulder.

"Mr. Brooks? Mr. Kaburagi? We're ready for you now."

Kotetsu sighed once again and straightened up with a nod, "Tell us what to do."

The woman in question, a youthful redhead with an outbreak of freckles adorning her face, nodded towards a set up sectioned off across the room, an expensive bed before a large green screen.

He leaned against Barnaby and nodded again, moving over to the more expensive setup.

Barnaby helped him over, slowly sitting him on the bed and taking his hands. He smiled, eyes scanning over his husband's dolled up appearance.

The look on Barnaby's face brought a blush to Kotetsu's cheeks as he met his gaze. "Bunny…"

The flash of a camera interrupted the moment.

A slow clap arose, Agnes's sharp voice ringing with amusement as she called out to the two oblivious lovers. "Very nice, boys, but keep it for the bedroom. Or the set, in this case."

Kotetsu jumped, the fur on his ears and tail standing on end as he looked around. "I-isn't that what we're doing?!"

Standing off to the side with her trusty crew at her side as usual, Agnes regarded them with a smirk, one hand carrying a loaded clipboard while the other rested gently on her own swollen stomach, golden ring glinting on her finger.

Kotetsu folded his ears back, giving a pitiful look, "Did Bunny and I misunderstand the reason for this shoot?"

Sighing, Agnes shook her head, begrudgingly allowing sympathy for the Tiger's simple mindedness. "No, I was just teasing. Relax Tiger, you're fine."

Kotetsu relaxed and nuzzled his long-eared husband, "Good, that's good."

"Indeed" Agnes nodded, turning her eyes to her clipboard. "Now, can we have both Heroes on the bed, facing the camera? I want a good front angle shot for the cover~"

"There's a cover?" the tiger asked.

"Of course. Who do you take me for?!" Agnes scowled at him. "An amateur?"

"I didn't know there would be one…"

"Never mind" Barnaby cut in, waving off the producer before she could start another argument with his husband. "Shall we get going?"

Kotetsu nodded and shifted closer to Barnaby, muttering under his breath about 'moody pregnant ladies'.

"You're pregnant yourself." Barnaby raised an eyebrow at his husband's grumbling, an amused smirk upon his face. "Does that make you a moody thing, too?"

"I'm not a moody pregnant woman. I'm a man."

"So a moody pregnant man." Barnaby teased, running gentle fingers over Kotetsu's velvety ears, marveling, not for the first time, at their soft texture.

Kotetsu reluctantly started purring, leaning into Barnaby's long fingers as he enjoyed how they pet his ears. "Bunny…people are watching…"

"I don't care." Barnaby hummed, burying his face into his husband's soft hair.

"I do…I only want you hearing my purr…"

"But it's beautiful" Barnaby murmured into the thick strands of dark brown fur.

"And it's for you…not strangers… with flashy cameras…"

"I understand" Barnaby pulled back slightly. "But dear... you mustn't be afraid. No one here will hurt you, mock you, tease you... You are safe."

Kotetsu puffed out his cheeks, "I just want to get this over with."

"Remember our deal, dear" Barnaby led his husband up to the set up, stopping just before the bed. "I love you - remember that. And think of this as a memento of sorts for the twins."

Kotetsu sighed and closed his eyes, "It makes me tired…" he admitted.

"We'll nap when we get home" Barnaby promised, easing his husband against the pillows with gentle, caring hands. "For now, relax."

Kotetsu nodded and finally, the photo shoot was underway. Kotetsu behaved himself, wanting it to get over quickly as he got into pose after pose with his husband.

Barnaby, in comparison, was calm throughout the entire shoot, the activity nothing out of the ordinary for him. He'd grown used to it and to him it was nothing different than any other simple daily activity, such as reading a book or going to work.

Finally, they were finished and told they could leave, and if it hadn't been for Kotetsu's heavy belly and strained back, he would have been the first to leap up, eager to change back into comfortable clothes and go get something to eat.

Instead, Barnaby helped him up, his balance perfect even as he let his exhausted husband lean on him.

"Come, old man. I know the perfect place to go. The first place we ever ate together."

Kotetsu blinked and glanced at him, saying nothing, but his tail moved to brush up against Barnaby's thigh.

The action didn't escape Barnaby and he smirked, rolling his eyes playfully at the Tiger. "And some of that later, old pervert."

"What?" he looked at Barnaby innocently. "I'm just hungry!"

"There are two different kinds of hungry, and I know which one you are inferring" Barnaby gave him a look, but continued on regardless . "I called ahead to book a table... And to reserve extra mayo."

Kotetsu flushed and moved away to change back into his usual clothing. "Hungry for food, not Bunny…"

Barnaby chuckled. "Slow down, Kotetsu! We'll get there in time - and I have a snack in the car for you."

"I want to hurry." He said, pulling on his shirt.

"Just don't injure yourself, my kitten" Barnaby took him into his arms, grooming his tangled hair with fine fingers. "The last thing I need is another nurse yelling at me again for you spraining your back or arms. They've really grown to you in that hospital."

"I'll need help with the pants, as usual…" Kotetsu said, buttoning his shirt and putting on his tie. "And socks…shoes…"

"Sit down, my love, and I will grab them for you" Barnaby nibbled at his locks in an affectionate - though animalistic - manner, guiding his husband off to the side where a bench sat against the wall.

Kotetsu did as he was told and sat down. "…Bunny…do you really think I'll be a hero again?"

"What? Of course I do" Barnaby scanned the room for his husband's pants, rolling his eyes when he found them - as usual - tossed haphazardly to the side. "Just... after the babies are born."

"You say that, but…my powers are gone, and I'm so out of shape and out of practice. Won't I just be slowing you down?"

Barnaby sighed, knowing fully well where this was heading. It was the same wound of self-doubt that keep reopening, the wound inflicted on by that bastard albino tyrant. Barnaby seethed; if he ever got the chance, he would go straight into the prison cell and wring his clone's neck.

Malvolio . The name alone now was enough to make his blood boil.

"Kotetsu... look at me."

He strode over to his husband, taking the man's chin in his hand and tilting his face up.

"Never - and I mean never - have you ever slowed me down. If it weren't for you... I wouldn't be the Hero I am today. Really... it's me who's been slowing you down. In the long run of things, the true Hero of this city is you. No one - and I mean no one - loves, cares and fights as much as you do. And that's what matters most. That's what we really need - Heroes with heart, not costumes or flashy logos all over their bodies. Heroes just like you."

"Heroes have NEXT powers. Which is why…I'm thinking of retiring…for good this time. We will need someone to stay at home with the babies."

Barnaby hesitated, opening his mouth to argue. Then he stopped, looking into his husband's eyes; he sighed. "If this is really what you want..."

Kotetsu nodded sadly. Truly, he hated the thought of not being Wild Tiger anymore, but what choice did he really have? He got in the way before, and he would only get in the way more, now. At least he'd be at home where he could properly raise Kaede and the twins, and maybe even get a small job that would allow him to be the good father he had failed to be before. "Be the hero for both of us, Bunny."

Barnaby's eyes softened. His heart clenched sadly for his poor husband, and once more, he cursed the existence of his wretched clone.

"I will be. I won't let the world forget all that Wild Tiger has done for it." he promised.

To be frank, he wasn't certain himself how much longer he'd be a hero. And now, with his husband retiring, the old doubts of his position within the Hero world arose as they had five years ago. Like his husband, he loved being a Hero, but without Kotetsu at his side, it just didn't seem right.

He'd give it some thought; perhaps he'd gone on for a couple more years until the twins were old enough. Then he'd slowly remove himself from the action, and settle back. The thought, though sad to some, brought a strange, warm feeling to his heart. Yes, he liked the sound of that; he'd make a final stand as a Hero, then leave his and his husband's mark for all to remember before retiring. That way he could free up his time and spend most of it with his family instead of running off every other hour. He could get another job, something less dramatic but still beneficial. Perhaps he'd take up his parent's line of work, revive their company. It's the least he could do for them, in the wake of disaster Maverick and Malvolio left behind.

He wanted that, wanted to be there for Kotetsu, the twins, Kaede. His family; it was more important than crime stopping action job in the world.

* * *

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this "for fun" ending, now that we have officially finished writing it, did not go according to plan, and we are sorry for those who were counting on it doing so. Just wanted to let you know before we get to the final two chapters.


	17. Chapter 17

"Ahh, I like this place much better!" Kotetsu gushed as the waiter set down a plate piled high in front of him. He smiled at the young man, "Thank you very much!"

He then picked up his fork and knife and began to dig into his oversized meal.

Barnaby, perfectly content with his more mediocre platter of vegetation, watched his husband in mild amusement, sipping from a tall glass of rose wine.

"You really should eat more meat—good protein." Kotetsu said through a mouth of food.

Barnaby shook his head; while he wasn't a strict vegetarian, he was less fond of meats than the average person. A trait that persisted and even strengthened after his transformation. No, he would leave the protein to his husband - not that Kotetsu minded in the slightest - and stick to his greens.

"Meat doesn't agree with me, dear." he hummed, the old response automatic on his tongue at this point. It wasn't the first time he'd used it to dispel his husband's attempts to omnivore him. "I'm more equipped for flora than fauna."

"But I worry you aren't getting a well-balanced diet…just like how you make sure I eat my veggies every once in a while."

"Because even cats need something green" Barnaby sniffed. It was a lie, but truthfully they were still - somehow, in some way - still human, and thus couldn't live completely on the diet of an animal. Hypocritical was he? Perhaps; but vegetarianism was more effective than a protein only intake.

Kotetsu took a slice of his steak and placed it on Barnaby's plate. "It isn't much but eat it—for me? I ate the broccoli omelet you made me for breakfast."

Barnaby resisted the temptation to wrinkle his nose at the gesture, instead giving a resigned sigh and picking the small piece up with his fork, mournfully abandoning a preferred piece of cabbage. He glanced it over, eyes judgmental; ever since his transformation, even the most refined of meats made his stomach turn. But, as he reminded himself time and time again when his husband would not get the hint , he was human.

And so he slipped the piece into his mouth.

A moment later, the left side of the restaurant exploded, the window giving way to a massive blast of energy. Glass flew like sharp, aggressive birds, piercing with jagged beaks and wings. People screamed, the fear and anxiety swiftly replacing the restaurant's former aura of calm, serenity and mirth.

Kotetsu tumbled out of his chair, using it as a shield from the shards of glass, and fur standing on end, making his ears look like balls of fluff on his head, and his tail huge and hard to miss.

"Bunny!"

Barnaby was up in an instant, his ears perked and alert, swiveling about. The sounds around were deafening, and he swallowed as he realized there was nothing to sense. He couldn't pick up anything amidst the chaos.

"Bunny, what is it? My ears hurt—I smell blood, who's hurt?!"

Barnaby shivered, eyes darting about, the urge to run, flee from the mess arising. He shook his head with a growl; another damn add-on from that bastard's experiments. A rabbit's natural instinct, the prey animal desire to run .

"I don't know... a lot of people. What happened?"

He shook his head and struggled to pull himself up, "I have no idea…"

Barnaby moved in front of his husband, scanning the room for anymore signs of danger. Spotting a security officer picking himself up off the ground, thankfully unharmed, he called out.

"Get these people to safety. I'm going to have a look."

"On it." Kotetsu responded without a second thought that he wasn't the one being addressed. The hero in him was still alive, after all. He waddled over to a family of dinners, helping the young mother up and starting to gather the crying children. "Come with me!"

A scream echoed across the restaurant, one woman shaking by the window. She stared out of it, pointing with no words to voice the sight. Barnaby frowned and advanced, his steps careful and measured.

And then he saw it and felt his blood turn to ice.

By the water's edge, a way's off in the Bronze District, hovered a mess of large, pulsating tentacles. Withering, slimy and bloody, tossing about in an untethered aggression that sent even the winds howling away in fear.

Chaos filled the streets as people fled, trying to get far from the— _thing_ as possible. Screams about monsters and demons filled the air.

Kotetsu had escorted a few families out the back and had come back for more—until the sight caught his eye and once again hair stood on end, a growl deep in his throat. "Bunny…"

"Stay here" Barnaby interrupted him sharply, his eyes set on the massive monstrosity.

"But—Bunny!" Kotetsu called out after him. If this was another demon…like what they had encountered before…there was no way they had a chance against it!

"No."

His husband's voice was firm, Barnaby straightening his posture as he locked in on the location - the harbour, exactly across the city.

"I want you to go home. Collect Kaede, and go to a safe location. Do NOT follow me, am I clear on that?"

"No!" Kotetsu grabbed his arm, "Don't-don't go! If that thing is another demon like…you know…last time…you don't stand a chance."

"I have to" Barnaby swallowed, looking over at Kotetsu. "Even if it's another one of those... things... I have to protect the city. I have to protect you ."

"I won't leave your side!"

"This isn't an option for you. Go, Kotetsu."

"I'm still your partner—for better or worse!" Kotetsu insisted.

Barnaby opened his mouth to argue, but no words came out. He sighed, knowing a lost battle when it waved defeat in his face, and drew his husband into a hug.

"Alright."

Kotetsu held his husband tight as if he were afraid that if he let go, Barnaby would run off without him and he'd never see him again.

Barnaby's smile became sad.

"Forgive me."

It was fast, a swift stroke of the hand, colliding with the back of his lover's neck, jolting his nerves.

Kotetsu's eyes rolled back and he fell limp in Barnaby's arms.

Barnaby handed him off to a security guard. "Keep him safe."

He knew he was taking a risk, and he knew Kotetsu would be furious with him later. But he just couldn't put his husband in danger. Not again.

"Was he hurt? Does he need to be taken to the ambulances?" the guard asked.

"No, just take him to the Apollo Media building. Put him under tight security. Make sure he stays put. And for the love of the Goddess... keep him safe."

"Uh…I'll try." The man said, unsure if he'd be able to do so. He didn't work at Apollon, after all. Regardless, he hoisted the pregnant tiger onto his shoulder and hurried away.

Satisfied for the moment, Barnaby switched his attention back to the task at hand, glaring out at the mess withering about across town. He tapped his call band.

"This is Barnaby, I'm heading over to the scene. Do we have Intel on the incident? What is that thing?"

"Nothing yet." Agnes' voice responded, "The reports are a mess. Just talk of a monster and extreme danger."

"Dammit" Barnaby cursed. "Well then-"

He was cut off as the call was suddenly disconnected, the static oddly ominous.

"Shit…" he tapped the call band a few times, trying to get Agnes or the other heroes back online.

The static persisted before the call reconnected. But instead of Agnes's voice, or even the other Heroes, there was silence. Thick and intimidating, and Barnaby soon felt a chill down his spin. As if he were being watched. Observed from eyes all around him.

And then, a deep, bemused male voice laughed.

Barnaby stiffened. That voice—that voice haunted him, he knew it too well. It was the same voice that tormented his husband.

But—how? Malvolio was locked up where he was harmless…

"My, aren't you a shy little rabbit today?" the infuriating voice purred, as smooth and calm as Barnaby remembered two years ago.

His blood ran cold. There was no doubt. His clone was somehow there—speaking through his call band where only limited people had access to.

"Where are you?" he snapped venomously.

Another soft chuckle. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Come face me, bastard! I dare you!"

"And if I don't want to? I think I'd rather play with the Tiger instead. He's more fun."

"Don't you dare touch him!" Barnaby was practically rabid.

Malvolio only snorted. "Please, what would I gain of that? What do you take me for?"

"I'd put nothing past you after what you did to him."

"Hmph, and here I thought we had a connection."

"We have no connection. We share a face—that's it."

"Too bad I got the better looking half. Mother would be so ashamed if she could see you now."

"Don't—" he hissed, "—you dare say you share my mother or father. Your mother is a fucking petri dish!"

"A lovely one, I might add! Made of stainless steel!"

"Matches well with your stepfather—a jail cell."

"Oh Daddy, beat me harder!"

"Why don't you go back and live with him?"

"Mother said not to."

Barnaby clenched his teeth. This was getting nowhere.

Malvolio's breathy chucking through the call band wasn't anymore helpful, the clone sensing his original's distress.

"You seem angry, Barnaby."

"What do you want?" Barnaby snapped.

"That's a good question actually. I'll tell you what - come by and play one last game with me. And then I'll tell you."

He paused, "…where?"

"I believe you know where, Mr. Brooks."

"I want to know where _you_ will be. In person."

"If you cannot figure it out yourself, then I believe my time has been wasted. There are other plaything I can mess with, all over the city. I can make do-"

"This isn't a game!" Barnaby yelled, "This is the end. You and me face-to-face."

"So it is. But I'm afraid you and I stand on different ends. This is a game, Barnaby. And if I win, I get to keep my spoils. The ones you took from me. My toy, I will take back."

The White Rabbit gave one final chuckle.

"I await your arrival, Mr. Brooks. Provided you can me at all. Good day."

The call ended abruptly, leaving behind a mocking hiss of static and bad emotions.

"Damn it." Barnaby cursed as he turned to hurry to get his suit and bike.

 

* * *

 

In record time the hero pulled up to the Harbor and dismounted, taking cautious steps in search of his look-alike.

He needn't look far, Malvolio perched straight on the end of a long dock, overlooking the water.

Barnaby took a deep breath to help stay in control of himself as he took strong, meaningful steps forward.

Malvolio paused, pulling a cell phone away from his ear. "So... you came" he mused without turning around.

"This needs to come to an end." Barnaby hissed.

"I agree." The White Rabbit turned around this time, red eyes glowing brightly. "Time for me to put you into the ground, out-dated one."

"You'll fail like you failed to end my husband."

"Oh really?"

Barnaby narrowed his eyes, stopping in place upon the doc a few feet away from his double.

"You tried to destroy him…but you failed. You'll fail here, as well, and I will end you."

"Destroy? My dear Barnaby, the only thing I did was open him up to his inner doubts. His guilt. His suppressed pain. I did him a favor." Malvolio sniffed.

"How was that helping him? How was any of it helping anyone but your own sick desire to cause pain?"

"My desire? Dear Barnaby, I have no desire. Only truths and absolution to give."

"You tortured him!" Barnaby snapped, pointing an accusing finger, "You forced him to doubt his own strength and good heart!"

"And? Am I supposed to feel remorse? Bow to my knees and beg for mercy? Is that what you want?" Malvolio blinked at him, looking bored rather than irritated. "I'll say it again, all I did was open his eyes to his own inner beasts. You 'Heroes' don't seem to understand that. You're all puppets upon tangled strings, dancing for the bigheads up in the office. The capitalists of the country, of Sternbild ."

He spat the name out with distaste.

"Has it not once occurred to you that all your deeds, all your 'heroisms' are just a ploy created by the government to enact favour upon the NEXT? Really, you aren't Heroes at all. Just toys, to be used and played with. And I did just that - I played with you. Toyed with you. They say the most sympathetic of characters gets the best popularity and notice - as a result of my game, your beloved Tiger has become the most favored little plush in all of Sternbild. Much more than you."

He leaned in, eyes glittering with the ugly truth.

"Isn't that right?"

"We are heroes to protect the people. To show the people that NEXTs are not to be feared because they are NEXTs, but that they are just as good and bad as anyone else. We show the good side." Barnaby was moving forward again, threateningly, "My Kotetsu is one of the best. His heart and intentions are nothing but pure, and they always had been. –He's nothing like me. He doesn't have a dark streak like I do. He helped me find my light, but my darkness is still there."

Again he stepped forward, "I'll make you wish you _had_ begged for mercy."

Malvolio remained unmoved, only sniffing indifferent at the enraged Hero.

"So you suggest. But you still ignore my point. You do exactly as the higher ups tell you to, because you feel you have to prove yourselves to the general public. Even if that means degrading yourself. Have you looked at Blue Rose, that girl? Barely an adult, and yet here she is, flouncing about in a skimpy outfit and pose, all to entice a male audience. And she's been doing so for years, since she was a teenager. All to prove that NEXT aren't dangerous. But I shouldn't push the topic..."

He shrugged, expression blank but eyes blazing.

"After all, you are more than comfortable with exploitation. As is your husband. I saw that little 'calendar' show earlier - your submissive tendencies to the camera and agency are remarkable, if not pathetic. But, then again, so are most humans."

"That wasn't for the public. That was private—for us."

"No? You weren't aware that the calendar was going to be sold as merchandise?" Malvolio raised an eyebrow.

"And how would you know?"

"I have the ability to connect to the internet, you fool, or have you forgotten what I am already?" the albino man scowled, depths of his pupils glowing a soft cyan hue. "I searched through the database of Apollon Media and ran across their next line of Hero products. Your little calendar was first on the list, along with a photography date. Targeted towards audiences of young mothers who could, I quote, 'sympathize with the beloved and misunderstood Tiger whose been through so much for our city'. And then a number of editors to filter and groom each picture."

"There was no contract for such a project."

"Contract doesn't need to be made, you and your Hero persona are owned by the business, Barnaby. I'm surprised this even bypasses you."

"They still have to have our agreement for such things."

"The argument is only valid to those who believe it, Mr. Brooks. There are always loopholes and little exceptions that can be overlooked."

"I wouldn't agree to anything that would make Kotetsu uncomfortable!"

"But you do. He didn't want to do this photoshoot, did he?"

"Watch it…" Barnaby growled with warning in his tone.

"But it's true, isn't it? He was reluctant, uncomfortable... and yet you made him break free of that for your own needs. For the company's needs. For HeroTV's needs."

"No…I just encouraged him."

"Encouraged to expose himself, his condition, in front of a bunch of people, when it was not something he wanted?"

"It was a private shoot…"

"No, Barnaby, it was not. It was a shoot for something material, something that has little meaning to anyone but the audience of your beloved show. And you pushed him into it, despite knowing his pain. His fear, his anguish at being made to do something for the sake of fanbase."

"It wasn't for the fans!" Barnaby was close enough, now, and he took a swing at his double.

Malvolio dodged it, maneuvering around Barnaby to kick him in the side, dancing away to safety before perching on the edge of the dock. He eyes Barnaby observantly, watching his every move.

"It was, and you damn well know it, Brooks!"

Barnaby leapt up and flipped in the air, taking aim with his foot as he came down in another attack, "It wasn't for anyone but our family!"

Malvolio jumped out of the way, the wood of the dock crumbling under the brunt of the attack. Soaring up into the air, he landed back on the pavement, humming in amusement at the anger of Barnaby Brooks Jr.

"So violent... you really do have a reputation for overreaction. But, I suppose that's a good thing..."

He strode over to the blond, smirk present and red eyes flashing. In the shadows of the harbor, the image was no different to that of a demon.

"It's what makes us so alike."

"We are nothing alike!" Barnaby thrust his hand out, grabbing Mavolio's shirt in a tight grip.

Malvolio only chuckled, grinning a sharp, nasty smile at his counterpart. "Are we not? Your actions would say otherwise. You attack in anger, letting hatred and determination cloud your senses, your judgement. Just as you had ages ago, when that man took your memories and turned you against your husband. Your husband, I wonder... what does he think when he sees you like this? Violent and tempered, with no rationality, only driven rage and revenge."

He smirked.

"You would like to hit me. Kill me, toss my body out to sea, and forget I exist. But in doing so, you will become me. Go ahead; strike me down, Barnaby! Do it, while the cameras do not watch, and let your husband see you for how you truly are. Human, with no off switch. Darkness, engulfing the light of this city. It will consume you, as it has consumed me. Don't you see?"

He grabbed Barnaby's fists, iron grip strong enough to break bones. His face came close to Barnaby's, until they were nose to nose.

"We are a mirror's reflection of one another. That is the truth. A truth you know... and your husband knows."

"I'm not like you!" Barnaby hissed, slamming his double's body down into the wood of the dock hard enough to send splinters flying, "And Kotetsu knows it!"

Malvolio spat blood, though his grin remained put on his mouth. "Does he now? Or does he still see the face of someone else when he looks at you now. Think of it... does he have moments, perhaps, where he wishes you gone? Looks at you with... fear ?"

"It's not me he fears—it's you!" Barnaby snapped, though deep in his eyes a spark of fear flickered—fear that maybe Kotetsu did fear him, as well…

"Oh, I know he fears me. I am terror itself. But when he sees you like this. Maddened, hate filled and insane..."

Red eyes bore into green, digging deep into that well of deep set fear, knife twisting into a gushing wound.

"When he sees you like this, what is the difference between us?"

"I protect him!"

"But does he realize that?"

"Of course he does! I love him!"

"Are you so certain? I once got him to say he loved me too. Though he said it... it was out of fear. But he didn't see me when he said it, no."

Malvolio smirked.

"It was you he saw. Only you. Always, you."

"You lie!" Barnaby gave his double another hard blow to the face.

Malvolio grunted, cyan blood pouring from his nose, eyes glowing dangerously.

"I speak the truth!" he spat, blood flicking up into Barnaby's face. "Believe me or deny me, I am what lurks inside of you! And your husband, well... that's all he sees. Look into his eyes, and tell me it isn't true. That when his resolves crumbles, all he sees of you is a monster!"

"If I was a monster to him…" Barnaby leaned in close, glaring at the clone, "Then he would have left me."

Malvolio almost rolled his eyes. "Have you no common sense? If one is abused... then there is a chance they are too afraid to leave."

"He has no reason to fear me!"

"Oh, but he does. Remember," Malvolio moved, grabbing Barnaby's arms before he could have a chance to fight back, flipping them over so it was he who stood on top, "we share a face, and therefore we share the trauma inflicted on Tiger."

"I wasn't the one who hurt him!" Barnaby screamed.

"But your face was the one he saw."

Malvolio jumped away once again, far out of reach, blood trailing in his wake.

"No!" Barnaby pushed himself up, charging head-long at the double who had torn Kotetsu to mental shreds.

Malvolio nimbly dodged the attempt, pushing Barnaby back with a single bolt of black lightning.

"How does it feel, Barnaby?" he mocked the other with his grin stretching. "How does it feel knowing that your husband sees your face as evil incarnated?"

"He doesn't!" Barnaby turned, breathing hard as residue of the dark shock sparked along his suit.

"That's a lie, you damn well know it" Malvolio scoffed, lazily flicking another bolt at the blond. "Denial only fuels your doubt, Barnaby. It makes me stronger."

"Kotetsu's made of love—He's stronger than you think! You only haunt his dreams."

"So you think; honestly, you are a blind bat. Living in your own hopeful version of reality without paying attention to what's really going on around you."

"He's happy! He's happy and expecting and nothing's going to take it from him this time!"

"Take it from _you_."

"You're wrong." Barnaby was able to shake off the pain from the attack he took and he went on the offence once more, aiming to take down his double.

Malvolio dodged him, raising an eyebrow. "How so? I've given you the truth yet all you do is brush it away. For your own confidence, no less. It's...quite absurd. I do not understand you humans."

"And yet you claim we are the same."

"As a genetic rule, we are. I am you, Barnaby. I am your face. Your body, your innermost thoughts, your true desires, your real personality. The darkness that resides in you. I am all of you in truth. But outside that, I am not. I am better, superior, because that is how I was engineered. My body holds parts of a machine far more durable than a human, my brain enhanced with an AI and a desire to learn. I am greater than you shall ever be, because you are merely human... while I am more than that!"

"You lack love. You lack the life experiences that shaped me. You have your own that shaped you. Your darkness isn't mine. It's your own and you let it consume you."

"Correct, but I have done so willingly, because it a reflection of your own struggle. And again, the truth - though you deny it, you fell to Darkness that day."

At Barnaby's confused look, Malvolio smirked, staking around him in a wide circle. "You remember that time, don't you? When your brain was in shambles from that unorthodox man, and all you saw in Tiger was the embodiment of evil. In your own anger, you attacked him. You almost killed him. When you had the chance to bury him whole, you took it."

Red eyes gleam with sadistic delight.

"It was in that instant you were forever lost. You let the darkness in - a desire for revenge - and it consumed you. And it has since scarred your soul. Forever you will suffer from it. That mark of darkness. You cannot erase it - it remains blotches on your heart. And it will grow. As mine did. As ours did. As I did, from your hatred in that single moment."

"I was manipulated—and it was Kotetsu's love that broke through and freed me. He left a mark stronger than darkness—a mark of light. It is because of him that I am not a reflection of you. But you wouldn't understand any of that—how love works—how love saves."

"How love kills" Malvolio finishes. "I am no fool, Brooks. Love, to you, may be a passionate thing of mercy and salvation. redemption and revival. But that is your perspective, nothing more. 'Love'... it is just a chemical reaction of the brain. It has no purpose other than helping chose a mate. A mate that you soon loose interest with in place of another, fitter specimen. At least, that is what your husband thought. I saw it, in his eyes and his head... he doubted your love the whole way. He does not truly believe you love him."

He held up a hand, as Barnaby opened his mouth to speak.

"Before you blame me, allow me to remind you that his insecurity branches far back before I even knew of him. When I met him, he was already at the breaking point - which was an easy win for myself. But regardless, he never truly felt worthy by your side. If you don't believe me, ask him. He won't deny it."

"In plenty and want, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live." Barnaby spat out at him, "I took Kotetsu as my husband, I hold true my vows to him. He is my one and only. My eyes and heart will never stray."

"But he doesn't know that, and no matter how much you prove your love, the doubt will always linger in the back of his mind."

Malvolio smiled at the raging Hero.

"Do you know why, little bunny?"

"No!" Barnaby growled, clenching his fists, "You don't get to call me that. Only Kotetsu can!"

"Bunny" Malvolio chuckled. "A strange nickname, yet it both entices and drives you into a rage."

"It's special—and only for Kotetsu's lips!"

"Bunny is but a name, anyone can use it, child" Malvolio snorted.

"You have no clue as to what makes things special. I almost pity you."

"Or maybe I'm just not attached to pitiful, useless words."

"Words are never useless when it comes from one you love. But then again, you know nothing of love."

"And so I don't."

It happened fast; while Barnaby was distracted, Malvolio brought up his mass monstrosity of tentacles up behind the blond, slithering silently until they were right behind him. And then, when the moment arose, they struck, piercing the man's back and running straight through, right through his beating heart - a heart devoted to his loving husband, to the city, to truth and justice, to goodness and wholesome love - and out the other end, out his chest.

"And now you will never know it again either."

Barnaby's body was ridged and frozen, a silent scream twisting his handsome features. But as determined as he was, he used the last of his strength to pitch himself forward, blood soaking his clothes and the deck under him as he moved, colliding into his clone and knocking him back into one of the clones own tentacles, mirroring his injury.

The two glared into each other's eyes, Mal's lips twisted into a strangely satisfied smirk as he met Barnaby's weak gaze. Barnaby's vision went in and out of focus a few times until he spotted a man out the corner of his vision, standing emotionless in a suit and holding a clipboard. It was the glasses that told Barnaby the whole story until tears whipped out the rest of his sight, seeing only a white glow of white without a single shadow to provide comfort.

* * *

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Kotetsu gasped, breathing hard as he hurried as quickly as he could down the long halls of the hospital. He hadn't been happy when he awoke and discovered Barnaby had knocked him out and gone off on his own, but he couldn't do much about it in his condition.

But then he heard the news. Barnaby had been found, critically injured and was rushed into emergency care, barely hanging onto life.

He didn't care. He didn't hear the nurses shouting at him that he wasn't permitted to see his husband yet—he had to! He had a need to know that his Bunny would be alright. He grabbed up a surgical mask and gown, pausing only long enough to get them on before he burst into the room they had placed Barnaby, hooked up to so many life support machines that it made the tiger stop in his tracks, flashbacks of losing his wife flashing vividly before his eyes, yet this time it was his husband laying there, so pale, so unmoving…only the weak beeping of his heart monitor letting him know that there was still life in the body before him.

With shaking hands, Kotetsu approached the bedside, "…Bunny…don't leave me…"

It was like time had stilled.

Barnaby lay broken upon the bed like a porcelain doll, skin pale like hardened ceramic with only the rose tint of his cheek betraying signs of life. His chest was barely moving, wrapped in gauze tight enough to constrict, and the mask over his nose and mouth barely fogging with every small labored breath he took.

If he were awake - if he were there at all - he gave no sign as his husband burst into the room and approached his side.

Kotetsu trembled, lowering himself to his knees by the bed, "Bunny…"

The staff caught up to him and stood in the doorway, "Tiger…you shouldn't be back here."

"I won't leave him!"

Still no word from the blond man lying still before him. It was as if Barnaby were already too far gone, lost to Kotetsu forever.

The nurse sighed and stepped forward.

"Don't. If you plan to get me to leave, know I will not let you." Kotetsu warned, "I'm staying."

"Mr. Kaburagi-"

"Where Bunny goes, I go too! I won't leave his side. He's my husband and he needs me here."

"Mr. Kaburagi..." the nurse's crestfallen face was more than words could say. She lay a hand on his shoulder, sympathy rolling off her in waves.

"There's... not much more we can do for him."

"And this is what I can do. I can stay by his side; let him know he isn't alone."

The nurse opened her mouth to speak, but another came in, shaking her head. Gently leading the other nurse away, flashing Kotetsu an apologetic look, she closed the door and left the man alone with his vegetable husband.

Kotetsu swallowed and stood up slowly, moving to haul a chair over to the bedside so he could sit more comfortably. He reached out and took Barnaby's hand into his and bringing it to his lips.

"Please…I know you can pull through, my heart…" he whispered.

Nothing, not even a twitch of the fingers answered him. And then he heard it, the soft moan fluttering up from Barnaby's dry throat.

Kotetsu perked up, "Bunny!" He kissed those still fingers again, a small smile on his face as the first of his tears escaped his eyes. "Oh Bunny…I love you."

Barnaby groaned, green eyes fluttering open. "Kotetsu...?" he rasped, voice rough and scratchy like sandpaper, sounding metallic in his parched state.

"I'm here, I'm here, Little Bunny."

Barnaby stared at him, eyes gazing over as he struggled to find recognition in the face of the man standing at his side. Then, at long last, he smiled up at his husband.

Kotetsu reached out, gently upping Barnaby's cheek, "You should listen to me next time…our babies almost lost their Papa Bunny, you know."

A soft chuckle answered him. "I should, shouldn't I?"

"Yes…we're still partners in this life, we need to stick together." Kotetsu's hands trembled, "To think I almost lost you…I couldn't cope…"

"Well,"  Barnaby lifted his arms to his husband, "I'm here now, aren't I?"

"You are." Kotetsu smiled gently, "And I won't leave your side. Just rest, you have a lot of healing to do."

"Mhm." Barnaby sighed and rested back against the pillows, watching his husband intently.

"…Do you need anything? Water? Pain killers? I can summon a nurse for things like that…"

"Just you" Barnaby hummed, lifting his arms once more. "Please... Come to me, my love."

"Easier said than done with your wound and my belly. Are you sure?" Kotetsu whispered, brushing a lock of hair out of Barnaby's face.

"Positive."

Kotetsu nodded and pushed himself to his feet, "Give me a moment…" Carefully, he slipped into the bed with Barnaby, trying not to lose balance and fall, but also trying not to hurt his husband. Finally, he was able to settle in next to Barnaby. It was a tight fit, but mostly comfortable.

Barnaby held onto him with a tight grip, strong for one who just had a hole torn through his torso. But still he sunk into the embrace, molding with Kotetsu until they were but one singular being.

He exhaled, green eyes closing.

"My dearest Tiger..."

Eyes opened, blood red shining as a slow smile grew upon his face.

* * *

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
